


What You Didn't Know

by ImperialMint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Main Pairing Itachi/Naruto, Thoughts of Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 142,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon the brink of delivering good news, Naruto catches his lover having an affair. Leaving Konoha with a secret, Naruto stumbles into the arms of someone he thought untouchable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings:  
> Itachi x Naruto, Sasuke x Naruto (onesided on Sasuke's part), Sasuke x Sakura (onesided on Sakura's part)
> 
> Warnings:  
> Mpreg (but what I consider to be plausible, that means no Kyuubi inteference, no Naruto-growing-girly-bits thanks to the Kyuubi, no terrible mood swings or complete change in character), battle violence, character death (major and minor, but will end happily), infidelity, swearing, mentions of terminal illness. Sasuke comes with his own warning in all honesty, but thoughts of causing miscarriage. Spoilers for current manga. No character bashing.

Naruto screwed his eyes up tightly, wiping his mouth as he breathed deeply through his nose. The porcelain toilet bowl was an unwelcome addition to his morning, but it could have been worse. He hadn't eaten breakfast yet, but just the hint of toast had sent him crawling out of bed into the bathroom, retching into the toilet.

Flushing the toilet, Naruto stood and faced the bathroom mirror. His face was pale, flushed from his efforts at throwing up, and clammy. Overall he looked ill, hardly the face of someone who was a successful shinobi, and Sasuke had finally booked an apointment for him at the doctors.

Sasuke. Naruto had been with Sasuke for almost three years now, since when they were sixteen. Reluctantly, Naruto had allowed Sasuke to seduce him, secretly thrilled at the persuit, and it had been easy to accept Sasuke's love. They had both craved each other, even back when they were genin and on Kakashi's Team Seven. It just so happened that, later down the line, they turned emotions into actions, moving in together a few months into their newfound status of a couple.

Sasuke had already left, saying he had a mission to write up with his team. It wasn't as though that was uncommon, being a high jōnin was very demanding at times. Naruto understood that, after all he had been in Sasuke's position a few years ago, but it wouldn't hurt for Sasuke to leave a note from time to time.

Padding through the living area and into the kitchen, Naruto took an apple from the fruit basket, teeth tearing into the crunchy flesh. A little juice escaped his mouth and ran down the corner of his lips, being wiped away a second later by his thumb.

It had been about two weeks since the symptoms had arrived and Naruto had taken a standard absence leave from his ANBU team. He never took his holiday anyway and they had said the reason Naruto was ill was probably due to the fact that he was a work-a-holic. That much was true, but even with the rest and recovery, Naruto had failed on the latter point.

It had gotten to the point where Sasuke didn't want to sleep in the same bed anymore, pushing Naruto away with a frown.

"I don't want to catch it," he'd mumbled in the middle of the night, after coming back from a jōnin meeting. Naruto had heard his team mates dropping him off, head tucked under the pillow as the rowdy calls of Sasuke's team echoed around their home, despite their drunken shushes.

Sasuke, however, wasn't drunk. He didn't even have that excuse to fall back on in the morning and had, instead, woken Naruto up from the sofa with yet again a frown.

"I'm off for a few days, mission," it was blunt, almost brutal, and reminded Naruto of their recent sex life.

Which was a sad thing, really.

Though Sasuke meant well, and with Naruto off of his shinobi duty, they did need someone to bring in money. Not that they needed it now, per se, but it was always nice to be able to actually buy friends good gifts for their birthdays.

The appointment card was on the kitchen table, propped up against the glass fruit bowl. Naruto took it in his hands gently, running a hand over Sasuke's writing, and noting that he had half an hour before the appointment. It would be a simple check up, possibly be prescribe some kind of pills to get rid of whatever it was, and then he'd be able to go back to cuddles in the morning with Sasuke.

Alone, Naruto hummed to himself, ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach. It was normal now, and he could adjust around it. In the mornings, though not every morning, it was the worst and he ended up hovering above the toilet pan, convinced he'd throw up his spleen or something.

It hadn't been documented, but who knows. Naruto knew he liked things that were out of the ordinary, why should his vomiting habits be any different?

Ten minutes later, Naruto left the house with a smile, in casual clothes. His appointment was with Tsunade, upon request as Naruto didn't really trust anyone else with his medical records. Even though people had accepted him, loved him even, mentioning the Kyūbi still drew cautioned glanced and worried whispers. It was best to pretend the Kyūbi no Kitsune had died a long time ago, rather than reminding anyone it was still very much alive inside of him.

The sun was weak for this time of year, but Naruto welcomed the dull warmth. He had a temperature, only slight, as of late and it was nice to be out in the air. Why Sasuke hadn't suggested a walk or something was ridiculous. Naruto could hardly be held responsible, after all he was feeling sick and hadn't been able to even book a doctor's appointment.

Well, he could have. Sasuke wanted the bug thing gone and Naruto was comfortable resting at home. Their opinions had, yet again, clashed, but Sasuke had taken the high route this time, not allowed himself to fall to the brawl of idiots they were so fond of re-inacting.

Naruto would never quite understand his relationship with Sasuke. The sex was great, their companionship was great... but something was always missing. Even lying together at night, an invisible space crept between them. Naruto had heard their friends (well, Ino boasting to TenTen) talking about how nice it was to be held at night.

Naruto had never had that.

Did he want it? He wasn't sure.

On autopilot, Naruto had entered the minor accidents unit, smiling at the nurses. Here was where consultations were situated and they nodded, recognising him at once. It wasn't that often Tsunade came in for consults, but Naruto was always able to drag out the best in their Hokage.

"Uzumaki-san please," one of them called a moment later, directing Naruto to the door where he'd be diagnosed and cured.

"Hey Baa-chan," he greeted, smiling at his close friend. Tsunade smiled back, gesturing for Naruto to sit down.

"What's the problem then? That Uchiha visited me and demanded an appointment."

Naruto shrugged, feeling the barrier Tsunade had for Sasuke. It was deserved, after all, Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto in his (failed) attempt to leave for Orochimaru. She had never forgiven Sasuke for that, even after all these years.

"Well I've felt really tired recently. Not sleepy-tired either. I've slept so much these past two weeks yet it hasn't helped." Blue eyes watched as Tsunade typed something into the computer. "I've also been peeing a bit more. I haven't really been drinking that much more." Naruto paused, thinking what else could be significant.

"Toast makes me feel ill as well. I've also started liking vegetables, and you know I hate them."

Tsunade nodded absently, bringing her free hand up to Naruto's forehead.

"Usually I'd say this was a cold or something, but because it's you and it's been around for two weeks, I'll run some basic blood tests. Just to be safe," Tsunade added, smiling as she stood. A moment later, gloves were on her hands and she had the neccessary equipment to draw a small vial of blood.

"I'll run these through to the labs now and we'll get them back shortly. Do you want to stay here?"

Naruto could see that Tsunade would prefer to simply sit and chat and he nodded, grin in place.

"Why not? It's not as if I have any missions."

Tsunade nodded. "I was wondering, when you're better, if you could go on a solo-mission. It's extremely high class."

Naruto noted the change in Tsunade's tone and knew that this was something serious. There had been plenty of under-radar activity recently, but no one bar the very high ranking people on need-to-know basis had any idea. To be considered for something that was obviously linked to that was extremely rare for a normal ANBU such as Naruto and he wondered what exactly needed to be done.

"I don't like the fact that is has to be you, but we've considered all other options. If you're willing - and only if you're willing - Konoha wishes to send you to meet with the Akatsuki."

The Akatsuki, a familiar name to Naruto. They had been quiet for years, supposedly abandoning their previous goal of collecting the Bijū. Recently, though, they had been seen talking to numerous kages, attempting to pardon their members.

The reason behind their methods was unclear, and none of the other kages seemed to understand what was going on either. There had been reports that other nations had sent out people to talk to the organisation, but none of the reports had come back conclusive. In other words, the Akatsuki were nowhere to be found.

"If anyone..." Tsunade trailed off, unsure how to condemn Naruto to such a mission.

"Can do it than it's me. I understand Tsunade," Naruto offered a smile, excited at the possibility at being the one to crack the Akatsuki's shell.

"You dont have to-"

Naruto broke her off with a fierce look. "Konoha is my home, I love her. I know the risks, I knew them when I joined the ANBU. I'm the best person for the job and it'll be nice to get such an exciting mission."

That said, Naruto also probably knew the most information compiled on the Akatsuki. Never before had anyone else needed to know the sheer amount of information Naruto had to. Years spent away from Konoha had done marvelous things to the blond, training him in general skills. He had also undergone sage training, unknown to everyone except Jiraiya and Tsunade, the former because he had been at Myōbokuzan with him and the latter because she was the Hokage.

If anyone was prepared to take on the Akatsuki, it was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama?" a voice called out from the other side of the door and Tsunade responded to let the nurse in. The lady walked in with a folder, smiling gently at Naruto as she did so.

"The test results have been confirmed and retests have been performed. All the information is in the file."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow slightly, wondering what it was that needed retesting. The nurse bowed once, leaving the room a beat later. Tsunade then turned to face Naruto, shrugging her shoulder.

"Let's take a look, shall we?"

Naruto nodded, literally on the edge of his seat. Usually they only ran retests for sick people, right? And even then it was odd unless you were really ill?

"What's wrong with me Baa-chan?"

The worry was clear in Naruto's voice, but he couldn't bring himself to care. What if he really had infected Sasuke as well? What if he was going to die? What if Sasuke was going to die?

"I need you to be completely honest with me Naruto."

Tsunade's voice was serious again, a professional tone to her voice. It couldn't be good.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you sexually active?"

Naruto blinked, not expecting the question. Did that mean it was a sexually transmitted disease? Was it curable? What if he had HIV? He nodded, unable to form complete words.

"And have you... have you..." Tsunade paused, averting her eyes and sighing deeply. "This is going to sound like an odd question and I'm sorry, but we need to know." Naruto braced himself. "Have you had sex with... Sasuke," the name was spat out, as usual, "While you were in your... Sexy no Jutsu state."

Naruto flushed instantly, wanting to say no. He couldn't though, not really. It had been Sasuke's idea, five weeks ago. They had been out in the evening with some friends and had a little too much to drink. Someone had dared them earlier to kiss while Naruto was in his 'female form', and they had.

Sasuke had liked it, jokingly asking for more as they returned home.

Naruto had obliged with a foxy grin.

And then something else hit Naruto. It was a conversation months ago (maybe even over a year), where Sakura had pointed out the obvious flaws in his technique. She had been angry, again, at him for flaunting the female form and challenged his design.

So he had studied with her, pinpointing the differences between the human male and female. Bit by bit, Naruto had worked on changing the internal structure of his technique, visualising and feeling being a woman in a woman's body, rather than a man in a woman's body.

Without noticing, he simply added that knowledge when he transformed for Sasuke. All it took was a few chemicals activated, secreted in larger quantities, and Naruto had simply 'changed' the switches for the chemicals.

"So..." Tsunade kept her gaze away, unsure how to proceed.

"You were able to change the technique to alter the levels of FSH, LH and oestrogen and progesterone?"

Before Sakura's teachings, those words would have been alien to Naruto. Now, he simply nodded, understanding that the hormones Tsunade had just listed off had played a massive role in his life.

"It's amazing... how long were you able to sustain the technique?"

Naruto closed his eyes, gritting his jaw. If it was anyone but Tsunade, he would be furious. He wasn't an experiment, he wasn't someone who could answer to a beck and call... and yet he knew that was not what Tsunade was asking of him.

"A few hours at the most. The time had been getting better as I practised more. I was hoping that it would be useful at some point in the future... rather than sending a real woman out."

Tsunade nodded sadly; there had been a sudden influx in the rate of women who had come back from seduction missions and were unable to handle it. If Naruto could have gotten the upperhand, could have been a woman, at the time it was needed, he could simply change back. A woman was still a woman at the end of the day and while someone would be deterred at the sight of a woman turning back into a man, it would buy a fraction of time in which to complete the mission.

The longer a woman was in that position (and often they waited until the morning after, when the man was asleep and an easy target), the larger a danger posed was.

"You're tired you said?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah," he submitted himself to the knowledge his thoughts were on the right track.

"Can you use the Kyūbi's chakra?"

Again, Naruto nodded. "I guess it willl act as a boost?"

Tsunade reached a hand out, holding Naruto's palm in hers. "You can't use your own chakra as much as you have. It'll be hard... but the main reason you're tired is because your body needs to sustain the internal changes you made to the Sexy no Jutsu."

Naruto withdrew his hand, standing up and beginning to pace. Tsunade allowed him; it was a lot to take in after all.

"How did it happen? How could it happen? I just boosted the hormones... there shouldn't have been time!"

Naruto's voice had begun to rise, and Tsunade let him continue. No one would bother them, understanding that whenever Tsunade saw someone it would be important. First of all it had been because Naruto was like a son to her, but now it was because he had to face something completely unexpected.

"Yes, you boosted them. But you don't know how much you bosted them by. Say you overstimulated one of the hormones, the FSH. That stimulates the overall process. While it takes a normal woman around twenty-eight days, it could have taken you twenty-eight minutes. It just so happens that the time frame allowed for conception and so your body automatically adjusted itself."

Naruto looked like he was going to be sick when he looked up. "Why didn't I reject it?"

"It, Naruto?" Tsunade hated to be blunt, cold even, with him, but Naruto recognised she was trying to tell him that this wasn't just an illness anymore. "Why don't most people reject their babies? You're not ill, Naruto. You're healthy, perfectly normal, for someone who is expecting."

Naruto sat down, his face sinking into his palms.

"Pregnant," he whispered, minutes later. "Here I always thought it was only women who could get pregnant."

Tsunade scraped her chair across the floor, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"You're having a baby," she whispered, smiling.

It didn't matter that it was caused through an accident and one of Sasuke's apparent kinks. It didn't matter that Sasuke was the father. It didn't matter that Naruto had been unaccepting at first. Naruto was going to be a father.

"A beautiful baby, Naruto. You'll have a proper family, you, the baby and," she paused, sucking in her lips a little, "Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes flickered to her and saw the moment Tsunade realised it had finally sunk in. He smiled cautiously, smoothing a hand over his flat stomach, feeling slightly odd that something (a baby!) was growing inside of him.

"Yeah..." he muttered, the smile spreading. "Yeah," he repeated, kissing Tsunade. "Thank you!"

He was gone a moment later and Tsunade shook her head. It would be a difficult process, especially as no man had been documented to have carried a child before (somewhere though, with all the techniques out there, it had to have happened), but Naruto would be the one, out of everyone, to pull it off.

Tsunade smiled as she wrote a memo to see Naruto, confirm future appointments and assign him a midwife. He'd need someone stabilising throughout the pregnancy, someone to be there constantly who knew what was normal and could offer explanations. Sasuke would be there for the emotional support.

Tsunade returned to her official offices, smiling at her close friend.

"Shizune," she began, rembering one of the many positions Shizune had taken up. "How comfortable do you feel on returning to midwifery?"

.

Naruto felt as though he was walking on air, head in the clouds and all. Sasuke would be so pleased; he had an heir. While Sasuke had never breeched the topic, Naruto could sense the fact that the Uchiha line would likely end where it was hung over them like a dark storm cloud.

Naruto had entered into the relationship with Sasuke making sure that Sasuke had no illusions about what Naruto could give him. Naruto (well, had thought) would never give Sasuke a child, would never be content to just play the obedient, doting partner. He would love with all his heart, more than his heart even, but he would never be the typical housewife.

Sasuke had said he understood, with a smile, and had kissed Naruto properly for the first time.

Naruto slipped into the house quietly, wondering absently how he would break the news to Sasuke. It wasn't as though you could prepare for something like this, and Naruto was convinced it hadn't sunk in properly to him and he was the one carrying their child.

That was a scary thing to say. Their child. His and Sasuke's. He'd always have a piece of his best friend, lover, partner...

Naruto felt the tingle down his spine the moment he stepped out of his shoes. His eyes scanned the room around him, looking for signs of an intruder. There was a shirt carelessly thrown on the sofa, next to the blanket he had wrapped around himself the previous night. Maybe Sasuke was home and sleeping?

Naruto's heart plummetted as he saw the soft cardigan strewn across the arm of the sofa. It was clear that it didn't belong to Sasuke and he knew, he knew, what was taking place.

Sasuke wasn't with his team. He had booked an appointment with Tsunade knowing that Naruto would be out for a few hours. Naruto probably would still be with Tsunade if he hadn't wanted to prepare himself to tell Sasuke the news.

And now Sasuke was fucking someone in their bed.

Naruto didn't have to look far before the noises were apparent. The bedroom door was wide open, heavy moans escaping the room. Every now and again, a woman would draw in a deep sigh, before letting her breath out, and Sasuke responded eagerly.

He didn't have to look, but he wanted to know who she was. When he noticed the colour of her hair, it made sense, it really did. It stung, like millions of wasps attacking him at once, but if it was anyone, it would be Sakura.

Naruto brought a hand up to his stomach, fingers smoothing over the fabric of his clothes. He was going to have a baby, a baby-baby that wouldn't know Sasuke as the man its father loved. He would simply be Sasuke, the dad who had fucked it all up. Literally.

What was it that had drawn Sasuke to Sakura? They were friends - just - and Naruto had never sensed a spark between them. Sakura had never held any hint of being guilty, and he knew she would be. Could Sasuke have fed her some reason? But then why was Sasuke the only one that was getting the blame? What if Sakura had tempted him into it?

A confrontation was out of the question. Naruto couldn't deal with talking to them after all the information he had received in a matter of hours. First a baby, then a family, then the family ideals being shredded before his eyes.

Naruto glanced back into the darkness of their bedroom, seeing Sasuke's chest lower onto Sakura's, the pair finished. Sasuke took Sakura's lips in a gentle kiss, Naruto watching from where he stood as the couple smiled. They were acting like newlyweds.

Naruto had never been held like Sasuke was holding Sakura and he was about to slip away, unable to deal with anything else. That was until he heard Sakura's voice.

"I nearly didn't believe it when I saw the results of the blood test." Naruto froze, his heart beating madly. Had Tsunade somehow shown Sakura? "We're going to be a proper family." Sakura kissed Sasuke tenderly and Naruto winced.

Sakura was pregnant. Sasuke would marry her, leaving Naruto alone. After all they had sworn, after the effort Sasuke had gone to to get Naruto to be with him...

As much as Naruto geniunely wished he could be happy for them, the fact that hello he was here first rang through his mind, pounding against his skull.

He had to get out of there.

Naruto turned, leaving his things behind and Sasuke with his new lover. He felt like crying, deep inside, but there was no energy to cry. Sasuke's child, rooted deep inside his oddly deformed body took all of his energy, and as much as he wanted to hate the baby inside of him, he couldn't.

With a hand still covering his belly through the t-shirt he wore, Naruto left a note, propped almost lovingly against the fruit bowl. He took a single apple, biting into the flesh and leaving their home.

He'd go back to Tsunade. He'd go on his S-classed mission, baby or no baby. Sasuke wouldn't hold him back this time. He'd become sick of sacrificing himself.

Naruto forgot that sometimes tears didn't listen to rational reasons and instead bypassed straight to that shitty feeling called love, clouding up his vision.

He didn't cry, though. He couldn't let Sasuke have that much from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke had started his affair thirteen weeks and five days ago. He hadn't meant to start one in the first place, but his excuse for spending time away from Naruto had stretched to drinking regularly with his team members, when in reality they met only once a week, or once a fortnight.

Sasuke led Naruto to believe he was with them two to three times a week, ending up alone in seedy bars, nursing a drink at the back of the bar, watching life around him.

He resented the fact that Naruto was stronger than him, that all his supposed friends were stronger than him. He was a member of the mighty Uchiha clan, the most prestigous family to come from Konoha since, well, ever.

It was so easy to blame other people for his problems. Blaming Orochimaru and his damned cursed seal (that still sat on his neck, whispering hints of power every day) for the reason why he wasn't in the ranks of ANBU. Konoha would hardly allow him to reach that level.

Sasuke remembered a fight he had had with Naruto, one about their positions. Naruto still insisted that him trying to run off to Orochimau had nothing to do with not being in ANBU, and that it was merely a matter of time. Sasuke called him a liar, Naruto had called him an idiot, and Sasuke had stormed out, afraid he'd do something stupid.

Another blame; Naruto always brought out the worst in him.

Sasuke loved Naruto without a doubt. He loved him more than anyone could love another person, or so he thought. Sasuke didn't know if he could really love (after all, he had thought he loved Itachi, but Itachi was a big murdering liar, a hideous, disgusting human), but he came the closest he could with Naruto.

He had been in one of the seedier bars, drink on the table and hand curled protectively around his drink when it had started. Sasuke had been listening to the usual murmured conversations one moment and then he had heard Sakura.

"I don't want to," she had slurred, clearly drunk.

Ignoring the drink, Sasuke had left his table and walked to the couple, a beefy man grabbing his former team member by the bicep. If she had been sober, there was no doubt Sakura would have taken him down in seconds flat. But she wasn't sober, dressed in a silk, cut-off-at-the-knee cocktail dress, the deep red complementing her nicely.

"I'll take her off your hands, sir," Sasuke said respectfully, and put his arm around Sakura, leading her gently from the man's grasp.

"Sasuke?" Sakura broke into giggles as they left the bar and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He respected Sakura for she was one of his oldest friends, but he hated looking after drunk people.

"What the hell were you thinking? Getting drunk like this, alone!"

Sasuke wasn't one to lecture others either, but Sakura was the only living woman he'd really care about. Despite what it may look like, Sasuke really did care for his former team.

"Wasn' s'posed to..." Sakura giggled again, spinning round and dragging Sasuke with her. "J'st happened. You know... when you're cel... cel'brating somethin' good."

Sasuke frowned; there were plenty of places to celebrate without the possibility of being picked up. And why wasn't anyone with her? If Naruto was here he would probably be laughing with Sakura about it, telling Sasuke to cheer up, that the worst hadn't happened so he should take everything with a smile.

That was Naruto, though. Sasuke was a different person.

"Sakura, I'll take you home."

Sakura's face dropped and her eyes widened. "My parents," she whispered, straightening up and swaying.

She still lived with her parents, focusing on qualifying with her medical license over getting out of her family home. Sasuke didn't think of her as weak for it, if his family had been alive then he most likely would still be with them.

Memories of glinting steel, red coating the tip, flashed in Sasuke's mind, as did the swirl of Mangekyō Sharingan. They always rose up when someone mentioned family, bringing back devastating memories of Sasuke's past.

He'd get revenge, eventually.

But, for now, Sakura needed somewhere to stay. Sasuke needed to make sure that her family loved her, never became angry with her for something trivial as getting drunk.

"Come on, you can stay at mine."

Sakura had cheerfully agreed, head tilted to the stars the whole trip to Naruto and Sasuke's house. It was a small, two-floored house in what used to be a block of flats. A developer had constructed larger homes out of the smaller flats. Naruto and Sasuke had snapped one up right away, Naruto smiling at the odd layout. On the first floor (the one you entered on), there was a simple kitchen, lounge room attached, and a bedroom with en-suite toilet and sink. On the floor below, connected by sturdy stairs, was a proper bathroom (complete with a large, traditional bath, for which Sasuke was greatful for) and a spare room, free for either a lounge area or spare bedroom.

Sasuke had opted for a lounge area and Naruto had wanted the spare bedroom. It had been the first thing they had a true argument over, leaving Naruto to sleep at Iruka's house that night. They had both apologised to each other and Naruto let Sasuke have his study/lounging area.

"Have I told you," Sakura began, sounding a little less drunk. "How much I lo-o-o-ve your house? It's so... little and pretty!"

She giggled again, pitching sideways and falling into Sasuke with a loud 'oops'. She had managed to knock the keys from Sasuke's hand and he bent down, Sakura once again falling onto him by accident.

They entered, Sakura fell onto the sofa (which, weeks later, would become Naruto's bed) and promptly fell asleep, leaving Sasuke to his own devices.

It was in the morning that Sasuke was thankful Naruto was away on a mission. He woke up, left his bed, as he usually did, naked. A gasp on the sofa reminded him he wasn't alone, and dark eyes snapped up to meet Sakura's blushing face.

It took only a moment to notice the way her dress had hitched up at the thighs and down on the shoulder, temptingly close to her breasts. During that moment, Sasuke knew what he was thinking was wrong, but there was nothing he would have done differently.

After they had finished, Sakura shifted away from him, avoiding his eyes as it sunk in exactly what they had done, who they had betrayed and where. Sasuke offered no apologies, and for all the shame she showed, neither did Sakura. It had been good, oddly so, and the thrill of it having to be kept a secret was too great to resist.

Not that Sakura didn't try. For Sasuke, it had been simple. He would continue this urge until it disappeared and then he could be happy in the knowledge that the only person he wanted was Naruto. For Sakura, she hated the fact that what she had done could hurt her friend, but sometimes it was too simple to admit that humans were selfish.

"I can't," Sakura had originally protested as Sasuke's lips left hers. "Not anymore."

Sasuke had looked at her, really looked at her, and smirked. "Why not? We'll never tell anyone."

They had been 'selfish' from that moment on. It was clear that Sakura had redeveloped her feelings for him, but Sasuke wouldn't admit to any feelings the other way. He loved Naruto; Sakura was just someone who was there for an experiment.

He loved Naruto. Naruto was everything he could have.

At least that was what he'd thought until a month into their affair. Naruto had been away that evening too, apologising with a beautiful session in the bedroom that he couldn't spend the whole evening. Sakura had knocked on his door ten minutes after Naruto had left, eyes glittering.

"I'm pregnant," she had said calmly, walking into Sasuke's home and standing in the kitchen-living area. Sasuke had let the door swing shut, unsure what to say. A child had never even been thought of when making the equations for their affair. A child wasn't supposed to exist; he'd never considered such a thing.

"Is it?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Of course it's yours." She took in a deep breath, "you don't have to do anything for the baby. I just wanted you to know."

Sasuke could have let her leave. He could have ended the whole affair, let Sakura take the baby and do whatever the fuck she liked.

But he didn't. He stopped her, pulled her towards him and held her.

"I'll take care of you both," he'd said, fulfilling the ridiculous hopes of her childhood in that one sentence. They didn't mention Naruto (later Sasuke said he'd deal with it, carefully explaining to his partner of three years that they couldn't be together anymore).

Sakura wasn't an idiot. She knew that Sasuke craved a family more than anything, and even he probably wasn't aware of it. She had told him about the baby not because she wanted to tie him down, force him to leave Naruto, but because she wanted him to know. If someone took away her child, she'd resent them forever.

No parent should be taken from their child, just as no child should see their parents taken away.

Sasuke's brother had done that to him, she couldn't be like Itachi.

It would have been perfect, beautiful, if not for the fact that her friend (her closest friend, even above Ino) would be hurt. She felt sick, rotten and as though she had insects crawling around her stomach, and knew it had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

Naruto was going to get hurt, but Sasuke said he'd take care of it.

She had to trust Sasuke now; they'd be a family soon.

At nine weeks pregnant, Sakura was still as slim as she had been before. Sasuke had voiced concerns, but they had been waved off.

"Some women take longer to get a proper bump. With my build, I'm more likely to have a smaller bump anyway," she'd explained when Sasuke invited her over while Naruto went to the doctors.

"We don't have much time," Sasuke whispered, drawing his other-lover to his bed. It wasn't Naruto's anymore; even if the blond hadn't been ill they wouldn't be sleeping together anymore. They hadn't had sex since the Sexy no Jutsu episode, where Sasuke had fought so hard not to call out to Sakura.

And yet he still loved Naruto. He loved him more than he would ever love Sakura... but she was carrying his son or daughter. He couldn't be Itachi.

Sasuke knew he had drifted asleep and looked over Sakura's still-sleeping form to the clock. The digits blared out at him, revealing it to be early evening.

Shit. Naruto.

Sasuke rose quietly, dressing in loose-fitting trousers and throwing on an old, Uchiha-printed t-shirt. Looking around his home, he noted that it was in the same state as before, nothing destroyed or wrecked in anger. Naruto must still be with Tsunade, or off on some mission.

Relief flooded Sasuke's chest. He wasn't ready to tell Naruto yet. He wasn't ready to let go of the man he loved, but with each day that passed, it became harder to hide what he'd done. In the first few weeks he could have played it off, saying he slept with Sakura after they'd broken up... but now? Now it was clear that he would have cheated on Naruto.

Sasuke could hear Sakura stirring, getting out of bed and slipping one of his old shirts on. She always did it, much like Naruto used to. Unlike on Naruto, though, the shirt covered her up to her mid-thigh. It used to fall short at Naruto's hips, and he'd stand at the bedroom door, grinning seductively.

"Well, well, Sasuke," he would have drawled, eyebrows arching, "Good morning."

But this wasn't Naruto, and Sakura slipped from the bedroom and headed to the kitchen, not a single word said to Sasuke.

"I'm going to have a bath, is that okay?"

Sasuke nodded, turning to pick up the clothes they had thrown on the floor earlier. He was lucky that Naruto hadn't been home. There were two ways in which Naruto reacted; first he would get angry and shout, and the second he would reject the idea, turning away with noise.

There was nothing quiet about it, and Sasuke was thankful.

"Sasuke..." Horror was clear in Sakura's voice and she held a note out in front of herself, just above the kitchen counter's surface.

Dread replaced the relief and Sasuke knew what would be in the letter before he'd read it. Sakura was shaking, tears spilling from her eyes, and she shook her head.

"You said..." she whispered, turning away before completing her sentence and collecting the clothes she had dropped yesterday. She left without taking the bath, without checking her hair and without even bothering about makeup.

Sasuke waited ten minutes after she'd gone, silence filling the home he had shared with Sakura. In those ten minutes, he wondered about all the awful things that could have been inked onto the paper... but nothing would be as terrible as what was written on there.

Sasuke, Sakura-chan, it began. Even to an idiot like me it's pretty clear what you two were doing. I came home to deliver some news, but I expect it can wait now. I won't hide the fact that you've hurt me more than anyone ever could, here was tear-stained, where it had been Naruto to lose control of his emotions.

I'm happy, though. You won't have to pity me anymore, staying with me just because of our past. I hope you're happy, the both of you, and I wish you the best in starting your family.

A cold punch hit Sasuke in the stomach as he read the last sentence again. He knew about Sakura's pregnancy.

Don't bother looking for me; I came to tell you that I was scouted for a mission. Don't bother to ask about me either, you no longer have the right.

Sasuke could feel the hatred in this part and he almost recoiled. Whenever he thought of Naruto, there was never hatred alongside him. He was the most hate-free person in the world... and what had Sasuke done? Destroyed that.

Lastly, don't worry about the illness. It's not contagious so you won't be in danger of passing it onto Sakura-chan or the baby.

Good luck on rebuilding your clan,

Naruto

Sasuke re-read the note five more times, wondering if the words written really were there. The letter remained the same every time he read it, nothing changing. Naruto had really caught them. Naruto had really left.

Sasuke buried his face in his hands; if there was one thing he never would have suspected, it would have been Naruto being the one to leave.

.

After leaving Sasuke's house (it was no longer 'their' house, he had lost too much upon seeing Sasuke and Sakura together), Naruto had walked to Konoha's main shopping district.

He needed people around him, strangers who knew him by reputation. People would smile at him, sometimes even thank him for something, but it was impersonal. They didn't know him, he didn't know them, not properly. It was how he wanted it.

With these people, he didn't have to worry about telling them he had just found his lover of three years fucking his knocked up girlfriend. He didn't have to tell them that the girlfriend was one of his closest friends.

He sure as he didn't have to tell them that he still loved the lover and the girlfriend either.

Naruto chuckled, drawing a few funny looks from the people around him. It was ridiculous; he should hate them, want to murder them, shout at them, anything... but he couldn't. Sasuke was his first friend (first love, first heartbreak, first 'to-the-death' fight, first everything) and Sakura was his former crush-come-best friend. Even with what they had done to him, Naruto couldn't simply stop loving them.

People said it was easy to fall out of love, but Naruto knew they were liars. For people like Uzumaki Naruto, if someone you loved hurt you, it didn't matter. Uzumaki Naruto would still love them, even if they killed him.

Take Sasuke, for instance. Sasuke had placed a hand through his chest, nearly bled him to death... and he'd still loved him, moved in with him, made a life with him.

He could hate them as well as love them at the same time. He hated them because they had turned their back on everything a friend - and a lover - should be. They had pledged themselves to another, knowing full well that Naruto would be hurt.

They should have told him. The hurt wouldn't be as great, as gaping. If they had told him, yes it would have hurt, yes he would have been angry... but they would have been honest with him. Honesty meant a lot to Naruto.

His baby. Naruto knew he should give Sasuke a right to see his son or daughter... but did he deserve it? How could Naruto trust a man who would turn his back on his partner of three years? Even if he did have an expectant mother as his lover, he hadn't told Naruto.

How long would it have been? Would Naruto just be the constant laughing stock of the village while Sasuke pretended to be with him, sneaking off to the hospital when Sakura's labour hit?

Naruto really was an idiot. How could he not have guessed that Sasuke wanted to rebuild his clan? Did Naruto really expect Sasuke to actually settle down with him? It was a ridiculous notion from a man who - at the age of twelve - had pledged to kill of the remainder of his family before creating a new one.

How could you create a new clan with another man?

It was obviously possible for Naruto, but no one had known that.

Naruto ended up in front of the Hokage's office. He stared blankly at the door separating him from Tsunade, and he brought a hand up to knock on the wood.

"Enter," Tsunade called and Naruto obeyed. The Hokage's mouth opened slightly as she saw him, clearly wondering why he had knocked. Usually he would have been bounding in, ignoring the confedentiality issues.

"Naruto?"

Tsunade first wondered if Naruto had decided to get rid of the baby. It was a lot to take in, after all, and for someone who had spent their own childhood in an orphanage, parenting skills were hard to pick up. Naruto would undoubtedly scared, but he wouldn't go through this alone.

"When can I start my mission?"

Not in that condition, was Tsunade's first thought. Naruto had made it clear that he wanted to continue on with this mission, despite the pregnancy. As long as he didn't push himself too hard, which would be delt by Tsunade giving strict orders to approach the Akatsuki with peaceful intent, the Hokage could allow that. Kunoichi who became pregnant often continued into the middle of the second trimester, sometimes longer if they felt comfortable and applied their skills to smaller, less difficult or dangerous missions.

"Naruto, are you sure? Have you talked to Sasuke?"

Naruto's eyes flashed and Tsunade knew she had discovered the problem. Sasuke.

Wasn't it always Uchiha Sasuke? Whenever Naruto had a problem, the root generally derived from the last Uchiha in Konoha.

What had he done this time? It had to be something big. Tsunade had seen Naruto angry, seen him angry and upset, seen him upset, all because of various arguments. She had never, though, seen him in the state he was before her.

"I'm not with him anymore."

That was the last thing she'd expected to leave Naruto's lips. If anyone had placed bets on who would be the couple to remain together 'forever', then most people would have bet on Naruto and Sasuke. They were virtually inseperable.

Except now, apparently, they weren't.

But even if they had broken up, Tsunade would have expected it to be Sasuke who would say they were apart. Naruto would have been more likely to fight tooth and nail to win him back, eventually succeeding.

"Did he not want the baby?" Tsunade questioned gently, not wanting to anger Naruto at all. He was probably not thinking clearly at the moment.

"I didn't tell him." Naruto sighed, seeming to deflate before Tsunade's eyes and he lifted defeated, blue eyes to meet her own. "Sakura's pregnant, with his baby. They're going to be a happy family."

He was so close to tears. Not the sobbing, heart-wrenching tears, but simple tears that built up to escape. Maybe one would escape, if it were lucky, but they would be brushed away.

It was a shame that not all problems could simply be brushed away.

"Come here," Tsunade said, moving towards Naruto despite her words. She enveloped him in a hug, holding him as he stood, statuesque. For someone so young, Naruto had had to shoulder a lot.

"Do you really want to go? Even with the baby?"

Tsunade felt Naruto nod, and she released him.

"I could put you on paid holiday instead..." looking at Naruto's face, it was clear that wasn't an option. He needed something to do, and the only thing that would command his attention now was going against the Akatsuki.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," she whispered softly, the possible loss of her son-figure wracking her deeply. If only she'd kept quiet about the mission she would be able to keep Naruto here, guide him through what was to be a difficult time in his life.

You couldn't just switch off with a pregnancy. Naruto would realise this very soon, but he was responsible for someone else's life now. He was going to be a parent, a special father, and he'd have to care for a newborn baby.

It was obvious he was at a more vulnerable state than the usual pregnancy, what with the mixture of hormones being the reason for his pregnancy. Tsunade would have to run an ultrascan to check everything before he set off, and even then he'd need his contact midwife, just in case.

But she couldn't keep him in Konoha. If Tsunade tried to keep him here, Naruto would end up hating her, resenting Konoha even. She wouldn't allow herself to chain him to a village, to sacrifice himself.

"Before you go, would you see Shizune? I've appointed her your midwife, which she will remain up till one month after birth or until needed."

Naruto nodded slowly. "But why? It'll just grow, won't it?"

Tsunade suspected that it was simple for a man to expect nothing in pregnancy. Women from an early age were told they may one day end up having children, told through puberty how everything works and then often went on to study how the basics in pregnancy worked. Most women knew the basics, that the body changed, it took a lot of time and that babies don't just grown like that.

"I'm afraid not, Naruto. You will need to help your baby along in ways. I'm not the best qualified to talk about it... shall I get Shizune a consultant room so we can have a look now?"

At the 'have a look' comment, Naruto became curious. What exactly would they do to him? What would he be able to see? Surely it didn't look like a baby yet? All that was supposed to be there was a bundle of cells, and even Naruto knew that you couldn't see individual cells.

Focusing on the baby was a lot easier to do when you were trying not to focus on your former, back-stabbing friends, Naruto mused. He hadn't fully accepted he actually was carrying a baby just yet, but it was easier to think about, being the first shattering news he had been given.

Tsunade placed a call, managed to free up a consultant room as well as Shizune. Tsunade took Naruto over to the hospital, sitting in the room as Naruto swung his legs onto the large, padded chair, his long legs stretched out.

Shizune entered a few moments later.

"I understand you're going to be going on a mission soon?"

Naruto nodded, refusing to back down over this. Neither Sasuke or this baby would take that away from him. Even if he was currently sporting a broken heart and womanly insides, he was still a ninja. The only one capable of meeting with the Akatsuki to boot.

"Okay then, I'm just going to take a quick ultrasound where your womb is." Shizune looked to Naruto oddly, and they both smiled. "Never thought I'd say that to a man, but there we go!"

Naruto chuckled and moved his clothing upwards. The chuckling stopped, however, when something freezing cold hit the skin on his stomach.

"What the fu-"

"It's just the gel for the ultrasound scan."

A moment later, Shizune pressed a strange object to his stomach and Naruto fought the urge to move away as it rotated through the gel. Tsunade moved next to his head, looking at the screen on the large monitor beside the chair. Naruto waited patiently, silently nervous, as Shizune pressed a couple of buttons, removing the object from Naruto's skin and passing him some tissues to clean the gel off.

"Here," a finger pointed to an almost-invisible clump, "Is where your baby begins."

Naruto squinted, despite the calibre of technology and the obvious clarity of the picture, Naruto couldn't see anything. Shizune had to be lying; nothing could have developed in four/five weeks.

"You're lying," he said calmly, looking around for a bin to put the gel-covered tissues in. Tsunade took them from him with a smile.

"Look again Naruto, really look. It's about the size of an apple pip."

Naruto looked, following Shizune's fingertip. It was the tiniest of blobs, hardly worth looking at. As uninteresting and small as it was, a thrill shot through Naruto and everything hit him at once.

Despite Sasuke's affair, despite the fact that Sakura would carry the legitimate Uchiha heir... Naruto had a child of his own to care of. He was going to be a father, carry his own child and watch this tiny pip-sized ball turn into a proper human.

Naruto smiled, hands covering most of his mouth. He couldn't hear what Tsunade and Shizune were saying to each other, but he saw their smiles and knew they were truly happy for him. He had to decide now, whether he was going to meet with the Akatsuki, what he could lose if he didn't and what could happen if he did... but that could wait for tomorrow.

The apple-pip-baby needed to be looked at properly for a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had a lot to think about. Shizune and Tsunade had left the room far a while, telling Naruto that he could stay in the consultation room for as long as he needed. They wanted him to really realise what he had, a developing baby inside of him, and for Naruto to think about the choices he would have to make.

The main choice was whether to stay in Konoha or not. If he stayed in Konoha, the possibility of seeing Sakura and Sasuke was high. Even though he couldn't hate them - dislike them and be angry at them yes, but never hate - he didn't want to see them for a while. Besides, watching Sakura become larger as her pregnancy advanced would be like a blow to what he could have had.

Imagine the looks on their faces when he started to grow? What would they say? Naruto didn't think he'd be able to stand the shock, then pity, on their faces. He didn't want to make them feel guilty (although a part of him wanted to see the horror on Sasuke's face at what he had given up and the self-hatred in Sakura's eyes as she saw what she had come between), and staying in Konoha would only bring out these feelings.

But Konoha was his home. There was nowhere else that Naruto could think of to call home. He had always loved Konoha and he always would. Tsunade was here, Kakashi was here, Shizune was here, all of his friends were here... and as much as Naruto hated to admit it, Sasuke and Sakura were here.

With a sigh, Naruto closed his eyes, the image of his insignificantly-sized child burned onto his eyelids. He couldn't imagine anything more beautiful to see, and yet Naruto couldn't fully accept that it was inside of him.

Throughout his life, Naruto had been told that in traditional families the men married the women and the women had the babies. In happened in general life too, yet he now faced a situation unlike any other.

Yes there were couples who split up, leaving the mother alone. Sometimes the father then took over caring for the child, sometimes they didn't. People died, people left and people changed. Betrayal wasn't an uncommon factor in life, but a male pregnancy? Naruto was willing to bet he was either the very first, or at least a close second.

In all truth, Naruto didn't feel any different. He felt slightly groggy, the cause for seeing Tsunade in the first place, but there was nothing overtly wrong. He didn't feel pregnant... didn't even feel as though his body had sustained the Sexy no Jutsu to protect the new life that had formed inside of him.

That didn't change the fact that he did have someone, a real person, a soon-to-be-living-breathing-person, growing inside of his body. It was unconventional, freaky even, but it was amazing.

Before he had seen the tiny picture on the ultrasound, Naruto hadn't fully believed it. He knew what Tsunade had told him, yes, but he didn't fully believe it. There was the old saying; 'seeing was believing' and Naruto finally believed now.

Naruto was really going to have this baby. At nineteen years, after all he had accomplished, he was going to have the family he had always craved.

Except Naruto didn't know how to be a parent. He didn't know how to look after something so small. How could a teenager look after a child of their own? Especially when they were a single parent, and a man.

Sinking his head into his hands, Naruto almost couldn't bear the thought. Before, everything had been so simple. He would train, get stronger, become strong enough to be a hero to the village and then go up for the Hokage seat. He would battle with all his wills for that seat and he would win it, becoming Hokage. From then... well, all he would need was his love for Konoha, his strength, his wits and his compassion for the people of Konoha.

It was supposed to be simple.

Now, however, the world had come grinding to a halt. Naruto wouldn't be able to train properly, go on interesting missions and do whatever he wanted. He had a baby to think of. He was a host, providing a growing platform for a bunch of cells. Eventually the baby would come out, ripping through his stomach and tearing the muscles (okay, so it would be a surgical incision, but still) which would need more time to recover from.

The next year was set to be extremely difficult. It would probably end up being over a year, what with recovery time and then getting used to the baby.

What if he was a terrible parent? People said that you often picked up things from your own parents... but Naruto had never had parents. There had been people at the orphanage, but they tended to switch shifts. There wasn't enough time to form proper bonds in the initial stages of development. By the time Naruto had really gotten to know Iruka, it was too late to pick up 'fatherly' traits. He was ten (at the very most) when Iruka had first taken him for ramen, but a ten year old was less impressionable than a five year old.

Of course, Naruto could fall back on what he had learnt from Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune, but what they had to offer hardly applied to looking after a baby. It was good, practical advice for every day life, but it didn't offer any hints on how to mix formula milk, how to hold a baby or how to change a nappy.

Naruto clenched his jaw at the thought. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be a father at all. If he ever was going to have children, Naruto had assumed it would be when he was much older... and possibly adopted.

After Sasuke had approached wanting a serious relationship, Naruto had thought about it. He had wondered if spending his whole life with another man would be a terrible thing. He had assumed that he would never get to hold his pregnant partner... but he had accepted that. He'd loved Sasuke enough to accept that he no longer wanted a pregnant partner. He no longer wanted those things if it meant giving up Sasuke.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though the thought was reciprocated.

Of course, Naruto knew that it wasn't just Sasuke's fault. Most people ended up cheating on their partner for a reason, and there was plenty of reason in their relationship.

Naruto would be an idiot if he put all the blame on Sasuke. As people said, it took two to tango, and they had definitely been dancing around each other these past few months. They argued over small, insignificant things. They no longer slept in the same bed, no longer wanted to touch each other. Their sex life was non-existent. It was as if they had been steeling themselves for separation, except never actually got around to saying the words.

Even so, it hurt. To see your lover with another person was crushing. It's the moment you realise that the wonderful thing you have is no longer yours, like the chocolate sundae accidentally delivered to your table. It's taken away just as you go to take the first spoonful and given to the person on the table next to you.

And what do they do? Turn their nose up and push it away, letting the ice cream waste away in its glass holder.

A knock on the door disturbed Naruto's thoughts and he looked up, watching as Shizune entered with a smile.

"How are you doing?"

Naruto shrugged in a non-committal way. "Alright I think. I need to... I want to..." he trailed off, avoiding Shizune's soft gaze.

"It's going to be hard. All women find it hard at first, adjusting to everything, and you're a man. You'll be changing, it'll be scary and you'll get angry. I can't promise you everything will be easy and alright at the end, but you will have a baby. You'll have someone who will always love you unconditionally and someone you can love unconditionally. You'll have someone to come home to at the end of the day, someone to care for and who will look up to you."

Shizune paused, walking to Naruto's side and crouching down a bit, "And I know, without a doubt, that you will make a wonderful father."

Naruto sniffed, ignoring the urge to cry. A few tears had gathered at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was Uzumaki Naruto; he was strong. Shizune had told him everything he had needed to hear.

"Thank you," he replied quietly, shifting from the comfortable chair and standing. Naruto felt a sudden urge to cup his flat stomach again, yet resisted, knowing there wasn't any point.

"Tsunade-sama said she needed to speak to you, but she wanted to give you some time. She'll be in her office all day if you need her. Apparently you should know what it's about?"

Naruto nodded and Shizune smiled. "Do you want to see her now or do you want to talk about the baby a little more?"

Naruto's eyes widened; there was more to know? "I don't think I could handle much else today," and it was true. Naruto felt that any more and the floor would disappear beneath him. Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow was a new day, a new piece of information.

"Okay then," Shizune accepted, which surprised Naruto. Surely she should be more enforceful, telling him rather than letting him go away?

"We have plenty of time. I'm not going to rush anything, that little one isn't going anywhere anytime soon and it's all completely new to you. I understand more than you might think, Naruto, and I want the best for you."

Naruto smiled, his hand tracing over his stomach slightly. It was ridiculous, really, the fact that he couldn't keep away from touching where his 'womb' would be. There was hardly anything there and the habit had just been picked up, but Naruto couldn't stop it. It was knowing that his baby was inside of him that was simply amazing.

"I'm going to talk to Baa-chan," Naruto said, walking slowly to the door. As he laid a hand on the door handle, blue eyes glanced back at the ultrasound screen, looking at the blank image. There was nothing there now, but it had been the first time he'd seen the apple-pip-baby.

"You'll get to know him or her as they grow. It's surprising how quickly you get attached."

Shizune spoke almost as if she knew what she was talking about. Obviously something showed on Naruto's face as she continued, "I've never been pregnant, in case you're wondering, but I spent a lot of time when travelling with Tsunade-sama specialising in midwifery. There's something amazing about being part of a newborn baby's life."

Shizune cut herself off with a smile. "I'm sorry, once I start it's hard to get me to stop."

Naruto smiled in return, enjoying the feeling again. It seemed that this little baby had brought so many smiles and it was still only the size of an apple seed. An odd thing, perhaps, but something to enjoy.

"Don't apolgise, I... I understand."

And he really did. It was amazing, something growing and changing inside a human being, any animal really. At the end of the nine months, they'd be able to see Naruto's child. It was scarier than hell, but it also carried an edge (and a big one at that) of excitement.

Shizune stepped up next to him, touching Naruto's hand gently. "Whatever happens, you'll always have us. You know that, right?"

Naruto nodded slowly, getting the feeling that Tsunade had mentioned that he hadn't told Sasuke. If anyone would be able to draw parallels, it would be Shizune. She had probably seen it all in her life, particularly as she had specialised in midwifery before. She had to at least suspected that something had happened between them, but whether it was that Naruto didn't want to tell or something bigger, that much was hard to tell.

"Thank you," Naruto said, turning away from the ultrasound screen and exiting the room. There was no doubt he'd be back soon, but for now, it was all he needed.

"I'll catch up again later," Shizune said as they parted.

Naruto wandered down the hospital hall, heading for the exit. Every corner turned, there was a possibility to run into Sakura. Naruto realised this halfway through exiting and purposefully stopped, looking round himself.

There were the customary patients sitting down waiting for consults. There were nurses bustling around, files in their hands. A handful of doctors would walk through, pass off files and then wander away again. A few in-patients milled about, talking to each other or simply out for a walk.

There was no Sakura, though. Naruto couldn't remember if she worked on the consultation wing of the hospital anymore. She had mentioned it one time, but now... maybe she worked in paediatrics? Or possibly in the accident and emergency ward? For all Naruto could remember, she could be scrubbing toilets.

When was the last time he had really spoken to Sakura? It had to be weeks ago now, definitely before she and Sasuke had started anything. Well, at least before she had became pregnant. Who knew how long they had been 'seeing' each other.

Naruto sighed heavily, stepping into fresh air as he left the hospital. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It was easier not thinking about things than accepting them and realising what exactly you had lost.

There was something else he couldn't put off anymore, though. He had to think about his future, Konoha's future, in respect to the Akatsuki.

It would be a difficult decision, but Naruto had a feeling he knew the outcome anyway. It was just a matter of convincing Tsunade that it was the right one.

.

Tsunade was waiting patiently when Naruto entered. It was uncanny how she was able to predict when people would enter, but she smiled when Naruto mentioned it.

"You don't exactly have the quietest indoor voice. I could hear you talking to someone outside."

"Oh," Naruto replied, it making sense. It did seem as though it would be cooler if she had a special sense or something like that, to detect the exact moment someone would set foot in her office.

As it was, Naruto had stopped for a few seconds or so to talk to the ANBU guard stationed outside Tsunade's office. It was a job for the newest recruits, and while pretty pointless, there were times they had come in handy.

For example, during Naruto's three-day stint as guard, he had blocked people simply barging in on important meetings and engrossed Kakashi in a stimulating conversation about the pros of growing lettuce for nin-rabbits (various reasons why one would need nin-rabbits) and thus aided in Kakashi's lateness. His supervisor had decided that maybe guard duty wasn't the best application for Naruto's skills and had assigned him to his first team. Which was a laugh in itself; outside of missions, ANBU really knew how to have a laugh.

It was probably one of the most difficult jobs in the world, especially in the ninja world, yet was of vital importance. Not all of the missions contained death, but a large quantity involved protecting and killing. It was a hard job, but you couldn't afford to take everything seriously.

There was one time that Naruto and his team had been sent to guard a high-paying caravan. It turned out that the main act of the travelling show was, in fact, a large drag queen. Needless to say the team had been invited in to watch the dress rehearsal and had ended the night with a performance of their own.

Naruto thought he looked quite good in heels, even sans Sexy no Jutsu.

Naruto tuned back into the present day, sitting in the waiting chair before Tsunade's desk.

"I want to know what your plans are."

Naruto took a deep breath, knowing the decision would change the rest of his life. At least if he decided to stay in Konoha then he could pretend that his life was normal for a while. He could pretend that he wasn't pregnant, pretend that Sasuke was on a mission and that they needed a change of house. He could pretend that Sakura was busy at the hospital and so didn't have time to talk.

But Naruto didn't want to pretend. He wanted to live without this regret, show Sasuke and Sakura that he could move past what they had done.

And pretending the baby didn't exist was pointless. It was his son or daughter, taking his name and everything. There was only so much time that you could run away from your problems and Naruto didn't have any left. He could try to run, but what was the point?

"I'll take the mission."

Tsunade's face settled in a grim line, her lips thinning as she obviously caught herself from saying something. Instead, she picked up a small pile of papers, shuffled them and placed them back down.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, determination clouding his eyes.

"What if-"

"Don't say it. There could be a million what-if's, Baa-chan."

He was right, so right, but Tsunade couldn't accept it. She had Naruto here and he was carrying a child. She couldn't be the one to authorise Naruto leaving if it meant he had to sacrifice his child.

"Your baby?" she asked pointedly. Naruto licked his lips, clearly choosing how to form his answer.

"All I need to do is talk to them. They have been peaceful for the last couple of years, not even attempting to move against any jinchūriki . I'm a top ANBU, I can easily pull off a technique to pull myself out of there is negotiations take a turn for the worst."

Tsunade began to shake her head, but Naruto spoke before she could, leaning back in his chair a little more.

"I have my sage chakra. It's a natural energy, completely protective. If anyone is to go against the Akatsuki, send the man who can be fully protected by nature itself. Even then I have the Kyūbi to heal me."

"You can't risk your baby's life for a mission Naruto!"

Naruto knew it was time to tell her what Sasuke had done. It was horrible to use it against her in this way, but he couldn't stay in the village at the moment.

"So I should stay here and watch Sasuke and Sakura as she advances and gives birth?"

The words were said slowly, calmly, and Tsunade's face paled. Her mouth opened slightly as she absorbed the information, fingers on her hand curling as she fought the urge to pull Naruto to her. As much as she wanted to throw her arms around him and let him cry it out, Naruto would never do that. He wouldn't ever let Sasuke get to him in that way. He wouldn't let Sakura be the cause of that.

He was easily the strongest person Tsunade knew.

"Okay," she whispered, not wanting him to go. Except he needed this. If Naruto remained in Konoha, he would see Sasuke play happy families with Sakura, watch them build their family (because that was what every respectable clan member did when they knocked someone up) and sit in the shadows.

It would drive Naruto to resent his child, comparing his situation to Sakura's. If Naruto struggled in something, all he would do was look to Sakura and Sasuke's child, knowing that he could have had that at one time. He would resent his child, hate it for something that no one had done.

That's not to say that he wouldn't love the child. Naruto would make a fantastic parent, but sometimes betrayal presents itself in hideous ways. Naruto would then hate himself and drive himself to do something undoubtedly stupid.

It was a chance that that could happen. Tsunade didn't want to risk that chance. She wanted Naruto happy, wanted the baby happy, and it was clear that staying in Konoha wasn't the solution.

She could ask for him to go on a paid leave, go to a spa resort or something... but Naruto wouldn't be able to do that. At this stage of his life, Naruto was at the height of his career... and he now had to put that on hold. This baby would change him from a high ranking member of ANBU into someone who would depend on others at times. Not all the time, but it would be hard.

Especially considering that Naruto was male and his external body wasn't prepared for the changes. Hormones and internal changes could only go so far, but Naruto's brain was also geared up as a male. Mentally he wouldn't be able to deal with the changes unless someone was there to help him.

If Tsunade let him go on this mission, though, he would have one last crack at something completely astounding. If it worked and the Akatsuki were receptive to their negotiations, Naruto would have done something no one else had ever achieved whilst being pregnant. He would have smashed any barrier people would say that he had to slow down because he was having a baby, destroyed their image that he was 'handicapped' just because he was pregnant.

It was true that people took care when pregnant, but it didn't mean that they had to stop their whole life. Kunoichi could still go on missions, granted they often requested easier missions with little risks because of the baby, but no one was going to force them to bed rest unless there was a medical reason joined to the pregnancy.

There was a risk of losing the baby if Naruto pushed himself too hard, but there was alway a risk for anyone, even if they were extremely careful. Sometimes nature just took a course, destructive as it may seem, but there was nothing you could do to change that. Blaming someone for it didn't change the fact it had happened.

Tsunade wondered momentarily if losing the baby would end up beneficial for Naruto. He'd have to care for a child who would remind him every day of Sasuke, remind him of Sasuke's betrayal.

She knew her answer the second the thought had arrived. The baby may bring memories of Sasuke, but it would never be beneficial. Naruto would have his child, someone to care for and look after, someone to love. Regardless of what Sasuke had or hadn't done, Naruto would always love his baby. It didn't matter how they had conceived the child, Naruto would never allow it to be taken away.

It brought happiness to Tsunade's heart to know that Naruto would never judge a person based on who they had come from or what they had done. It was so typically, blindingly, Naruto that it hurt in some respects.

But it was that good hurt.

"You'll need to speak with Shizune before you leave, but I want you gone in the week." Tsunade slipped into an official mission-giving tone. She'd have to speak to the mission's board and deliver the full content to Naruto in front of them, but she wanted Naruto to understand a few things before he allowed that.

"There's a chance you could lose your baby. Many people wouldn't take this risk, but staying in Konoha would do more damage to you than anyone would consider. I may not like the idea of sending you now, but, as you said, you are probably the most qualified to be protected against the Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded, already knowing this. He fought the urge to fidget in his chair, feeling like a child again, being reprimanded gently for a prank he had pulled on the Sandaime.

"Shizune will run through what's to be expected and schedule in another appointment. I'll run over everything else at the mission briefing, which I can set up for tomorrow at seven am at the soonest. Because your pregnancy won't simply be run-of-the-mill, I want a consult with Shizune three times a month. It doesn't have to be in Konoha, I don't even have to know about it, but I want it done. I'll file it as 'information-sharing' in the mission documents, but it will be to see how the baby's doing."

Tsunade paused, considering the next statement carefully. If she handled this well, both of them would leave happily. If she pressed too hard, Naruto would push back and deny her this.

"If it looks like there's going to be any complications," Tsunade fixed Naruto with a stare, letting him know she meant any complications, "Then I want you back. No arguments, no excuses. You'll be coming home where we can provide for you and make sure you both will be alright."

To Tsunade's surprise, Naruto nodded. "Sounds fair enough."

That was when she realised that he really need to do this mission. He needed this release, to think things over by himself. It was amazing the way Naruto worked; he'd do anything for his team, his friends or his family, but the best way he solved problems of his own was by himself.

"Do you want me to get your stuff for you or..?"

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before he sighed. "I'll go. If... if they're there..."

Naruto trailed off, placing a hand over his stomach. Tsunade smiled sadly, understanding he didn't know what to do.

"I can go myself-"

"I need to do it." Naruto stood up, smiling. "I'd like to face them before I go, if I can. It's something I need to do."

Tsunade understood. While she really wished she didn't, she understood Naruto's need to open that particular wound.

"Goodbye," she said as Naruto left her office, knowing he'd be back soon enough. She checked over the files on her desk and left the office herself, locking the door and informing the guard to keep an eye out for Naruto. If it was Naruto, he was to be directed to the hospital if she wasn't back.

Tsunade needed to talk to Shizune before her friend met with Naruto again. Shizune needed to be in the loop and there was a possibility that Naruto would feel more comfortable with Shizune.

With a grim smile, Tsunade left the Hokage tower and made her way to the hospital. Decisions were never easy, but when they concerned the people she cared about deeply, they became a million times harder.

At least Naruto was strong, though it would take him more than strength to get through this.


	4. Chapter 4

It was odd to simply stand outside a door, hand poised over the handle ready to open it, but not actually making the cut. It was odd for Naruto that he stood outside his home (former home), waiting for something to happen.

Realising the truth, that he didn't want to do it himself, was a hard thing to accept. Naruto knew this would be the start of a difficult period in his life, the most difficult by far, but it was something that needed to be done.

Naruto had seen the frown on Tsunade's face as he had said he would collect his own stuff. Naruto knew she wasn't happy with the situation, but he was glad she didn't force him to change it. If he didn't go and see Sasuke now, get everything sorted out, he would always have Sasuke hanging over him. It was a horrible thing to do for both of them, opening wounds, but Naruto knew he needed the closure. Part of him, a large and loud part, wanted to simply crawl back into bed, smile at Sasuke and forgive him for everything he had done. He would tell Sasuke about the baby and they would live happily ever after.

Another part wanted to run away, tail curled between his legs like a kicked dog. Naruto wanted to run away, never to return, and make sure that Sasuke never, ever, met his child. He wanted this part so much, but at the same time hated himself for it.

And then there was the part of Naruto that he was listening to. Against the will to give in and the will to run away, there was the urge to fight. Naruto had never been good at running away or giving up, but this was the closest he had ever come to considering it.

But this part, this tiny part compared to the others, was screaming with all its might, waving its non-existent arms and dancing around like an idiot. This was the part of Naruto that was telling him to move past what Sasuke had done. It didn't mean he had to forgive him just yet, but at least try to understand a little more.

It was a mixture of curiosity and acceptance. Naruto knew he couldn't live his whole life wondering if it was something he'd done to push Sasuke away or if they could have tried better before. What if Sasuke truly regretted what he'd done and Naruto never realised this? He'd be unable to ever forgive himself.

After the mission, Naruto would return to Konoha, where he'd inevitably face Sasuke. What would happen if he couldn't even look his first friend in the eye anymore? Naruto was the one who had dragged Sasuke back to Konoha (well, technically Kakashi had carried them both, but that was just a little detail) and forced Sasuke to accept him as an equal. Sasuke had worn his Konoha forehead protector to mark the occasion and Naruto had done him proud.

By ignoring the problem, by running away or curling up next to Sasuke again, Naruto would be compromising his position as an equal. How would he be able to carry on as if life was fine when he hadn't been brave enough to have a simple conversation?

That was what it really came down to, after all. A conversation. A simple exchange of words, but it would probably be the scariest conversation Naruto would ever have. Which was saying something when you're someone who has gone against the Akatsuki as an early teen, faced Orochimaru more times than favourable and endured Sennin training at Myōbokuzan.

Naruto swallowed thickly, his heartbeat racing. All it would take was the twitch of his fingers and the door would open... and yet it remained solidly shut. Naruto didn't even know if Sasuke was home and he had to open the door to take that chance.

Gripping the handle tightly, probably tighter than necessary, he turned the metal globe slightly. The door, exactly how Naruto remembered it, creaked as it opened. It only creaked when you opened it slowly and Sasuke had once asked if Naruto would oil it when he was gone. Naruto hadn't, rolling his eyes at Sasuke's attempts to 'domesticate' him. It had resulted in a minor spat (one of the first), but then they had laughed moments into the argument and simply left the door as it was. Maybe, looking back on it, they should have brought the problem to light sooner than that so that it could have been resolved rather than left to hang over their heads. It was just a squeaky door.

Is that what everything was over when it all came down? A squeaky door?

The house was silent as Naruto entered. His house keys were on the kitchen table, where Naruto had left them earlier, and he moved to pick them up. A simple, golden coloured key sat on a fat key ring, with a little smiling toad attached. Naruto had tried to get Sasuke to get one too, but he had refused, calling Naruto childish for wanting a frog in the first place.

Naruto, of course, had corrected him saying that the keyring was a toad. Besides, toads played an important role in his life and Naruto had been quick to remind Sasuke about his summoning contract.

It was a sore subject in the Uchiha-Uzumaki household. Usually they talked about how missions went and details that they were allowed to disclose, but actual techniques were off the table. Naruto knew Sasuke was jealous of his strength and thought he was weaker than Naruto. Sasuke was still comparing himself to the Naruto who had been at the Academy, the Naruto who had beaten Sasuke by the skin of his teeth.

Naruto had changed, that much was evident, but so had Sasuke. Without knowing it or recognising it, Sasuke had grown more powerful without Orochimaru's help. He may not have a summoning contract nor taken a particular weapon, but Sasuke had so much more power than he used to.

Except they never talked about it. Naruto had reassured Sasuke that the only reason he wasn't in ANBU was because he was too high profiled, countless times. It was partially true, Naruto's team captain had talked about it with some other captains. They had mentioned that the Sharingan was too coverted for the wielder to be accepted into ANBU without a legitimate heir.

The other reason, and the main one why he hadn't been accepted into ANBU yet, was Sasuke's tendency to ignore commands. While he may conform perfectly to the end outcome of a mission, Sasuke tended to cut corners. He preferred to get the job done well and efficiently than consider the position of all his team members.

If they had been in any other village then that would probably be acceptable, but Konoha prided themselves on their unity. ANBU teams may appear to work independently, but often the members were synchronised, especially so they could work well together. Sasuke would never be able to accept being equal to other people; he'd have to strive to be the strongest.

In ANBU, that simply wouldn't work.

The apples in the fruitbowl next to Naruto's keys were starting to wrinkle. Naruto had been looking forward to eating them earlier, but now, like everything else, they had been spoilt. Maybe Sasuke had kept the heating on too high since he had left.

Naruto knew he had to stop doing that. He couldn't keep blaming Sasuke for stupid, little, insignificant things. It was just a wilting apple, nothing to get angry about. They had done that a lot in the past few weeks.

Perhaps Sasuke had started to push him away before and Naruto had simply not realised? There was no way that Sasuke could have carried on acting as if nothing had changed, but Naruto hadn't slept in the same bed as Sasuke for a while. He hardly even saw Sasuke so how was he to know anything about the man? Even the mighty Uchiha Sasuke had to have some regrets, it wasn't as though he was incapable of them.

Maybe he really did regret what he had done.

No, not so much what he had done, but what he hadn't said. Sometimes it was hard to just admit something, to come clean about a terrible secret. Sasuke might have listened to the part of him that was telling him to ignore the problem. By ignoring it, it would go away. Only, this time it had caused a bigger problem. Instead of going away, it had rooted itself in the form of a little baby, settled inside of Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Naruto rooted himself to the spot when Sasuke called out. His heart began pumping madly, listening to the stupid part that wanted to escape and preparing to run away. Naruto's breathing became shallow as Sasuke rose up the stairs from the bathroom and turned, drying his hair with a towel.

Even in casual clothing, you couldn't deny that Sasuke was handsome. It only surprised Naruto that he felt nothing, not even an old hint of what used to make him smile and his heart race in joy. Looking at Sasuke was the same as looking at any other human, any other stranger, except he knew he was supposed to feel something.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was quieter now, almost haunted. It served him right, Naruto thought, after what he had done.

Naruto didn't want to think badly of Sasuke, but he couldn't help it. He had assumed seeing Sasuke would ease the pain a little more, allow him to simply bounce back up... but it really hurt. Even without the feelings he once felt, Naruto knew that he'd once had Sasuke to hold him, once had someone to love him.

If he did listen to the part that wanted to ask Sasuke to take him back, he knew he'd never be able to reforge the relationship they once had. Always in the back of his mind would Naruto wonder if Sasuke was with him because he wanted to be. One part would always wonder why Sasuke was going out, whether he was seeing someone else or what else could he by lying about.

Naruto no longer trusted Sasuke. If it was a question of asking Sasuke to save his life, Naruto would prefer his chances alone. It was a horrible place to be, but after this talk, he wanted nothing to do with Sasuke until he could handle it.

There was only so much a person could take and Naruto was only just learning that this applied to more than fighting.

"I'm collecting my stuff." Naruto made sure his voice was void of emotion and his eyes were turned away from Sasuke. The Sharingan was deadly in another way and Naruto found it stunningly beautiful. Without it even working, Naruto was drawn to it and could find himself simply staring into Sasuke's eyes, wondering if Sasuke would ever cave into his request of keeping the Sharingan activated for a while.

"Why?" As usual, Sasuke's voice was unmoving and blunt.

Wasn't it obvious why he was collecting his stuff? Surely Sasuke knew why Naruto was collecting his things. It wasn't as if he'd choose to remain as a room mate, especially if he had to stay on the sofa while Sasuke got the room. Besides, Sasuke would probably want to move into a nice house with a garden for Sakura.

"Because I can't stay here. Besides," Naruto added, more because he wanted to be that horrible person who reminded someone of something they resented, "I have an ANBU mission."

Naruto almost smiled indulgently as Sasuke frowned. He knew he would feel bad for saying it later, but seeing Sasuke standing there as if nothing had happened hurt more than anything he had felt before.

"Why can't you stay here?"

Naruto wondered if Sasuke was doing this to be vindictive or he really didn't understand the concept of Naruto not being able to live in their former home.

"You want a reason? A real reason as to why I'm not staying here anymore?" Naruto said slowly, his voice much deeper than usual.

Sasuke nodded slowly, gaze unwavering. Naruto met Sasuke's dark eyes coldly, watching as Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. It was true that Sasuke had never seen Naruto in full battle-contemplation mode, and it was certainly a sight many wished to avoid.

"Because you still won't admit what you've done. I'm angry at you, both of you, and I want to hurt you, I really do." Naruto paused, sucking in a breath. He was fighting to keep his voice calm and level. "But you're my friends and I'll regret the fact that I've hurt you, though not as worse as you hurt me."

Sasuke looked away at that. It seemed that maybe he did feel regretful for what he had done, if only slightly.

"I won't stay here because it stopped being my home a long time ago. I can't forgive you right now for what you did... I don't want to forgive you."

Sasuke was silent, absorbing what was being said. Naruto knew he would say something, they couldn't leave like this. They had to finish their relationship once and for all, make it clear that they were over.

"And you don't think that I maybe can't forgive you for what you did?" Sasuke said.

Naruto started at that; what did Sasuke blame him for?

"You could see me doing it. You had to know something was going on, but why did you let me carry on? I've destroyed everything now," Sasuke hissed, moving around the lounge area to stand on the opposite side of the sofa, facing Naruto with an angry scowl in place.

"How was I supposed to know?" Anger was hard to contain when there was so much of it and Naruto's voice rose in volume.

"Don't tell me you're that much of an idiot that you actually believed I was out with my team that much? They hate me and I hate them. They only like our success to casualty ratio because it's all success and no casualty. How could you think there was nothing going on?"

Naruto couldn't let Sasuke turn this on him as if it was his fault Sasuke cheated. Maybe their failing relationship had caused the problems, but for Sasuke to pin the blame instead of actually sorting their problems out? It was disgusting.

"How dare you blame this on me?" Naruto was free to admit that he shouted that part. He dipped his voice lower. "Your team respects you. Are you so twisted that you can't tell respect from hatred?"

Sasuke turned away, stalking angrily away from the furniture between them. Naruto could hear the breaths Sasuke was drawing in out of anger, but made no move like he previously would have to calm his former partner down.

"How could you ever understand my situation? You're the pet of the Hokage, everyone loves you. Nobody loves me. If anyone's twisted, it's you because you can never understand me."

Naruto realised this was true; he would never understand Sasuke because Sasuke didn't want anyone to understand him. He was comfortable seated in the position of being the person to avenge his clan, the orphaned boy who had lost everything.

He hadn't broken out of that shell. Sasuke was still stuck as an image of a child in his own head, creating his own misery. He was stuck as the little boy who had lost his parents, who hated his brother and hated the world.

Orochimaru hadn't helped at all, simply aiding the self-loathing. Orochimaru had offered a way to gain power falsely, bitten Sasuke and laughed when Sasuke had fallen to the ground in pain. That wasn't someone who could ever care, but still Sasuke had tried to follow him.

Instead of gaining power, though, he was beaten by someone he considered a bumbling idiot. And instead of moving past the child he had been, Sasuke had cemented himself to being that person who would always be beaten by the bumbling fool.

It was all in his head and Sasuke showed no inclanation towards wanting to break free of it.

"All I wanted to do was help-" Naruto was cut off.

"You shouldn't be alive!" Sasuke shouted, wheeling round to face Naruto with anger clear in his eyes. Naruto couldn't control it any longer, the anger welling up in one burst.

"And Itachi should have killed you when he killed everyone else!" Naruto shouted.

They paused then, both panting in frustration. Nothing would be resolved until they acted like reasonable adults, but how could they do that with so much history and dislike between them?

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, walking past Naruto. He was at the door when Naruto opened his mouth, but was then cut off. "Don't, you don't need to."

Sasuke left, turning away as Naruto was from their former life together. The house was quiet, save for a small droplet of water dripping into the sink. That was the odd thing about their pipes, they still let small amounts of water through even though they were closed off. Naruto had told Sasuke to get it fixed, but-

But it didn't matter now. Sasuke had apologised, accepted the blame finally for what he had done. Whatever problems they had had, none of them mattered anymore. Naruto's hand curled so that his fingers briefly covered his stomach, smiling at the thought of the life inside of him.

That was what was important now. Konoha and his child were important and there was no need to think about the negative moments in the past when his future was in plain sight.

It didn't take long to collect his things and Naruto left anything he didn't need. Someone else would come and collect it another time, it was too painful to look through everything and remember ridiculous things. There was no changing what had happened and Naruto was pretty sure that he was glad for that fact.

Naruto left his key on the side, taking the toad key ring with him. There was always hope for the future that they would attach themselves onto another set of keys, but Naruto was unsure how far away that would be yet.

.

Shizune held a small booklet out to Naruto when he sat down in the consultation room and he looked blankly at her.

"It's your appointment card safely stored away and some information I want you to look over. I won't overload you now, but there are some things that I need to tell you."

Naruto knew this had been coming. Since he had left his previous home, Naruto had taken time before meeting with Shizune for his final appointment in Konoha. He had reflected on what he had told Sasuke and, more importantly, what he hadn't told him.

In all fairness, Naruto hadn't planned to tell Sasuke anything. He had done what he always did and planned to wing it. If Sakura's baby had come up, then maybe he would have discussed his own, but it hadn't been specifically on the agenda.

In a way, Naruto felt cruel to hide the existence of Sasuke's child from him, but what kind of father would Sasuke be? Why should his child grow up watching someone else (half-brother or -sister) have the full attention of their father? Why should Naruto let his child grow up feeling inadequate just because Sasuke screwed up?

Naruto couldn't let his baby grow up with the after effects of someone else's problems. Sasuke would deal with his life and Naruto would deal with his own. If Naruto told Sasuke about the baby, Sasuke would have been torn between both Naruto and Sakura... and neither of the children would end up cared for properly.

Naruto could let Sakura have it all. He didn't need Sasuke, that much had been proved with their conversation. Only anger and resentment lasted between them now, even though they were attempting to move past it as individuals. Sakura wasn't as independent. She could do with Sasuke's support, and if it lasted? Well if it did last, Naruto would try his hardest to be happy for them.

"I also have a prescription here for you. It's a little too late for the full benefits, but taking the pills isn't going to do any harm. They're folic acid supplements that help produce red blood cells, norepinephrine and seratonin. The last two are components of the nervous system and help to normalise the brain's functions as well as be a vital component of spinal fluid."

Shizune paused, passing the slip into Naruto's hand. "Folic acid helps to prevent neural tube defects."

At Naruto's blank look, she continued. "That is a major birth defect that's caused by abnormal development of the structure that eventually becomes the central nervous system. It's important that we do the best we can to prevent them."

Naruto folded the slip's corner, looking down to see his name printed boldly on the side. The baby was changing his life again, yet there was no anger or feeling of annoyance. If anything, there was excitement; he could actually begin things to help his child grow.

"All you need to do is take one pill a day and I'll refill your prescription next time you come for a check up. As Tsunade-sama probably told you," Shizune said, "you'll be meeting with me more often than someone normally would. Usually you wouldn't see me until your tenth week, but I want to keep an eye on your pregnancy."

Naruto understood why. There was a potential that it could end disastrously for both him and the baby; seeing Shizune regularly was hardly going to be a problem anyway.

"The information I've given you is more in depth, but it's basic guidelines set for kunoichi who become pregnant." Shizune stopped then, a worried look creeping into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I feel as if I'm constantly referring to you as a woman..." she trailed off.

Naruto smiled, "It's okay. It's pretty obvious a man getting pregnant isn't exactly common. And if it'll help, you can call me whatever the hell you like!"

Shizune smiled. Since she had last seen him, Naruto had brightened up more. She was unsure whether it was because he had chosen to accept his baby or whether something had happened in respect to his thoughts and emotions, but Naruto had shifted slightly. He was more like his old self, when his relationship with Sasuke was in its prime.

He'd gotten his spring back.

"It contains basic information on exercise guidance... or in your case the amount of chakra to use and how to test the amount you can use without causing harm to the baby. It also details a list of foods that you need to avoid."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Foods I have to avoid?"

Shizune nodded. "I'm afraid so."

This was ridiculous! How could a little tiny blob of cells affect his life so much that he needed to stop eating things? Naruto flipped open the leaflet, scanning for the list of things he was to avoid.

"Milk? I can't fucking drink milk!"

Shizune sighed. "Read it properly Naruto! It's reccommended that you don't drink unpasteurised milk. They contain bacteria and I'd suggest you start looking at the dates on your food. You may be able to stomach all that mould, but your body isn't in its best state for fighting things right now."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You've taken away fish and meat too," he said dangerously, to which Shizune shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Naruto became grumpy at the most trivial of things yet accepted oddities such as ghosts with all seriousness.

"Only to be careful with them, making sure they are well cooked and come from pollutant-free areas. It's just simple, basic principles. Avoid things that could give you food poisoning or contain bacteria."

Naruto relaxed his facial muscles then, seeming to accept the explanation.

"There's more information and I expect you to read it all. I know it's not your favourite past time, but it really is important." Shizune shifted in her seat, passing Naruto one last sheet. It looked like a form.

"This is to register you with a birth club. You don't have to, it's only a suggestion, but it will enable you to talk to other mothers who are expecting the same month as you. This means that, if you choose to, your baby can meet with others its own age."

Naruto stared at the piece of paper and made to take it. His hand hesitated at the last minute, though and he pulled back.

"They're all mothers though. What am I?"

It was amazing that the question hadn't been thought of before, but Naruto had been busy thinking about Sasuke and what had happened between them. Now that he'd been able to let that go (not the anger of what he'd done, not just yet, but their former relationship), Naruto could focus on the most important person to him... and what he would be to him or her.

"You are whatever you wish to be. You get to be both a mother and a father, in a way."

Naruto's mouth turned down at the corner, obviously unhappy with the answer. He realised that it was all he could get, but it still felt slightly shallow. It was a question that had to be answered through time.

After a beat, Naruto reached for the form again, tucking it away in his little information bundle. Shizune offered him a folder to store the information in so that prying eyes couldn't see the contents. Naruto took the folder, placed the leaflets inside and made to leave.

"I'll see you at our next appointment," Shizune said as he stood. She was smiling, attention fully focused on Naruto. She leant to kiss him on the cheek and whispered as she pulled away,

"And no matter what you are, a mother or a father, you're going to be an excellent parent. Just take care of him or her, they depend entirely on you now."

Shizune let go and Naruto left, clutching the folder, and the words sunk in. Dependant entirely on him? It was a thrilling and terrifying prospect, one that would surely hit him hard somewhere down the line.

For now, though, he had other business to attend to. Absorbing all the information Shizune had given him would take time and Naruto wanted to start his mission now. The longer he was in Konoha, the less time he had to be an active shinobi.

All he needed to do now was pack everything into a travelling kit (from where it was dumped in Tsunade's office) and then move to a private ANBU base to begin planning his mission thoroughly.

Just as Naruto was about to leave, his eyes met with emerald green and he watched as Sakura brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Naruto," she whispered.

Planning would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind picked up Sakura's hair as she walked through the courtyard and into the hospital building. It was a nice day, though the wind carried a chill with it. It was a sign of summer turning to autumn, though it looked as if it would be a nice autumn this year.

Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke since she'd left earlier, upon seeing Naruto's note. Stupidly she'd assumed Sasuke would have been able to tell Naruto something about the two of them before he had discovered them by himself, but she really should have known better than to trust him fully.

Sasuke was, after all, the boy who had assumed he could become all powerful by joining Orochimaru. And it was, after all, Naruto who had brought him back for her.

Sakura smiled to the day-shift nurses, passing them in the hall. It was a stiff smile as she thought about how stupid she had been. If the baby inside her should be anyone's baby, it should be Naruto's. Naruto was always the person who had stuck his neck out for her, done things that no one else would do. Naruto was the one who would joke with her, play silly games and act like a buffoon just to get other people to laugh. Naruto was the one ray of sunlight on their team, in their friendship group, and he deserved so much more than she had offered.

As usual, she had been selfish.

When her period had been late, Sakura's suspicion had peaked. She had felt different the past few days, not wrong or ill, just different, but had refused to believe that she could be pregnant. As a standard procedure she'd taken a pregnancy test, which had proved negative. Instead of relief forming, though, Sakura had frowned at the object in her hands and left the toilet stall, heading to a consult room. It was a perk of being a qualified member of the hospital. Sakura was able to draw her own blood and test it in the lab for herself. A few of the technicians in the lab had greeted her politely, nodding their heads, and Sakura had sat down one one of the lab benches. She had then taken her vial of blood from its storage container she had place it in in order to carry it through the halls of the hospital and tested for a specific hormone.

Sakura hadn't been too interested in maternal sciences when studying, but she had taken the compulsory unit for pregnancy and childbirth. It was easy to test the blood for the hormone the placenta produces, Human Chorionic Gonadotropin. In non-pregnant women the level would be non-existent, but in a pregnant woman the level would show up easily.

In this specific hospital, the waiting time for lab results was remarkable. Usually it could take a few hours for blood tests to be conducted, but if you had the correct privileges (such as doing it yourself) it was a simple matter of waiting and looking.

When the test was ready, Sakura steeled herself, noting the level of HCG with a calm indifference. It was expected, a urine-based pregnancy test often could be wrong. With urine-based tests it was often too early to tell... but HCG blood tests gave a more accurate result.

She was pregnant with Sasuke's child.

There was no doubt that it was Sasuke's child. While Sakura wasn't a virgin, she hadn't been in a relationship for months. She hadn't even meant to be at the same bar as Sasuke the night it had all started, but a few other doctors from the hospital had asked her to come along with them as a celebration for someone passing exams. At some point in the night, she had become separated from the others and run into a man who was more than a little friendly.

Sasuke had saved her.

It was what he did. Well, that and pushing her away. He was like a pendulum, constantly swinging between hatred and love, over and over again. There was never one constant with Uchiha Sasuke. He could never just be a normal person. There would always be too much hatred in his life, too much love that he couldn't express, and Sakura knew who was to blame for that.

Everyone knew about the Uchiha massacre, even at the Academy. Of course, not all the children could comprehend what exactly that meant for Sasuke. The teachers had told the class to treat Sasuke nicely during the time after the massacre, when Sasuke was in hospital. The village was in full military state, compensating for the loss of the police division and on alert for the person who had killed the whole clan and no one wanted to have to watch out for a silly matter (compared with possible attacks) like bullying. Sakura had watched from her seat in the Academy one morning as Sasuke walked back into class, almost as if nothing had happened. It had been his first day back after the loss of his family and one of the slightly older had kids sauntered up to him.

To this day, Sakura still had no knowledge of what the kid had said, but she knew that kids could be the cruelest of people at times. In a flash, Sasuke had pinned the bigger kid to the wall, arm pressed against his throat. He had simply looked at the kid and made him wet himself which everyone would have laughed at if not for the tension, before letting go of the kid and walking to his seat.

No one had moved after that. The room, for the first time in the history of the village, was silent. Not a single person wanted to provoke Sasuke into hurting them.

Even as they heard a commotion outside, the room remained frozen in time. It was only when a ball of orange collided with the door that the room began to stir. Iruka had stood at the broken door frame, vein pulsing as he pointed accusingly at Naruto. They had been the cause of the commotion outside, Iruka going to find Naruto and force him into class today.

"Look at what you've done now Naruto!"

Naruto had laughed and shrugged. It took only a second for a retort to spring to his lips and the chaos to shift focus.

"At least I didn't piss myself."

Iruka had frowned, shifting attention from Naruto to the kid still frozen against the wall. And just like that, the kid was taken to the Academy nurse, Iruka in tow, and Naruto had taken his own seat. Sakura had fancied she saw him nod to Sasuke as he did so, but the memory began to blur.

Even if Naruto hadn't nodded to Sasuke, though, he had still covered for Sasuke's mess. It had been like that through the history of their companionship, switching positions and taking hits for each other. Back on their first proper mission, against Zabuza and Haku, they had been a team, compensating for various weaknesses.

Sakura couldn't compete with that. They were the 'dynamic duo' as Lee had dubbed them once. Perfectly complementary, they didn't need anyone else.

And that had been fine for a long while. Sakura had been busy with medical inductions, following Tsunade's orders diligently to become better and catch up to her boys. Kakashi had been put on a lot of high-ranking missions after Sasuke's failed attempt to defect, but the 'dynamic duo' were still as solid as ever.

It was their golden period, just after Sasuke's attempt to join Orochimaru and before Naruto left Konoha with Jiraiya. It was only a few weeks, but they would meet together at least three times a week, to laugh and chat. Sakura had noticed the strength between the two boys and had felt a pang.

They didn't need her. They were perfect as they were... and strangely she hadn't minded. Sakura, at that point, was on a level where she couldn't reach Sasuke or Naruto. It was what pushed her to do so well at medical training. She wanted them to be proud of her, wanted to be someone they noticed. She didn't mind not being part of their special group because she didn't deserve to be just yet.

Then Naruto had left with a smile and nothing else. They didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, but that he had the chance to train with one of the Sannin and had taken it.

Sakura had watched as Sasuke said goodbye, noticing the tension in his face. There was no doubt that he hated Naruto in that moment, hated Sakura even. They both had a chance to train under two of the Sannin and his own had been taken away. Sakura had seen people become resentful and was fully prepared to watch as Sasuke slipped down into self-loathing.

Surprisingly, he hadn't. He had thrown himself into training, becoming chunnin in no time and had even teamed up with Sakura for a few missions. In fact it was more of a request to team up with her as she didn't have many periods of time where she could go on missions. Medical training took a lot of time and effort, but she was thankful to Sasuke for making an effort to spend time together.

As two years began to change into three years of Naruto's absence, Sakura felt comfortable in her position. Even though Naruto wasn't there at the moment and they both missed him, Sakura and Sasuke had created a new team. They were an alternative dynamic duo and she was sure that they could turn into a trio when Naruto came back. And if Kakashi joined them again, choosing to work on team missions as opposed to the solo-missions he had become fond of, then they would be the perfect Team 7 once more.

Naruto had come back on an ordinary day. It had been a little wet, a rain cloud greeting Konoha before he arrived, but that hadn't dampened his spirits.

Sakura had been walking to the gate to check something when Izumo and Kotetsu had told her to look around Konoha. She knew that Naruto was scheduled back soon and she had taken off, heart thumping in her chest. Naruto was back!

Sakura had found them, Naruto much taller than she remembered, standing side by side. She wasn't surprised that Sasuke was the first person Naruto had come to and she'd stopped side-by-side to Jiraiya.

"You're back," she had whispered, looking straight ahead, trying to map the changes in her friend.

Jiraiya had nodded, patted her shoulder and walked off, heading towards Tsunade. After that, it had just been the three of them, and they were all equal now.

Except, looking at them, Sakura could feel the difference. She could never measure up to Naruto in Sasuke's mind, never ever take his place. All thoughts of being an equal trio escaped as Naruto hugged Sasuke, forcing the Uchiha into contact.

Sakura would never do that. Even after all her training, she still remembered the fearsome child who had pushed a kid against a wall because of something he said. She would remember the awe-inspiring child who could take down enemies in moments... but she would never be able to touch him like Naruto did.

It was a couple of weeks after Naruto came back that Sasuke returned to Sakura. It was the first time the two of them had been alone since Naruto had come back and Sakura had hoped with all her might that he hadn't forgotten her.

"I'm going to tell Naruto I have feelings for him."

Sakura had wanted to cry. She'd wanted to shake her head and tell Sasuke that it was wrong, that he wasn't supposed to be with Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke already had the perfect business partnership, why did they need a true relationship as well?

"Good luck," she had said instead, smiling as she watched Sasuke walk away. She still loved him, though she had matured enough to see that he didn't love her. He would never love her the way he loved Naruto, but that should have been okay. As long as Sasuke was happy, Sakura was too.

Then they, Sakura and Sasuke, had ruined the delicate balance between the three of them by sleeping together. It wasn't supposed to be something that continued, it was a moment of weakness between them. Sakura had been shocked to see Sasuke so open (because she'd never even glimpsed Sasuke without clothes, even on missions together) and her shock had turned to delight when his eyes raked over her body.

She knew that he'd wanted her in that moment. So they'd indulged... but there was a problem in indulgence. They'd become greedy and unable to stop and think.

And that meant they'd hurt Naruto. Instead of cherishing their friend, Sakura had driven a knife into his back, taking away the person he loved.

Maybe if Sasuke had taken care of it all, told Naruto that he wanted to be with Sakura, then it would have been less painful. At least they would have been honest... and yet Sakura knew why Sasuke hadn't told Naruto.

Sasuke loved Naruto. He didn't want to let him go even though he was being dishonest. Sakura was a brief outlet in whatever was going on in their relationship. She knew that, but was content to lie to herself, attempt to make it easier. She could pretend, in the moments between twisted bed sheets, that Sasuke loved her. After their tryst, she knew he never would, but she could pretend.

And that was why she hadn't let go. She'd been stupid, selfish and a horrible friend... but she didn't want to accept that when she had Sasuke.

"Sakura-san?" A voice broke into her thoughts and Sakura smiled at one of the junior doctors. "I have a chart here that needs to be given to Shizune-san. She's in consultation room three."

Sakura snapped from her thoughts, coming back to the present day. It had been years since she'd really thought about her status between Naruto and Sasuke and only a few weeks since confirming her pregnancy, but the thoughts had begun to swirl around her often nowadays. She couldn't escape them, even when she would prefer to simply have a blank mind. Perhaps it was guilt that caused the sudden onset of thoughts.

Sakura nodded, taking the chart from the junior doctor's hands. Junior doctors were never allowed to handle important documents so whoever had given the trainee this file must have been in some emergency state. She'd have to look into it later, but she wanted to drop the chart off as soon as possible. A brief glance down at the information showed basic results of a HCG test, positive for pregnancy. That must be what the consult was about then.

The door was shut, as expected, and she knocked lightly before opening it. Her hand jumped to her mouth as she looked into unmistakable blue eyes.

"Naruto," she gasped, heart sinking.

Naruto stood to the side to let her in the room and Sakura moved on autopilot, passing the chart to Shizune. Shizune thanked her, looked between the two of them and managed to catch Naruto's eye.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Naruto said, avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"There's a courtyard..." her words trailed off and Sakura began to walk, nerves clutching at her stomach. It was a horrifying prospect to meet Naruto like this, especially as she knew what she had done. She was unprepared for any confrontation, but would there be a way to get a sympathetic edge from him?

No. She couldn't even think that right now. Naruto was the one hurting and the people who had caused this pain were the people closest to him. Or who had been closest to him.

They eventually reached a secluded bench in the outside courtyard, which was designed for patients and staff to relax in. Not many people were around, due to the chilly wind, and Sakura was thankful for that.

"I went to see Sasuke," Naruto began and Sakura couldn't help the nervous jitters in her hand. She expected shouting, hatred, pain... anything but Naruto shutting down.

That was when she knew he really hurt inside. Naruto went through the basic mechanisms of humans, lashing out at times, fighting with all his strength and wracking his brain at crucial times, but even he, with all his optimism, shut down when it was too much.

What they had done - what she had caused - was more painful than anything anyone had done to Naruto before.

Naruto offered nothing else, simply staring forwards with his hands folded together between his knees. Sakura searched her mind for what to say when a little thought niggled. The chart.

Sakura was no genius, but she was hardly an idiot. She'd always been smart and that had allowed her to graduate as top of her class in medical training. There was nothing in her job that hadn't been seen, or so she'd assumed, but it was very possible. She remembered talking to Naruto months ago, joking that he couldn't make his infamous technique to match a real woman.

She felt dirty.

"Does Sasuke know?" she said, voice hollow. She couldn't look at him. She didn't deserve to even be sitting next to him.

Naruto shifted, turning his head to look at her. She wouldn't look back at him though, Sakura couldn't.

"No. He doesn't have anything to do with my child, as heartless as it seems."

If it was anyone else, it would be heartless, but Sakura had caused this man, her supposedly best friend, so much pain that he could never be heartless. In fact, Sakura could probably stand to see Naruto murder people in front of her and it wouldn't match up to the pain she had caused him. Her pain would never equal the pain she had caused.

Not that Naruto would do that, though, he was too thoughtful, too caring.

"I don't care what you think," Naruto continued, something tainting his voice. Sakura knew it was hatred and she knew she deserved it. "We were on the verge of going our separate ways anyway, but how could you..?"

Naruto stopped, teeth clutching his bottom lip. His hands had shifted now, clutching the fabric of his trousers at the knees.

"I hate you," he said coldly and Sakura felt tears well in her eyes.

She deserved it; she knew she deserved his hatred. Sakura wasn't worthy of being next to Naruto, wasn't worthy of calling herself his friend, but it still hurt to hear such malice in Naruto's voice. She wouldn't object, because she really did deserve it. Not that it stopped her crying.

"I hate you Sakura." She noticed the loss of '-chan' to her name and sucked in a breath, choking slightly through the tears.

How could she have done this? Naruto could have had a happy family, been together with Sasuke and their baby. She had destroyed them, murdered their family in ways not even Itachi had managed before.

"But I want you to know, I still love you." Naruto's face was turned away again and Sakura looked up finally, tears dripping from her cheeks.

How could he still love her? How could she still deserve his love? He didn't deserve to even know her, she was a horrible person. She had made a stupid mistake, been too selfish and greedy, and Naruto had paid. Naruto was in pain, coping with a pregnancy that should, by all laws of nature, be impossible. And yet here he was, the impossible, unfathomable Uzumaki Naruto, willing to give even the most disgusting people a second chance.

"I won't forgive you, not for a long time, because you've hurt me. I won't want to even hear your name for a while... but eventually I'll get past that. One day," Naruto took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. "One day I want our children to go to school together. I want us to smile at each other, laugh with each other."

He stopped and Sakura wanted so much to reach out to him. She didn't have that privilege now though. To Naruto, she was less than a stranger. She would have to earn her place beside him again, only this time it would be like climbing up an avalanche; impossible.

"One day I want us all to be happy, but to do that you have to grow up."

His words were cold, harsh, but also carried the truth. Naruto was right, so right.

"I'm going now," he muttered, standing from the bench. "I have a mission..." Naruto drifted off, probably wondering why he needed to share this information with someone who was no longer a friend.

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura whispered to the courtyard when he was gone. She would fight for their friendship, fight for a future where their children could be friends, no matter what that meant.

It was a matter of deciding what to do now. She'd keep the baby, of course, but whether she gave Sasuke a chance or not was another matter. As Naruto said, she needed to grow up, but often the hardest part of growing up was stepping into the unknown.

Sakura wasn't sure if she was ready just yet.

.

As emotionally draining as the day had been, Naruto just wanted to get away from Konoha. In a way it would be like running away from his troubles (mainly away from Sasuke and Sakura), but it would also be starting a new page. He would be able to look after the baby now, focus on his child instead of the drama with his friends.

While it probably should have affected him more, Naruto had lost interest. He should have been more angry, more hateful, less forgiving... but he honestly didn't care about Sasuke or Sakura enough anymore. They had hurt him, really hurt him, but he didn't want to be caught in the middle of their own arguments, which were likely to be numerous.

Naruto was happy to let them sort their own guilt out, iron their own problems out and hopefully reach a conclusion where they could live happily. And hopefully they'd sort everything out in time for the baby.

Naruto didn't want his child growing up in an environment of guilt and hatred. He had taken himself out of it all to prevent slipping into guilt, wondering if it was his fault.

Part of their broken relationship did rest on Naruto's head, he was grown up enough to accept that, but he couldn't accept what Sasuke and Sakura had done. If there was a problem, you should confront it. If that meant the end of a relationship then it would hurt, yes, but it would also give a clean cut.

Doing what they had done... it was disgusting and horrible. They deserved to feel guilty, deserved to hate themselves, but that didn't mean that Naruto had to sink to their level.

Naruto didn't have time to get involved in their drama, he was going to help Konoha and raise his child. By sticking his neck out to barter with the Akatsuki, he was risking a lot, and not just his baby's life. If the Akatsuki really wanted him, there was nothing, not even with the Sennin training, that Naruto could do. Around ten S-ranked (at the very least) members against Naruto? Even being a Jinchūriki wouldn't get him out of that mess.

That was why Naruto had joined ANBU. Tsunade had, at first, been opposed. Naruto was a Sennin and could benefit Konoha greatly with the public figure he could attain. Naruto had agreed, but only to a point. If he was masked, the public would have greater faith in ANBU as opposed to a single person. Because if that single person was destroyed, what hope was there to fall back on? And Naruto was smart enough to know he was not immortal. There would come a day he'd die, hopefully not until he was old and wrinkly, but it would still happen.

Naruto sighed, entering Tsunade's office a moment later. His stuff was still bundled at the side of the room. He walked over to where Tsunade stood, looking out of the windows.

"I'll miss Konoha," Naruto said, breaking the comfortable silence.

Tsunade looked at him and Naruto smiled.

"It won't be too long before I'm back. And I give you permission to tease me about how fat I look."

Tsunade smiled, pulling him into a hug. "It's not fat, Naruto, it'll be pure baby."

They remained like that for a while until Naruto noticed the sun beginning to set.

"I'm moving to one of the unused ANBU bases, closest to where the last report tracked the Akatsuki. If I need anything from Konoha before my appointment, I'll send Gamakichi or another toad."

Tsunade nodded, stroking one of Naruto's cheeks. He had changed so much over the years and she remembered watching him go the last time. He had grown up into an adolescent from a boy... and this time he would return a man.

"Remember to tell them that Konoha is backing you. You make any deal with them, it has to go through us here. You're not alone Naruto."

Naruto shouldered his pack that was lying on the floor and flashed Tsunade a grin. On some levels it was obvious that he wasn't alone, even though it was a solo-mission, but hearing it said had really struck him. Of course he wasn't alone, he never would be.

With a smile, Naruto left, making straight out of Konoha. While the village would always be his home, Naruto needed space to grow. As he had told Sakura, he also needed to grow up.

But, unlike Sakura, Naruto knew he was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto landed with a heavy thump. Usually on any mission it would be regarded as foolish to land with any noise whatsoever, but this was different. He had reached the ANBU base on the outskirts of Konoha's forests and crossed the barrier that protected each of the bases. Any noise he made now could only be tracked by people inside of the barrier.

The system was similar to the way the barrier around Konohagakure worked, but instead of having a team focused on the barrier the whole time, a simple message could be relayed to ANBU headquarters. Usually it meant that someone was trying to get access to classified information, even though nothing was ever left unsupervised in an ANBU base. Any records or proof of someone having been there were erased when that person left.

The door to the base was easy enough to open. All one needed to do was press the ANBU tattoo against the slightly darker panel of wood and entrance would be granted. It was one of the perks of having a Mokuton user secreted away in ANBU.

"Home sweet home," Naruto muttered, moving through the door and kicking his shoes off.

The base itself was compromised of three rooms. The largest room held a wooden table, around which were four chairs, a small area that could be taken as a kitchen and a comfier sofa. Off to the left was a small room with two bunk beds and to the right lay a bathroom. It was a far cry from being a five star accommodation, but it was plenty enough for the circumstances.

Naruto slung his pack on the floor and switched on the lights in the base. The curtains were already pulled to block out the light from showing outside as the sun was beginning to set. Darkness wouldn't stave off too much longer and Naruto planned to review a few files on the Akatsuki before turning into bed. Tomorrow he'd plan and then begin moving out after that.

Naruto settled onto the sofa, bringing a few files with him. He had heated up some water for instant ramen - his dinner tonight - and dug out a slightly bruised apple, just to please any invisible Shizunes. Tomorrow he'd start eating healthier, but today he was just too tired.

Flipping the first file open, Naruto lay back on the sofa, back resting against the arm, and dug into the ramen. Some of the noodles hadn't soaked in enough of the broth yet and were still a little crunchy, but Naruto braved on with a smile. Ramen, even at it's not-so-best was still amazing.

The files themselves contained information on the Akatsuki. Naruto had requested the copies to read before planning. The phrase 'know your enemy' sprang to mind, and while the Akatsuki weren't exactly enemies anymore, they knew a lot more about him that he knew about them.

There were ten known members to the Akatsuki, each paired up. Not all of them had been given names, but the known pairs were Itachi and Kisame and Deidara and Sasori. The rest were relatively unknown, but Naruto was sure that if a little digging was done, they'd be discovered.

It was just that no one really wanted to do the digging as it meant potentially discovering something about the Akatsuki that no one really wanted to know. Everyone was in a peaceful time at the moment, relaxed and satisfied, but if there was a possibility that that could be destroyed (for example in the form of learning about a diabolical plan) then it would cause this peace to disrupt.

The Akatsuki had the potential to bring the world to its knees and yet they had been silent. It could be because they were waiting for something, or it could be another reason. Naruto's job was to directly confront them, he was probably the only person who would willingly seek them to do so, and find out exactly what they wanted.

It was a daunting prospect, but also strangely exciting.

The first file was similar to an ANBU bingo book in some respects. It contained pictures of all the members of the Akatsuki (given that most of them were poor quality and blurred), and as much information as Konoha knew about each member.

The first profile showed a blonde-haired member, Deidara. It was hard to tell whether it was a male or female, but guessing from the broadness of the person's shoulders, Naruto would say he was a man. The information about the man was scarce, mentioning that he was an earth-type user and adept with clay materials. It didn't reveal much, but Naruto didn't think it would. All he needed were some basic facts about each member. (Of course, an essay on their skills wouldn't be rejected, but it was impossible to gather that amount of information).

The next member had a bit more detail. Konoha had talked to Suna, where Sasori had defected from, and so had been able to compile more information on this particular member. He was a skilled puppet user, one of the most skilled anywhere, and very well versed in poisons. He was scarcely seen outside of his 'shell', another puppet he had created, allowing Sasori to travel comfortably inside and remain protected.

These two, as earlier stated, were partners and Naruto could see how their teamwork thrived. An aerial attack (Deidara was known for the birds he could make from clay) followed by a poisonous strike when one was not looking at the silent member - Sasori - of the duo? It was a deadly combination.

The next profile consisted of a blurred picture, shockingly bright hair standing stark against the blue sky. It was noted that this man carried a three-bladed scythe, though its exact purposes hadn't been documented.

The next page showed the profile of a man suggested to be the previous page's partner. He was hidden from view, tucked away behind clothing, but the colour of his eyes was evident even in the poor quality shot. The murky green stood out to Naruto and he knew he'd remember this person. Their skills, again, were unknown.

The next couple was an odd pair. Printed on the same page were two pictures, one of a man in a swirled orange mask and a man with a strange frame around his head, almost as if a plant was eating him. Nothing more was known of these people so Naruto flipped the page.

Six small pictures were printed in a line down the page. The infamous ruler of Ame; the leader of justice (or so he named himself). Not much was known about Pein himself, except that there were six almost identical forms of him. Naruto knew his head would spin trying to work out that particular piece to the puzzle.

Opposite Pein's page was a clear image of a blue-haired woman. She had a vague smile on her face, but there was coldness in her eyes that startled Naruto slightly. He knew that these people would hardly be the nicest in the world, but Naruto had hoped their worlds, their pasts, wouldn't be tainted with hatred.

The last two profiles spread out over a series of pages. Most of the information was compiled on Uchiha Itachi (him having originated from Konoha of course and so most files pertaining to his skills would be easy to access).

Naruto was able to track Uchiha Itachi's life through the academy (with appendicies to see teacher reviews and test scores - all of which were immaculate) to his ANBU captaincy. There was even a statement that had been drawn up by the former Militant Force in Konoha. Naruto was surprised to see the Uchiha name on the list of all the people who had interviewed Itachi on the death of Uchiha Shisui and then recalled that it had been the Uchiha clan who had ruled the policing force.

Even so. To stand against your son and treat him as a suspect must have been crushing for the captain of the police.

Reading through the notes on Itachi was oddly captivating. There were reports that he had written himself, as per request of ANBU Captains to check the stability and mental state of their teams. They weren't too revealing, but there was more than Naruto had expected. They couldn't have been written too far ahead of the massacre, but Itachi sounded so... open. Whenever Naruto had seen him he'd been closed off, unwilling to compromise his coldness.

He had been the very definition of a shinobi; calm, collected and efficient.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned the page and skim read the information on Kisame. It detailed his use of water jutsus and mentioned his sword, but that was about it. Still, it was more than all the others (baring Itachi of course), and Naruto was grateful.

Kisame had been the one, after all, who had been most eager to start dismembering Naruto's limbs from his body. Such a lovely person.

There was a small window opposite the sofa and Naruto glanced out of the glass, noticing the darkness spread around. He must have been reading for a while now and it would be wise to begin winding down.

With that in mind, Naruto pulled the files together and tucked them into one of the bags. All of the things he had left he had ordered to be picked up from Sasuke's house another day and be stored at Tsunade's home, but with him was a bag of his essentials. Spare clothes, toiletries and instant ramen to name a few.

And of course, the baby pack.

As Naruto began to close his bag, the one he had opened to put the Akatsuki files away in, he noticed the folder that contained all the information he'd allegedly need about being... well, pregnant. What harm could it do to see what would happen in the next week or so? It couldn't be too drastic after all.

Shizune had broken the folder into week-by-week sections, allowing Naruto the easiest access to the information. There were three colours that split the sections up: red for the first section, orange for the middle and, finally, yellow. They had colour coded the trimesters, as a note explained at the beginning of the pack.

Naruto smiled. Even when he was off out of Konoha, everyone still thought of him. Even though Sasuke and Sakura had hurt him, there were still people who cared.

Naruto wondered what Sakura and Sasuke would tell their other friends. Sakura may have mentioned that she had a man in her life, but then again she could have wanted to keep it her own secret, or possibly be ashamed by what she had done.

Naruto felt a pang of regret. He'd left without seeing his friends, without telling them the truth. While they didn't need to know what was happening in his private life, Naruto knew they deserved more than to just find out he was simply gone.

Then again, this mission was a priority, especially with a ticking timebomb inside of his... uterus. Which shouldn't be there anyway, but thanks to Sakura it was.

That was why he couldn't hate her. Not only was she one of his closest friends and most precious people, Sakura was the one to ask Naruto to complete the Sexy no Jutsu. She had been the one who's supported him through the studying in the library, patiently explaining physiology and anatomy when he knew all she wanted was to sink into a bubble bath and sleep. Sakura worked long hours at the hospital and yet she had still made the time of day to help Naruto on a whimsical project.

Naruto couldn't allow Sakura to take all the credit. Sasuke had been the one to provide the sperm, after all, and so created the little baby inside of Naruto.

He had the two of them to thank, in a twisted way, and it was easier to think about the good things when Naruto wasn't near them. Being around Sasuke had brought up the negative aspects of their relationship, how it had begun to crumble and neither had been willing to patch it together. Being around Sakura had twisted Naruto, making him hate her for taking Sasuke away.

Naruto had been torn between loving them and hating them, but it was not in his nature to hate. He hurt, yes, but hatred was another matter. Being away from Konoha would allow Naruto to heal, recover his friendship. It would be a struggle for all three of them, but Naruto wanted them to be friends. If they could find happiness with one another... well, it would be painful to watch, but he would bear it.

Because Naruto knew he didn't love Sasuke romantically. And if he couldn't love Sasuke, they could never have a loving family. Naruto knew what it was like to form obligations (obligations to the council to stay put in Konoha like a defenceless dog, obligations to bring Sasuke back, obligations to put everyone else first, regardless), and they destroyed a person, slowly but surely. Naruto could handle obligations, juggling duties with one hand even, but Sasuke would snap quickly.

"Week five," Naruto muttered, scratching his stomach absently as he lay back on the sofa cushions, resting his legs on the soft material and wriggling his toes.

Naruto's eyes scanned the information with interest. The embryo was beginning to grow, changing only slightly from an apple pip size, elongating slightly. Apparently it resembled a tadpole more than a human and Naruto chuckled at the idea of summoning an embryo. And Jiraiya had said a tadpole had been a bad effort for a first summon!

Three layers now made up the baby, big sciency words: the ectoderm, the mesoderm and the endoderm. Naruto frowned at the pronunciation, shrugging when he realised they weren't words commonly used in real life.

"The ectoderm is where the neural tube," Naruto remembered Shizune saying this was where the spine, brain, spinal cord and nerves grew from, "begins to develop. It's the top layer of the embryo... it also gives out skin, nails, hair, mammary glands, tooth enamel and sweat glands."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. All of that growing out of the top layer of something the size of a tadpole? It was pretty amazing.

"The mesoderm is the middle layer," Naruto read. "The heart and the circulatory system begin to form. In the fifth week," he continued, "the heart begins to divide into chambers, beat and pump blood." Naruto paused, eyes wide in amazement. At tadpole-shape and apple-pip size, a tiny pin-head heart was actually beating?

"Also the baby's muscles begin to form on this layer as well as cartilage, bone and under-skin tissue." Naruto nodded, not as excited. A heart was something incredibly amazing. It supplied the whole body with blood, and had already started. Well, would from roughly next week.

For a moment, Naruto couldn't read on. He simply couldn't imagine the tiny entity inside of him, growing as he read. That was what it was doing, after all. While he sat here on the sofa, his body was producing life. Cells in his womb were dividing, replicating, multiplying, copying, creating... too many words to describe one single process.

"The third layer," Naruto continued eventually, speaking to dust particles in the base. Who knew, there could be a dust bunny around? "Which is the endoderm, will make up the baby's lungs, intestines, rudimentary urinary system, thyroid, liver and pancreas."

All of this would inevitably take time, about eight months from now in fact. And then he would have years of watching his child grow, helping his child, his family. Naruto would never be alone ever again.

"A primitive placenta and umbilical cord delivers nourishment and oxygen to the baby at this stage." Which was a good sign. His baby was being cared for by his fake-womanly-organs. Naruto's body knew how to care for his baby without him even knowing.

It was stunning how something so life changing and big could occur without anyone noticing. It snuck up on a woman (or Naruto in this case) and suddenly presented itself, weeks later. Sure there was still time to abort, but it was beginning to be a person. Some people still didn't view it as so, but it was to Naruto.

There was a little highlighted box that warned Naruto to take care of his health. It began with a notice of infections, telling the reader that anything unusual should be considered by the mother and then discussed with a care professional. With a person's life potentially at risk, it was always better to choose 'safer than sorrier'. Naruto nodded, agreeing with the little box.

Below that was a list of things to seek advice immediately about. Not all of them applied, of course, but Naruto felt that he had to read them aloud to the dust bunnies.

"When the baby is moving it begins to kick less and less... not applicable yet, but I'll read it just in case," Naruto muttered, sinking lower into the comfy sofa. "Monitor baby's activity by doing daily kick counts so you can see when something could be wrong."

Naruto rubbed his stomach, putting the folder down for a moment. He'd grow larger, compensating for the room needed for apple-pip-baby, and eventually the baby would kick. He couldn't imagine it now, but it was going to happen. A surge of excitement overtook Naruto and he smiled.

"Severe or persistent abdominal pain or tenderness. Makes sense. Vaginal blee- nope that won't apply." Seeing as Naruto did not have a vagina, there would be no bleeding. If something went wrong with the baby and there should be bleeding, it would likely build up inside and cause abdominal pain, Naruto reckoned.

"Increase in vaginal dischar- eurgh. Pretty disgusting." Just because Naruto was pregnant didn't mean he wanted to hear about vaginas. He was gay for Pete's sake! What did he know about a vagina?

"Pelvic pressure, lower back pain, menstrual... nope, abdominal pain, more than four contractions in an hour, any of these before 37 weeks." Naruto wasn't sure what contractions felt like, but he assumed they'd be like nothing he'd experienced before.

That bit he wasn't looking forward to. While he obviously would be delivering by a caesarean, he'd still have to progress into labour and that was going to hurt. At least he could answer the age-old question of whether getting kicked in the balls or giving birth hurts more.

"Painful or burning urination or little/no urination." Naruto's nose wrinkled. Burning pee didn't sound fun. One of his former colleagues had moaned about an infection she had gotten, burning pee and all. Everyone listening had winced and crossed their legs as she harped on in explicit detail, which hadn't been necessary. Apparently she was somewhat proud of her burning pee.

"Severe or persistent vomiting or any vomiting plus plain or fever." What if his morning sickness got worse and it was hot outside and Naruto assumed it was this symptom? He couldn't exactly just march back to Konoha when he could end up days away, but he wouldn't want to just ignore it.

The list continued, documenting leg cramps, fainting, severe constipation, itchiness all over the body and other possible damaging conditions.

Naruto continued reading, hand slipping down a little with each passing minute. Eventually his eyes closed and he fell asleep, feet hanging off the edge of the comfy sofa.

There was a small disturbance at the front door. A small crack in the wall lit up slightly, as something started squeezing through in a thin, grey strip. As soon as it began to push through to the inside, it began forming a shape.

When all of the thing was through, a tiny, smiling dragon rearranged itself, wriggling its body to sort out its leg shape. When it was deemed satisfactory, the dragon moved quickly across the floor, making to scuttle under the sofa. It settled in the darkness, waiting patiently for morning.

Naruto woke to weak sunshine on his face and the folder he had been reading last night slipping onto the floor. He bolted upright, collecting the folder before it could become disorganised and set it on the floor closed, shaking his head.

There was a crick in his neck and Naruto stretched, his joints clicking at the sudden movement. He stood up, breathing in deeply and making his way over to his bags to dig out something for breakfast. There was some fruit in there and probably some sort of bran-based cereal, which would be good.

As Naruto was digging in his food section of the bag, his hand brushed against a box. Inside, he remembered, contained his folic acid supplements and he drew the box out, looking at it as if it were a foreign object.

"Water, water, water," he chanted, digging further in his bag and pulling out what he needed for breakfast. Eventually he'd sort out what he needed for tracking the Akatsuki and what he could store in scrolls.

Naruto moved over to the table and placed down his cereal box, another bruised apple, the folic acid and a large bottle of water.

"Here goes," Naruto muttered, slipping one of the pills out and uncapping the water. He swallowed it with a frown, swallowing again as it went down his gullet slowly. Naruto watched as a droplet of water fell down the side of the bottle and then jumped as a disdained squeak sounded to his right.

Naruto looked down to see a very small creature-thing on his table. It looked like a block dragon, very squared and hardly bigger than his palm. A thin tail waggled from side to side, part of the appendage looking as though it had melted.

"What the-" Naruto broke off as he saw a water droplet progressing down the dragon's tail, melting a little more.

"You're made of clay," Naruto muttered, scooping the dragon (object, animal? It was impossible to tell anymore) in his hand and inspecting it closely. Two hollow eyes looked back, directly into Naruto's eyes, before a literal spark of recognition shone in the darkened little pits.

Naruto stepped away from the table as the dragon jumped in the air, popping in mid air. If it were larger, Naruto was sure that it would have been an explosion... but as it was only small, the dragon simply crumpled in on itself, revealing a scroll.

Gingerly, though forming a good idea of whom the scroll was from, Naruto took the object and opened it.

"To Uzumaki Naruto," he read, "Look up from the table."

Naruto re-read the note, eyes darting to the side. If this was some kind of attack then why send a note? Besides, what could looking up do? And why hadn't the ANBU barrier detected anything wrong?

Then again, Uchiha Itachi had been part of ANBU and a captain at that. If anyone knew how to deactivate the barriers, it would have been Itachi. Itachi could have easily passed the information onto the blond haired guy, the clay-man.

Naruto decided to look up until his head was upright, eyes facing ahead, frowning at the anti-climatic wood door. Nothing happened and he sat back down with a shrug, deciding to eat breakfast before whatever it was needed seeing to.

Just as he was finishing a mouthful of dry cereal (from the box of course!) the front door swung open slowly to reveal a red-faced, blond-haired man.

"You absolute idiot! I told you that the miniature C2 would find him in the morning and that you should be ready to open the door with your puppety-tricks to create a good impression!" Naruto watched in amusement as the man sighed, eyes glaring at the expressionless, red-haired man beside him.

Presumably these two were Deidara and Sasori.

"And then you go open the door late and when I'm not ready! Do you not understand how to make an impressive entrance?" Deidara hissed to the other, shaking his head violently.

Deidara managed to plaster on a smile, turning from angry to pleasant in a moment as he faced Naruto.

"I'm Deidara and this man here is Akasuna no Sasori. Apparently you're interested in talking to our little group and we've come to grant your wish!"

Naruto nodded slowly, eyebrows raised.

"We're like fairies... granting wishes, heh."

Well, whatever the Akatsuki wanted, they'd openly sought him out, it had to be good. A member of a high ranking professional ninja organisation did not refer to themselves as a fairy when they wanted to appear all powerful.

Naruto smiled, gesturing to the table.

"Bran flakes?" he offered, holding the box out to the Akatsuki members. Deidara smiled, dipping his hand in the box and gingerly pulling out a handful of brown flakes. It was obvious to Naruto that Deidara was being cautious of the extra mouths on his hands.

"Occupational hazard," Deidara muttered, waving his other hand to show Naruto the presence of the mouths, the effect of the Iwagakure Kinjutsu.

"I know all about those occupational hazard," Naruto replied. He thought of his own occupational hazard, casting his mind to his little folder and wondering how he could delay the Akatsuki knowing about his expedition into womanhood.

Konoha needed this mission and the Akatsuki had willingly sought him out. Opportunities like this did not occur out of the blue, there was a reason. Naruto was happy to play along, even if it meant concealing something as life changing as his baby.


	7. Chapter 7

There were plenty of worse situations Naruto could have found himself in. The fact that two members of the Akatsuki were sitting at his table in one of the nicer ANBU bases was just a tad over surreal, but Naruto had delt with stranger things in his life. For example, the fact he was pregnant. If anyone had told Naruto he'd be carrying a baby and eating breakfast with the Akatsuki a few weeks ago, he would have laughed in their face.

"So," Deidara was the one to break the silence, talking around a mouthful of cereal. "We were expecting some sort of liaison between Akatsuki and the villages, have been for a while actually, right Sasori?" Deidara paused, looking expectantly at his partner. When the red haired man simply stared at him, Deidara shrugged and decided to continue.

"Well, anyway," he said, tucking part of his fringe behind his ear so Naruto could see both of his eyes. Naruto knew the intent behind the simple movement. Deidara was allowing Naruto to see both of his eyes, an assurance that he wasn't a threat. Not many people realised it, but eye contact was a vital key to trusting someone. If Deidara was prepared to reach out to Naruto, seek trust, then Naruto would respect the man fully until his intent was revealed.

"In fact, Konoha's been the first to send someone to look up rumours on the Akatsuki. We have intel in each of the villages and it was somewhat of a surprise to hear the ones in your country reporting to us. There's also the fact that youwere sent..." Deidara continued.

Naruto nodded, bringing a spoonful of bran flakes up to his mouth and chewing on them thoughtfully. Of course it was an odd choice to push Naruto forwards for this mission; at least, it was on the surface. People would wonder why it was Naruto who had accepted when the Akatsuki's target was - or rather had been - the Bijū. They would want to know why Naruto was putting himself in such danger and so threatening the whole world, because if the Akatsuki got their hands on that much power, they were sure to abuse it.

Underneath that, however, Naruto was the best choice. As he'd already discussed with Tsunade, the Akatsuki needed something to trust. If Naruto was going to them on peaceful terms, showing them that, yes he held a Bijū but didn't let it dominate who he was, he would earn the Akatsuki's respect far more easily than any other person. They would respect him because he would literally be walking into the lion's den as a piece of meat.

But it would work. Deidara and Sasori's presence here was a testament to that fact.

"It's a good thing though. I think it's good us blondes stick together," Deidara stated, glancing at Sasori with a wry smirk. The man rolled his eyes in return at Deidara and placed one hand on top of the other, revealing disjointed fingers to Naruto. Sasori was a puppet himself.

The Akatsuki were very subtle. Not only had they sent their youngest member, Deidara, who was similar in some aspects to Naruto, the members themselves were subtly revealing facts about themselves, making it clear to Naruto that they expected very little in return. Or at least, knowing little about him.

Naruto let the spoon clatter as he placed it down in his bowl, empty of cereal. He moved over to the basic kitchen, to the sink. There was a natural reservoir in this area and the water was drawn up from the well and stored in a tank where it was cleaned and then made available to whoever was using the base. It was a simple operating system, but very effective.

"Obviously you're not just here for a social call," Naruto stated once the bowl and spoon were drying at the side of the sink. He dried his hands on his trousers, uncaring for that particular fact. He hadn't changed from yesterday's clothes just yet anyway and he was sure Deidara and Sasori would give him a chance for that at some point.

Something in Deidara's face shifted and he became serious, mouth settling in a line."No, we're not. As I'm sure you're somewhat aware, the Akatsuki have abandoned their previous goal of collecting the nine Bijū. Instead we decided to focus on the internal struggles," here Deidara paused, his mouth tilting in an uncertain movement.

"In Ame. Our leader is situated in the heart of Ame, where a civil war has been taking place." Sasori voice was deep as he took over from Deidara. His eyes were hollow, boring into Naruto. "There was an incident in the city and a lot of civilians were killed in the attack. Our leader made it a priority to stamp out the rogues who had launched the attack," Sasori finished.

Deidara was nodding solemnly and he picked up from where Sasori had left off. "Our side is winning the civil war, just, but the opposition has a strong opponent. We don't know who they are, but rogue members of any nation seem to flock to them like ducks to a pond. Pein-sama, our leader, has countered every effort they've made and we believe we're almost to the point of crushing the resistance, but it's just a belief."

Naruto narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Surely the people who were fighting against the Akatsuki were on the Nation's side? If they were fighting against the Akatsuki, even though the organisation had been inactive they had previously wanted to kill Naruto to name one, then what made them so bad that they were an enemy to them all? What did the Akatsuki need from them? He decided to ask.

"How do you know that your side is the right side?" It was a valid question, one that Naruto suspected the men before him had been expecting.

"We have never purposefully killed a civillian. In all the attacks we have launched and counterattacks we have made, we've never set out to kill people." Deidara closed his eyes slowly. "We've never attacked children to prove a point."

Naruto's hand moved to his stomach under the table. He could imagine the horror that everyone had felt when they had heard that children had been killed, but could also now imagine it from a parent's point of view. Even with his tiny, pip-sized baby, he was still a parent. The loss was too horrific to imagine.

"Pein-sama changed our directives. It's not about power anymore, at least not the power of the Bijū." Sasori was the one to take over as Deidara shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It seemed as if Naruto wasn't the only one who found the murder of innocent children extremely uncomfortable as a topic to breech. Sasori had the advantage at least of being a puppet, even if he was still a human inside. As such, he was able to control his outer body reactions, keeping his emotions deeply in check.

"We had all assumed that we'd won the civil war, until this new force showed up. We believe we've contained most of the members, but there's the leader of the opposition we still have to deal with," Sasori continued. Naruto nodded in return, silently thanking him for the explanation.

"Where do I fit in?" It was obvious. The Akatsuki wanted Naruto for something, otherwise they would never have come to this base. It was clear they had been tracking all of the villages - thanks to Deidara's comment earlier - but what was still unclear was why. To win this civil war they would need an extra push of power, yet Naruto was unsure whether the Akatsuki had been targeting him specifically or whoever came first from one of the Nations. To get Naruto, though, could have been predicted (Konoha would always want to know what the Akatsuki were up to and Naruto was a choice not many would think of... unless they had the minds of those in the Akatsuki).

"You're a member of Konohagakure's ANBU and jinchūriki to the Kyūbi no Kitsune. As shallow as it sounds, you're a powerhouse. Aligning ourselves with people we previously targeted should win over anyone wavering between our side and our opposition, but also warn the opposition that we have acquaintances." Sasori looked up and down Naruto across the table, eyes calculating. "Very powerful acquaintances," he added thoughtfully.

The Akatsuki wanted him as a show of power. It was a simple concept. It would draw anyone unsure of their side to the Akatsuki, promoting their side in Ame's civil war. And, as Sasori had said, it would show the other side that the Akatsuki indeed had backing of both powerful people and a whole nation.

Naruto suspected it would have been easy to predict an order of who would seek the Akatsuki out first. Konoha had had two extremely powerful shinobi defect to the Akatsuki - Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi. While only one remained an active member, he was nothing short of a threat.

There was also the fact that Konoha, perhaps, had the most to lose. Naruto held the most powerful of the Bijū, the one that held the highest threat of damage. Naruto himself was deeply rooted into the hearts of Konoha's most influential people (the Hokage being a prime example), and this was simply another reason to keep tabs on the Akatsuki, to branch out and propose a peace-meeting with them.

As for the fact that Naruto would be the one sent to meet with the Akatsuki, well that was a simple explanation. No one else could show the same courage in the eyes of the organisation and so draw the most respect. Naruto had walked (or rather been found) into a web, much like a fly. In doing so, he had placed his full trust in the Akatsuki, showing them he meant no harm.

There was another matter to think of before Naruto fully accepted, however.

"That is what you get from this," Naruto began, eyes darting between the partners. Deidara was watching him in curiosity and Naruto resisted the urge to stare back. He didn't like people staring at him in such a way and found that often, when one stared back, the other disliked it.

"What you get from it is what you're looking for," Sasori began. "Information, free access to all of our members and a temporary partnership until we erradicate the opposition and resolve the civil war. If it gets to the point, we would like Konoha's help, but it's not a mandatory obligation." Sasori paused again, eyes flickering slowly to Deidara.

"We want you," Deidara finished, pointing a finger at Naruto. "To join us," he continued, turning his hand to point at himself. It was obviously an over simplification, but served the job well.

Naruto tilted his head slightly, considering the offer. It wasn't as if he was tied into anything and he wouldn't be breeching his mission contract. It was simply to get information about the Akatsuki, enquire as to what they were doing and determine whether they were a threat. He'd be overstepping the terms of contract, but not breaking them.

It could be the lead Konoha needed against the Akatsuki. Naruto knew that Tsunade, as all the other kages, was under pressure to find out the motives of the now-silent Akatsuki. To break this silence was a golden opportunity in respects to Konoha having a bargaining chip against other nations. While they were all entered into a shaky alliance, it was a far cry from the peace everyone wanted. Different nations wanted different things as well as the assurance that they were the strongest. It was a very thin rope that was holding the alliance together and Konoha needed something that would interest everyone.

If this could be presented in the form that the Akatsuki were harmless then the nations could squabble less about power ploys and more about their peaceful negotiations. It was a hugely political move and Naruto didn't understand most of the technicalities, but Tsunade had assured him that this information was important.

If he went with the Akatsuki, however, he would have to reveal his baby at some point. They would want to know why he would be leaving them in a few months, depending on when Shizune ordered him back. Naruto couldn't allow himself to build up some form of relationship between himself and the Akatsuki and not be truthful as to why he had to suddenly abandon them.

There was also the matter of Uchiha Itachi. He was the uncle to the child growing inside of Naruto and Naruto was unsure whether he would be a threat or not. On one hand, he had wiped out his entire clan save for one. On the other, though, Naruto would be an important liason, and therefore any offspring of his would be as equally important.

"I want to speak to your leader." It was the safest way of determining what his position would be. Naruto didn't want to become involved in the fighting in Ame, but he didn't want to stand by and watch as people died. He had to make his baby his primary concern, and not just because Shizune would order him off of the mission. What if he caused his child's death because of a stupid mission? The Akatsuki didn't rate higher than the little ball of cells in his body. They wouldn't take this child from him, regardless to what the mission was.

It was strange. Naruto had never expected to feel this devoted to something so tiny, so small. This baby wasn't really a proper baby yet and already Naruto was placing it above himself, above all missions. He had read and heard stories about parents placing their child above them at all costs, but Naruto had never really known what that meant.

Now, though... now, he was beginning to understand. Which was why he needed to speak to the leader of the Akatsuki first before any plans were made.

"We can take you to Ame," Deidara said, already standing up from the table. Naruto nodded, moving over to his bags and packing up anything he hadn't already.

He was ready in ten minutes, strangely comfortable with the two S-ranked shinobi standing by the kitchen table. Naruto strapped one bag to his back, the other hanging limply in his hand, ready to be strapped onto his chest. He'd swing it up and over his arms in a bit, but he wanted to make sure that he had everything packed away.

"How long will it take?" he asked, unsure of the hours he'd be spending walking. Too much exercise could pose a problem, depending on whether they were walking or running. Naruto hoped on the former.

"Not too long, we'll have to lie low when traversing across villages, but for the most part it'll be free land and so free flying," Deidara replied, moving his hand up to place something over his eye. It looked like a camera and Deidara offered a wry grin in explanation.

"Helps me get a better aerial view. It gets pretty high once we get up there, which may sound stupid, but you'll realise what I mean. The bird can carry your bags in its mouth and I'll share a bird with you. Sasori, I suppose you can be trusted on your own, can't you?"

Sasori fixed Deidara with a bored stare, causing him to nod his head. "Good good." Naruto assumed they had some form of communication system. Either that or Deidara was in a world of his own.

Somehow the latter seemed quite plausible.

Naruto stepped out of the base, following the two men in their cloaks. He'd be flying in a few minutes. Actually flying... it was a daunting prospect, but also incredibly exciting. Naruto had always wanted to fly.

It took moments for Deidara to form two pocket-sized birds and another moment to pop them up to decent sizes. One of the birds was bigger than the other and Naruto realised this would be the one he'd be on. Deidara happily climbed onto one of the birds, Sasori following suit onto his own bird. He lost no time in controlling the bird, chakra threads latching to the clay. Sasori took off a second later and Naruto watched them for a moment.

"You coming?" Deidara looked down and offered his hand out, a soft smile on his face.

Naruto took the hand without hesitation, the recklessness of his youth spiralling up in him. Deidara planted his feet in the clay and Naruto could sense chakra building in the soles of his feet. Naruto copied him, understanding why when the clay bird shot off of the ground, taking off into the air.

The feeling was indescribable. The wind rushed through Naruto's hair and he remembered his Sennin training. The only thing that could compare to this flying was mastering Nature, feeling everything around him in one moment. That, however, was also completely different.

Naruto latched onto the back of Deidara's cloak, steadying himself. Deidara looked back, smiling.

"Want to see something funny?" Deidara said, just loud enough for Naruto to hear in the roar of the wind.

A moment later, Sasori's bird - that had been casually flapping through the air - divebombed, spiralling into a corkscrew before finally looping upon itself in an arch. Naruto laughed at the aerial displays, but more to how Deidara reacted. His arms had moved in odd fashions to make the bird perform the movements and that was almost just as comical.

Deidara was laughing too, only his eyes were clearly focused on Sasori. Naruto didn't know the exact dynamics behind their partnership (or any partnership in the Akatsuki for that matter), but it was clear that they worked well and had some sort of friendship, if not more.

Sasori simply glanced back at the them, shaking his head as if he had grown used to the sudden aerial acrobatics Deidara pulled. Naruto supposed he probably had.

Naruto sighed as a wind current took them further upwards into the sky, Sasori's bird coming to coast alongside them. Naruto decided that it was very hard to imagine himself not being a part of this little group in the future, even though he'd spent barely a few hours in their company.

Naruto didn't know what this meant, though.

Ame was nothing like Naruto had thought it would be. As the name suggested, Naruto had assumed it would be in torrential rains. Then again, Konoha was hardly swarming with leaves all the time, was it? The other villages seemed to live up to their names and yet maybe this was some connection between Ame and Konoha, a sign of some sorts. Obscure, but something silly to think about.

As it was, the village was rather sunny. There was an outer section to the city that was submerged completely in water. Buildings stood on metal stilts above the water and boats ferried the people who weren't on the elevated walkways. It was a system that looked as if it belonged by the coast, but Naruto knew that Ame was nowhere near any large body of salt water.

Deidara directed their bird to land at the point where the land of other nations met with Ame's water borders. He had previously explained to Naruto that the city had been founded on an abandoned lake, the small isle in the middle forming the backbone of the whole, small nation. The isle was the only part of the whole country that wasn't planted in the water, though it was hardly a small area of land. It was the central city of Ame, containing houses, shopping districts and, most importantly, the living space of the Akatsuki. It was rumoured that Pein controlled the Akatsuki from a monstrous tower, but no one had been allowed entry (or rather wasn't stupid enough to walk right into a civil war) into Ame before and never seen the so called monster.

"Right, onwards and upwards, then," Deidara stated after the clay birds had shrunk, hovering above the water and returning to Deidara. Naruto wondered how he felt, being in a city surrounded by water. It would be unnerving to know that your creations could be destroyed by simply walking around the town, but then again, he was part of the Akatsuki. There had to be other merits to such a person.

They began walking, stepping from land to water and entering Ame with ease, Sasori a pace behind them. No one was out to stare at the newcomers, something Naruto was grateful for. He hadn't really been expecting it either, what with a war waging on the streets, but it was hard to tell. No one knew the exact political climate in Ame and while Deidara had partially explained it, it needed to be seen to be understood.

"There won't be any battles today," Sasori muttered from behind them, his eyes scanning their surroundings nonetheless. "You can always tell the days that fighting will take place."

Naruto didn't question the logic. He was part of ANBU and they always knew when there was a threat. It was a sense that couldn't really be explained.

"Well we don't want to be loitering anyway, so hurry up, Sasori!" Deidara's voice was hushed as they walked briskly across the water. Naruto was aware of water droplets hitting the main body of water, leftover from what he assumed was recent rain, dripping down from buildings, and their own footsteps being the only sources of sound and felt distinctly uncomfortable. His bags, which Deidara had previously removed from the bird's mouth, were strapped to his and Deidara's backs and Naruto suddenly wished they were smaller so he could gain a better view of his surroundings.

As it was, most of the buildings looked as if they were made of concrete and metal. The reflections on the water were dulled in the weak sunlight, but Naruto could see that this place could turn out to be a dangerous battleground.

Not only could the water betray your position if you were less cautious, but it could reflect both images and light. It was like a twisted mirror and Naruto understood a little more why the opposition wouldn't launch an attack in this weather.

"We'll head straight to the tower," Deidara said, voice low.

Naruto had no doubt that someone, at least, was watching them. His hand strayed to the side of his stomach, grazing the skin lightly in reassurance that the baby was okay, even if he couldn't actually tell it. Even at an ANBU level there was no option to assume you were stronger than whoever was watching you. It was best to constantly play it safe, reserve chakra and, most importantly, keep name- and face-less.

Their journey was carried out in silence, walking through thin alleyways and broader streets, chakra coating their feet as they moved across the water. Naruto was beginning to wonder if the water would ever end when he saw the looming shape of the Akatsuki's tower.

It was humanoid, long tongue poking out from a gaping mouth. While being hideous in many ways, it matched its surroundings beautifully, like a piece of artwork. Deidara grinned at Naruto.

"Pein-sama lives at the top, the rest of us have our areas," he said, leading Naruto onto land and towards the tower.

They approached the base of the structure a few minutes later, after meandering through a few more streets and past houses. Naruto had seen a few children pressing their noses to the glass of their windows, obviously alerted to the fact that someone was in town with two members of their Akatsuki. A little boy had wiggled his fingers before his mother had come behind him, rapping his fingers and pulling the curtain back across the window, shielding the family from view.

Would his baby be a boy or a girl? Would it look like him or Sasuke? Would it be able to have the Sharingan?

Naruto couldn't answer any of these questions. The Sharingan was a dominant trait, present in almost all male Uchiha members and over three quarters of the female, but Naruto didn't know if it would present itself in his child. Would the baby have dark hair like Sasuke? And dark eyes? Again, there was no way Naruto could know and it added to the thrill.

Not only was a person growing inside of him, but a brand new person. A new person who was a mixture of Naruto and Sasuke. Someone who would have bits of Naruto and bits of Sasuke... it seemed unrealistic. It was still a pip-baby at the moment, but in a few months the baby would have eyes, ears, fingers, toes... all baby things.

"Naruto?" Deidara's voice broke his contemplation and Naruto looked up to see him standing by the vast expanse of metal that made up the tower. The sheets of metal were dulled, probably laid over some other building material, but they still glimmered a little. A hidden door opened next to Deidara and he poked his head inside. Naruto couldn't make out the conversation.

"Come on, then," Deidara said a moment later, glancing behind Naruto to Sasori and then entering the door fully. Naruto followed, knowing that Sasori would linger a while, checking to see that no one had followed.

As he stepped inside, Naruto was greeted by a dark room. A strange man stood to the side, eyes peering at Naruto through the gloom. By the tell-tale structure on his body, Naruto could tell this man was Zetsu.

"Welcome, Uzumaki Naruto," a gravelly voice spoke and the paler half of Zetsu's eye moved to glance at the other side.

"How do you know his name?"

A sigh was heard before Naruto saw one shoulder shrug, "Just do. Deidara talked about him a while ago and it's just one of those things that sticks."

The pale half seemed to accept this and smiled toothily at Naruto. It didn't exactly put Naruto's unease at rest, but no one seemed to be about to attack him, which was a good thing.

Looking around the room, Naruto noticed Sasori walking away from them, to the side of the room where a plain door stood. He opened it, turned back to nod at Deidara and revealed a long corridor.

"That leads to the rooms on this floor. We'll be taking the staircase, though," Deidara informed Naruto and smiled at Zetsu, placing an arm around Naruto's shoulder and leading him into the centre of the room.

From there it was easy to see their destination. A deep black, spiralled staircase stood proudly a few metres away from them. It passed through the centre of the room, spiralling up the centre of the building in a contained, thin strip and Naruto assumed it continued to the very top, where the tongue of the tower stuck out.

"We'll meet Pein-sama upstairs. Just wait until you see the view from there... it's something amazing. We don't normally get to see it, being Pein-sama and Konan-sama's floor, but when you do, it's fantastic. Especially as the weather's so nice too," Deidara rattled on, the steps strangely quiet as they walked up them. It would be easy to fit two or three people side-by-side on these steps and they weren't too steep, but Naruto still found it safer to hold onto the side rail.

They passed through layers of the building. The whole staircase was encapsulated so that it would be impossible to fall out when walking up, but there were open doors to exit onto each floor. It allowed Naruto to get a good look at what was available on each floor, though it all seemed to be the same. A simple corridor that, presumably, led to rooms.

The journey didn't take much longer and Deidara led Naruto out of the stairway. He explained it continued for one more floor, but no one went up there aside from Pein. Naruto was satisfied with this explanation, finding that he didn't need to pry into the private lives of people who could, but wouldn't, kill him.

They walked along a nondescript corridor for a few strides, turning away from the stairs fully so that they couldn't be seen any more. A door was opened and Deidara poked his head round again. Naruto wondered if he'd ever hurt himself by doing that before, but had to agree that it was a very Deidara thing to do. Why be conventional when you had multiple hands?

"I have Uzumaki Naruto here, Pein-sama," Deidara introduced, groping behind himself with a free arm to try and snag Naruto. Naruto smiled and stepped into the arm's path, allowing Deidara to drag him forwards.

The room was revealed to be some kind of office-like space crossed with a sex lair. Naruto wasn't sure if he felt comfortable stepping inside, but Deidara patted him on the back, leaving him to his own defences.

"Thank you, Deidara," a deep voice said and Deidara nodded in return. He smiled at Naruto before stepping away, turning to walk back down the corridor.

This was it. Naruto was finally on his own.

"Please, take a seat." Chivalry was certainly very much alive in the Akatsuki and Naruto accepted graciously. He may not have had a mother to teach him manners, but he knew when to execute just the right amount.

Naruto moved into the room, unsure whether to close the door. He left it open, thinking that it could prove a good escape if needed. It wasn't as if anyone else would be joining them, Deidara had mentioned the seclusion this place offered, especially for Pein.

There were four chairs grouped around a low table to the side of the office-like space (which consisted of a filing cabinet and desk, sparsely peppered with stationery). The chairs were garishly coloured in bright purple and orange and seated low to the ground, the back tilted away slightly. While they looked extremely comfortable, the dim lighting in the room and the length of the chairs suggested something else and Naruto wasn't sure how close to the line of propositioning him they were. He hoped very far, but his eyes begged to differ.

"The chairs were a gift from a friend." Surprisingly, the man's face was twisted in a smirk. Naruto immediately thought of the gift bearer being Deidara, but realised that he didn't quite know everyone in the Akatsuki yet.

Naruto seated himself into an orange chair, uncaring that it could clash with his 'traditional' ensemble. It wasn't as bright as his former clothes, consisting of more black, but it was hardly the traditional Konoha jounin uniform (which he had been told to wear rather than ANBU garb as he was on peaceful terms). In fact it looked similar to what another ANBU-turned-temporary-Jounin wore, the mokuton user, except free of the flak jacket and a deep black rather than navy blue.

Pein sat directly opposite, bright orange hair clashing with the purple chair he sat on. He had multiple piercings on his face and was wearing a blank look, his eyes looking slowly up and down Naruto as if assessing him.

"I'll thank you now for coming, but I wish to wait for someone else before we begin fully. I have one question for you first, though," Pein said. He placed one leg over the other, resting his feet on the table. Naruto forced his body to relax and didn't shy from Pein's stare. Whatever he was about to ask, Naruto didn't think it would be a particularly easy question.

"Are you aware of what is inside of you?" the deep voice continued. Naruto's heart sped up and knew his eyes had widened. "And, pardon the clarification, I do not mean the Kyūbi."

Naruto's heart sank. Was his mission over before it had begun?


	8. Chapter 8

aruto was confident in the fact that his heartbeat could be heard in Iwa. He fought down panic as Pein's stare bored into him, a questioning eyebrow tilted and mouth set in a thin line. There could be no lying when it came to this man and so Naruto wasn't even going to attempt it.

Instead, he offered a tentative, "yes I am," before sitting back in his chair, trying to seem relaxed. While it would hardly fool Pein, Naruto thought it could be a way to prove that he wasn't afraid to face certain issues. Such as, for example, the bundle of cells growing inside of him.

"Good. It would have been slightly awkward if I had to explain it to you." Pein's eyebrow dipped down. Naruto resisted gaping at the Akatsuki leader. Not only had that been an approachable reply, but it sounded almost comical.

"If... you don't mind me asking," Naruto began, "How... did you..?" He trailed off, uncertain whether the question was appropriate. Even though they seemed to be getting on now, Naruto was on this man's turf, completely at his mercy. While Naruto would fight back, Ame would surely respond to the call of their leader and Naruto would be lucky to get out of the country alive, let alone unscathed.

"The Rinnegan. Seeing beyond life and death is part of my bloodline and yet it has still been a while since I saw creation with these eyes. There's a certain extra spark to new life and I could sense it." Pein gave a tilted smile and Naruto stiffened. It wasn't that Pein would harm him - in fact he was almost sure of the opposite - but the instinct to protect the growing life in him was calling for defensive measures. Just in case. "Granted, that life is still very small, but it's already giving off little waves in this wide world."

Naruto looked into Pein's eyes, the spiralled Rinnegan circles dull for what power they enabled. He hadn't thought of it in that way, that his little pip-baby was already impacting on the world. Of course it was. Tsunade knew, Jiraiya didn't, Shizune knew, Iruka didn't, Sakura knew, Sasuke didn't, Pein knew, Deidara didn't... there were more people who didn't know than those who did. And those who did were people who had to know, or had found out.

One day the little cells would be a person. Living, breathing and impacting the world in their own way. They would grow up, maybe even become a ninja, train and get stronger. It would, of course, be at this point that Naruto would be Hokage and his son or daughter would be respected like he had always wanted for himself. While he wanted his child to be strong by themselves, Naruto wanted to protect them. He wanted his child to have the best, have all the things that Naruto didn't growing up.

He wanted his child to grow up with their half-brother or -sister. No matter what had happened in their pasts with Sasuke and Sakura, the children didn't deserve to not have a good relationship because of something that happened. And Naruto would make sure that his child never felt alone if Sasuke and Sakura decided to have a proper family together.

If Sasuke wanted a part in Naruto's family, then he would have to show he meant to be in their child's life and not just because of an obligation. Naruto would eventually tell Sasuke and then news would leak out, slowly at first before gushing out, like pressure applied to a can. The secret would crumple and leak until everyone knew, but Naruto wouldn't let it tear him down.

Some people would use it against him, but most of the people who thought like that were too cowardly to act. While cowardice often sparked acts of idiocy, it also took a lot to spark it. Naruto could handle those, be it himself or with support of his friends.

Most kunoichi who became pregnant tended to give up their career and take up a safer one. Understandable, of course, and perhaps the easiest way to get around after carrying a heavy load for nine months, but Naruto wouldn't be content to do that. He'd care for his baby, of course, but eventually he'd return to being a shinobi.

"I won't say anything, but I assume at some point the truth will have to come out," Pein cut into Naruto's thoughts. "We hardly have the facilities here to cope with labour and a newborn, not to mention the stress of a civil war. Are you sure-"

"Positive," Naruto cut across, his eyes fierce and full of emotion. Pein seemed appraised by this and nodded slowly.

"Good, good. As long as you tell me when you need to go then I see no problem. We're not throwing you out to fight, Naruto." Pein seemed to drift off for a moment, eyes sliding to the side. Naruto waited, unsure of how to proceed.

"Our third member should be joining us soon," Pein said, eyes meeting Naruto's once more and taking his feet off of the low table, placing them onto the ground. Naruto noticed the red painted nails and wondered if the Akatsuki had a fetish for coloured nails. Deidara and Sasori, he had noticed, both had painted nails.

Silence filled the room yet it was far from being uncomfortable. In fact, it seemed more relaxed than talking and allowed Naruto to look around the room properly. Thick pillars threw shadows into this part of the room, seeming separate from the office Pein kept to the side. It was as if someone had taken two very different houses and simply mashed them together. Strangely, it worked. In an Akatsuki-odd type of way.

Pein stood, suddenly, and walked slowly to the door. Naruto listened for any sign of someone approaching, but found none. Whoever they were, they were quiet and the Rinnegan was a complex and very useful bloodline. It was very possible that Pein's chakra ran through the Akatsuki base and so was able to detect people moving about. Naruto wished he could collect Sennin chakra, or summon the scroll that would allow him to send Kage Bunshin to Myōbokuzan. It would be interesting to see how exactly this infrastructure was guarded.

Unfortunately there was no time to collect any Sage chakra as Pein held his hand out to whoever was standing by the open door, moving his arm in a way that was clear he was shaking hands with the newcomer. Naruto wondered who it could be. Whoever they were, they had to be quite important to the Akatsuki to get a handshake from their leader. It was uncustomary to shake hands unless the person was close, usually only seen between kages with fellow leaders.

Naruto managed to hold back the initial flinch as the person entered the room. With a polite smile on his lips and eyes firmly focused on Pein, Uchiha Itachi entered their meeting. Pein leant forwards, his mouth grazing Itachi's ear as he mentioned something and Itachi nodded in return, releasing their hands and finally turning to acknowledge Naruto.

Clearly Itachi was more influential in the Akatsuki than anyone had previously suspected. How influential (and more importantly why) was still to be seen, but Naruto recognised power when he saw it. Without knowing who Pein was and the bloodline he carried, it was easy to assume that Itachi was the more powerful member in the room. Perhaps he was, but Naruto doubted he'd ever see Pein against Itachi in a fight. There was something in the way that Itachi moved, with a sleek grace and comfort, and in the way his eyes lazily scanned the room, Sharingan inactive and deep grey fading to black towards the centre of his irises, where his pupil sat.

There was no way, aside from the initial glance, that Uchiha Itachi could be mistaken for his brother. Despite the obvious familial resemblance, and the obvious differences (Sasuke was still shorter than his brother, Itachi's hair was longer and Itachi showed clear signs of having lived in a powerful organisation for a long time), there were far more subtle ones, ones that made you look more than twice at Itachi. He was good looking, as Sasuke was, yet there was an inner calmness that radiated off of him, a true testament to his strength. He was powerful, very much so, but he had no need to show it off.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted smoothly, as if they were associates who had seen each other recently. Naruto stood, bowing his head in respect. Likewise, Itachi inclined his head, a dance of politeness between possible alliances.

"Itachi-san," Naruto replied. Pein gesture for Itachi and Naruto to take their seats, organising himself so that he could sit down too.

Naruto felt oddly comfortable, clustered opposite and next to two powerful members of the Akatsuki. They were no threat to him, continuing the mysterious intent that they had perfected over the years, ever since Naruto had first found out about them really. Whatever their goal had been (that of collecting jinchūriki) appeared to have fizzled out. Perhaps it was because of the civil war in Ame, yet Naruto didn't want to put all of his eggs in one basket just yet. He'd find the reason out, report it back to Konoha and then help the Akatsuki... if he could.

Dark cloaks spread across the floor, the red clouds that were printed upon them glowing in the shadows on the ground. Naruto had once thought of these garments as terrifying, remembering his first meeting with the Akatsuki. Kisame and Itachi had been so imposing, so horrifyingly scary in their deep black cloaks. The clouds had been symbols of danger, warning of death, and it had taken all of Naruto's self control to remain calm. Frightened, wide-eyed and practically paralysed, yes, but still calm.

"Our spy in Konoha tracked all people entering and exiting Konoha. We asked them to take a note especially if you left, and asked them to inform us at once. We received the tip off, as you now understand. You're no ordinary shinobi are you, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't bother to answer that one. It was clearly a rhetorical question. Not only was he a jinchūriki, but Pein knew about his pregnancy. Despite those facts, there were many other qualities that made Naruto different to the regular ninja. There was no specific name to the qualities Naruto possessed, but he was fair and just to his opponents, calm and collected when fighting and cheerful, loud and happy in his own environments. Everyone who knew Naruto, or had at least been in contact with him, remembered him for one reason or another.

"We decided that the best person Konoha would place forwards for this mission would be you. It was why I had a member discreetly seen meeting with kages. Of course, these meetings were fabricated leaks, through our own spy network, but they worked in getting Konoha to react." Pein's voice was smooth.

While it sounded ridiculous for the Akatsuki's network to be so big, and for them to goad Naruto out, it really did make sense. They should have known the Akatsuki had planned this. Even though they had been quiet for so many years, they were still as sharp, still as intelligent. Konoha had forgotten that, as had the other nations or they would have sent someone long ago.

"Zetsu was sent to find you," Pein continued the explanation, for which Naruto was grateful. It was strange not knowing how Deidara and Sasori had found him. "And Itachi mentioned a few places you were likely to head off to first."

Naruto spared a look for the mentioned Uchiha. He was a fellow ANBU (well, former-ANBU in Itachi's case now) and realised that Itachi would be the one he could relate to most. If he'd still been in Konoha, he'd be Naruto's superior. He was the one who would recognise places Naruto might mention, certain shops that had been there for years or the children's park on the east side of the village. Little details to his life that everyone else in the Akatsuki would brush aside as little fanciful details.

Itachi would understand though. And this knowledge comforted Naruto greatly.

"And then Deidara and Sasori approached you with the offer." Pein finished after that, looking quickly at Itachi before turning back to Naruto. "We'd like to speak to you about why you're here."

It seemed as if this was a cue for something and it was Itachi who spoke next. "We believe the leader of the opposition to us wants you for something."

Naruto's heart leapt. Why would somebody want him? And how recent was this development? Had they found out about the baby and wanted his child? Did they want the Kyūbi maybe?

"We do not know why they want you," Itachi continued. "But we wanted to be on the safe side. Even if it's simply a selfish urge to keep them from being more powerful than us, we want to keep you from them."

As Itachi had said, even if it was a selfish urge, his words reassured Naruto somewhat. Naruto didn't often feel reassured by many people. He could probably count that number on his hands, so it piqued his interest as to why Uchiha Itachi installed so much confidence and trust in his person. For all Naruto knew, the other side could be the 'good' ones and the Akatsuki could be lying this whole time.

"They could want you for the Kyūbi or..." Itachi trailed off, shrugging. Naruto wondered if this was because he didn't want to say another reason or didn't know the reason. Both choices were very possible, but it was hard to tell with a man like Itachi.

"Either way, we want to keep you from them. Should you need to go anywhere, a member of the Akatsuki will accompany you. It may seem like you're being held a prisoner here, but please don't think of it as such." Itachi's voice was so honest, so much more than Sasuke's ever had been.

"We're not forcing you to stay. You can leave at any moment, alone, but we truly do need your help. You have a unique way of thinking and we all believe you can help us end this civil war." Itachi glanced towards Pein, who nodded. These silent communication channels were beginning to annoy Naruto, but he had to respect their privacy. He wasn't one of them just yet. Eventually he could be, but he hadn't even agreed to anything just yet.

"I understand. As long as I have the right to leave this all behind if I want, I'll accept terms you set me. I want to help you end this war, it's only fair."

Pein laced his fingers together at Naruto's words, a small smile darting across his lips. He nodded before springing upwards, moving behind the seating area and to the door.

"Thank you for meeting with me," he said, inclining towards the door. "I shall draw up a short contract, the basics. It'll ensure your protection and your cooperation as long as you wish for it. We will not force you into anything," Pein reassured.

Itachi and Naruto stood at the same time, Naruto passing the older man without glancing at him once. It was a difficult not to look at someone so familiar, so different and who could have been close to Naruto should he have stayed in Konoha. That was a problem, Naruto mused, the fact that he couldn't stop thinking of things that could have been. Though it distracted him from asking questions about Sasuke and their ruined future.

Pein seemed eager to be rid of them and Naruto saw the two Akatsuki members exchange a meaningful look as he exited the room. Whatever that meant, Naruto aimed to find out. He suspected that there was more to the reason why he was there than what information had been offered, but there was no place for Naruto to question it. Perhaps when Pein trusted him a little more would he divulge the information. Naruto wasn't about to go fishing with angered sharks just yet so he would be patient. He could wait.

Itachi barely looked at Naruto as he gestured for him to follow, leading them back towards the staircase and moving down the spiralled steps. Naruto stepped after Itachi, wondering where he was being led to now.

Besides, it wasn't as if he had anything pressing to return to in Konoha. He was quite happy to delay telling Sasuke and if that meant he had to spend a portion of time in mind games with the Akatsuki, then so be it.

.

Yamanaka Ino considered herself to be a good friend. She was considerate, patient, cheerful and loyal, all the qualities you wanted in a friend. She expected very little in return in the way of friendship, often nothing.

It wasn't hard to like her either. Ino was well known for her gentle way with customers in the shop, handling requests for simple flowers to complex arrangements (which included wedding ceremonies and funerals that always needed to be handled delicately) and known for her sharp patience when dealing with fellow ninja. Many people who knew her commented that Ino was a smart young woman who would make a fantastic wife one day.

At this praise, Ino would smile and shake her head. "One day maybe, but for now I'm happy with my friends."

Ino considered Haruno Sakura her best friend. For years they had been friends, dodging between rivalry and practical siblinghood. After graduating from the Academy, their friendship had slowly started to heal. When Naruto left for training, Sakura had oscillated between training at the hospital, seeing Sasuke (and keeping tabs on him, Ino suspected, just in case he tried to leave Konoha again) and sleeping around Ino's house, gossiping with her and enjoying each other's company.

In other words, they were the closest friends you could ever hope for and Ino had never thought it would end. At least, not until her nineteenth birthday, on the 23rd of September.

Sakura had promised to be at her party. Of course just before that she went to a 'we-finished-the-exams' gathering, but had promised to be there for Ino. Ino had let her go to the gathering, simply because Sakura deserved to go. She had studied amazingly hard for the exams and while Ino know she'd pass with flying colours, Sakura had spent many nights on Ino's pull-out bed talking her worries away with her best friend.

Sakura hadn't shown up though. Chōji and Shikamaru had been there, Naruto had been there (apologising for Sasuke for the umpteenth time - Sasuke never went to these parties, regardless of what friend they were for), Hinata, TenTen, Lee, Neji, even a few of their old team leaders and current members of Ino's team were there. Everyone felt the strained absence of Sakura, but no one had commented on it.

Ino had been mortified, ready to call it quits two hours into the party and tell everyone to leave. He best friend wasn't there. She didn't care it was Ino's birthday, forgot all that she had planned and promised. Hadn't even said that she wouldn't be coming. Had simply never turned up.

Then Naruto approached, eyes wary yet kind.

"Maybe she got held up at the hospital," Naruto offered. Ino had glanced at him eyebrows raised. It was easy to see that Naruto didn't have any belief in the words he'd said, but he had an understanding look in his eyes. It didn't take much for Ino to remember that Sasuke was also Naruto's best friend and had, on many occasions, let him down as Sakura had to her.

"Thank you," Ino had said, returning to the people who cared enough to show up. She'd wait for a few days, let Sakura stew in her mistake, and then let her friend apologise. Then they'd move beyond this and everything would be alright.

At least, that's what Ino had planned.

Fourteen weeks after Sakura had failed to show up at her party, Ino was stumped to see her best friend on her doorstep, literally curled up on the entrance mat. It was a good thing she'd moved out of her parent's home a while ago, otherwise someone may have stepped on her friend.

They hadn't spoken since the party. Sakura had made herself scarce, hardly even stepping out of the hospital from what Ino had managed to gather. It almost seemed as if Sakura was hiding something... or from something.

Sakura startled awake when Ino shook her shoulder, crouched down next to the bedraggled woman on her doorstep. As much as Ino wanted to hold up her petty grudge, she knew it was just that; petty. Sakura obviously had bigger problems at the moment and Ino would be a terrible friend if she just ignored them.

"Come on, in you come," Ino said, unlocking the door of her flat and walking in, dumping the keys in a bowl on the side - the kitchen counter - and waiting for Sakura to close the door.

Ino's home was fairly small. A single bedroom apartment in a fairly decent block, not bad for a first home. It came with kitchen (and full appliances which had been a godsend at the time of moving in, lounge and old settees, bedroom and bathroom. Everything was perfect for Ino.

Sakura moved to the old sofa, head low and shoulders slumped. Ino didn't bother to ask if Sakura wanted a drink, whatever this was about, it was definitely serious.

"Come here," Ino said, opening her arms as soon as she sat down. Sakura fell into them, a dry sob escaping her.

"I'm so sorry Ino. So sorry," was whispered into Ino's shoulder, but she waited patiently for her friend to talk. Sakura would when she was ready.

"I shouldn't have gone to that party. I should have helped you instead. I was an idiot, missing your day for some stupid gathering." Ino could hear the self-loathing in Sakura's voice. There was something else that Sakura needed to say to Ino, she could tell.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry." It seemed that whatever she had done, Sakura wouldn't stop apologising for it. "I felt so guilty and then one thing happened after another..." Ino watched as Sakura deflated, pulling away from her best friend.

"I've done the worst thing. I cheated on Naruto with Sasuke and now I'm pregnant." Her voice shook as Sakura sat back, eyes closed off of all emotion and lips thin. There was no beating around the bush here, and Sakura had clearly rehearsed the words a million times, not that it made them any easier. She was clearly waiting for Ino to say something.

It was horrific. Sakura had committed a horrible betrayal of her friend. Naruto, the one who was always supportive, had been through so much and yet carried on battling forwards. He was Sakura's best friend (other than Ino) and was (or was thought to have been) deeply, madly, passionately in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

When Sasuke had been returned from his attempts to go to Orochimaru, Ino had thought that, eventually, he and Sakura would end up together. They were on the same team, shared a history together and Sakura had loved Sasuke for years. Ino remembered being a child and running over fantasy wedding plans with Sakura, both idolising Sasuke as the groom.

Eventually they had dropped that thought, Sakura growing up and Ino realising she didn't like Sasuke all that much. He was manipulative, but in a way that no one really realised, even after they had done what the Uchiha wanted. That and he had betrayed all of his friends to run off for power. She couldn't respect a man like that.

Then Sasuke and Naruto had 'got together'. Ino and Sakura had chuckled, conceding to the fact that no other woman would get Sasuke at least. It was more for Sakura's benefit than her own, and Ino had been the second person to know Sasuke planned to ask Naruto out. It had been exciting, knowing something that no one else did, and now she found herself in a similar position, only the news was hardly the greatest.

"It happened on the night of your party, I was coming to find you but this guy ended up leading me somewhere. I was so stupid, Ino, I shouldn't have drunken so much..." Sakura trailed off, averting her gaze. "Sasuke helped me then, took me home and let me sleep on his sofa. I knew Naruto was out that evening, because of your party and his mission."

Ino remembered that. Naruto had come along even though he had a mission to leave on in the middle of the night. He had managed to show up and Ino wasn't particularly close to him. It made her treasure Naruto a little more now, especially in light of what Sakura had done.

"We didn't... at least not until the morning." Sakura smiled bitterly, wiping her cheeks. "I attempted to end it, but I wasn't that clever. I didn't think." Sakura laughed, shaking her head. "And everyone thinks I'm so smart, but instead I go and destroy their lives."

Ino watched as Sakura tilted her head back, pink hair falling on the dark green of the sofa. They clashed horrendously, something they had joked about in the past, but a sick feeling crept up Ino's throat as she watched the tresses on the material now.

"I don't know what to do Ino." Sakura's voice was pitiful.

"Does Naruto know?" Ino didn't care if her voice was harsh. Sakura had to know that she couldn't be forgiven for this.

"He does. I spoke with him before he left on his mission. He's... he won't forgive me, but he's willing to try later. It's more than I'd ever have asked for. More than I'd want. I don't deserve him, especially when he said that our-" Sakura stopped herself, biting her lower lip in a way that let Ino know she was hiding something. She didn't press. Whatever Naruto had said wasn't for her ears.

"I don't know what to do." Sakura looked so lost that Ino knew she had to help. If not for Sakura's sake then for her baby's sake. She could call her friend names later, reprimand her for her idiocy and kick her out... when Sakura was okay.

"Do you love Sasuke?" Ino had a feeling she knew the answer, but she had to be sure.

"I... I don't know." Sakura's pretty pink hair fell around her hands as she cradled her own head, sobs escaping every now and again. Ino made no move to help her just yet.

"The way I see it, you have four options. One of them results in you getting rid of the baby. Another ends up with you giving Sasuke a chance and finding out if you love him. One ends up with you staying where you are, with your parents and not knowing what to do." Ino took a deep breath. "The last one ends with you staying here for a while, knowing that you don't love Sasuke."

Sakura had stopped crying and instead brought her head up, eyes bloodshot but still the familiar green Ino knew and loved. Sakura could stay until she sorted everything out and then Ino would help her find somewhere of her own. Maybe even in the same block as Ino. Everything would be okay, even though Sakura had done some horrible things.

While Ino knew what Sakura did was horrible and unforgivable to Naruto, she was still her friend. If it came to choosing sides, Ino would then probably have to consider a lot, but Sakura was her closest friend, her best friend. While Naruto was her friend, she didn't know him as well.

Naruto didn't need the support from her right now. She had to make Sakura see sense and tell her that it was time to finally let go of the illusionary wedding with Sasuke and make up her mind. No one else would get hurt from this, Ino would make sure.

"I'll bring my things over tomorrow, after I've told Sasuke."

Ino smiled, finally wrapping her arms around her friend. Sakura had made a wise decision. She needed time to figure out what she wanted, what would be best for her, and she needed to do that away from Sasuke.

Ino allowed herself to smile, it didn't matter all the things that had happened in fourteen weeks, because she had her friend back. After all, it didn't take much to let Yamanaka Ino become and stay your friend.

.

~Omake~  
(Credited to nat19th)

Pein's eye flickered to Naruto's stomach and he raised an eyebrow. Naruto felt sweat gather at his temples, a bead slipping down the side of his face, curving at his cheek.

"I know what you contain... and I do not mean the Kyūbi." Pein paused and Naruto swallowed heavily, his breathing becoming shallower. "You ate Sugar Puffs! You ate Sugar Puffs this morning didn't you?"

Naruto winced, his eyes closing tightly. "Damn. I was hoping to keep it a secret."

Pein stood, an odd smile on his face. "Nothing is hidden from the Rinnegan, Naruto. Nothing, I repeat nothing can be kept a secret." Pein whirled around, his Akatsuki cloak billowing around him as he strode across the room.

Naruto watched in awe. There was no way to describe how stunningly amazing the Rinnegan was, especially in observing the digestive tract. There was nothing on the planet quite like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura took the steps up to a place that held so much emotion for her. Sasuke hadn't yet moved from his home he had formerly shared with Naruto (because there was no way Naruto would be returning and Sasuke had to move from all the memories they had caused in pain) and it was why the journey was so difficult. She had been happy here, happy for the people here, been hurt here, hurt people here, done terrible things... but she couldn't think of that now.

Sakura was here to tell Sasuke how she felt and what she'd decided. Ino had been so kind to her, so much so that Sakura knew she didn't deserve it. When she was stable, or rather, when her life was stable for the child she bore, Ino would undoubtedly let her know how much pain she had caused, how much of an idiot she had been... but Ino was the best kind of friend. Supportive to the end, helping instead of turning her back. They had grown up together, argued and fought like any friends, but there was always going to be Ino and Sakura, best friends.

Shaking her thoughts away, Sakura entered the main hallway to Sasuke and Naru- no, Sasuke's place. She paused at the door for a moment before knocking with a shaky hand, stomach clenching in a way that had nothing to do with the baby.

It took a few seconds before she heard Sasuke on the inside, walking slowly to the door. Before when they had conducted this, Sakura would be brimming with nervous excitement, biting back the feeling of betrayal. Today, however, she was pure nervousness, despite how strong she normally was.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted emotionlessly, eyes dull and face pale. It didn't look like he'd had much sleep recently and Sakura fought the urge to simply turn away and leave.

She had to do this.

"May I come in?" Sakura was surprised at how strong and calm her voice sounded and praised her medical training. It had made her calm in the toughest of situations, and she applied everything she could to the situation now.

For a moment, Sasuke looked curious, before it dulled down and he stepped aside, letting his former mistress into his home. Sakura walked in, noticing the slightly rotting apples in the fruit bowl and the unkempt manner of the place. In only a few days, dust had begun to build up and plates, clothes and various objects were dotted in odd places around the house.

"What can I do for you?" His voice was blunt as Sasuke walked to the living room, brushing past Sakura and sitting down on the sofa. There were no pleasantries, despite what Sasuke had said before about wanting to care for the two of them (Sakura and their baby). Not that it really mattered, not with what Sakura was going to say soon.

"I spoke to Naruto before he left and... he wished us the best," Sakura began lamely, twisting her fingers together in her lap, having taken the seat next to Sasuke. "Did you... manage to speak to him before he left?" Sakura spoke slowly, keeping her eyes away from Sasuke's.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, angling his body away from Sakura and crossing both arms and legs.

"Good," Sakura was relieved. At least Sasuke knew as well and so she wouldn't have to open that can of worms. They could skirt around the fact that Sasuke was to be a father twice over.

"I can't..." Sakura paused, sighing. She could feel sweat building up where it had never been before and bit her lip slightly, teeth grazing skin nervously. "Sasuke we can't... I can't... I mean..."

Sasuke looked up, dark eyes flashing for once. "You can't be with me?"

Sakura shook her head mutely, shrinking away from the anger in his voice. Even when he had been in the throes of passion, Sasuke had never looked this wild or uncontrollable. This whole affair had added another notch in the life of Uchiha Sasuke and it only reaffirmed that they needed to get their lives under control before they even thought about attempting any semblance of a relationship.

"I need to sort myself out. You need to sort yourself out. Until then..." Sakura snorted lightly, a sigh following. "We have a baby on the way. Regardless of our involvement in the future, we have to think about him or her. We need to get our lives back properly and under control before anything happens."

Sasuke looked lost. His hands had dropped between uncrossed legs now and he sat forward.

"I'm going to be living with Ino for a while before I get my own place. I can tell people that my baby's from a one night stand if you don't want to be a part of his life. I can shoulder that burden if it helps you, given everything I've done."

Sakura had thought about Sasuke, remembering the twelve year old who had been prepared to run off to a man who had destroyed their home and killed their leader. He had been lost back then, finding his path with Naruto. But now there was no Naruto left to guide him thanks to her and she would do whatever she could to ease Sasuke's pain.

It would be easy to collect child support from him discreetly, he could even have a role in the child's life (they had been on the same team after all), but no one needed to know about the Uchiha heir. In the event the child manifested the Sharingan, Sakura could help her child hide it, pretend it was something that people would look down on. Sasuke could train their child in secret, helping him or her to control the Sharingan.

Of course, she wanted her child to bear the name Uchiha, wanted them to be able to walk around with the fan printed on their clothing. Even if she and Sasuke weren't a couple, she wanted them to be able to love their child in public, Sasuke looking after their child and having people around comment how they looked so much alike.

Sakura wouldn't push him though. He needed to make the choice himself.

"I don't know." Sasuke deflated, seeming to sink in on himself. "It's my child. My child. My-"

Sakura reached a hand out to take one of Sasuke's. "You can get through this. We both can. We can move past what we did and focus on this baby. That's all that matters now. If you want to be in his life then you can, but I don't want you to feel trapped."

Sakura let go of his hand again, not wanting to keep contact between them. Sasuke looked as if he was on a thin line as it was.

"You need to talk to someone, Sasuke. Ino's helping me sort myself out and Naruto has people around him," she wondered for a moment where Naruto was, he had said he had a mission, but who was he with? Did they know what had happened or was he suffering alone?

"We shouldn't be forgiven," Sakura said, standing and lightly rubbing her arms. "But it doesn't mean that I don't want you seeing your child."

She made to leave, but hesitated as Sasuke called out to her.

"You won't stay here?" His voice was confused and Sakura winced. It was this moment she had been dreading, the one where Sasuke would ask why she wouldn't stay with him, or give them a chance.

"No. I don't love you, Sasuke. At least I don't think I do. What we did..." her voice broke off and she looked away again. "I can't do it. I need to be with someone who can help me see what I did, not blindly lead me along, keeping on doing what we've been doing just because it's comfortable. We've hurt people doing that, Sasuke, and I don't want to do that anymore. I thought I loved you, but how can two people love each other and hurt someone so special to them?"

Sasuke frowned at that, rising up as well. Sakura had never really noticed how tall he could be until now.

"You're denying our child a chance of a stable home because of your personal issues?"

Sakura's face contorted angrily as she frowned. She had been trying to avoid this so far, but it was what needed to happen. Sasuke would try to form a relationship with her knowing he'd lost Naruto. Sakura wanted to make it clear to him he could have his child, regardless to what Naruto had decided about their child.

Sasuke was clinging on. He'd had his family taken away before and never really understood what a family meant. To him, it was a six year old's image of a happy mother, father and other relatives. He had never witnessed parents fighting over silly things, as you tune into when you're older, or seen his parents make terrible mistakes that ended in crying and turmoil. He had this blissful image in his head and simply couldn't understand what it was like to be in a proper relationship and have a child. It wasn't going to be all miserable times, as Sakura's parents loved each other very much, and she knew other peoples' parents who felt the same about each other, but arguments were a natural part of life. Sasuke couldn't comprehend this though.

"Sasuke, we both have issues we need to sort out," Sakura said gently, remembering what Ino had told her earlier. Her friend had coached her, with a warning that Sasuke could try to cling onto her using malicious words. It was the best thing they could do to go their separate ways, but he simply couldn't comprehend it.

"Maybe somewhere along the line we could do something, but we're not..." Sakura cut herself off, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I can't deal with it. I would be screaming and shouting if not for Ino. Find someone to support you, help you talk this through. Our child comes first."

Sakura moved to the door then, looking over her shoulder as she heard the sofa creak again.

"Goodbye, Sasuke," she muttered, opening the door and stepping out.

It wasn't going to be over yet, but Sasuke could maybe begin to get the idea. She wanted him in her life for the child only. Being with Sasuke would only create more guilt and chaos in her life, which she didn't need.

Not feeling completely lighter, but considerably better, Sakura walked to her house. She now had to tell her parents she was moving in with Ino. When Sasuke decided what he wanted, then she would tell them about the baby. As for now, with everything, she had to wait.

.

Uchiha Itachi liked to watch people. It was a trait commended in the shinobi world, practically a necessity. Being a former ANBU captain and a member of the Akatsuki hadn't dulled Itachi's wits whatsoever, and he collated everything he knew when meeting people, be they old or new.

With a brief look around the clear, rain-free landscape, Itachi moved from under the large, metallic structure. It was shaped in an arc, towering tall like many of the designs in Ame. It led to the building he had just exited, a crumbling, derelict thing that would cause no attention in this war-zone, unless you knew who was in there.

Of course, not many people did. In fact, Itachi was willing to bet that only two people he knew were aware of it, and then the only others left were those who used the building themselves.

The water at his feet created ripples as he darted on the reflective surface, eyes constantly darting around for signs of attack. Just because it wasn't raining today didn't mean that the opposition wouldn't take the chance to attack an Akatsuki member - and by his cloak, Itachi was clearly that.

With only small 'plink' sounds, Itachi managed to cross the expanse of still water, darting into shadows and preparing a kunai, just in case. Living in Ame, one could never be too careful, and Itachi needed to be somewhere soon. Being late wouldn't be professional and neither would starting a fight when you were supposed to be in a meeting.

The tower he was headed to was in plain sight, the huge tongue poking out over the rest of the buildings. Increasing his speed, Itachi noted he had a few followers and his Sharingan burst to life, just in case. They made no move to attack, however, and Itachi narrowed his eyes. He was being trailed, which meant something had alerted their leader since Itachi had left.

Itachi reached the tower with little incidence and looked behind his shoulder as the door opened. They couldn't cross the barrier Nagato maintained at all times and these ones weren't stupid enough to try. Even so, Itachi entered with the intent to tell Zetsu.

"There's a few of the opposition outside, followed me as I came here." Itachi placed his hand on the wall, letting chakra run from his skin and into the metallic structure. It was a way to let Nagato know he had arrived and would be there shortly.

"We'll keep an eye on them," the white half of Zetsu said. "Pein-sama's with the Kyūbi Jinchūriki right now," the black half added in its grating voice.

The news didn't shock Itachi. He knew they had sent Deidara and Sasori out to collect Naruto, though he hadn't expected them to be back this quickly. Perhaps Naruto had another agenda for meeting with them.

It did mean, though, that he would have to postpone his meeting with Pein. And there was a high possibility he'd be asked to look after Naruto for a while, which meant that he had to remember the conversation he'd just had in depth. The Sharingan flickered as Itachi ran through the memory in his mind, causing Zetsu to shuffle back a tiny step.

"I'll be going," Itachi said, leaving for the spiralled staircase and making his way upwards.

He could hear Pein talking, his deep voice low, almost like a hum. Itachi walked briskly down the corridor, the route painfully familiar for the number of times he had walked here.

Pein was waiting for him at the door, lips curled slightly and orange hair glowing around his head. The piercings made him look threatening, but underneath the threat was an amused air, one that told of a man who knew a lot of secrets.

Their hands met and clenched. In the moment of contact, their chakras fizzed in their palms, a greeting and also a show of power between them. It was their secret greeting. People could try to copy chakra signatures, mask them well enough even to fool the Rinnegan (though it was very unlikely, it was a possibility), but unless they had the power to break apart the Sharingan and extract a very small memory, they would never know the personal greeting Itachi and Nagato shared every time one of them returned.

With a look to each other, Pein pulled Itachi in a little, whispering in his ear.

"Protect him," he said and Itachi nodded in return, eyes trailing around the room lazily.

He could feel the hum of energy surrounding Naruto before he looked in his direction. There was no one with the same amount of life energies as Uzumaki Naruto, yet they seemed increased at the moment.

Itachi's eyes met Naruto's and he remained passive as powerful blue eyes bored into him, searching for something. No doubt he was looking at the similarities between Itachi and his brother, but it didn't bother him much. Naruto had his conceptions about the Akatsuki, true, but he was here and willing for an alliance of sorts.

Their meeting progressed smoothly and Itachi watched Naruto carefully. He was open to a deal, even after they said the opposition wanted Naruto. Itachi expected an outburst when they said that Naruto would need to remain here or at least with a guard. He was impressed by the control, noticing the flicker of anger that wove its way in. Uzumaki Naruto was not one to be controlled, but then Itachi noticed the twitch of his hand and the anger faded, replaced by something he couldn't say.

They left, in an almost abrupt manner. Itachi recognised the signs and knew Nagato was probably tiring or Konan would be here soon. She had been away for a while, scouting the enemy's territory, and no doubt had a lot to say.

Itachi was in charge of Naruto; with Naruto knowing the briefest explanations why. Secrets sometimes had to be kept, regardless of what the ramifications could cause.

He led them down the stairs, silent as he tried to judge what Naruto would best respond to. They needed him to feel welcome here, but too 'nice' would put Naruto on alert. A fine line was set up between keeping Naruto here and away from asking questions and before he dug a little too deeply, one that needed to be kept at all costs.

Itachi led the way forwards, leading to the side, crossing the room to where most of the members would be, if they were in the base. He only hoped that they would all realise the importance Naruto had here. Then again, it was probably only Nagato, Konan and Itachi who knew the truth behind it all.

.

Pein turned as Itachi and Naruto left, exiting the room and walking down the corridor the opposite way. If this floor had been like any other floor then he would meet up with the staircase after circling round... but this floor was different.

Stepping through a dark room, Pein was able to exit out onto the tongue of the sculptured building. He remained there for a few minutes, letting the wind blow through his hair, before moving inside when he felt someone enter the room.

"He's here then?"

Pein looked solidly at the person. "Just arrived," was all he offered, turning his back on the man and looking to the other person who had come in. He didn't bother to dress his words, his tone clipping and slightly harsh. "Konan," he acknowledged, dipping his head slightly.

"Now, there's no need to be so blunt, Nagato." The man moved out of the shadows, his orange mask glowing as sunlight hit it head on. The Rinnegan trailed lazily over to the wearer and Pein arched an eyebrow.

"If I was any less blunt then I'm sure there would be a great deal of mind games. I'm not too fond of them where you're concerned, Madara."

Madara waved him off, placing a hand on one hip and looking between the two members of the Akatsuki.

"Then I suppose you lied to the boy? Told him he was safe with you and that?" Madara's voice was full of glee at the prospect of cornering Naruto.

"I can hardly explain the truth to him now, can I?" Pein could feel Konan standing off to the side, watching the interaction carefully, as she'd been instructed to.

"No, I suppose that would be a bad move..." Madara paused, thoughtfully. Almost as if he was an inspirational speaker, the man would stop and start in dialogue. It was painful to hear, the lilting smirks that invaded Madara's speech, but there was little Pein could do. He had neither the leverage nor the authority on Madara.

"Just make sure he stays put and doesn't suspect anything. When he's comfortable, make your move." Madara hissed out a laugh, "or rather, tell me and I'll make mine."

Pein walked to Madara's side as the man turned, placing an arm around him and leading him to the door of the room.

"Keep Itachi's correspondences. It's useful for him, keeps him out of trouble and lets him think he's doing a good job. He's the other one we don't want sniffing around." Madara shook Pein's arm off, clasping at his hand for a moment. "There will be rain tomorrow," he said, leaving quietly.

Konan waited for ten minutes before she broke the silence, moving to Pein's side and speaking softly. "Does Itachi know?"

Pein nodded. "He's been given his orders. I know more than anyone that he'll carry them out. The times when he'll have to leave, I'll ask for Naruto to join me personally." He paused, "or you, depending on factors."

Konan nodded, understanding that Nagato needed his rest. The Rinnegan was a powerful bloodline and Nagato was hardly in top condition to use it. He could use it very well, but needed sleep and to recharge.

"And does Madara..?" Konan's eyes were uncertain and Pein patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"No. Not a thing."

She nodded. "Good."

"Did you see anything this time?" Pein questioned softly, eyes tracing around the room.

"Not this time. They seem as quiet as mice, almost as if they're not planning anything."

Pein nodded, the frown on his face showing he was far from being satisfied. "Very well. I suppose we had better prepare for tomorrow then."

.

Itachi entered the room first, drawing back the pale doors and guiding Naruto through. Naruto looked around, slightly on edge, as a ninja always was when entering a new place.

"Finally back, eh?" Naruto looked to see a tall man lounging on a sofa, legs stretched out under him, knees bent and at a slightly off-angle and arms resting above. The man blinked a moment before squinting in Naruto's direction.

"You're that kid," he said, standing slowly and taking a few steps towards them. Naruto's eyes narrowed until he saw a sword resting next to the sofa and he suddenly remembered the man who had wanted to lob his arms and legs off so long ago.

"You're that guy," he retorted, blue eyes flicking between Itachi and his partner.

"Kisame," Itachi said lowly, a slight shake of his head accompanying the name. "Naruto-kun is a guest here. You will treat him with respect, especially as I will be guiding him around for a while."

Kisame raised an eyebrow, "Really? Hah, good luck kid. If you ever want to have a decent conversation, just join us."

Kisame retreated to the sofa and sat down, resting his feet on the cushion this time. It was then that Naruto noticed the others in the room; Deidara and Sasori met his eyes with a nod while the other man - a white-haired one - shook his head, eyes fixed on Kisame.

"What the fuck do you mean a fucking decent conversation with us? Don't fucking lump me in with you, you shit."

Naruto startled at the colourful language and looked to Itachi, wondering if this was usual for this man or a new thing and Kisame had really insulted him.

Kisame snorted. "Fine then. Naruto, this guy's worse than me." Kisame turned back to the man Naruto placed as Hidan. "That okay?"

"You bastard!" Hidan stood up and left the room, a sneer on his lips as he passed by Itachi, Naruto and Kisame.

"Bet he's gone to Kakuzu," Kisame sniggered, burrowing back into the sofa. "Least he's gone now, though."

"There's a reason we don't stay together," Sasori muttered, over at the long table in the room. "And that's because none of us get on well."

Deidara nodded at Naruto. "But the nice ones of us do, just ignore Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. They don't deem you worth their time."

Kisame chuckled. "Fine, fine, but next time, please don't shove me with those two. I don't even want to think about the kinky and disturbing stuff they get up to."

Naruto nodded slowly, not wanting to think about it either. A moment ago he had been in a serious meeting with two members of the Akatsuki and now he was finding out the others were a lot... more colourful than he'd imagined.

"I'll take you to your room, the bedrooms are this way."

Deidara stood up to follow them, smiling at Naruto as he joined them. "It's right next to my room, so if you need anything, just ask."

Itachi led them down another corridor, and by this point Naruto was sure he needed Itachi to guide him round simply so he wouldn't get lost in the labyrinth of corridors, and to a set of doors. It was similar to a hotel, except the doors only lined one wall and looked much wider spread than any hotel Naruto had ever been to.

"We don't have locks," Deidara offered quietly, a grin forming on his mouth. "So if you want, you know, a bit of privacy, hang something on the handle so no one just barges in."

Naruto chuckled. He wouldn't be doing anything that needed privacy, unless you considered flipping through the baby-folder.

Itachi looked to Deidara and he nodded, smiling to Naruto one last time before heading back the way they had come. Itachi opened the door before them and led Naruto in.

It was a simple room, with one small window and all the essentials (such as bed, ensuite, desk, wardrobe, etc.), but it lacked something. It was gloomy, unlived in and sad looking.

"I'm sorry it's so unlike you." Naruto turned in surprise to Itachi and his eyes widened as he saw a small smile on his face. When smiling, he definitely didn't look anything like his brother. Sasuke usually kept a stony smile, not a proper smile and one tainted with regrets. Itachi, on the other hand, held a free smile, one that provoked a response.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

Itachi stepped closer, catching Naruto's hand to prevent him from moving away. Naruto's eyes snapped up to Itachi's, preparing to fight. Belatedly, he remembered the Sharingan and felt the depths of a genjutsu swirl.

They didn't pull him in though and Naruto was aware of his usual surroundings as well as the genjutsu. It was almost as if someone had put a bubble around them, distorting the sound and landscape.

"No one can hear us for the moment, but I need to be quick."

Naruto stilled, seriousness dropping deeply into his stomach with Itachi's words. From the tone of his voice it was evident the amount of seriousness this situation needed, and it was a lot.

"Keep on guard. Not everything here is... what it should be. Privacy is just a loose term thrown around."

Itachi straightened and Naruto felt the genjutsu subsiding. "Protect your secrets well," Itachi murmured as the last dregs of the Sharingan released the illusion, planting them back in Naruto's room.

"I'll be back in a short while to get lunch with you. Feel free to settle in or even have a sleep."

Itachi left and Naruto kept looking at the door, deep in thought. What exactly had he meant that not everything here was as it seemed? And could he even trust Itachi?

His hand met his stomach and Naruto sighed. Apparently having a baby was now the easiest and least confusing part of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade flicked through pages of a medical record slowly, occasionally stopping every now and again, pressing a forefinger to the notations and then writing on another sheet of paper, checking boxes and filling out the forms to standard.

"Why don't you just have Naruto help you with those when he's back for his report?"

Tsunade looked up to see Shizune standing at her office door. She was working in the hospital for the day and frowned.

"He won't have the time. Plus half of this stuff doesn't apply to him anyway." Tsunade smoothed out the medical record where she was and put down her pen on the table. She rested on the back of her chair and sighed. "When was the date of your last menstruation? Have you had any other children before this pregnancy? It's tailored to a woman and inapplicable to Naruto. I don't want to have him sitting here while I run through a useless file."

Tsunade rubbed her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping much since Naruto had left; plagued in the night wondering if she was doing the right thing. Naruto didn't want to stay here in Konoha, that much was clear, but sending him to the Akatsuki? It had been his call that made the mission, but what if Tsunade had signed him a death sentence? What if it killed his baby? No matter how tragic the circumstances of the conception, the fact was still that Naruto would have a family and if she was the reason he lost that…

"I need to find an obstetrician," she muttered. Shizune closed the door behind herself as she entered the room, resting against the desk as she stood next to Tsunade.

"We need to talk to Naruto. He can't be out there when the baby starts developing." Shizune knew that Naruto was possibly the highest risk pregnancy she would ever see, that Tsunade would ever see and probably the whole village would ever see.

"I can't just call him back," Tsunade said. And she was right. Naruto couldn't just be called back and told he needed to be confined inside of the village in case his baby died. It would place him at impossible ends, fighting against his growing feelings for the baby and the need to be himself, protect his village and help.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune began, taking the history notes document Tsunade had been filling out before she arrived. All the dangerous boxes were being ticked one by one. "First of all he biologically shouldn't be able to have a child… even with that Sexy no Jutsu technique. He doesn't have enough space to grow or sustain a foetus. He'll fall very short of normal gestational time, let alone the time for a jinchūriki-"

"I know Shizune." Tsunade stood up, taking the document from her friend. "Which is why I need an obstetrician. We need to consult them about a patient and only then, once we have their full interest and confidentiality signed, will we reveal exactly who the patient is and the conditions."

Shizune looked as if she was going to say something else before she shook her head.

"I'll look into the obstetric department and talk around for a while. I'll ask some of the other midwives too… did you still want me to be the supervising midwife?"

"Please. I still don't think this has hit Naruto. He may understand that it'll grow and he'll get a baby in the end, but how it'll grow and how it'll come out I still don't think he understands. He probably won't until it's happening either."

The next few months – weeks really, when you thought about it – Naruto was going to be alone. No one would be able to help him through as he was literally the first. All they could hope to do was ease his worries, help him the best they could and do a hell of a lot of work behind the scenes to make sure it seemed as though things were progressing smoothly.

"He can't stay there," Shizune said slowly and Tsunade hated to admit she was right.

"I know. But I can't call him back yet. He has to do what he has to do and part of that is getting away from the village. I…" Tsunade closed her eyes, sighing deeply. A strand of hair moved across her forehead and she tucked it behind her ear absentmindedly.

"I understand," Shizune said softly, smiling. "I'll go and look into obstetrics and come back with a list. Why don't you have a break before you finish everything up?"

There was no way that Tsunade could disagree with the idea of a break and she left her office, glad to have someone like Shizune to check up on her. She couldn't shoulder this problem alone and was amazed by how well Naruto had taken it so far, or at least seemed to take it.

Walking down the hospital corridors garnered nodded heads of respect and bows from workers and patients and Tsunade greeted them all with a smile.

"Tsunade-sama?" someone said softly and Tsunade turned, half expecting Hyūga Hinata to be standing behind her, but knew it was someone else.

"Sakura," she replied, smiling tightly.

Here, her emotions conflicted. Sakura had hurt Naruto in sleeping with Sasuke, but she was also her pupil. During their training days, they had grown close and Sakura was a wonderful pupil. They were also colleagues at the hospital and anything Tsunade said – if she chose to be nasty that is – would be held against her should Sakura decide to sue. And being Hokage counted for nothing then, not when everything you said was true.

"You have every right to be angry with me, but I just want to ask if we can maintain our professional relationship." Sakura bit her lip. "If I become a problem, please don't hesitate to shift my work hours around or change my allocated duties."

It was crisp and short and Tsunade almost let Sakura walk away. Almost.

"Sakura," she said tiredly. Even though she wasn't involved directly, this whole situation had built up around her and she'd be a fool to ignore it. It wasn't Tsunade's place to judge Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke and all she could do was watch and offer advice and support to each of the individuals.

At the end of the day, they were all members of her village. It was her duty as Hokage to protect all of them, even if it meant play Devil's advocate while another person's back was turned.

"I don't know the specifics of what happened with you three," Tsunade kept it vague, knowing that people could hear them. "But I don't see why it should affect our work relationship. It shouldn't affect any other relationship either because it's not really any of my business. It's not a case of taking sides or ganging up on someone, I'm here to offer help and support where I can."

Sakura looked away, down to the ground.

"T-thank you," she said. "But it still stands. I need to feel that I'm at least doing something to make up for what I've done, even though I'll never be able to." Tsunade watched as Sakura smiled tightly, running a hand through her hair and laughing falsely.

"Is Naruto okay? Is he… does he have someone to talk to?"

Sakura's eyes were wide and Tsunade found she couldn't lie to her. Another time and another place, maybe she could have convinced Sakura everything was going to be okay, but here and now… all she could do was tell the truth.

"I don't know," she admitted, turning her head slightly. "I don't know," Tsunade repeated, shaking her head a little.

Turning away, Tsunade made to go back to her office. "Baby steps," she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. Find an obstetrician and go from there. There was no point jumping the gun just yet, no matter how much her instincts cried out for her to.

She couldn't do anything. It was all in Naruto's hands now and he wouldn't be coming home for a while.

Twisting the handle to her office, Tsunade entered and moved back to her table. She picked up the pen she had been using earlier, rolling it between her fingers. She had some important decisions to make and they would need to be made quickly when the time came. Did she have to tell anyone? The council would want to know that the Namikaze, Uzumaki and Uchiha clans were combined and furthered, but because it was through a male, what right did they have?

And Sasuke? As loathe as she was to admit it, Tsunade needed to have him talk to someone. Naruto had left him after his affair, but she wasn't sure how much the Uchiha knew of the circumstances. She needed to talk to him, confidentially and on their own.

Picking up the phone on the wall, Tsunade dialled the extension for the reception clinic desk.

"Hello it's Tsunade… yes. I'd like to book a consultation with Uchiha Sasuke to discuss some results we received from the lab." Technically it wasn't true, or at least they weren't his results. "As soon as possible yes… today is fine for me, just bring him in."

The receptionist informed Tsunade to let her know they'd be back in contact as soon as Sasuke had been contacted and Tsunade hung the phone back up, resting back in her chair.

Never in her life had Tsunade thought she'd be at the core of a male pregnancy, but then again she'd never suspected she'd make Hokage.

And one person was partially responsible for both scenarios. She smiled. It would all be okay in the end. Naruto was a fighter and he wouldn't allow anything to go wrong.

Tsunade only hoped she hadn't placed too much hope in Naruto this time.

.

"Just push!"

Naruto's stomach quivered and his legs trembled. His head was woozy and the world was fluttering around him.

"Come on! You can do it, push, push, push."

A wave of pain overcame Naruto and he gasped, moaning through the waves that accompanied the initial surge. The sheets of the bed he lay in were damp, but he was unsure whether it was sweat, blood or something else that littered them.

"I can see a head!"

Stars clouded Naruto's vision as limp hair fell into his eyes. Cold air hit his naked skin, freezing the sweat on his body. He was close to losing grip and he gasped sharply, breath coming in pants.

Who was he?

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a shinobi of Konoha. My Hokage is Senju Tsunade.

What was he doing?

"You can't stop. You HAVE to push now. Roll with it, push!"

Naruto closed his eyes, his body succumbing to the pressure and giving out. He wasn't a fighter. He wasn't a warrior. He'd been defeated, drummed down to the core and stripped before he even had a chance.

Where was he?

"We're losing them!"

Someone was shouting now. The words the people around him were saying weren't encouraging anymore. His heartbeat spiked as odd words filtered into his mind and Naruto's hand tried to grip at the sheets.

I'm having a baby he thought, the only thing that ran through his mind. Baby, baby, baby, baby. His baby.

"Just rip him open and drag it out. I'm not losing them both."

Naruto's world tilted. He was light headed and strangely positioned, feeling as if he'd been tugged in a hundred different directions. Something painful spread across his stomach and bile rose in his throat. Covers tangled around his ankles and wrists, pinning him to the bed with vicious intent never seen in inanimate objects by day.

"Do it now!"

Naruto shot up, folding over the side of the bed and retching. His stomach burned and rolled, vomit forcing its way up his throat and into his mouth. He coughed, splattering bile on the floor, before he panted, controlling the sickness.

It died down a little, his stomach feeling less like a volcano and more like a tar pit. Sunlight peeked through the windows of his room and Naruto took a moment to remember where he was, in his room in Ame.

Naruto got out of bed, careful to avoid the pile of vomit on the floor. Before with morning sickness he'd always been able to make it to the toilet or sink, but this time he'd been unlucky.

His mind drew back to the dream he'd been having before Naruto promptly shook it away. He didn't need to worry about things like that. Dreams were dreams, and anyway. He couldn't exactly give birth how women did could he? He didn't want to disturb the thing inside of him by changing into the adapted Sexy no Jutsu and the idea of pushing something out of a place he'd have to make himself…

What if the baby got stuck as he accidentally lost hold on the technique? He'd be in immense pain and probably die… it was likely they both would.

That left one more option. Having it removed by cutting him open, which sounded a lot nicer than pushing it out from DIY body parts. Naruto hadn't paid much thought before as to how exactly he got the baby out, but he guessed it was a pretty important part of having a baby.

Women had it so easily. Naruto reached for a roll of toilet paper. It would have to do before he got some water, and he'd have to remember to get some bleach from somewhere later.

Women didn't have to panic about birthing. They either pushed it out or had it cut out, as simple as that. For Naruto though? His womb was randomly shoved in there thanks to Sasuke's fertility and his own inability to think about hormone monitoring.

And, for that matter, how would the baby grow? He had different organs to a woman, or at least they were placed differently. He had to squeeze a whole person in there, somehow, but how?

Naruto returned to his bed, mopping up the sick on the floor with toilet paper. He wrinkled his nose even though it was his own vomit. His stomach rolled again and Naruto moved to the toilet, only just making the basin in time to retch. Nothing came up, to which he was thankful, but it was still unpleasant.

"Oi, little blob in there," Naruto prodded his stomach as he wiped his mouth, moving to the sink to brush his teeth. "Stop it. I know you want the world to notice you, you've got my genes after all, but I'm having a hard time here."

It seemed so natural just to talk to the developing baby. Even though it was hardly a person yet, just a blob of cells that had taken on a funny look and begun to grow to something that would eventually be a person, Naruto knew it was real. His baby wasn't some inanimate growing object that was placed to the back of his mind just because it couldn't be seen, it was already his baby. That might not actually mean much at the moment, but Naruto could at least identify it had needs and wanted things… or would eventually.

The dream had scared him more than he'd like to admit, though. As a shinobi, and as a general rule, Naruto wasn't afraid of anything. Naruto tended to waive this one rule, though, as he wasn't ashamed to admit such vices… but the amount it had shaken him up caused Naruto discomfort. He wasn't that far into his pregnancy and already he was dreading the birth. Was this all the next months would be? Mountains of dread?

Moving back to his bed, Naruto finished clearing up the mess he had left. His stomach had settled for the moment, but he himself was far from settling.

Had he done the right thing by taking this mission? It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but now he was here… who could take his hand and reassure him that he was going to be okay? Who could he go to with his worries? Pein? The thought was laughable. The leader of the Akatsuki had been accommodating with his extra passenger, but he would see it as Naruto carrying a greater risk.

The Akatsuki were protecting him from something, or so they claimed. Did this extend to his child? Would whoever wanted him strike if they knew he was pregnant?

And what about the child? Would it be alright? What if… what if… what if. There were so many what ifs it made Naruto's head ache and he closed his eyes slowly.

There was nothing he could do. Time would have to flow and all he could do was wait.

A knock sounded at the door and Naruto called for them to enter. He was in sleepwear, but they were comfortable enough to look like casual clothes.

"Good morning," a woman greeted him, her cloak swaying as she closed the door behind herself. "I'm Konan and I've come to keep you company while Itachi's busy."

Naruto didn't know whether she was going to keep company or guard and nodded slowly. He could trust (though he used the term trust very loosely) Pein and Itachi, possibly extending the circle to Deidara and Sasori, but that was it. Konan hadn't shown herself to be on his side yet and so he would tread carefully.

"I brought up some water," Konan offered a large bottle of water to Naruto. "In case you preferred it to dry swallowing any supplements you may be taking."

Naruto eyed her cautiously. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Play it calm, play it cool. She might not know anything.

Konan's hair glimmered a little as she opened the curtains, moving silently about the room.

"Pein didn't mention anything, only that you may be taking vitamin supplements." Naruto found himself fixed to his spot with a look. "I'm going to respect your privacy, Naruto, but it carries a warning. Pein has a lot to deal with and he can't be twisting to your problems." She paused and underneath the cool voice and stony face, Naruto could see a woman who cared for someone, a woman who was probably friends with Pein and held a place for him in her heart.

"If I can help," her eyes softened and her lips curled a little. "Then please come to me instead of Pein."

Naruto nodded, pretending to consider the option. In reality he'd be going to Tsunade or Shizune if he could, or else keeping the question locked inside, only seeking it in the privacy of his own room, flipping madly through his folder of baby information.

"Thank you," he said instead, smiling widely to the only woman in the Akatsuki.

"Pein also wanted to know if you were free to join him later. He wanted to talk about the current situation between Akatsuki's Ame, our opposition and your circumstances. I'll be accompanying you if Itachi hasn't made it back, with your permission." Konan held his gaze for a moment until Naruto nodded.

"Is this escort a privilege or a guard?" Naruto's voice was harsher than he'd intended, but he didn't regret it.

"A bit of both, but everywhere has eyes and ears. Why place trust in anyone when you have no idea what might happen? And why should you, one who has every reason to hate us, be given full rights to the place?"

She did make a good point. Naruto found that he couldn't argue with anything Konan had said and he hummed in agreement.

"Do I get to know exactly why I'm here later then?"

Pein had given him a rough idea, yes, but it didn't exactly make sense. Why not just leave him in Konoha? What was so important or so dangerous that he needed to be under direct supervision, away from his Kage and her ANBU.

"You ask a lot of questions," Konan said with a slight smile. Naruto found he couldn't object there.

"I know. I've been doing a lot of that lately and it's driving me mad." For now, Naruto didn't have to think about babies or people out to get him. He needed to place one foot in front of the other, carefully, and he'd be fine. Pigeon steps, that's all he needed.

Everything else could wait.

.

Rain fell around him as Itachi walked, exiting the Akatsuki's building and heading to the archway. His feet left ripples on the ground, intentionally marking where he was walking. Pein had summoned the rain as a warning; the opposition were to attack today.

No one else would go out when it was raining. Other members of the Akatsuki would plan attacks and they would contact the people who supported them, leading ninja out if needed, but that wasn't the same as walking across the waters openly, as Itachi was doing at the moment.

People were watching him, he could feel it. He was unharmed though and it would remain that way until he reached the archway.

The rain was disturbed as someone skittered behind him and Itachi thanked the beauty of the Sharingan. In its elegance, it was silent, and he activated his blood limit, eyes looking to the sides in sign of attack.

Nothing. Just how it should be.

He reached the ruins and the archway, stepping under the cover of the rusted metal. His hood pooled at his neck, damp hair clinging to his face, framing the Sharingan. It was a reminder of who he was and why he was here, his calling card to the doorman.

"Open the door," he said, speaking to the third sheet of metal on the archway. A slit was pulled back and a pair of eyes narrowed, taking in Itachi.

A moment later the whole third panel slid to the side and Itachi stepped smoothly in, ignoring the foot mat that was there to dry his feet. The archway burrowed into the ground, into a dank network of caves, and it was here that Itachi made his destination.

Moving downwards and through a well-known pathway, Itachi walked calmly. Occasionally people would pass, yet all he had to do was flash the Sharingan, stir up the fear that had been implanted into the opposition's warriors.

"I'm so glad you could make it," a husky voice called when Itachi stepped inside his location, closing the door behind himself as he entered. Incense burned in the room, thick and acrid, as smoke curled around him, hiding most of the room from sight.

This man was clever. The Sharingan was dulled in the incense and would give them all time to subdue Itachi, if the event needed to happen.

"We were wondering if you would have been able to get away, what with your new acquisition."

Itachi glanced around, trying to locate where the titters that followed that statement came from. He narrowed it to three or four people, their locations dotted around the edge of the room.

"But it seems you've managed to be faithful to us this time. I suppose we should be thanking you eh?"

Again, titters followed, but Itachi calmed his features, reeling in his stony façade.

"It is my duty to report to you and you only."

The titters stopped at that and the smoke cleared a little, revealing the outline of a row of chairs. The centremost chair was the one Itachi was interested in, however, and his eyes trailed upwards, trying to locate the man's own.

A long pole-like shape shifted in the man's grasp, echoing as it struck the stone floor.

"Then it is as it should be. Do we need to inform you your orders expand to the jinchūriki as well?"

Itachi shook his head, eyes never leaving the spot he believed the man's eyes to be. "It will be done," he said, dipping his head and dropping his eyes for a fraction of a second. Anymore and he would be killed.

"Return in three days," accompanied his exit, and Itachi left. The smell of damp invaded his nostrils and the Sharingan flickered, the incense finally gripping its claws in and taking effect.

It was tiring, doing what he did, but it was needed. Ame wasn't safe for anyone and playing a game between the two sides may seem like suicide… yet Itachi was experienced in acting the part, lies swirling around him like snowflakes in a snow storm.

There was no way out but one of what he'd got himself into and Itachi planned to see it through to the end. He would do everything in his power there was to complete what he had started for, even if it meant turning his back on everything he had believed back in Konoha.

Itachi left the archway and tucked his head back under his hood. A wind brought a western chill to the lakes and Itachi turned his eyes lazily to the left, Sharingan powering to full as an explosion rocketed water into waves.

The clang of kunai rang out and Itachi was tempted to walk away. What business was it of his? Let them take care of it just this once.

Itachi didn't turn away. He moved quickly, darting under cover of ruined buildings and picking his feet out of the rain. Ripples were scarce as he moved and he could no longer feel the presence of someone following him.

It took him five minutes to reach the fighting area, where he was met with the sight of Kisame, in his element.

He needn't have come. Kisame had everything under control.

But what if?

That was the reason Itachi kept running to the battles, even though the running tired him out more than he would offer up to admit. His eye stung painfully and he reached up to block sight from his left side. He was imbalanced, something had shaken him up and he needed to get back to the base and rest before he lost his Sharingan for the day.

It happened. Far too frequently for it to be a coincidence as well, but Itachi had learnt to cope. Still, he didn't fancy his chances if he came across a battle and was without the Sharingan as well as being in pain.

The base was quiet as Itachi entered and he moved up the stairs slowly, one foot in front of the other. Everyone else would likely be out protecting or attacking, depending on your views. Only two people would be here for sure and that was Naruto and whoever was his guardian for the day.

Naruto had said he'd been lured here, or at least accepted the lure they'd offered. Itachi could accept that, maybe, if Naruto was someone who had hidden agendas. He didn't, though, and was always open about who he was and what lifestyle he lived, including his nindo.

Why was he here? You didn't just come to the Akatsuki for the free gifts or the sun, but Naruto was accepting of all Pein's conditions. Naruto, the one unpredictable person Itachi knew, was allowing himself to be fitted with a chain and held to the Akatsuki. Why?

"Itachi?"

Konan. Konan was Naruto's guardian.

Itachi blinked. He realised he'd been standing in the hall for a while, staring at his own door. He turned to face Konan and noted the change in her eyes as he turned.

"You look tired," she commented, reaching a hand out to stop Itachi as he moved to Naruto's room. "Have you been sleeping well?"

Itachi looked at her, shrugging. "In a way," he said. He didn't want to admit that no, he really hadn't been sleeping that well and it was only a matter of time before he broke down and fell unconscious, but he couldn't. Whatever burdens he had taken on himself, they were his alone. Konan knew nothing about him, not him personally at least, and while he trusted her to a degree, he staked his cards only with three people.

She understood though and nodded, squeezing his shoulder and letting her hand slip down his arm.

"Pein might have to vanish for a few days and he's placing me in charge. I know you've never shared information with me before, but I want to see you later, while Naruto's talking to Pein."

Itachi met Konan's eyes, readying the Sharingan in case he needed to use it. "I can't-"

"I don't want to know everything. In fact I don't think I want to know even half of it, but whatever Pein thinks is needed, or you feel is, I need to know. We have difficult times approaching us and sometimes it'll be me who's in charge here."

Itachi inclined his head and finally moved past her. She watched as he opened the door to Naruto's room and slipped inside before walking away.

Itachi was a man with the world on his shoulders and yet he didn't complain. Konan didn't know much about what he did, but she knew Itachi had taken it upon himself willingly.

Now that Naruto was here, everything was going to get that little bit more complicated.

.

Konan had only been with him for around ten minutes before she had left, allowing him to change. It felt strangely as if he was a child, but Naruto shrugged the feeling off. At the moment he didn't care. The attention he got, however skewed, allowed him to think of other things, rather than the fact he was alone, he was going to have a kid and Sasuke had cheated on him.

It still bothered him. He couldn't hate Sasuke for it, but he was unlikely to forgive him. He didn't need to think about how much it bothered him, how much he missed Sasuke, if all he had to think about was how he should act around the Akatsuki. In hiding his emotions, it was a win-win.

"So do you know when Itachi will be back?" Naruto called out as the door opened, looking out of the window instead of Konan.

"I'm back now," was the reply and Naruto span around, an awkward smile in place.

"Ah, sorry. I thought you were Konan."

Itachi nodded, looking out of place in the room. It was a very nondescript room, blank and boring, and Naruto wondered if he could ask to decorate his room.

Where could one find paint in a war zone? Stranger things had been found in battles, but perhaps they weren't exactly as useful as a can of paint was.

"I wondered if you wanted to take a look at the training facilities inside. Considering there are battles around the village, it would be best to stay inside."

Naruto nodded, watching Itachi carefully. He looked tired, with dark circles marking his dark eyes. For a moment, Naruto felt a pang of sympathy, unsure what Itachi had to have been through to become so tired.

They moved out of the room, walking to the stairs and taking them down, spiralling slowly. The silence clouded Naruto and he looked around, grasping for topics of conversation.

"I heard about you and Sasuke."

Naruto didn't have to start the conversation. Itachi had offered an olive branch, even though the subject was a dangerous one.

"How much did you hear?"

It was awkward to talk to your ex-boyfriend's brother about your relationship, or rather former relationship you had with their family. Even though Itachi had killed off all of the Uchihas and joined an organisation that was hell bent on taking over the world (well, had been), he was still Sasuke's brother.

"Considering you're here and looking less than a little happy, I'd say you were no longer together. And I'm willing to bet it was Sasuke's fault."

Naruto glanced to Itachi, trying to look at his eyes. Was he sincere or just saying this at Naruto's expense? Naruto couldn't see Itachi as a joker somehow.

"How so?" Naruto questioned, slightly behind Itachi as they continued down the stairs, treading carefully as they narrowed a little.

"Well," Itachi began carefully, "Sasuke doesn't know what he wants from life." Itachi exited the stairwell, leaving Naruto to catch up. "He doesn't think before he acts, no matter how much he deceives you into thinking he does. He's a man who lets his emotions control him, but he doesn't realise it yet."

They'd reached a large door and Itachi paused before it. He turned to Naruto and the blond swallowed heavily as Itachi met his eyes. They were sparkling with life, memories, and in that instant Naruto would stand before a panel of the harshest judges and his friends to declare Uchiha Itachi's innocence.

"He doesn't know how to love." Itachi's mouth curled slightly and Naruto was so sure he was going to smile. "If anyone could have taught him, made him listen it would have been you."

An empty feeling hit Naruto's stomach at that statement and he wondered if he'd really done the right thing. Couldn't he have helped Sasuke through his problems? Give them a chance at a proper family?

"He's better off alone though. At least for now." Naruto's eyes snapped to Itachi in confusion. "He'd have destroyed you if you'd stayed. All he wants is revenge by killing me and he doesn't care if he dies."

Itachi hung his head and his voice dropped lower. "I don't think he wants to live after he's killed me," he said and Naruto's eyes widened.

And yet, the scariest thing was that Itachi's words sounded too truthful to dismiss. It was how Naruto knew he'd done the right thing, at least for now.

For the moment he could immerse himself in unravelling what the Akatsuki wanted from him and focus on his mission here. When he returned to Konoha later, he could face the baby and Sasuke and anything else he needed to.

His world narrowed to Pein and Uchiha Itachi.

And, honestly, Naruto was more interested in cracking the latter.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi looked down the corridor, shutting the door to Pein's office behind him. Naruto wouldn't be finished with talks for a while and he knew he had to speak with Konan now, to tell her what he'd never wanted to.

The tasks Itachi undertook weren't on specific orders. No one had ordered him to stick his neck out (unless you counted the Sandaime, but Itachi had made other choices there too, choosing to stay away from Konoha and to abandon Sasuke), instead he'd done it of his own volition. This meant, though, that he trod a dangerous path, something he was aware of and accepted readily.

Itachi had never intended anyone else to be dragged into the mess. When he'd originally started, it had been easy to be the between guy, the one that no one was ever sure was on their side, but was confident enough to tell them almost everything. Itachi had never intended to have to report to anyone, but then again Madara was far too cautious and Nagato had learnt well from past transgressions. Neither of the men he worked under could afford otherwise and Itachi somewhat respected them for their caution.

He hadn't wanted anyone else involved, when possible. Nagato and Madara were two different issues to the rest of the world and, in a way, Itachi had to inform them, carefully editing whatever he needed to say. Now, though, it seemed like it was unavoidable and if he didn't include Konan, everything he'd planned for could unravel.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to," was the first thing Itachi said as he stepped into the room Konan has asked him to meet her in. "And you realise that this puts you in-"

"Danger? Look around Itachi, stepping out of our door means danger." She shook her head, gesturing to the table in the centre of the room.

This was where the Akatsuki held meetings, or rather the kind of meetings that needed planning and strategy. They didn't happen often - Madara usually ordered their meetings to take place down by the sealing statue, where his influence could still be felt - but the meetings here weren't the sort that Nagato was willing to allow Madara to attend.

"I've already said that I don't want to know all of it, so just tell me what I need to know." Konan sat down after Itachi, slipping the red and black cloak from her shoulders with a sigh.

Everything was a jumbled mess, Itachi knew that. Some days he never wanted to wake and get out of bed because he knew how jumbled it was, how complicated everything had become, even more so that Madara had ordered their plan (his plan) to be brought forward, extending an invitation to Naruto earlier than any of them had warranted possible.

"I'm working with the opposition," Itachi said carefully, "Directly under their leader."

Konan nodded, patient, which was something that Itachi thanked her silently for.

"I play for both sides as you can expect, but both sides know that. I can't say what they don't know, but you and Nagato know me well enough to be able to tell which side I'm on," Itachi said dismissively.

It drew a snort of laughter from Konan as she said, "the only side you're on is your own, and none of us can guess exactly what that means or who you back. You're harder to crack than anyone else I've met Itachi."

He acknowledged her with a nod, knowing that much to be true. At least with people like Nagato and Madara, they were happy to divulge their ultimate goals, to explain what they were doing when prompted. Itachi, on the other hand, wasn't sure of what he himself was doing half the time, let alone how he could explain it to anyone else.

But Konan was right. There was only one side he was truly on, however unlikely that seemed given his current position.

"So you're a multi-layered spy," Konan continued, shrugging. "That's not new news. Anyone with a pair of eyes knows that."

And here was the difficult part. How much did he reveal to Konan and how much did he keep in his chest? Not even Nagato and Madara knew everything inside of Itachi's head - though Madara liked to think he did - so he had to be careful. Too much information and Nagato would piece everything together, too little and Konan wouldn't understand.

"It doesn't take a genius to guess who could be fronting the opposition," he began, not confirming what Konan probably already knew, treading the line carefully. "And they have asked me to watch someone."

"Naruto," Konan said, not even questioning the matter. "But why? Madara doesn't need another group to collect a bijū when that was our original goal. Why create a war to do something he was going to already?"

Itachi shifted in his chair, not particularly wanting to explain, but knowing that he had to.

"Orochimaru never held up his end of the bargain. Madara let him go from the Akatsuki on the assumption that he'd get Sasuke away from Konoha. Orochimaru never realised this, of course, but Madara has a bigger plan for Sasuke," Itachi began.

Madara had been furious then, back when Orochimaru had been foiled by the Kyūbi's jinchūriki. Itachi had wisely remained out of his sight for a while, but it had been inevitable that Madara would call him back and discuss his plans.

"So Madara had to change his plans, especially when it became clear that Sasuke wasn't leaving." Konan nodded to his words and Itachi looked away, breathing in deeply.

He couldn't tell Konan half of what he should, but he knew that she understood that and would only question him if there was no other choice.

"All you need to know," Itachi continued, voice steady. "Is that I will tell you everything you need to know and that I am in charge of Naruto's full protection."

Konan held his gaze warily, not quite nodding her head. "He's part of the plan?" she asked, though it wasn't so much a question as an observation.

"Perhaps," Itachi agreed, choosing not to divulge that information freely. It wouldn't do Konan any good to know his true motivations, other than he worked for both organisations and Naruto was key to both of their ideals.

She sighed, sinking in his chair and offering Itachi a wry smile. "Nagato doesn't know all of it does he?" Itachi shook his head and she gave a bark of laughter, linking her fingers together on the table in front of her.

"I don't know how you do it," she admitted. "It can't be easy playing for so many fields and yet... you play it so well that I have no idea what you're thinking."

Itachi rose from his seat slowly, bowing his head to Konan. "You're not alone there," he said with a slight quirk to his lips, before leaving. Naruto would still be talking to Pein, but that didn't mean that Itachi had to simply sit around. Madara would be waiting for him, expecting him to report even if there was nothing of consequence.

So that was where he headed, throwing caution to the wind as the rain beat down. Fighting would take place today, but the skirmishes hardly ever ended up near Madara's other base and Itachi was competent enough to dodge the most dangerous areas unscathed.

The building was silent as Itachi entered, heading directly to the centre of the building. It wasn't the usual place he met with Madara inside of the opposition's building, but he knew it would be the place the man sat.

Sure enough, Itachi entered the long room, devoid of all occupants save for Madara, and moved across the floor to where Madara sat, perched upon an ornate, throne-like chair.

"Itachi," he said smoothly, turning his masked face in Itachi's direction.

Unlike most people, Itachi wasn't about to kneel or bow before Madara. While others - namely his supporters - would fawn over the man, Itachi wouldn't even dream about showing him respect, not with the history they shared.

"I assume the jinchūriki is settling in?" Madara asked, voice calm and uninterested. Except that he was interested. Itachi knew that if anything he was hanging on Itachi's next words, eyes beady as he tried to plan his next move.

"He's currently speaking to Pein, most likely being informed why he is here and what is expected of him." Itachi paused, wanting to show the flash of his Sharingan. He didn't though, not when Madara needed to believe Itachi was wholly on his side, or at least not probe too far into Itachi's motives and methods.

Madara nodded absently, his arm resting casually on the arm of the chair.

"And what about you, Itachi?" he asked lazily. "You understand what is expected of you?"

Itachi answered affirmatively, as if he hadn't been doing that his whole life. But Madara didn't know the truth and neither did Nagato. No one except Itachi knew the truth, something he had cultivated for years, built up through secrecy and cunning. No one aside from Itachi understood the extent of Madara's plans (perhaps not even Madara himself) and no one else knew what would be needed in the end.

"Of course," he said, ever the perfect follower to Madara.

"Good," Madara agreed, sitting a little more upright in his chair. "Then I expect the next report in three days." There was a silence and then, "and remember what happens if you fail me."

Itachi nodded and turned on his heel. He'd never forget what could happen if he failed Madara, but soon that wouldn't matter anymore.

.

Tsunade passed a hand over her forehead, sighing deeply as she flicked through another file.

"He's here," Shizune said, poking her head through the door, and Tsunade nodded for the next obstetrician to be led in. He would be the last for today, but none of them had been particularly stellar in their portfolios, or at least not what Tsunade would have liked.

Still, she knew she was overreaching for Naruto's sake, or more correctly in her fear, but she'd keep looking, choosing a doctor she felt competent enough to take on something as serious as Naruto's health.

The questions were basic, issues of confidentiality, Tsunade stressing that jutsu would be used to ensure the confidentiality, looking at their most complicated experiences and how much overall experience. The obstetrician, like many others, left and Tsunade was without the awed feeling that this one was the one for Naruto.

Shizune came in, a glass in her hand and a bottle in the other.

"I must look bad," Tsunade said softly and Shizune gave a chuckle.

"Unfortunately it's just water. I'll bring out the harder liquid after Sasuke's gone." Shizune set the glass and water down on the table before taking a step back. "I'll send him in as soon as he gets here?"

Tsunade nodded, distracted. Of course, how could she have forgotten? Sasuke was arriving for a chat, in a term that would put it nicely.

She didn't have to wait long, for Shizune ushered the kid into her office. He was pale, dark shadows under his eyes, though he still looked better than he deserved to. As much as Tsunade wanted to lash out at him, she had too much to lose now, least of all Naruto's respect.

Naruto hadn't forgiven either of his friends by any stretch, but he'd moved away from his anger. He had to think of the baby inside of him and his mission, instead of remaining in Konoha and seeing Sasuke and Sakura. Some might say that he was simply running from the problem and, perhaps, he was, but if Naruto deserved anything, it was to make his own choices. One day he'd have to return, one day he'd have to return to Konoha, but for now he could do what he wanted.

Not many people realised it, but Naruto was too similar to Jiraiya for him to be able to stay in Konoha. Sasuke might not have run off to Orochimaru all those years ago, but he had damaged Naruto, causing him to leave for three years. When he'd returned, it had been easy for Naruto to fall into a relationship with Sasuke, having trained for the sole purpose to help his friend if he needed it again.

Naruto had risen through the ranks, making ANBU under Jiraiya's proud tutelage. When he was satisfied his student had learnt all he could - for the moment at least, no doubt - Jiraiya had left to track both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

It wasn't a habit that Naruto had picked up. He hadn't caught wanderlust from his mentor, but he needed the break from Konoha. Eventually he'd return, happier and with that Naruto glow about him, but it wasn't good for him at the moment. If she'd forced him to stay in Konoha, Naruto would have dulled beyond saving and grown to hate Konoha.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked as Sasuke took a seat opposite her, back ramrod straight and a frown on his face.

"I can assume," he said darkly, refusing to meet her eyes.

It was then that Tsunade realised Sasuke had never quite grown up. He was still stuck in a childish mentality of revenge and little else, no matter what Naruto had done for him over the years. He'd never stepped out of Itachi's shadow, choosing instead to linger in hatred and misery.

"Do you wish you'd gone to Orochimaru?" she asked bluntly, leaning forwards, interested in the answer he would give.

It was obviously not the question Sasuke had been expecting, for he stiffened even more, eyes darting to hers. For a moment, Tsunade was convinced he was going to lie, but he sank slightly, saying,

"Sometimes." He closed his eyes, pained. "A lot of the time."

At least he was honest, Tsunade thought. Though his honesty was misplaced and twisted, he wasn't lying to Tsunade, despite their hardly smooth relationship previously. She needed his honesty now more than ever, or at least for him to trust her and just listen.

"Because you want to kill Itachi," she said, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. "Does revenge fuel everything you do?"

Sasuke was silent, so Tsunade continued.

"You're a good shinobi, I'm happy enough to admit that, but you have to let go of your past. Or at least find something else to live for," she pressed.

"You expect me to abandon my family and just let that murdering scum go free?" Sasuke's voice was dangerous and coated in fury, but Tsunade had seen worse in her time, fought in wars and could remember the wrath of the Kyūbi. Compared to them, Sasuke was nothing.

"If it's impossible for you to let it go, then no. But what's done is done and your family are never coming back." For a good reason too, but Tsunade wasn't about to tall Sasuke that. She didn't know the precise reasons behind the massacre of the Uchiha, but she knew that they had been watched closely, suspected of certain activities at least.

"Instead here we are, when you've lashed out at the two people who loved you beyond anything. You've destroyed both of their lives, or at least their lives in relation to you." Sasuke looked as though he wanted to interrupt, but Tsunade held up a hand, wanting to finish first.

"What Sakura did is inexcusable too and even though she was my apprentice and we still act professionally, I can't easily forgive her. But she's still carrying a child - your child - and I'm not about to deny that child its life because of my anger for your actions." Tsunade bit her lip, remembering that Sasuke didn't know about his other child, the one that Naruto was carrying.

"I didn't-" Sasuke began, but Tsunade cut him off angrily.

"Don't you dare say you didn't mean to," she hissed, leaning forward across the table. "You took responsibility when you got thought with your cock and got someone else pregnant that wasn't your partner. No, in fact when you even thoughtabout someone that wasn't your partner."

Sasuke was, thankfully, silent. Tsunade breathed in, wanting to bait him, to get him to react and say sorry, apologise or attack her or something... even though she knew he never would. Sasuke was far too calculated for that, too much like Orochimaru to act blindly in anger. Well, at least what Orochimaru had been like before, back when he'd been on Konoha's side and not driven half-mad chasing the past.

They were too alike, Tsunade realised, for her to be completely comfortable around Sasuke. Orochimaru and Sasuke were both chasing ghosts. Orochimaru had been trying to find his family before he'd held onto the obsession that he needed to live forever, and Sasuke was trying to find his family in revenge for something Tsunade was almost certain hadn't been an unwarranted attack.

"I don't know what to do with you," she said, looking down at her desk. "I've tried to think about what you deserve, but anything I try to think of would be useless because I love Naruto too much to hurt him."

Sasuke's eyes darted back up to meet hers and Tsunade nodded.

"I love him too much to do anything I really want to. If I had the choice I would crush you into the ground, Sharingan or not." She sat back in her chair, tilting her chin. "As it is, I know how much that would hurt Naruto, even though he is much too good to you, even after the amount of times you've betrayed him."

Her words had an effect on Sasuke, for he looked down, almost ashamed.

"How many times have you betrayed him now?" she couldn't help but ask, watching his face closely. "How many times did you cheat on him? Was it even just limited to Sakura or were there other women, men, whores?"

Sasuke slammed a fist on the table and Tsunade smirked, satisfied.

"I'm still your Hokage," she said clearly, a dark undertone in her words. "And remember than no matter how much I love Naruto, if I don't agree with something you do and it overrides my need not to cause Naruto any pain, I can do anything I want to you."

Although he seemed unaffected by the words, Tsunade could feel the atmosphere in the room shift. They'd never got on before and she was pleased to see that that relationship between them hadn't changed, that Sasuke was still slightly afraid of her and what she was capable of.

"Just remember that," she said and nodded for Sasuke to leave. Just as he was about to put a hand on the door, she looked him up and down, considering him.

"You need to find someone. Just to sit down and talk to." She paused, standing up. "They don't have to be able to talk back, but you need to sort yourself out. What do you want Sasuke? Why are you here?" She sighed again, shaking her head.

Sasuke left without another word and Tsunade felt as though the meeting had been lacking, as if there was more she needed to say. No doubt there was, but for now she needed to find someone for Naruto, to help him.

Everything else could wait, just for a few hours.

.

"Primarily," Pein began, looking at Naruto. "You're here because someone asked you to be brought here."

Itachi had dropped Naruto at Pein's office earlier, saying that they'd see each other later and leaving Naruto to fumble through what the Akatsuki wanted with him.

The morning had been uneventful, with Itachi simply turning up and directing him to Pein's office before vanishing. It hadn't been too unsettling though, for Pein had begun talking as soon as Naruto had stepped inside, switching his thoughts from the puzzle presented in Itachi to the matter at hand.

"Someone asked me?" Naruto parroted, eyes narrowing. "Madara?"

For a moment, Naruto felt a hint of satisfaction that he'd managed to surprise Pein, but then the raised eyebrows settled and their conversation shifted into a more serious tone.

"It's interesting you should mention Madara at this time, but no. He didn't specifically ask for you to be placed under our protection." Pein nodded to the seats and they walked over, sitting down opposite each other. "I know that the suggestion didn't come from him either."

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean. Did it mean that Madara wasn't the one who had persuaded someone that he should come to the Akatsuki or was it that someone held Madara's ear?

"You're part of a bigger plan, one that I'm not even sure of the full details." Pein looked distracted for a moment before he returned his attention to the topic. "I doubt Madara knows the full details either, but he's the person you need to be most cautious of."

Pein rose suddenly and began walking around the space in the room, a thoughtful look on his face. Naruto waited, just as he'd been trained to so many years ago by Jiraiya. It hadn't come naturally, the patience, but it was what had driven him through his Sennin training, the need to understand and the need to wait, because sometimes you needed to wait, as opposed to rushing in.

"He might not be the one playing all of the sides, but Madara is the one that poses the biggest threat to you, to us all." Pein stopped, shooting a glance in Naruto's direction, as if he wanted to say something and was still unsure.

Naruto knew that the waiting was over. "Is this person Itachi?" he asked simply, already knowing the answer.

It wasn't hard to miss the darkness Itachi carried with himself, or the way his eyes never remained in one area for a long time, as if he was afraid that someone might be able to pluck the secrets from his mind. Itachi had more than one cause to be secretive, especially around Naruto, but there was something more behind Itachi's behaviour, something that Naruto had never noticed before, and not just because he'd been younger and far greener back then.

"He requested that you be brought here, yes. Supposedly under Madara's orders, through the opposition, though if anyone can bend what Madara thinks he wants then it's Itachi." Pein paused, a slight smirk on his face, "Let's just say that if Itachi didn't think this was the best place for you, he would have found a way to keep you far from here."

Never before had Naruto thought that Uchiha Itachi could have been one of the top players amongst the Akatsuki, but now that he was here, it made sense. He was the only one who could convince both sides - Madara's opposition and Pein's Akatsuki - that he was their man and not belonging to the other side. It impressed Naruto, though he wondered who Itachi really swore his allegiance to.

"So what does he want me here for?" Naruto said, wondering if Pein would answer him.

There was a silence, during which Pein stopped pacing and turned to Naruto, thoughtful look on his face.

"I wish I was able to say for certain," he began, looking away from Naruto. "But Itachi has never told me every single thing he's planned. It's better that way I suppose, and I know he's in keeping with our agenda, but sometimes I wish he would divulge." He finished with a slightly wolfish grin.

"I can tell you, though, that while the Akatsuki are not hunting your bijū, the same cannot be said for Madara. He formed the opposition we face here in Ame, though I don't fully understand why. Itachi seems to be the man with most of the answers, but I doubt he'd divulge them with you so easily." He stopped, quirking an eyebrow. "Or perhaps he would, but I doubt I'll ever know."

Naruto sat back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do with any of this? All if had done was shift his knowledge from needing to ask Pein questions to aiming them at Itachi, who apparently wasn't the sharing kind of person.

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Naruto asked, tired of the conversation already. It was stale, a rerun of a thousand conversations he'd had before, with so many other people. "If you're here just to tell me to go ask Itachi about these things, why bother in the first place?"

Pein nodded at his words, acknowledging them.

"Because I want to warn you not to get too close to Itachi before you understand him. He seems like an average player amongst the Akatsuki at first sight, but he holds more power than even I understand. If he wanted to," Pein said, voice lowering, "He could conquer Ame and hold all of us in the palm of his hand. He could destroy the entire shinobi world if he so wished it, that's just the sort of person he is."

He smirked, looking away from Naruto again. "He's the kind of man whispered about in the pages of books. A man of myth and legend, the kind of person who would return from the dead just to achieve his goal."

Naruto almost shuddered at the thought, hand creeping across to rest on his thigh as he thought of all the destruction such a man could cause. His thumb brushed his stomach where the pip-baby was growing with each beat of its heart, as if he could protect it with a simple brush of skin.

"But he's dedicated, with one goal in mind. And that, Naruto, is what makes him more dangerous than Madara. Madara's goal is a selfish one, aimed at immortality and ultimate power." Pein shook his head slowly. "Itachi on the other hand isn't doing this for himself. Everything he's ever done has been leading him to this moment, leading you to this moment even."

Naruto met Pein's eyes with slight trepidation, wondering what force could command a man to try the impossible, to stray the line between all sides and play the fences with such ease.

"He fights for peace, and that is why even Madara fears him," Pein said and Naruto's eyes widened, shocked.

"Think of all the people he knows that depend on him," Pein whispered and Naruto looked down at the ground, mind wheeling with what had been revealed. "With such a force behind him, just knowing all those people need him... it's why Itachi's side is going to win in the end. Whoever he ends up siding with, they are going to win any wars they come across."

He took a deep breath in, drawing Naruto's attention again.

"You've never seen him fight properly. He thinks about every single detail, every single outcome and uses that against an opponent. Sometimes he never even lifts a finger, just places an idea through his Sharingan and ruins whole armies." Naruto shuddered at the smile Pein gave.

"You asked why I called you here to talk? Itachi wanted you here, planned it impeccably. You need to be careful because you're part of the plan now, especially considering you're carrying an Uchiha child."

Naruto jolted at the words, hand fully covering his belly.

"I can't predict Itachi's moves on the best of days so I'm just letting you know; tread carefully around him."

The air around them was tense, and Naruto knew that he'd been dismissed. There was no one waiting for him as he left Pein's office so he walked back to his room, Pein's words playing through his mind.

Whatever Itachi wanted from him, the risk was doubled now that he had a child growing inside of him. Pein had said that Itachi wanted peace, but a man that wanted peace surely wouldn't have slaughtered his own clan? Would he slaughter Naruto's baby as soon as it was born?

He shuddered at the thought and then tried to compare the man Pein had described with the Itachi he knew. The Itachi he knew was no man of ultimate power. He was strong, yes, but cautious and could be beaten.

When he got back to his room, Naruto laid down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. Could he trust what Pein had said? Every instinct was saying that he could, that the man had been telling the truth and yet...

It wasn't the Itachi that Naruto knew. It might be the Itachi that Sasuke had always thought of, but it wasn't the man that Naruto had spoken to the past day, wasn't the man with the dark eyes and the shadows beneath his eyes.

No. There was more to Itachi than what Pein realised and Naruto needed to find out the truth, even if it meant he had to expose every inch of himself to Itachi, even if he had to risk everything.

The scariest part, though, was the fact that Naruto knew this went beyond any mission specification that Tsunade would even have considered and that, by even thinking of doing this, Naruto would violate his mission contract. He was supposed to observe only, but it wasn't enough. He had to know, had to press on and uncover every little detail to Itachi.

It wasn't the first time he'd had the thought, though up until now Naruto had simply thought it was because of Sasuke's connection, that he wanted to know more about the elder Uchiha so the younger could destroy him. The truth, the possibility that Itachi had become a figure of intrigue before Sasuke, was almost impossible to consider but...

It wouldn't be for the first time Naruto had thought it. Back when his relationship with Sasuke had been a fledgling, he'd often thought of someone else, wondering what thatperson was doing as opposed to his partner. Those thoughts had dimmed somewhat, but they were returning now at full force.

It was almost as if there was a connection between Itachi and himself, and Naruto wouldn't let it go this time. He was attracted to Itachi on an aesthetic level, yes - he wasn't blind after all - but most people would simply assume it was because Itachi reminded him of Sasuke. What they didn't know, what they couldn't know (what no one except perhaps Jiraiya and possibly the ever-observant Itachi himself could know) was that the more likely situation was the opposite, that Sasukehad reminded him of Itachi.

Naruto sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He needed Itachi. Needed to speak to him, to see him, to figure out the constant puzzle he presented and then... then he might be able to move on with his life and figure out what the hell he was doing, because at the moment, he just felt like he was running through a swamp, slowly sinking and with no sign of the end.

Itachi would be his end though, a man who held all the answers in the palms of his hands and fought supposedly for peace. Naruto would violate his mission contract for that, be willing to wage a war if he had to, but he needed to know about Uchiha Itachi before it was too late.

Even when he wasn't too sure what 'too late' meant, but was almost certain that he had passed that point years ago.


	12. Chapter 12

sunade looked up, pushing the papers she had been reading under a folder, watching with some caution as Danzō walked into the room. He was flanked by Homura and Koharu and Tsunade knew just from the trio that this wasn't going to be a talk she would like.

"Yes?" she asked curtly, tucking the file away and into a drawer. It would be better if these three never knew the full extent of what she'd done in sending Naruto out, and she had a fair idea why they were here today.

"We need to discuss the Uchiha clan with you," Danzō said, gesturing to the sofas in her office, in the corner and away from the door. Tsunade rose and followed them over, sitting down and waiting.

"It has come to our attention," Koharu began, her face tight with disapproval, "That Haruno Sakura is carrying the next generation of the Uchiha clan."

She had been right then, Tsunade thought. Instead of confirming or denying the statement, though, she merely waited. Whatever they needed to say, let them say it. Then she would act.

"We urge you to destroy the child before it is even born," Danzō said and Tsunade fought the shock rising in her down.

They had been advisors to Hiruzen before her and while Tsunade wasn't friends with them at any stretch, she had listened to their counsel in the past. None of them were idiots and while they each had their own goals, Tsunade knew she'd be a fool to think she could rule Konoha without their help.

But this… this had to be the most ridiculous and horrific thing she had heard them suggest.

"You want me to ask a former student of mine, a citizen of Konoha, to kill her own child?" Tsunade asked, rage only just barely contained in her voice.

Homura shook his head. "Not in such a barbaric manner, no. But you are a medic nin, Haruno-san no doubt needs medication or an injection at the least at some point during her gestation." Tsunade noted the lack of 'pregnancy' in his speech and realised that they were being clinical. To them, this baby was unwanted and therefore didn't deserve a true name.

"And then if it is revealed later that the drug given was part of an odd batch, one that harmed the child significantly… well wouldn't it be kinder to terminate the process?" Homura finished, his glasses dipping forwards on his nose as he moved forwards a little.

"It doesn't matter how you do it," Tsunade said through clenched teeth, "You still want to murder a child."

She rose, knowing that she had to move or she'd simply explode at them, something she didn't want to do when there was a serious issue at hand. Tsunade looked back down at the trio, shaking her head.

"And what reason is this on anyway?" she asked, knowing that they were unlikely to back down unless she could force them. Force them she would, but there was something that had prompted this.

"Is it to do with Itachi?" she asked slowly, looking at their faces intently, knowing that she'd be able to catch any look they shot each other.

"Partially," Danzou said neutrally, looking at Tsunade with contempt. "But more to do with the fact that the child will have Uchiha blood in its veins."

"The madness disease too," Koharu added with a sniff, crossing her hands on her lap. "Better to rid the world of the curse now before the child grows up and it's too late."

"You need to explain this," Tsunade grated out, "Or I will withdraw Sakura under the Hokage's protection and you will not even be able to seeher, let alone touch her or the child."

Whatever Tsunade may think about the situation, she knew Sakura, had trained the woman herself. They were friends and she liked Sakura well enough. And yes, Naruto would always rank higher in her priorities, but these people wanted to kill an unborn child, Sakura's as much as it was Sasuke's, and Tsunade would do whatever she could to protect it.

Danzou was the one to speak, shifting his cane on the ground slightly, looking up at Tsunade.

"The Uchiha clan have always been watched, you know that. Your grandfather never trusted them, never had reason to, and he was proven right." He was speaking briskly, matter-of-factly, simply recounting events with little emotion. "When the Uchihas became too powerful and were planning to take more power, they were executed on our orders by one of their own."

Homura interrupted, "It seems the madness skipped one of the main family children. Itachi was a good shinobi and worked for the good of the village, not some backstabbing scheme."

Tsunade shook her head. "He was a child of war," she said darkly. She had always known there was more to the Uchiha massacre than what met the eye, but for these three to sit there so simply and recount the life they had ruined as nothing more than a part that madness had skipped?

"He suffered as much as anyone else and didn't let it warp his view of justice," she continued, looking at them with disgust.

"Hiruzen authorised it too," Danzō said, satisfaction curling in a smile on his face. "Though, he did try to get Itachi to stay, even when he had failed to complete his mission."

She narrowed her eyes, understanding fully what Danzō meant.

"So you took a boy who wanted nothing more than peace and made him slaughter his own family?" The fury was barely disguised in her voice, but Tsunade didn't care. "And then you have the audacity to sit there and call him a failure because he couldn't kill his brother?"

What had her mentor done? She'd looked up to Sarutobi Hiruzen, despite all his faults, because she had believed him to be a good man. His image was stained now, allowing Itachi to do this. Even if he had begged… though Tsunade knew as a Hokage you had to make hard choices, unsavoury ones, but this?

So perhaps it wasn't quite Sarutobi she was angry at, but the three left here, uncaring how they were speaking of an unborn child and one they had forced into doing a duty above and beyond any he should have been expected to.

"He asked to do the task and then had Uchiha Madara help him," Homura said, shrugging his shoulders. "He kept it clean and Sasuke doesn't know the true reason behind it. And while he refused to stay in Konoha, we all know that his loyalty lies with us."

Tsunade looked at him sharply. "How can you be so sure that he is still loyal to us, after everything you let him suffer through?"

A laugh sounded from Danzō and Tsunade shifted her gaze.

"Itachi is what he is. At the moment I'm willing to be he is all that stands between us and Madara so we should be thankful that he suffered through it all." Tsunade frowned, but Danzou wasn't finished. "And if we could get back to the matter at hand?"

"The child will present a threat to Konoha. If we can get rid of it discreetly-" Homura began, but Tsunade cut the words off.

"I refuse to murder an innocent child just because you believe it to have bad blood." She looked at the three of them with fire in her eyes. "The child isn't just Sasuke's and, I believe, isn't going to be raised by him. If the child manifests the Sharingan, then he or she can be trained by Hatake Kakashi, if you deem the father too unstable to do so," Tsunade spat, disgusted at the actions of the so-called advisors.

"Haruno-san does not have the Senju blood in her and so the child will continue the curse of the Uchiha line." It was said as a statement, a fact, and Tsunade brought her eyes up slowly to lock with Danzou's. "The child needs to be dealt with, Tsunade. You've escaped failure so far, but it's only a matter of time."

"And if I refuse?" she asked, tilting her chin up defiantly.

"You are our Hokage," Koharu said. "But we could petition to the feudal lord as an option. Or to the other Kages, no doubt they wouldn't want the Uchiha clan to revive."

Tsunade looked at them silently. Sakura wasn't safe anymore and there was a price on her child's head, before it was even born. She had to think as a leader of a village, first and foremost, but Tsunade didn't know how anyone could agree to what the council wanted.

"As your Hokage," she said firmly, "I order you to leave, now. From this moment on, Haruno Sakura and the child she is carrying are both placed under the Hokage's care."

Fury crossed Danzō's face and Tsunade waited, wondering what he would say now.

"Then you are welcoming a curse into Konoha with open arms." The anger was open on his face and Tsunade wondered whether she'd need an ANBU guard to escort him out. He should have been taken care of ages ago, put away before he'd been able to gather up strengths. But Sarutobi had been friends with Danzō at one point and Tsunade wondered if they'd forever be mopping up the mistakes of their ancestors.

The trio left, looking pointedly at Tsunade as they passed, as if they'd be able to change her mind with a look. She held firm, though, waiting before they'd left to sit down at her desk again.

She didn't call Shizune in yet to get Sakura, she had to tell Sakura that she was under protection after all, though she could lie about the reason, but there was something else to think about.

If Danzō and the others found out that Naruto was carrying an Uchiha heir, what would they do? Naruto, like Tsunade herself, was a descendent of the Senju clan, born from the Sage himself, or so legends said. He was the perfect opposite to the Uchiha clan and a child born of both Uchiha and Senju blood held more potential than any other.

They'd want to take it away from Naruto, that much was certain. Even if Naruto survived the pregnancy and birth, they would rip away the child and that, Tsunade knew, would kill him quicker than a blade across the throat.

She ran a hand over her forehead, bringing the folder she'd been looking at earlier out. It was Naruto's medical history and the information Tsunade had gathered about jinchūriki pregnancies. Nothing looked good and Tsunade was beginning to wonder, now more than ever, what the future would hold for Naruto.

Not for the first time, she cursed the existence of Uchiha Sasuke and almost, almost, wished Itachi had done the job. Except she knew the truth now, the truth that Itachi was allegedly on their side too, and she wondered whether Naruto would pick that up too.

And if what Danzō had said was true? That Itachi was the only thing standing between Madara and the man's goals? He had to be more than anyone had ever credited him for.

She sighed again, calling Shizune in with a bark. The next few hours were going to be awful, she could tell.

.

Itachi, Naruto noticed, never stayed in one place for long. He was constantly moving, flitting about as if he had so many things to do and very little time. That was, Naruto had to admit, most likely true, but he was drawn to Itachi nonetheless.

"Have you seen what you're looking for yet?" Itachi commented one day, eyes barely sliding over to glance at Naruto as they walked through the village.

Naruto had been at the Akatsuki for almost two weeks now and he was little closer to find out about Itachi than he was growing wings and flying around the shinobi nations. Which was to say, very, very far away.

They were looking around the village on an odd, sunny day, Itachi making sure Naruto knew the best routes to take when he had to withdraw from a fight (which he was instructed to do each time the rain fell and there was conflict; there were some battles you had to leave and this wasn't Naruto's fight), and the best places for everything else, food and relaxation included.

Ame was a nice place, once you got past the civil conflict. The businesses were prosperous, as much as they could be in a war-ravaged area, and the people were happy enough to greet them. A few looked dubiously at Itachi, taking note of his cloak, but they were pleasant enough to Naruto and so their days out weren't completely boring.

"Not yet," Naruto muttered, sploshing through the water on the ground. "But I'm sure I'll find it soon enough."

Itachi gave a snort of laughter and Naruto smiled back.

It should scare him how easily they got on, but Naruto wasn't overly worried. Itachi seemed like a decent person, underneath all the layers, and he was a puzzle that had been presented so willingly that Naruto couldn't resist.

"You were assigned to watch me," he commented lightly, stepping under the shade of an abandoned building.

Itachi hummed in return, following Naruto as they picked their way back to the Akatsuki base.

"But I don't think it was Pein who asked you to do that," Naruto continued, trying not to look at Itachi to gauge his reaction. Predictably, Itachi didn't give any outward hint of emotion.

"Perhaps," he commented lightly, taking a slight step ahead of Naruto.

"I just want to know one thing," Naruto said, softer than he'd meant for it to come out. "Am I in danger?"

He didn't miss the look Itachi threw around the area or the way his Sharingan blazed for a split second. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he stopped walking, forcing Itachi to turn and look at him.

"I swear," Itachi said softly, moving towards Naruto and placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "That I will protect you."

"Will that be enough?" Naruto challenged, unafraid to go against every warning Jiraiya had drummed into him and looking into Itachi's eyes.

There was silence for a moment and then, "No. It won't. It never will be, but it's the best I can promise you so it will have to do."

Itachi stepped away and his hands slid from Naruto's shoulders. They felt lighter than they had before the touch, but he was colder and wanted to reach out, draw Itachi back and explain everything to him, ask him to spill every secret… and yet he couldn't.

"I didn't love Sasuke," he said instead, picking up stride again.

Itachi laughed bitterly. "Of course you did. You still do, no matter what he did." Itachi paused, glancing sideways to Naruto. "And you always will, no matter what you might think. You may not be in love with him anymore, but you'll never stop loving him."

The words were said so calmly and so simply that they were easy to digest. Naruto shook his head, preparing to deny them, though he knew them to be true.

"He is your friend," Itachi said, a sad tone creeping into his voice. "Your best friend, and while a relationship may have been doomed from the beginning, he will remain your best friend long after everything has blown over."

"Just how he's still your little brother," Naruto dared to say.

The reaction the words received was unexpected. Itachi smiled, dipping his head to hide the crinkle at the corner of his eye.

"Just how he'll always be my little brother," he acknowledged, sounding so far away from the ruthless killer he was whispered to be.

They had reached the base by now and were moving upstairs, returning to their rooms. There wasn't a lot to do, but Naruto could read through the baby-folder again and scratch his stomach absently, wonder when he'd begin to show.

The baby was beginning to slot into place, growing and developing with each breath Naruto took. It was amazing to think of, and when he did allow his mind to wander, Naruto thought of the future, of holding a tiny baby in his arms and loving it so much that he couldn't bear to ever let it go.

"Have you ever thought about having children?" Naruto mumbled, more to himself than Itachi.

He replied all the same, voice curt and clipped as it usually was.

"Yes. I was expected to be the head of the Uchiha clan and to produce heirs. I suspect that will all fall down to Sasuke now, though I can think of a few who would prefer that something like that never happens."

The comment was flippant, but it sent a chill through Naruto's body.

"It never happens?" he asked, hoping he simply sounded curious.

Itachi looked at him. They were in the corridor near Naruto's room and Itachi sighed.

"We can discuss this inside. I'd prefer not everyone hear about the inner politics of our village," he said, following Naruto into the room as he opened the door.

And, of course, Naruto hadn't mentioned the 'our' in reference to Konoha. Just what exactly was Itachi hiding?

"The Sage of Six Paths had two sons. One went on to form the Uchiha clan and the other the Senju clan. They are a perfect balance," Itachi explained, sitting down on one of the chairs and Naruto taking the other, over in one corner of the room.

"The Uchiha have always been the darkness and the Senju the light. We carry a curse in our blood and any child of Sasuke's will be viewed with little sympathy, especially considering what the clan did in the past." Itachi frowned and darted a look up at Naruto.

"What I did in the past," he said, dropping his eyes, a sign that Naruto knew he was lying.

"What did they do?" he asked, leaning forwards in his chair. "And what will the people in Konoha do to an Uchiha heir?"

Itachi looked so tired all of a sudden, shadows under his eyes and pale skin. His eyes were flecked with red vessels and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to sleep for years, give up whatever battle he was fighting and accept that he didn't need to do anything.

Except that was never going to happen.

"I murdered my clan, slaughtered them all in cold blood and-"

"No," Naruto cut in. "What did they do."

Itachi was silent for a long while and Naruto was almost afraid that he wasn't going to answer. He did though, bowing his head and resting his forehead on his hands.

"They staged a coup," he said softly, almost too softly for Naruto to hear. "I was ordered to spy on them and so, like an exemplary ANBU member, I did."

He looked up, eyes wide and years off of his face. Naruto bit back a gasp, wanting to reach forward and comfort this suddenly lost man.

"I'm a pacifist," he said and Naruto moved forwards, just a tiny bit, noticing the torture in Itachi's eyes. "And I had to stop them before they caused more people to die." Itachi's voice was firm and terrible, full of emotions he'd never been able to reveal before Naruto had asked.

"I killed my own kin," he said bitterly, "And then begged for the Sandaime to save my brother when I failed my mission. I left to join the Akatsuki and I've been playing this game for so long." Itachi's voice had lowered now, revealing every inch the tired man that he was. "So long," he repeated and Naruto didn't hesitate to move forwards and wrap his arms around Itachi.

The Uchiha massacre had never sat well with anyone's head and Jiraiya had suggested once that Itachi wasn't all the backstabber he appeared. He'd told Naruto stories about the boy who would sooner care for a cat than kill it out of mercy. He'd been a sweet boy, people always muttered in reference to Itachi, and it was that that had made the murders such a shock.

But it wasn't Itachi. At least not in the way that everyone was told to believe. He'd followed orders and they had ruined his whole life.

Naruto had one more question though.

"What would they do to a child?" he asked softly, unafraid to grip the sides of Itachi's head and make him look.

Itachi blinked slowly, lips curling into a terrible smile. "They'd want it dead," he said simply. "And the only exception to that would be if the mother was a descendent of the Senju clan, which leaves only Tsunade and yourself."

Itachi pulled back from Naruto's hands, looking away. "And if that happened? They would turn that child into a weapon and destroy its life. It would be kinder to kill it, and I can speak from experience of what it's like to be used by them."

The world crumbled around Naruto at the words and he fell back in his chair, eyes wide and hands gripping the side. He wanted Itachi to take the words, back, tell him that Tsunade would never let a thing like that happen… but Tsunade hadn't been there when Itachi had been made to do those things. It had been Itachi who had done them, perhaps offered to which would explain the self-hatred flashing in his eyes, and that was what they did.

They turned you into a weapon, but one of your choosing. When it came down to it, you were your own worst enemy and always, always, made the final decisions. Those decisions, though, were comply or face execution, most likely, and what sane person would choose execution?

"It would be best if we died out," Itachi said softly. "Let the old filth rot and the new clans take over. There's no honour or good left in the Uchiha name anymore, let the place fall to someone else."

For someone who had just admitted that his whole life was based on a lie, Itachi was exceptionally calm. He must have sensed the question, for he looked at Naruto again and nodded.

"I knew you would ask soon enough. I should have known you would ask it at a completely random time." He gave a slight smile, lips twitching ever so slightly, but Naruto didn't respond, couldn't.

"I'm not going to tell you everything," Itachi said simply, "But you know now that you can trust me. I don't like what I did and I will always be haunted by it, but I have sworn to protect you."

Naruto couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his throat.

"You can't anymore," he said, shaking his head. His heart pounded in his ears and Naruto almost didn't know what to do. It was now or never, though, and he had to say it, get it out, or else… or else…

"I'm not the only one you need to protect," Naruto said, looking into Itachi's eyes. "I'll sound crazy, but I'm pregnant."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock before he frowned, denial flickering across his face. Naruto grabbed his hand, smoothing the palm out and nodding quickly, pressing the hand to his lower stomach.

"Use your Sharingan to feel," he said, eyes never leaving Itachi's. "Go on, trust me."

Itachi did, face paling even more before he snatched his hand away.

"But," he began, trailing off and standing abruptly.

He didn't say a single word, sweeping from the room and pulling the door open. A moment later and Itachi was gone, leaving an open door and Naruto feeling as though someone had punched him in the gut.

Itachi was supposed to protect him and now… now it had all gone horribly, terribly wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Itachi swept through the raining streets of Ame like a ghost, passing by without a notice. The battle the rain warned of was waging around him, but Itachi stayed out of it all, darting amongst abandoned buildings and skirting the fringes of the fight, knowing that he couldn't be drawn in if he wanted to do what he must.

Rain droplets slid down the back of his neck, where his hood lay flat on his back, and the cool rain did nothing to calm the fire inside of him. What Naruto had told him would never be forgotten, burnt into his memory as so many countless milestones in his life.

For so long, Itachi had been walking down a narrow path, alone. He'd been on every side, letting everyone know that his true allegiance was to himself, though exactly what that meant, no one ever quite knew. Madara thought he knew, Pein probably thought he knew, but none of them were right.

He slipped into the building soundlessly, ducking under metal beams until he could walk freely again, using a back entrance to the building as opposed to the one he usually would. Itachi walked through the levels of the building, going lower and lower, until he was past the levels everyone else frequented.

The temperature dropped as Itachi kept walking, stony faced and with purpose, until he strode into a large room, one wall stacked high with bubbling, glass shelf units.

The sole occupant other than Itachi looked up from behind a table, abandoning his work and dusting off his hands as he met Itachi's gaze.

"You knew," was all Itachi said, angrier than he'd let himself become for years.

Madara raised an eyebrow, running a hand over the mask set on the table.

"I know a lot of things Itachi," he said dismissively, "You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

Itachi bit down the urge to fight Madara there and then, knowing that he couldn't win here, and simply tilted his chin up and gritted his jaw slightly.

"You knew about Naruto," he said, and Madara gave a slight huff of laughter, looking down with a smile.

"That he's a jinchūriki, continuing the tradition of the Uzumaki clan? That he has the perfect bloodline to be able to control the Kyūbi without forcing its power with the Sharingan? That he could tame that bijū and use all of its power, the whole force of the kyūbi, with a mere thought?" Madara caught Itachi's eye, his smile wider.

"Or perhaps the fact that he is a descendant from the Senju line and the child he's carrying has both Uchiha and Senju blood, making it the first of its kind since the Sage himself?" Madara rolled his eyes. "Of course I knew, though it's surprised me how long it took for you to pick it up."

He was so nonchalant and uncaring, Itachi realised. He'd known that characteristic well enough in Madara anyway, but he was willing to make a temporary peace, draw an unborn child into the fray simply because he wanted the power?

"Then why bring him here? There are risks, what if he had lost the child?" Itachi asked, tracking every slight movement Madara made, scrutinising him. He'd misjudged him once, but he'd be a fool to do so again.

"He could lose the child at any moment," Madara said brightly. "But we both know he's strong. The child was conceived partially thanks to a jutsu and so is linked to his chakra tighter than any other child. It is almost impossible for someone with a chakra supply as vast as Naruto to lose the child."

Madara sighed, drumming his fingers on the table.

"The child wasn't formed the same way as other children. It is an unnatural creation in that respect and is linked more to Naruto's chakra than the womb that remains in his body. Yes the pregnancy will be almost identical to a normal one, yes he will go through more suffering because he is a man, but the child is almost certain to survive."

He was so blasé, co calm and collected about Naruto and his child, and yet there was more. Something deeper, darker, and Itachi didn't understand how he could be so calm at the same time.

"I don't think I've ever hidden the fact that I want the Kyūbi," Madara continued. "And I'm smart enough to acknowledge that, in my current state, I'm not going to win against Naruto when he's in peak form."

Itachi's lip curled in disgust, "So you lured him here until he's having the baby and then you're going to rip the Kyūbi from him."

They both knew the process would kill not only Naruto, but almost certainly the child as well.

"Not quite," Madara said, picking up his mask and adjusting it as he slid it onto his face. "Taking the Kyūbi, yes, but I'm content to wait until it breaks from the seal naturally." He lowered his hands, mask in place once more. "It's the child I want. Naruto is safer under the protection of the Akatsuki than anywhere aside from Konoha, with the bonus that I can reach him here. "

That was what it came down to; whatever was easiest for Madara. He was clever, making the best of a situation and flushing out what he wanted from it, but he was cruel and cold hearted, not caring who lived and who died.

"The child is your relative too," Itachi said, but Madara shook his head.

"That child is part of the clan that betrayed me. The only living Uchiha I consider myself related to now is you." He gave another snort of laughter. "Even though we're hardly on the same side, but there's a certain quality to you that I somewhat admire."

Itachi refused to rise to the bait, knowing since the massacre that Madara would never disconnect himself from Itachi. No matter what, they were related and Madara would forever remind him of that. They were the same, simply on different sides.

"If you're upset about the child, you have another nephew. Sasuke couldn't curb himself and he's set his seed in someone else, take what you can get," Madara said, gleeful and Itachi knew he was smirking.

"You understand what this means?" Itachi replied instead. It caught Madara's wavering attention and he turned his head to look at Itachi fully.

"I suppose so," he commented lightly, an odd tilt in his voice that someone who didn't know Madara may think of as sadness. "But we all know it was just a matter of time. It's why we've kept so close, even after all this time, and why I'm going to let you walk free of here."

They'd always had a shaky relationship, but one that had been built on a twisted mutual respect. Madara wasn't letting Itachi go because of that though, in the end it would be more entertaining for him to go against Itachi, yet he hadn't been able to predict what Itachi would do.

Madara had never once thought that Itachi would tell the truth behind the massacre. He'd never expected Itachi to even consider it, but he had already told Naruto and that was simply a tiny step away from what he was to end up doing.

"You can go," Madara said lightly. "But you won't win."

For the last time, Itachi did as commanded and left, heading straight for the Akatsuki base and Naruto, every plan he'd thought up falling away until it left him with his unwanted option. He'd never have chosen this path willingly, but it was a small sacrifice to protect Naruto against Madara.

.

Sakura bit her lip as she waited outside Sasuke's door, jiggling where she stood and trying not to focus on one thing for too long. Her mind was reeling with the conversation she'd had with Tsunade a short while ago and needed to see Sasuke now, except he hadn't opened the door yet and she'd been waiting for near on ten minutes.

"Open the fucking door," she said angrily, pounding against the wood again. "Or I'm going to break it down."

Illadvised, but this was important and Sasuke needed to know. Despite everything they'd done, he was still the father of her baby, and he needed to know what was going on.

Someone shuffled to the door and it opened slowly, a pale-faced Sasuke hunched over slightly, blank look on his face as he took one look at Sakura and nodded, stepping aside to let her in.

The apartment hadn't changed much since Naruto had left, and though it made Sakura uncomfortable, she ignored the feeling and looked at Sasuke. He was a little more worn down than the last time they'd spoken, but he didn't look as though he was about to collapse, which was something.

"Tsunade's placing me under the Hokage's protection," she said without preamble, staring Sasuke straight in the eye. "The council want to kill our child."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at her belly, Sharingan flickering for a moment as he searched for the Uchiha chakra that would be inside of her.

"Tsunade-sama argued against them and is placing me under her protection. I'll be moving into the Tower tomorrow, but I thought you should know." The words sounded weak, but what else could she say?

Since Sakura had moved into Ino's house, her relationship with Sasuke had all but been cut off. He hadn't gone so far as to being called a recluse, but she hadn't heard anyone speaking about Sasuke or seen him around. They'd become estranged, but it hadn't bothered her. Sasuke needed to sort himself out before he did something stupid, and she had her baby to care about now.

Yes, she still loved Sasuke, but she wasn't foolish enough to think that their relationship could work under the circumstances they were in. They both needed to grow up and she needed to stop deluding herself, and maybe then they could go further.

But not now.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his voice weak and broken.

Sakura felt pity for him, knowing how important their child was. For someone who had lost his entire family, this baby had been a godsend. To be told that people wanted the child dead – and because of his blood – was a terrible, horrific thing, but she couldn't lie to Sasuke.

"Because I'm not a Senju descendant," she said, remembering exactly what Tsunade had said. "And that the Uchiha blood in our child will end up the same way it has for you and the rest of your clan."

Her voice didn't waver, not even as Sasuke looked at her with pained eyes and she slurred his family.

"They want to take care of the problem now before it becomes a threat, like vermin." She snarled the last word and Sasuke relaxed a little, understanding that Sakura was protecting their child.

"They can't do that," he said, shaking his head vehemently. "It's a baby, our baby, and the Sharingan… if anything, wouldn't they want the Sharingan?"

Sakura shrugged, eyebrows furrowing in sympathy. "Tsunade-sama said that there was something they wanted to keep hidden, but that they were content to let the Sharingan die. From where they're standing, your clan is full of bad blood and they can't even trust a child."

Sasuke looked away. "Then they're fools," he said. "They're scared of an unborn baby and their fears are misplaced."

There was a conviction in his voice, a passion that she had never heard before. Sakura recognised it, though it was in a completely different form, from when Sasuke had talked about Itachi and his thirst for revenge. He'd dedicated his life to seeking revenge and now, finally, he had something else, something more. And yes, it was terrible, but Sakura felt hopeful for the first time since leaving Tsunade's office.

They might not be together, but Sakura felt stronger than she had in weeks, happier too. Sasuke was willing to protect their child and that was exactly what she needed from him.

It lasted a few more days, until they were both called into Tsunade's office and she looked at them grave-faced over the desk, sliding a file towards them. The words from her mouth had brought their worlds crashing down, and Sakura had left the office shaking, unsure what the information meant for Sasuke and herself, let alone her child.

.

The day had turned to night before Itachi returned, storming into the room exactly how he'd left, blank faced and fiery eyed. Naruto looked up sharply, not bothering to hide the files, and looked at Itachi with contempt.

"You're back," he said harshly, not caring what Itachi had to say.

After Itachi had left, Naruto had been shaken, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes though, he'd shaken himself, convinced himself that Itachi's opinion didn't matter, that the man didn't see Naruto in any different light and had rushed off to do something he'd forgotten earlier. Naruto knew it was a far cry from the truth, but after Itachi had spilled his darkest secret, a history bathed in blood, Naruto had thought they'd been more than friends and he could trust Itachi.

It had been the only way to stop himself packing up and leaving there and then, as ridiculous as it sounded.

"Don't talk," Itachi snapped back, moving to the drawers, searching through them. "And pack up everything you can."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and frowned. "No," he said firmly. "No, you don't get to storm in here after that and give out your demands."

Itachi paused, but didn't look at Naruto.

"You told me that you had no choice but to take on the burden of massacring your clan. You don't just tell anyone that information, and I'm pretty sure I'm the first person you've actually, physically told." Naruto rose from where he'd been sitting on the bed.

"So I thought that I'd share a secret of my own, a pretty damn big one too." He was angry now and not afraid to let it show. "I thought 'hey, we're friends of sort right? I can trust this guy', but instead there you went," Naruto waved his arms at the door. "You sauntered off without a single word, so what was I supposed to think?"

Itachi did look at him now, face still blank.

"Did you tell anyone? Report to whatever side you fancy this time?" Naruto laughed, "You might not have committed the crime yourself, but you have no qualms about dipping your toes into every organisation there is now, do you?"

And now that he'd begun, Naruto found that he couldn't stop, overwhelmed by the need to just say everything he'd ever felt about Itachi.

"Can you even remember who you were? An innocent child who did what he could to try and protect his village? I don't see that child in you; you've become someone who's so used to playing a game with all the pieces that you've forgotten your own place." Naruto paused, taking a deep breath, "And don't look at me like that, we all have our places. You just refuse to acknowledge yours and call it gathering knowledge."

He dimmed slightly, suddenly tired. "It's not, though," he said quietly. "There comes a time when you can't keep running and you have to own up to everything you've done."

Itachi didn't say anything, simply turning away from Naruto and rummaging in the drawers again, picking up anything and everything of Naruto's he could find. He brought each item to the bed and, every time, Naruto thought he was going to say something, but he never did.

Just as the silence became almost unbearable, Itachi spoke softly, in a voice Naruto would never have associated with him.

"I know, which is why you need to pack." He looked tired as he joined Naruto on the bed, closer than they'd been before, Itachi pressing their sides together. "Madara knows about your child, it's why he brought you here in the first place, and I need to get you somewhere safe."

Ignoring the shock of the revelation that Madara knew – how had he found out? – Naruto shook his head.

"No," he began. "Not until you tell me everything."

For a moment, Naruto was convinced that Itachi would point-blank refuse, yet they both knew they were in too deep, and Itachi nodded slowly.

"Madara brought you here because he knew you were carrying a child with both Senju and Uchiha blood. On their own, yes they can make great talent, but they're nothing to wage wars over." Itachi ran a hand over his mouth.

"Madara won't just go to war for your child," he said, turning to Naruto and sliding a hand over Naruto's thigh until he covered his belly. "He will destroy the world to get your child if he has to."

Naruto shivered at the touch, despite the fact that there was a layer of cloth between his abdomen and Itachi's palm. Every sense he had locked on Itachi, drinking him in and fixating on him fully. In that moment, Naruto knew that he would go with Itachi to wherever they had to, because there was something between them, had been for years, he could feel it.

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly, eyes lidded as Itachi rubbed small circles with his hand, almost unaware of the movement he was making on Naruto's stomach.

"He wants to make a weapon, perhaps. Or rip your son apart and take whatever parts he needs. Whatever Madara wants, and want he does, he will stop at nothing." Itachi looked down, and Naruto could feel the desire in the air, though he couldn't tell whether it was aimed at him or the desire to kill Madara.

The hand movement ceased, but Itachi didn't move away. He locked eyes with Naruto, and Naruto knew what to do, closing the space between them in a slow movement and taking Itachi for himself, claiming him with his lips and marking their future.

The kiss wasn't one that Naruto had experienced before. Itachi was unrelenting, pressing into Naruto as much as Naruto kissed him, slicking their lips with spit and pushing through. It wasn't a romantic kiss in any sense, but it held more meaning than any other Naruto had experience.

They broke apart a moment later, Itachi resting his forehead against Naruto's, breath fanning over his cheeks.

"You need to stay with me," he said quietly, bringing a hand up to run through Naruto's hair. "Because I'm the only one who will pledge every inch of my life to protect you."

Naruto ducked his head, letting Itachi press their bodies close together, Naruto's head against his chest. Despite what Naruto may have wished, the contact wasn't sexual or lust induced. The contact, like the kiss, was one of need and humanity, reminding the pair that they weren't alone, but that no one else could step in to help.

"We need to go home," Itachi said and Naruto's heart filled with warmth at his decision. He nodded against Itachi's chest, savouring the decision and wondering how long Itachi had been alone, how long he'd waited to simply hold someone like this.

Naruto didn't like any of the answers that crept into his head, so simply held Itachi tighter, waiting for the morning to break, when they would finally shred all of the half-truths and full blown lies.


	14. Chapter 14

Time moved strangely. It ebbed and flowed, inconsistent yet the only true consistency in the world. As Itachi stared down at his cupped hand, he knew his time was running out, faster than grains of sand falling through an hourglass. The red stain in his palm would ruin everything, but he was strong – strong enough to get even the mighty Uchiha Madara to respect him – and he had too many things to do, too many backdoors to make sure were kicked open.

Behind him, Naruto was drinking from a bottle they'd packed, sweating lightly under the sun. They had exited Ame a few hours ago, the humidity of lands with less rain than Ame getting to the pair of them. Itachi was glad he'd shaken his Akatsuki cloak, though he kept a wary eye on Naruto, darting down to his stomach every now and again, letting the Sharingan feel for its kin.

Sasuke was an idiot. What he'd created – and Itachi had a feeling he didn't even know about Naruto, much less what the baby meant – was a miracle in itself, let along the merger of two famous bloodlines to create the same line as the shinobi that had united the world.

If Sasuke had known, Itachi shuddered to think what might have happened. His brother didn't know the truth, thankfully, yet he would have likely waged a war with the child, parading it in line of Madara and using it as a weapon against Itachi.

Itachi knew he had to die sometime, but it would never be at Naruto's child's hand.

"What did Pein say?" Naruto asked, breaking into Itachi's thoughts.

"He didn't say anything," Itachi replied, slinging the pack higher on his shoulders and taking a few steps more, Naruto moving up to walk beside him.

"What, you mean he just let you go?" Naruto asked again, frowning dubiously.

Itachi couldn't blame him.

"No," he said, a small hint of a smile curling his lips. "He didn't say anything, because I didn't tell him."

Naruto laughter, filling up the space between them as they walked. They weren't too far from Konoha now, and Itachi wondered what his reception would be.

Since the night they'd decided to return home, Itachi had been withdrawn. Naruto had noticed at once, but never pushed or pulled, left Itachi to his thoughts, understanding that he needed space. Even though Naruto knew the truth, going back to Konoha would open wounds that had been laid bare for too long, but it needed to be done.

Not many people realised it, but Itachi was loyal to Konoha in the sense that he would die to protect his village. Even when he didn't live there, was considered a traitor to her people, Itachi would go above and beyond his duty, had done as such many times over.

But there was one person for whom Itachi would do so much more. He would die and be reborn countless times, just so he could sacrifice himself for Naruto again, just so he could carry Naruto for a single step when he was weary.

There wasn't a single reason for his choice, instead it was built upon many, but Itachi had seen more of Naruto than he would admit to the other man. He'd watched him closely for a long time, under the guise of tracking the Kyūbi, when really he was judging Naruto, factoring him into his plans and resting his laurels against Naruto's shoulders, unafraid that Naruto would let them fall.

"Why do you want to go back to Konoha?" Naruto asked softly, his voice dipping as they continued walking.

Itachi didn't reply for a while, thinking about his answer.

"Konoha's the only safe place for us," he began, the words unsure in his mouth; since when had Konoha been safe for him?

Naruto snorted, shaking his head. "Not for you. How many people know the truth and compare that to the amount of people who'd rather you were dead."

"Perhaps," Itachi mumbled in a non-committed manner. "But Madara wants you and your child. No matter what I planned for, I haven't planned this and, quite frankly, I don't know how to. The best way is to return to Konoha and wait, see what happens."

He could practically feel Naruto roll his eyes, and glanced over to him, arching an eyebrow in question.

"That is the most ridiculous answer. You know very well how to bullshit your way around people, but you don't need to lie to me anymore." Naruto's face softened, and Itachi could almost, almost, divulge all his plans and secrets.

"Konoha is the safest place for you, with the added bonus of an army between you and Madara. It will buy you time, make him think twice, and by the time you have had your child, you will be in a better position to fight him." Itachi lengthened his strides, wanting to get to Konoha soon. Being out in the open was dangerous, not in the respect that the baby might be in harm, but for the fact that Madara had spies everywhere.

"I need to comb through Konoha too, find out who had clearance to your files, or who was stupid enough to watch you. Madara had to know about you somehow, and nothing is safe until we find out who works for him." Itachi's voice was cold now, but he had so much to do and they hadn't even reached Konoha.

They finally made it though, standing before the giant, closed gates of Konohagakure no Sato, dusk falling into place around them. They were standing well away from the gate, in the shadows of the forest around, and Naruto looked at him, considering.

"You were never struck off of the right to enter, were you?" he asked, referring to the border patrol line that Itachi had helped to test many times when he was an ANBU captain.

"No," he replied. "But even if they had banned my chakra signature entering Konoha then I know how to get past it. I was an ANBU member after all."

Itachi noticed the firm stance in Naruto's shoulders and, in a brave move, threaded his fingers with Naruto's.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," he said quietly. He knew how hard it must be for Naruto, someone who had been lured to the Akatsuki on the falsities of a mission. That hadn't lasted long, and after trusting Itachi with his secret as well as taking on the heavy burden of the Uchiha massacre, returning to Konoha was anything but easy.

"I..." Naruto cut himself off with a sigh. "I know. And I need to come back. I need to face up to Sasuke and Sakura, now more than ever."

Itachi understood; they were running out of time far too quickly.

"Well," Naruto said. "I suppose we need to go in then."

Itachi nodded, letting Naruto's hand slip from his and taking the first step forwards.

There were two ways to do it, sneak in or be upfront. Itachi chose the latter, Naruto by his side, stance firm as the chūnin on duty boggled, stammering out a 'yes' as Naruto asked if he could escort his acquaintance to the Hokage's office. Itachi's name went down in the log book and the chūnin stared after them with wide eyes, shocked into silence. Gossip would no doubt spread as soon as someone else joined the guard, but they would be safely away in the tower by then.

As it was late in the day, the streets were mostly empty, and anyone who lingered didn't spare a glance for Naruto and Itachi, instead tending to their own tasks or simply walking on home. They didn't see anyone in the Hokage tower either, and it was only when Naruto walked up to Shizune did someone react.

"Naruto?" she asked, getting up from her desk and moving to embrace him warmly. "We didn't know you were coming back."

Her eyes hadn't left Naruto, but she looked over in surprise when Itachi spoke, voice quiet.

"Perhaps we could continue this conversation in private?" he suggested, and Shizune's mouth fell into a neat 'o', before she nodded, scrabbling for Tsunade's office door, ushering them through without announcing them.

"Shizune," Tsunade began, annoyed, but cut off when she saw Naruto and Itachi.

"Naruto," she greeted evenly, but still friendly, face cutting sharp as she looked to Itachi. "And Uchiha Itachi."

He bowed his head respectfully, taking a step forward with his hands clear and by his side, eyes averted. He'd lived his whole life with people avoiding him for his Sharingan, he knew how to get someone to trust that he wouldn't turn it against them.

"There are a lot of things I need to tell you, and we're running out of time," Itachi said, before he began his explanations, weight lifting ever so slightly from his shoulders with each new word.

.

Madara hadn't planned to visit Orochimaru this soon, but Itachi had forced his hand. If there was one thing that Itachi was good at, it was provoking Madara and keeping him on his toes.

They'd always darted around each other as if they had carefully choreographed their lives, pushing and pulling at each other, guessing and solving constantly, the one Uchiha that Madara was almost proud to say he was related to.

There was a flaw to Itachi, and that was in his loyalty to Konoha. Still, Madara would rather play this game of guessing and overpowering with Itachi than anyone else, and Itachi had surprised him before. It was refreshing to find someone willing to play his games, willing to deceive and twist rather than all out fight.

And then he'd gone and snatched up Naruto and his child, taking the Kyūbi with them. It didn't ruin Madara's carefully prepared plans, but he hadn't expected Itachi to take off back to Konoha, or at least not straight away.

He could attack Konoha, but without Pein on his side (he wasn't a fool, Pein was more allied to Itachi than he was to Madara, and with Itachi gone, Nagato could easily cast him aside, split the Akatsuki how he'd wanted to for years), Madara would have to do the dirty work himself.

That, of course, wasn't an option, so the only thing left to do was talk to someone who would be willing to do the task.

"Madara," a voice grated out, eyes glittering in the dim light the room offered. Orochimaru hadn't skimped on luxuries, even when he moved bases every few weeks.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Orochimaru asked, tongue flicking over his lips.

Orochimaru had left the Akatsuki because of Itachi. Madara had let him go, citing his usefulness for a later date, and it was now, again because of Itachi, that he would call in every trump card he could.

"I've let you live beyond the Akatsuki," he said calmly, looking at Orochimaru with his sole eye able to look through the mask. "And now I'll give you the chance to live beyond this meeting."

Orochimaru grinned widely, shaking his head and letting out a deep, husked laugh.

"You think you could do it? Kill me here and now?" He lounged back in his chair, still laughing. "But what are you offering?" he asked, and Madara smirked. Orochimaru could never resist a deal.

"Itachi has returned to Konoha and I need to flush him out," Madara said casually, watching in amusement as Orochimaru's expression darkened, the sting of his defeat still weighing heavily about him.

"You want me to go after Itachi?" he asked, disbelief tingeing the corner of his words. But no, Madara shook his head.

"All I need from you is to get Sasuke. As soon as you can, get him away from Konoha and train him so he can kill Itachi." Madara looked straight at Orochimaru. "After he's killed Itachi, do what you want with him."

It was a lie; if Sasuke could defeat Itachi then Madara would take him for his own, but Orochimaru didn't need to know that. He needed a prize, an offering that he would take, and Madara could see it working already, the glimmer of greed behind the man's eyes of a past failure he might finally be able to rectify.

"How long would I have?" Orochimaru asked, eyes closed and hard; a businessman's eyes.

"Up to four months," Madara replied. "But the sooner the better."

It took only a moment for Orochimaru to reach his decision, and he did so with a smirk and a handshake, signing Sasuke into his hands and Itachi's death warrant.

It was a shame, Itachi had such potential. But Madara couldn't afford games anymore, things were finally coming to a head and he would win. Getting Itachi out of the way would just make it easier in the long shot, and having Sasuke take care of him, just as he'd always longed for?

There was a madness in the Uchiha blood and only Itachi and Madara had been infallible to it. He would see how Sasuke did as he ripped his world down, divulged the truth and shattered his world, taking away everything he'd ever loved and remoulding him into the perfect weapon.

.

Naruto watched Tsunade's face as she listened to Itachi. She was grim and horrified when he mentioned the truth about the massacre, pale-faced when he mentioned Madara, yet now she looked indecisive, as if there were too many decisions for her to even begin thinking about. She had already admitted she knew of it, but it was very different to hear it from the lips of the man who had been made to commit the deed.

"What does Danzō want with the other child?" Itachi asked suddenly, breaking into the quiet that had spread throughout the last few minutes.

Tsunade's look said it all, her miserable eyes and down-turned mouth, and Naruto cupped his belly with his hand, stroking against the fabric of his clothes and imagining the tiny life inside. It was growing now, gaining mass and presence with each passing day, and Naruto knew it was just a matter of time before he began to swell with the child, grow outwards and glow with the new life.

"Sakura has been placed under the Hokage's protection," Tsunade began, but Itachi cut her off, shaking his head violently.

"No, if they want that child dead, then the Hokage's protection won't be enough." Naruto stiffened at his voice, so cold and harsh. If he didn't know Itachi better (and perhaps he knew Itachi the best) then he would say the words were a cold truth, unhelpful and full of hatred. But he did, he knew Itachi and knew that he was going to bow his head further after the revelation of the truth, of what he'd been made to do, and offer more.

Which was Itachi down to the bone, really. He was forever offering more, willing himself to be torn apart again and again. An amazing man, really, but full of sadness and grief that he'd never been able to shed.

"From now on she needs full protection. Danzō will stop at nothing to destroy the child if he wants to." And if anyone had experience on judging Danzō, it was Itachi.

Tsunade looked at Itachi, regarded him for a few minutes before she shook her head.

"I can't do that," she started, and Naruto frowned.

"So you'll just let Sakura have sub-par security when her baby's life's in danger?" Itachi looked at him, but Naruto wasn't done.

"You're forgetting that Itachi is the child's uncle and that Sakura's baby is also part of my family. Even if I wasn't carrying my own child, Sakura and Sasuke are still my friends." He took a shuddering breath, pushing aside the hurt and the betrayal, because they needed him. "I won't stand here and watch you shake your head when there's something that we can all do to protect them."

Tsunade's eyes were wide, as if she hadn't considered that Naruto would have an opinion on this. She looked down, away from Itachi, before sighing.

"I assume you want to protect her?" she asked, defeated.

"Yes," came the instant reply, Itachi's eyes fierce as he stared at his Hokage. "But I don't want their opinions of me to change."

It was Naruto, this time, who asked the question, and he read the answer in Itachi's eyes.

Through everything, Itachi had wanted Sasuke to get stronger. By denying him the truth now, Itachi would still be the murderer, still be the man who had haunted every nightmare Sasuke had ever had... yet still be the more powerful one, the only one who could protect Sakura properly.

It would be a kick in the stomach for Sasuke, but it would serve Itachi's constant plan for his brother. It would make him stronger, make him fight for what was right and what he believed him. It would make him more the man than he was today, make him be truly ready to look after the child when he or she was born.

And there was something else. Guilt, perhaps, with self loathing and shame. Itachi had slaughtered his kin on an order. Sasuke had been his failure, his only redeeming feature, and yet he'd begged the Sandaime to conceal it from him. Itachi had been forced into it, but what would Sasuke think when he discovered the truth?

No. It was best to keep it hidden, let the sins of the past remain in the past without need to be drudged up and paraded around. Secrets were your own to keep, and it was too long a time now to start bringing skeletons out of closets.

"I'll need to tell them," Tsunade said, frowning. "And I'd rather you weren't there."

"The Uchiha district," Itachi began, passing over the unasked question.

"Mostly bought out, but the main house still remains." She paused, looking down at her joined hands resting on the table. "It's been cleaned and any blemishes covered. Sasuke took the furnishings he wanted, but the rest remains."

Itachi nodded, jaw clenched. "Whose custody is it in?"

"Yours," Tsunade replied. "As the eldest son of the main house, everything in that area technically belongs to you. Though I had no choice but to allow developmental works take place, the money that was made from selling the land was placed into an account. We all assumed it would go to Sasuke, but it's rightfully yours."

"Change the documents then," Itachi said briskly. "I want it placed under Naruto's name, for his son."

For her part, Tsunade didn't bat an eyelid, simply stating it would be done, but Naruto barely focused on the remainder of the conversation, lost in the fact that Itachi was willing to sign himself over to Naruto.

When they left the Hokage office, passing through the night-darkened streets of the village, they headed straight for the Uchiha compound, silent as the stars above. They arrived in the house without any emotion, Itachi simply moving towards a room and pulling down futons from a cupboard, his memory of his home never dulled over time.

"We can set up everything properly tomorrow, when there's better light," he said, spreading the futons and preparing the bedding. Naruto watched it all, as if he wasn't really there, mind still lost in what Itachi was doing for him.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked a moment later, looking up from where he was knelt on the floor.

"Why do you do so much?" Naruto said quietly, hand moving to his belly. "Why do you care so much when you won't let yourself be cared for?"

Itachi stood, moving to stand by him. He was so close that Naruto could feel the heat radiating off of his body, would be able to touch him if he moved a mere inch... but there was something stopping him.

"Any child is precious," Itachi said, pressing a hand to Naruto's and linking their fingers intimately, looking at Naruto all the while. "But your son is more than that."

"Why?" Naruto spat, tempted to push Itachi away. "Because his blood is important? Because he could cause people to wage wars? Because he's destined to bring about a terrible war just because of his bloodlines?"

Itachi shook his head, wordlessly.

"Because," he said after a moment, stroking Naruto's hand. "He's my nephew. He's my kin, and as I swore to protect you, I swear to protect him. He's not just your son, Naruto, and far from being a weapon... he's my family."

This time, the kiss was tender, sweet and full of meaning. It was something they both craved, Itachi the family he'd always wanted and Naruto the care he'd sought. There would be hardships every second of every day, but they had time now. Time to think and time to plan, and they could make the most of that together.


	15. Chapter 15

The news spread around Konohagakure no Sato like wildfire. It happened in the early evening, sparking through the night until it seemed that almost everyone already knew when they woke up. And those who didn't know when they got out of their houses would soon be privy to the information.

"Sakura-chan!" someone called and Sakura looked over her shoulder, smiling at one of the local shop keeps. She was a good gossip and both Ino and Sakura had spent many times gossiping with the woman.

"Have you heard the news?" Satomi said, gesturing for Sakura to come in. Sakura shook her head, entering the shop and walking to the counter. Satomi went behind it and rested her elbows on the counter, twirling a piece of loose hair.

"News?" Sakura replied, shaking her head. "I've just got up, I doubt I could have heard it before now."

That wasn't strictly true, though she didn't know how she could tell Satomi that she'd felt something was off in the village today.

"It's big enough for you to have heard it in your sleep," Satomi muttered, giving her a wide grin. "And I'd have thought you'd be one of the first to hear, especially as you're friends with Sasuke."

A chill ran down Sakura's spine as she thought of what it could be – had they found out about Naruto, had Sasuke run off again, had the council found a way to kill her baby? – but forced a simple smile.

"Go on then," she said, keeping her voice level. Satomi didn't need telling twice.

"Yesterday evening, two names were logged down as coming into Konoha. One of them belonged to Uzumaki Naruto, who has supposedly been away on a mission, right?"

Sakura nodded, wondering how much truth was in that. She suspected that perhaps Naruto had gone on a mission, but whether it was to cover up the fact he needed to get away from Konoha, she didn't know.

"The other, and the more interesting one," Satomi said slowly. "Belonged to Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyebrows rose. It couldn't be Itachi, how could it? He was a wanted nin, someone that was ordered to be killed on site. Or, failing killing, to be captured, but a captive would have no reason to write his name in a log book.

"Wh-" Sakura began, unable to finish her sentence.

"No signs of a struggle or anything," Satomi said. "I know you're close to Hokage-sama so perhaps you want to take it up with her, but we all want to know why a convicted criminal is allowed to simply walk on in with a signature."

Sakura nodded her head, excusing herself hurriedly and walking down the street, unsure what to do. In her mind, there were two options. She either went straight to Tsunade and asked what it meant (after all, Itachi had killed his family, what if he wanted to kill her child?) or she went to Sasuke.

Could she be the one to talk to Sasuke? Sakura didn't think she'd be able to be that strong, but who else was there to tell him? Naruto might have left wanting good terms, but Sakura didn't think for a moment he wanted to see them. Besides, Sakura wasn't sure she could face up to what she had done. It was easy, the first time, or easier than now. The initial rush of guilt had subsided and now what was left was the deeper, longer-set guilt, the price you paid when you betrayed a friend.

Of course, Naruto would never let such a thing show, but Sakura couldn't hurt him anymore. They had been the best of friends and she and Sasuke had betrayed that. What was done was done and she didn't want to stir anything else. Naruto could come to her, but she'd never go to him. Certainly never ask anything of him – such as talking to Sasuke.

Still, going to Sasuke was unappealing. Call her a coward, but Sakura wasn't ashamed to admit Sasuke scared her sometimes, especially when it concerned his family. She needed all the facts first, which meant seeing Tsunade.

The walk to the Hokage tower was different than the walk through town she had taken, for the fact that now Sakura was privy to the secret, she could hear Itachi's name whispered everywhere.

Tsunade looked tired and grim when she opened the door and simply nodded Sakura in.

"I can guess why you're here," she said, running a hand over her eyes as she gestured for Sakura to sit. "And I'd really prefer to only do this conversation once. If you can spare a while, I'll have someone send for Sasuke too."

Sakura watched as Tsunade sent a chūnin to collect Sasuke, twisting her fingers nervously in her lap. She hadn't wanted to be here to watch the explosive reaction that was sure to be Sasuke's, but it seemed she had no choice now.

Sasuke arrived calmly. He sat down on the chair beside Sakura and she noticed his knuckles were white as he gripped the arms of his seat.

"I have two things to discuss with you," Tsunade started, refusing to look at them. "And I ask you to please keep composure and remember that there is an unborn child in our presence."

Sakura swallowed thickly and risked a look to the side. Sasuke had his jaw clenched, calm look barely covering his suspicion and anger.

"The first issue, as you may have heard, is about Uchiha Itachi's return to Konoha." Tsunade paused, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't moved, instead he'd simply tightened his grip on the chair and tensed his entire body. Sakura was grateful for the reaction, though knew it wouldn't last long.

"Why?" she decided to ask, something Sasuke never would.

Looking surprised, Tsunade replied softly. "I'm sorry. The information is confidential. I cannot disclose the true nature of his return nor appease his actions in any way." Tsunade swallowed as Sasuke tensed further. "I would like to give you answers, but to do so would break my oath as Kage."

It didn't make sense. What could possibly be so terrible that it broke Tsunade's oath to the village? There surely couldn't be anything that gave that reaction, yet here they were, Tsunade placing barriers in front of them.

"And that brings me around to the more delicate matter of the second issue." Sakura looked at Tsunade, frowning. What was more delicate than announcing your family's murderer was back in the village and free of prosecution?

"Danzō will stop at nothing to destroy your child." Tsunade's voice was cold and Sakura drew her arms over her stomach, as if she could protect the life within by simply covering it. "Even my protection means nothing in light of what Danzō will do."

She moved back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked gravely at Sakura and Sasuke.

"There's only one person who can offer you protection above and beyond what you need. You need to think about your baby, about what is best for them, and there is only one person who can offer you the best." Sasuke seemed to understand faster than Sakura did for he shot out of his chair, slamming his hands on the table.

"Unacceptable!" he shouted, and Tsunade's face closed off as she leant in.

"Not an option," Tsunade said, and Sakura gasped lightly as she realised who Tsunade was putting forwards. "Your baby is under my protection and Itachi will be working on my orders. Refusing such an order would cause me to involve ANBU forces to detain you."

There was a terrible look on Sasuke's face as he wheeled around, heading for the door and slamming it behind him. After that, nothing but silence filled the room and Tsunade opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry," she said. "If it were any other way, I'd want to explain the situation…" Tsunade ran a hand over her eyes. "Just know that I'm sorry."

Sakura nodded before leaving the room, running to follow Sasuke. She trusted Tsunade and knew that she'd never want to hurt them in such a way. She needed to find Sasuke, calm him down and then they could sort this situation out.

Together they would find out the truth, no matter how long it took.

.

Naruto frowned as Itachi returned from his shopping trip. He'd transformed his features to become nondescript and plain, shedding the illusion as he called out in the main house.

"Welcome back," Naruto muttered, helping Itachi unpack the bags.

They'd gone to the Uchiha family home the night before. It was surrounded by a fence now, the former Uchiha district around now developed flats and shops. It still felt like a distant memory in the past, a house that the rest of Konoha had forgotten to include in its growth, yet that was what it was.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Naruto asked eventually, looking closely at Itachi. He was filling a pan with washed rice, but looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"It's just a building. Bad things happened here, but they did so at the Akatsuki too. You just have to ignore that." Itachi's voice was low and even, and Naruto laughed.

"Bullshit, again!" He sighed, sitting down at the table and crossing his legs. "No, really, it's not a building. It was your home. I don't buy that it doesn't bother you."

Itachi was silent, setting the pan on the stove and beginning to heat the water.

"Do you want me to say it bothers me? That I can hear the screaming every night and see the walls blood-stained?" Itachi turned around, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a firm line. "That my dreams are the stuff of nightmares and I'll never be able to erase it from my mind?"

Naruto swallowed heavily.

"Because that would be a lie." The words, so simple, fell so honestly from Itachi's mouth that Naruto couldn't dispute them. "I grieved for my family a long time ago and still remember them. But they weren't good people; they wanted to harm innocent people for power. Yes coming here at first was uncomfortable, but I've been killing grown men and women since I was a child."

Taking a spoon, Itachi stirred the rice, adjusting the heat and watching it simmer more.

"There's not enough time to waste grieving your whole life. People need to move on and past emotions such as grief and revenge. You cannot change the past, you need to accept that." Itachi's voice was hollow, yet his words showed that he wasn't just thinking of himself.

"I killed my family and I've accepted that. I cannot atone for it, but there's no sense in beating myself up about it when there's other people I can protect." He shot a smile to Naruto.

"You really intend to protect Sakura?" Naruto asked, leaning his elbow on the table.

"Protecting Sakura isn't my main goal, but yes. There are a few things it can do, but I need to flush out our traitor. Protecting Sakura, and monitoring who might follow me, is a must." Itachi stirred the rice again. "And there's something else I need to do."

Naruto didn't bother to ask what it was, rolling his eyes and standing.

"Well, you can carry on with that. I'm going to practice my neglected chakra collecting techniques. You said that my baby's connected to my chakra more than my body? I have a feeling chakra control might help here." He tried to pass if off as a joke, but knew that Itachi would see through it.

"You won't lose him," Itachi said softly. "You're strong and so is your chakra, even if your control isn't refined."

Tilting his head, Naruto asked, "Why do you always call the baby a 'he'?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, smirking as he turned away. "Wishful thinking perhaps?" he muttered, letting Naruto leave without another word.

Naruto had woken early that morning and set off to explore the Uchiha complex. There was a small room in the centre of the room that was stocked with cushions and mats, perfect for the meditative techniques Naruto was to practice. He'd learnt them during his Sennin training and they'd be perfect for what he wanted to do.

The house was eerily silent, but Naruto set his cushions and mats out seating himself in the centre comfortably and closing his eyes. It was peaceful and he was able to settle into his training with ease.

The particular motions he was using right now were designed to help Naruto feel his chakra pathways. In doing so, he could feel the life inside of him and he smiled. His child was there, growing and living and there was nothing more beautiful.

There was a jolt in his chakra and Naruto felt himself falling, a sensation he'd felt before, yet one that was always unwelcome. With unease, Naruto opened his eyes and his shoulder slumped as he came face-to-face with the huge eye of the Kyūbi, glistening red as it stared out at him.

"Naruto," he drawled, voice vibrating through Naruto's bones. "It's been a while."

Naruto said nothing, waiting for the Kyūbi to continue.

"There's something stealing your chakra," he said, teeth white as he flashed his maw. "A life, to be more precise."

"I know," Naruto replied, taking a step forward. He stopped when his hand hit the huge metal bar of the cage and was surprised when the Kyūbi remained where he was.

"And do you know what happens when the child is born?" the Kyūbi said, eyes scanning Naruto up and down.

Naruto shook his head, hating that the fox had information over him, such important information too.

"The seal breaks and I will become free." There was a deep, bone-shaking laugh as the Kyūbi opened his mouth and threw his head back. "And this time I don't plan to be resealed."

He laughed again before calming, shifting his muzzle closer to Naruto's hand. If he didn't know the Kyūbi, Naruto might think of him seeking comfort, wanting to be acknowledged by Naruto, but that was a ridiculous

"Uchiha Madara wants the child?" the fox asked, half-closing his eyes.

"So I've been told," Naruto replied tiredly, sitting down on the water-covered floor. He'd get a bit wet, but his chakra would keep him afloat.

"Then I will tell you what you need to do," the Kyūbi continued, lifting his head. He sounded weary, as if he'd been pondering what he was about to say for a while.

"You need to learn to control my chakra." The Kyūbi looked at Naruto, eyes softer than they'd ever been before. "If Madara wants your child then he'll stop at nothing to get it and there's no way you can protect your kin as you are now if he'll be coming at you in full-force."

Naruto's eyes were wide as he recognised the vast offer of help. He almost couldn't believe it and had to ask why before he could contain himself.

"You're worthless if you die," the Kyūbi said simply. "I have been chained to the Uzumaki clan for many years now, but you are unlike any other I've seen. Your child, too, even though it's unborn I can feel its potential. Madara will want that and I want Madara."

The Kyūbi gave a wide grin. "I can't promise to cooperate, but if you want to survive then you will need my chakra. Find the Hachibi and force him to train you, that would be your best bet. If no one will let you, head for Kumo yourself."

He narrowed his eyes. "No matter what, you will need this. You need me and I am a part of you, as much as you'd wish to deny it."

And Naruto couldn't deny it. No matter what, the Kyūbi spoke of the truth. Sennin mode wouldn't be enough to go against Madara; he needed every tactic he could get.

"How can I-" Naruto began, but the Kyūbi cut him off with yet another laugh.

"You can never trust me," he said, shaking his head. "You would be a fool, but I will survive in any way I must. Rebirth is not an option when I need to kill Madara and the only way you can stop him is by using me."

Killing Madara meant everything to the Kyūbi and it was for that reason that Naruto could accept his words. There was no trust between them, no words of agreement and Naruto knew the Kyūbi would struggle tooth and claw against the training. But he'd been honest and meant his words, a rare thing nowadays.

He just needed to get to Kumo and meet this Hachibi.

.

When she found him, Sasuke was seated on a swing in a children's park. They were in a section of Konoha that was still under development and so the park was empty, children ushered to the newer play parks in better areas of Konoha.

Sakura approached the swings with caution, expecting to see anger bubbling in Sasuke's eyes, but she was surprised to see that he was simply sitting there, eyes downcast.

"Sasuke?" she asked lightly, sitting down on the swing beside his. For a while, Sasuke didn't respond, scuffing the ground with his shoe instead, and when he did, Sakura almost wished he'd never started.

"It's not fair," Sasuke began. "He took everything. My family, my life… and yet he's allowed back in without any punishment – regardless of the fact he carries one of the highest prices for his head – and is going to protect my child?"

Though she could see where he was coming from, Sakura didn't know how to respond.

"He's always had everything," Sasuke bit out. "He was the first child, the one I looked up to and then he did that." Sasuke's jaw was clenched and Sakura had never seen someone look so pitiful before.

"Sasuke," she began softly, gripping the metal chain of the swing. "How can you live like this?"

The words must have startled him for Sasuke looked at her, turning his whole body as Sakura stared straight ahead, finally unafraid to say what should have been said a long time before.

"What happened was terrible," Sasuke grunted, a small noise of disbelief. "But aren't you tired of all this hate and all this revenge?"

There was no response and Sakura stretched her legs out, letting the swing move a little.

"How many years has it been? All this time you've been drowning in hatred, refusing to let the past go... tell me Sasuke, do you even want to live in the present?" She looked at him, mustering all her strength. It wasn't just about Sasuke and Sakura anymore. It wasn't even just about Sasuke and Itachi; she was carrying a child of the Uchiha, one who already had a death sentence on its head.

"Do you care about our child?" she said, voice low. "Tsunade said that she'd give us the best protection and we all know the rumours about Danzō are true. I don't want to lose my child and if it means that Itachi has to watch over me then I can muster up enough strength to let him."

Sasuke said nothing and Sakura stopped swinging, shaking her head as she pressed her lips together.

"After what we did, what right do either of us have to refuse?" Sakura gave a bitter laugh. "We hurt Naruto so deeply and yet so far we've gotten off lightly. Itachi will be protecting our child, it seems a fair trade off."

It almost seemed that Sasuke could accept what she had said and Sakura relaxed slightly, thinking she'd finally gotten through where all others couldn't.

"You expect me to let a murderer into my life?" Sasuke stood, turning to face Sakura. His face was twisted and Sakura moved back on the swing, trying to put more distance between herself and Sasuke.

"Itachi destroyed everything I had. The only reason I haven't killed you for saying something like that is because you carry my child in you." Fear rose in Sakura as she realised that Sasuke cared very little about anything but revenge. She shook her head, clutching the chain of the swing.

"If you get in the way of my revenge then I will kill you," Sasuke said. "Child or no child."

With those words, Sasuke left and Sakura sank down, curling in on herself. She'd never seen the depths of Sasuke's madness before and now that she had, she wished she could take it all back. He was stuck in the past and nothing would be able to free him.

She wondered how Naruto had been able to cope with this, and what he was doing bringing Itachi back to Konoha – but that was a thought for later. Sakura knew she had done the right thing in cutting off her relationship with Sasuke. He was untouchable, too deep in his revenge and not even his child could pull him out.

She was powerless against him, but that didn't mean she'd simply let him take their child. She would let Itachi protect her, but before that she wanted to talk to him, see what kind of a man he was.

Sakura, though she wouldn't admit it, was afraid that a cold-blooded kin slayer might be kinder than Sasuke, but it was a risk she had to take. The weight of her actions was catching up with her and, unlike Sasuke, she would accept the present with open arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto sighed heavily as he slammed another book on the table, drawing a withering stare from the librarian. He hated the library, but short of asking around – and his main source would have to be Tsunade or Kakashi, two people who would see straight through his plans – there was no other way to extensively research Kumo.

Of course, Naruto knew the basics. ANBU training had taught him what he needed to know about the neighbouring countries, who was important and who was in the bingo book, but it hadn't told him anything about the Hachibi or where he'd be able to find him.

In fact, Naruto simply assumed that most of the other jinchūriki were living isolated or had already been taken by the Akatsuki. Every village wanted to keep theirs a secret and almost nothing was known about them. The only other jinchūriki Naruto had met was Gaara, and even now he didn't contain his bijū any longer.

He sighed again, flipping the book open as the librarian tutted, turning on his heel and marching back to his desk. Naruto ignored him. He wasn't being disruptive and the librarian wouldn't be able to kick him out until he was.

In his research, Naruto had managed to learn what seemed like everything about Kumo yet nothing about their jinchūriki. ANBU had received reports a few years ago of Akatsuki moving in on Kumo and taking a woman – rumoured to host the Nibi no Nekomata – but the sightings hadn't been fully confirmed. Did it mean that Kumo had two jinchūriki? Or was this Hachibi a rogue, a traveller who wasn't chained to any land?

Naruto's stomach gave a growl and he stood, giving into hunger. He'd been in the library for most of the morning and half of the afternoon, hoping to find something more concrete and helpful. As it was now, he'd need food and then have to decide who was best to talk to.

As he moved through the town, Naruto was aware of people muttering about him. It was nothing unusual as he'd always had people whispering about something or other (the Kyūbi, what a troublemaker he was, surprise as he started showing off his dedication and moving to admiration for how far he'd been able to go and how much he loved the village), but this was different. It wasn't fully about him.

Ichiraku ramen was a welcome stop and Naruto sat down on a stall. Ayame smiled over the counter at once and came over.

"It's been a while," she greeted, smiling.

"You could say that," Naruto muttered, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. He leant across the bar slightly, glancing around. "How bad is the gossip about me?" he ventured, wanting to know how much he'd have to beat off by the end of the day.

Ayame called to her father that Naruto was here – and in doing so would get Naruto's regular food ready – and shrugged.

"There hasn't been much in here, probably because you're such a valued customer." She paused, narrowing her eyes as she thought. "I went out earlier though and there's one subject on everybody's lips."

She leant closer, whispering into Naruto's ear. "That Uchiha Itachi entered Konoha yesterday evening with Uzumaki Naruto by his side."

She pulled back with a small smile. "I wouldn't have paid much attention to gossips, but something this big was unavoidable." There was a light flush on Ayame's cheeks, but Naruto found no fault in her listening to gossip. He did it all the time anyway and he knew that her intentions would always be for his best.

"It's okay," Naruto began, thanking Teuchi as he set down a bowl of ramen. Naruto pulled a pair of wooden chopsticks apart and continued. "It's pretty big news and a delicate issue."

Naruto stared down at his ramen, unsure how to say the rest. What could he say? That Itachi was innocent yet refused to let the world know that? That Itachi was here because Naruto had forced him to lay his cards fully on the table? That Madara was out for them and there would be a war if he got his way?

"It's complicated," he said instead, dipping his chopsticks into his ramen and starting lunch. Ayame seemed to understand though for she nodded and smiled.

"This one's on the house," she said. "Enjoy!"

After that, Naruto was left to his thoughts. He hadn't thought of it before, but there had to be a reason for why Itachi was back. They hadn't exactly been subtle when entering Konoha and though Tsunade was likely to have removed Itachi from the bingo book already and passed around memos saying that Itachi was to be left unharmed, it wasn't an actual reason why.

When he'd finished lunch – six bowls, not too bad an effort – Naruto decided to go for a walk, slowly making his way to the Uchiha main house. Short of finding someone to talk to, there was no way Naruto could continue his research and so he decided to call it a day, heading back home while afternoon was still nice.

Further ahead on the path, Naruto spotted a familiar shape and pink hair. He almost called out, smiling as he noticed her, but then remembered everything she'd done.

In the past few weeks he'd been out of Konoha, Naruto had found it easy to forget what Sakura and Sasuke had done. He'd been busy with thinking about Madara and the Akatsuki, busy with Itachi even and, like a typical shinobi, work had placed over his personal life.

Even when he'd thought about his baby, he'd never really connected it to being –and-Sasuke's-baby-too. Now that he was here, though, and Sakura was walking in front of him, Naruto felt sick.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto turned and walked away, hands curled tightly in balls as he walked stiffly, trying not to let his anger get the better of him. It was like a raw wound that had been ripped open, seeing Sakura there. He'd said that he could come to forgive her one day, but that day was far from now. Seeing her, and Sasuke too when they inevitably met, was painful, even more so than Naruto had been prepared for.

"Shit," he swore, closing his eyes and leaning against the side of a building.

It was hard, losing your friends, but there was nothing Naruto regretted in his own actions. True to his word he would forgive them one day, but not today. He hadn't thought of seeing either of them this soon and especially not out of his own terms and Naruto couldn't quite stop the sadness that welled inside of him.

"It's almost like seeing Kushina-chan all over again," someone said and Naruto started, opening his eyes and staring at the person before him.

"She never let anyone see her cry," they continued. "But everyone has to someday and I saw her once." The voice was a little sad, lost in memory for a moment. "You've got yourself in another big mess haven't you?"

Naruto sniffed, wiping the slight tears at the corners of his eyes, pushing off of the wall he'd been leaning on and wrapping his arms around the man in front of him.

"A very big one," he muttered, relaxing as arms tightened around him. "And welcome back, Ero-sennin."

.

Tsunade had been able to tell Sakura that Itachi was living at the Uchiha's main house. She'd left the Hokage's offices and moved straight to the old Uchiha district, biting her lip the whole way. She couldn't be frightened of speaking, not when she was such a fearless kunoichi.

"Get a grip," she muttered to herself, standing outside the gated Uchiha house, ringing the bell on the gate and waiting. "You've done far worse than talk to someone."

Except Uchiha Itachi wasn't just 'someone'. He was a feared shinobi, ruthless and immensely skilled, but also the uncle of her child. In a usual setting that would mean she could depend on him somewhat, but she was here to clarify this. She needed to know more, as every ninja should be prepared to, in order to make her judgement on Itachi fully.

There was no answer, but Sakura refused to move. She opened the gate, slipping into the garden and walking the path up to the house. Itachi must have seen her coming for he opened the door, dressed casually, looking so much younger without his Akatsuki cloak.

"Haruno Sakura," he said, drawing out her name. "Welcome."

Sakura followed him into the house slowly, taking care to look around. When she'd been a child and the Uchiha house still in an abandoned, derelict district, the children of the village had played games. Who could stand in the house for the longest, who was brave enough to touch the walls, who could outsmart the ghosts and so on.

Seeing the house lived in like this was a far cry from the demonic place of her childhood, yet it still carried its coldness. It was still just a house, not a home, and Sakura wondered if Itachi could ever make it into a home again.

They moved into the dining room and Sakura noticed a few books on pregnancy and babies. She absently let her hand fall on her belly before she spoke.

"Does Naruto visit you often?" Her voice was soft as she looked at the books, trying to gauge Itachi's relationship to Naruto.

Itachi took a seat at the table in the centre of the room, kneeling gracefully.

"Naruto is living here with me," Itachi said simply and Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Here with you?" she parroted, frowning. "Even though you-" she cut herself off, looking away. There was no need to bring that up so early in the conversation, though she knew she would have to at some point.

Itachi, though, didn't seem to mind. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

"Even though this is the house I slaughtered my family in?" he asked calmly and Sakura froze. "Yes," he continued and she relaxed, though it was a ridiculous thought.

"Tsunade-sama has told you about my offer of protection?" Itachi asked and Sakura nodded, looking down at the table.

"Sasuke's not happy," she said, which was quite possibly the understatement of the century. Itachi seemed to understand though, for he gave a slightly noise of agreement.

"Somehow I don't find that hard to believe," he commented and Sakura found it so hard to compare this man to the image she knew. If she didn't know that Uchiha Itachi had murdered his entire clan then she would have said that this man before her was nice, someone who could grow to be a friend.

But she knew better. And if he was to protect her child then she needed to know more.

"Why did you offer?" she asked, cutting to the point. Itachi seemed unsurprised, but she expected nothing more from him. He had, after all, spent most of his life either in ANBU or the Akatsuki.

Itachi was silent for a long while, looking at Sakura all the while with a blank expression. His eyes were devoid of the Sharingan, for once, and she met his stare head on.

"Life is a precious thing," he said softly. "Don't be under any illusion that I'm doing this for you. That child will be my niece and the next generation of Konoha. She is untainted, white in this world of grey and black."

Sakura almost replied when she realised what Itachi had said.

"She?" Sakura asked, frowning and leaning forward.

Inclining his head, Itachi rose, allowing Sakura to follow suit.

"Naruto should be home soon and I think it best if you did not see him just yet. I will show you out." Sakura followed him, wanting to ask more questions and understand more, but recognised when not to push.

Itachi took her to the gate, but before she left he caught her hand.

"The Sharingan can be used for many things. Perhaps you think I'm above using it for such measures, but you have a healthy baby girl inside of you." Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the words, turning her head back to look at Itachi. He was smiling slightly and she knew then.

"Travel home safely," he said, turning and walking back to the house. The gate clanked shut and Sakura waited until he was inside, relief sweeping through her.

She knew beyond doubt now that Itachi would take care of her and her baby. Regardless of the past, there had been nothing but the truth in Itachi's words – and his eyes, his biggest weapon – when he'd mentioned the baby. It was far more than what Sasuke had done and she felt a heavy weight lifting off from her shoulders.

There was more to Itachi than she knew, but Sakura would never be the one to find it out.

.

Sasuke remembered the moment that he'd realised Itachi wasn't so great. Up until then he'd always idolised his brother, loved him unconditionally and wanted to be just like him. He couldn't remember much else of the day other than their father coming to his side, watching his fire technique and commenting that he should never become like Itachi.

It had taken years for Sasuke to understand that, see it as the warning it had been, and had spent many nights wondering if his father knew what he'd raised. There had been fights in their home leading up to the massacre, Sasuke could remember, and they'd always been Itachi against their parents.

Sasuke looked down at his dinner, an old instant ramen package that Naruto had left when he'd moved. It tasted awful, but he didn't care. Tonight he didn't want to do anything, especially in light of recent events.

But he'd been warned. His father must have known something was wrong with Itachi, but it had been too late.

Sasuke gripped his chopsticks tightly, frown etched on his forehead as he stared into his broth.

After all that he'd done, Itachi was allowed back without any repercussions. Sasuke had gotten the memo through the door that Itachi was struck from the bingo book – excused from punishment – but he didn't understand how.

It wasn't fair. When they'd grown up, Itachi had been given the love of their parents and the adoration while Sasuke had been left in a shadow. It hadn't been bad until Itachi had joined the ANBU and the gap between them loomed, and Sasuke hadn't been able to fall back on him any longer.

And now, years later and terrible deeds done, Itachi had been welcomed back with ease. If it had been Sasuke, if he'd been able to run off to Orochimaru's and come back, he wouldn't have been welcomed so easily.

The ramen cup spilt over as Sasuke slammed his hands on the table, throwing the chopsticks down and pushing away from the table a moment later. He didn't want to think about Itachi and yet he couldn't stop. It was what his whole life was about, what he had to do, for his mother, his father, his entire clan.

He wasn't strong enough. Sasuke wanted to end this, but he wasn't strong enough. He'd lost everything and still he wasn't strong enough.

He sank to the floor, sitting alone in the dark.

It wasn't just that Itachi had been welcomed back either, but the audacity Tsunade had when she'd announced that it would be Itachi who would guard his child. It was his child, Itachi was a kin-slayer. He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Sakura and yet the Hokage had ordered it?

Sasuke stood, leaning heavily on the wall. His breathing was shallow and rapid, but he managed to move to the window, looking out over Konoha and beyond to the forests, as far as his eye could take him.

Konoha was too much. He needed something else.

.

"Kumo?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow, sinking in the hot water of the onsen, looking at Naruto and throwing a flannel over his head. "What's this about all of a sudden?"

Naruto sank lower in the water, until his chin touched the water.

"No reason," he said, looking away. "Just curious."

Jiraiya gave a bark of laughter, moving to the side of the baths and throwing his arms over the edge.

"When it comes to you, nothing is simply curiosity." He laughed again before sobering, looking at Naruto with nothing but kindness in his eyes.

After Jiraiya had seen Naruto, they talked for a while. Though he'd been travelling, it seemed that Jiraiya was fully aware of everything that had been going on in Konoha, including Naruto's pregnancy and Itachi's innocence.

"Come on," Jiraiya had said, taking another look at Naruto and grabbing his arm. "Let's go bathe and you can talk it all out."

Naruto had to admit that it was relaxing. It was nice being with Jiraiya again after so long of being apart and there was a special connection between them. He needed someone like Jiraiya right now and so had eagerly agreed to spend this time with him.

"Well I just heard they had a jinchūriki." Naruto moved over to sit next to Jiraiya. "And I was wondering if you could tell me anything about him."

He kept his tone casual, knowing that Jiraiya could see through that anyway. Still they could play a game, pretend not to know until all cards were on the table and it was too late to stop him heading to Kumo.

"Yugito?" Jiraiya asked, scratching the side of his head. "She died. The Akatsuki caught the Nibi."

Naruto shook his head. "I heard about the Hachibi, that he lived in Kumo."

"Kirābī?" Jiraiya sounded surprised. "I'm surprised you know of B, though I guess it shouldn't be a surprise, considering you." Jiraiya looked at him with a fond smile.

"What are you planning?" he asked, shaking his head and ruffling Naruto's hair, sloshing through the water.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, moving a hand slowly over the relaxed muscle of his stomach. "I have a few questions though, dinner?"


	17. Chapter 17

It was late, but Madara had stopped listening to his body-clock long ago. There was too much to do and too little time, and everything needed to be perfect. If everything was to be perfect, he needed something else, something more – which was why he was here, walking up a spiralled staircase until he came to the top floor.

"Madara," someone said and Madara turned, light glinting off of his mask. "We were not expecting you."

Konan led Madara to a room. They were silent, Madara under no illusions that Konan wanted him here, until Pein stepped in, eyes shadowed.

"Itachi left a while ago," was the first thing that Pein said.

"We can play this game if you'd really like, but I'm far more interested in actually talking." Madara leant forwards, hands between his knees. "Are you with me?"

Pein looked to Konan and she shook her head slightly. Madara narrowed his eyes at the gesture, smiling a little.

"Itachi taught us a lot of things," Pein began. "More than he was aware of."

"Is that so?" Madara asked, drumming his fingers on his thigh. "And I suppose you're telling me because the things he taught you relate back to me?" The silence was all Madara needed and he sighed, leaning forwards.

"Itachi doesn't know what he's doing. He's still a kid in some respects. He tries to control too much and in the end it'll all backfire." Madara closed his eyes for a moment. "His fall will be glorious."

"If that's everything-" Pein began, but was cut off.

"Uzumaki Nagato," Madara drawled, eyes glinting even through his mask. Pein started and he smirked. "It's your name, isn't it? You're a member of the Uzumaki clan, one of the only members left might I add. You know Naruto is related to you and yet you've let him leave… how careless of you."

While the words were said against Pein, it was Konan who reacted outwardly. She rose quickly, leaving the small group and standing off to the side, half-concealed by shadows. Clearly she was uncomfortable, but Madara was uninterested in her family.

"Naruto's child will have blood of the Uchiha running through its veins." Pein looked up sharply, only just managing to hide the surprise. "And you know what that means."

Madara stretched back. "Your mother was a member of an Uchiha branch. She still kept the name, but her blood was so diluted it was hardly worth it. Only, you managed to pull out the usefulness of the Uchiha blood and form it with the Senju in you to activate your Rinnegan." He nodded. "Impressive, I'll admit, but only possible because you were attacked and in the middle of a desperate war."

"I think you should leave," Pein said and Madara smiled. He'd cornered the beast now and it was ready to lash out, all just to get him to close his mouth.

But Madara hadn't lived this long being so cautious. He knew when to push and when to keep on pushing, and he was far from done with Pein. In the end, Madara would get what he wanted and leave everything else ripped apart behind him.

"You know what that child will bring," Madara said, ignoring Pein's words. "If it doesn't outright have the Rinnegan then it carries direct Senju and Uchiha blood, making it a perfect match."

Madara stood. "And if you get in my way, I will crush you. Is that clear?"

The Rinnegan was a dangerous bloodline, but Pein wouldn't be stupid enough to exercise control. Still, Madara had now made the lines clear and knew that the Akatsuki would be fully out of his reach in no time.

He didn't care, though, for his plans were far bigger and far greater. Let Pein and his group run. When Madara was done, there wouldn't be a stone left unturned for them to hide under, and then they could watch each other burn as Madara took the world for his own.

.

The waitress was a buxom red-head, eager to please and more than happy to pour Jiraiya's sake closer than strictly appropriate. Under any other circumstance he may have indulged, but he spared the woman no more than a cursory initial glance before looking back at Naruto.

If he'd thought it would have made any difference, Jiraiya would have stayed in Konoha. He'd do anything for Naruto, literally anything. Naruto was his godson, but he was so much more. He was a friend, a legacy and, most important, like a son to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya knew all about Naruto's relationship with Sasuke. Tsunade had been vocal in her dislike of their relationship, but Jiraiya knew Naruto was smart. He'd cut the relationship if anything happened, and what was the harm in letting Naruto do what he wanted? Even now Jiraiya was glad neither of them had interfered in Naruto's life, even if it had left them with such a huge mess.

There was a baby now, too. Another thing Tsunade had told him, and he was glad she had. Naruto wasn't himself at the moment and Jiraiya knew it was easier for him to keep a secret than to reveal it. ANBU training hadn't helped in that respect either and Naruto tended to keep his personal life very guarded.

And even though the baby would be born of Sasuke too, Jiraiya couldn't hide his elation. It would be Naruto's baby, a brand new life and the child would be loved so much.

But that was a long way off. For now, Naruto wanted to know about Kumo and Kirābī. Jiraiya thought he knew why, and more importantly why it was necessary, but it wasn't particularly something he wished to discuss.

"Are we the only ones left?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of noodles. "B and me I mean."

Jiraiya returned his attention to his student and shrugged.

"Who can say? All I know is that the Akatsuki started gathering jinchūriki and got a few before sneaking into hiding." Jiraiya looked at Naruto. "They dropped off the radar, but you've been inside. Did you not find anything?"

Naruto frowned, poking the meat around in his ramen for a while before he answered.

"They weren't…" he began, frowning deeper and trailing off. "They were different," he finished pathetically, looking down at his food.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked gently, watching him carefully.

"They were nice," Naruto muttered and Jiraiya shifted in his seat, looking at his empty bowl.

"No doubt," Jiraiya murmured. "But you still need to know that they're not on your side."

The words met silence for a while before Naruto gave a quiet reply.

"I know," he said, sounding dejected. "Sometimes it just feels that I'm the only one on my side."

It took a lot to bring Naruto down to self-pitying. He deserved the moment, though, and Jiraiya let him remain under the influence of the words for a while.

"You know better though," he continued, stretching out in his seat. "And there are plenty of things that you don't have to do alone."

Naruto smiled and Jiraiya knew it was time for business. There was only one reason that Naruto would wish to see out B and it had nothing to do with simply making a new friend.

"You realise doing this will be tough and that no one else will understand why?" Jiraiya had to begin with because what Naruto wanted to do was so monumental – especially considering his child. But Jiraiya could understand why and that was so much more important.

It wasn't that Naruto wanted to run away and forget all that had happened, but he – unlike Jiraiya – wanted to become stronger. Naruto wanted to face his fears, take what had made him this way and what he was up against and turn it into something constructive, something powerful. He knew his life was on the line, his baby's life was on the line, and he was prepared to do whatever it took to protect his precious people.

Jiraiya smiled. Naruto hadn't changed one bit.

"Kumo were given two bijū. The last host of the Nibi no Nekomata was Yugito Nii. She was captured by the Akatsuki some time ago, but Kumo still hold her in respect," Jiraiya began and felt Naruto's attention draw on him fully, memorising every bit of information he was told.

"The other was the Hachibi and his jinchūriki Kirābī." Naruto nodded slowly. "He wasn't a jinchūriki from birth, unlike you," Jiraiya said, "but he is a ninja of extreme power and intelligence."

Jiraiya paused for a moment, frowning.

"You need to understand that the Hachibi is very different to the Kyūbi. B is able to work with the Hachibi, to use its power even in a human form." Jiraiya looked down. "The Kyūbi is different. It is more of a demon than any other creature on this earth and contains so much hatred, so much destruction that I fear you will never be able to control it the way B does the Hachibi."

The words were said honestly and Jiraiya knew Naruto would take them as intended. He wasn't calling Naruto weak in any sense, and perhaps a lesser person might have seen it that way, but simply being honest. The Kyūbi was a malicious creature and couldn't be treated like any other bijū.

"But," Jiraiya continued, "I believe if anyone could control the Kyūbi then it would be you. You've achieved the impossible before," Jiraiya said, thinking back to Naruto's training on Myōbokuzan. He'd pushed himself to the limit, perfecting the Senjutsu in ways Jiraiya would never have expected.

"Your best bet would be to go to Kumo and ask for B. He's a fairly free man, though the Raikage keeps him in sight." Naruto's mouth turned down at this and Jiraiya shrugged. "You could say the Raikage and B are brothers. No doubt A's orders are simply for B's own good – or so he feels."

Naruto was lucky with the freedom he got, they both knew that, but it hadn't come easily. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya had fought the council for Naruto's admittance to ANBU and had won by the skin of their teeth. If the council knew that Naruto was carrying a child – one that would be of Uchiha descent too to boot – then Naruto would be locked up in hospital, monitored 24/7 even though the pregnancy was unlikely to be fully natural.

"About the baby-" Jiraiya said, breaking the self-imposed silence on the subject. Naruto started a little, as if that was the last thing on his mind, and looked down at his stomach with a soft smile. Jiraiya couldn't help but join in, hoping that he'd still be around to hold the child when it was born.

"Madara said it's almost impossible for me to lose my baby," Naruto said. He looked at Jiraiya with a fierce determination. "And I know it's Madara, but I can feel it. I can feel my baby tugging on my chakra… it's not just growing inside of me, it's growing as part of me. Even though it has Sasuke's blood, it's me, all me, that's letting this baby grow and… and I wouldn't do this if I knew it was going to harm it."

Naruto's cheeks were flushed slightly, as if he thought Jiraiya was going to mock him or reprimand him for thinking so lovingly after his child. He couldn't blame Naruto – the company he'd kept over the past few weeks were hardly motherly types, and before that he'd hardly had time to digest the fact that he was pregnant.

"I know you wouldn't," Jiraiya reassured, leaning forwards. "Let me hold him or her before Tsunade, promise?"

Naruto laughed, the sound echoing through the restaurant. Jiraiya smiled at the sound, glad to know that Naruto could still laugh so freely even with his head buried under everything else.

"I haven't even thought that far," Naruto said with a slightly guilty look. "All the books say I have to start preparing early and everything, but I have no idea what half the stuff is or how it's going to happen." He shook his head. "I mean, how the fuck is it even going to get out?"

Jiraiya snorted, trying to hold his laughter back.

"Well," Naruto said between stilted chuckles. "I guess I can answer the age old question of what's more painful – kicked in the balls or shitting out a kid."

"Naruto," Jiraiya chided, still laughing. "I doubt you'll be shitting it out."

"I know, I know," Naruto muttered, eyes crinkled in laughter. "It'll be an experience I suppose. Teaches me to experiment with gender-changing jutsu, eh?"

Jiraiya nodded lightly. "That it does," he said, "that it does."

They fell into a comfortable silence, both lounging with legs stretched out. Jiraiya hadn't known how much he'd missed this and wondered whether he could get Naruto to let him tag along to Kumo for a while. He was about to ask when Naruto spoke.

"What do you think of Itachi?" he asked softly, staring off into the restaurant. "Your honest, gut-feeling," Naruto added.

For a moment, Jiraiya didn't speak, collecting his thoughts. He knew about Itachi, of course. Danzō had been the one to tell Jiraiya, as much as the tight-lipped bastard hadn't wanted to. Sarutobi had needed someone else to know and stated as much in his will.

"What I think," Jiraiya began, voice low. "Is that Itachi is the sort who would sacrifice everything." Jiraiya let out a heavy breath, frowning. "Keep an eye on him, a close eye. He's too smart and too self-sacrificing. If you don't watch him, he's going to end up dead."

Naruto nodded, face sad.

"That's what I thought too," he said and Jiraiya had to look away from the pain on Naruto's face, turning his attention instead to the sake in front of him, not knowing what he could say to reassure Naruto it would be okay when the truth was so uncertain.

.

Itachi was awake and out of the house before Naruto woke. He left breakfast in a covered pot on the side, instructions on heating it up on a piece of paper on the kitchen table. Naruto had come home late last night after spending time with Jiraiya and Itachi had told him he'd be gone early. Now that he was back in Konoha, there was work to do. Too much work, perhaps, but it had to be done.

His first stop was unavoidable. Itachi had no mixed feelings about the council – he didn't like them and certainly didn't trust them – but they had kept his secret and would take it to their graves. No doubt his open arrival in Konoha had sent them into a flurry, hiding what evidence could link them into the mess should Itachi choose to bring it up.

Danzō was first on Itachi's list. No doubt he'd risen with the sun and would be found deep within Root. As a former ANBU captain, Itachi knew where Root was and how to get in, even without alerting the guards. The Sharingan was a very useful bloodline at times.

As predicted, Danzō was in his office pouring over documents. His body jolted when Itachi entered, but he didn't look up, instead fixing his concentration even more on the papers.

"I do not plan to tell anyone," Itachi began and Danzō looked up slowly, visible eye narrowed.

Shifting uncomfortably – for he could feel the Sharingan eyes imbedded in Danzō's skin reacting to his presence, humming with power – Itachi stared back, unafraid to look at Danzō without the Sharingan. He didn't need power displays with Danzō; the man knew how powerful he was first hand. He'd been one of the ones to see Itachi execute his family and even with Madara's help, blood had been shed primarily by Itachi.

"Then why are you here?" Danzō asked stiffly, clearly resenting Itachi's presence.

"There is some business I need to take care of. Primarily who in Konoha is a spy for Madara and I believe you owe me a favour or two." Itachi tilted his chin, letting the Sharingan flash in warning. The Sharingan eyes Danzō had stolen would react to his chakra and shift uncomfortably, letting Danzō know exactly who was in control.

"You think it's someone from Root?" Danzō said, giving a bark of laughter. "Their tongues are sealed. Root cannot betray Konoha without killing themselves and I account for my members every day. If one goes missing then there is a full investigation."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"For once I wasn't insinuating your organisation was in the thick of things." Danzō looked taken aback at that. "But your organisation is the only one that can help me flush out a traitor. They're bound to their oaths and I think I can work with such a person."

Fury crossed Danzō's features, but he knew he was backed into a corner. Should he refuse Itachi, Itachi had a lot more to gain than lose by letting the truth out. By all accounts he could twist the truth, making it seem that Danzō was the one who had ordered him to execute his clan, the one who hadn't let him escape.

"One member," Danzō said. "I'll give you one and I think you know enough that I'll be getting them to report back to me."

Itachi nodded. "I'd expect nothing less from you," he said disdainfully. "Sometimes I think it's the only way you've managed to survive this long." Itachi's eyes tracked Danzō's covered arm and his lips thinned. "You should have left them," he said quietly, the tone of the room changing dramatically.

"What kind of shinobi would I be if I'd left them?" Danzō replied. "One must use all resources at one's disposal. No one else was going to use them."

Taking a step closer, Itachi leant down until he was eye level with Danzō. He was sweating now and Itachi knew it to be because of the reaction the eyes were putting upon his body. It was a reaction Itachi had wanted and he'd been goading the eyes, sending out tiny sparks of chakra to activate them.

"Go against me and nothing will stop me from ripping Shisui's eye from your socket. I didn't get to the Akatsuki without being ruthless and you'll soon learn that I'm not quite the boy I was before." Itachi took a step back and turned, pausing at the door as Danzō spoke.

"You would have been the crowning glory on those I've tamed in Root," he said, sounding so confident and arrogant. "And yet taming you would have been such a shame. I'll send a member to you once they've been selected."

Itachi wasted no more time and instead headed for the kage tower. There were two more people he wished to speak to, though Itachi didn't know if he'd get the chance.

He slipped through the halls of the tower by using a genjutsu, wishing to remain anonymous. No one paid him any heed until he uncloaked himself, nodding his head to the Hokage's assistant.

"Is Tsunade-sama available?" he asked, voice low. They were the only two around, but Itachi wanted to remain careful. "I can come back later," he added when the woman – Shizune he remembered – looked at a book on her desk.

"No, no she's free now." She gave a weak smile. "I'm just not sure she'd be awake enough to deal with whatever it is."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at the door. No doubt Itachi's confession had caused a lot of stress for Tsunade, but he couldn't have brought on so much that his arrival here would be too much. She was, after all, a kage.

"Homura and Koharu," Shizune confirmed. "They haven't stopped bothering Tsunade-sama and, well I suppose you know how they are." She bit her lip. "Come on," she said, grabbing Itachi by the arm. "We'll take the plunge together."

Itachi respected her bravery as he walked quickly to keep stride with Shizune. They entered the office and, true to Shizune's words, Homura and Koharu were already there, talking over each other and ignoring the pained expression on Tsunade's face.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked politely and the two elderly council members turned, eyes widening as they met Itachi.

"Itachi," Koharu whispered and Itachi nodded slowly.

"Please do not trouble Tsunade-sama on this," he asked politely. "She is already doing a lot for me and I'd prefer you not to burden her."

They narrowed their eyes, but Itachi didn't care. He had no use for them and they had to know it.

"I do not plan to divulge your hand in the past so you can go back home and rest easy. I have nothing to do with you, in fact, and would rather not be reminded of the past in such a way." The words had their desired effect and the two council members bowed to Tsunade, walking off with shoulders squared. No doubt they'd return later with reasons why Itachi couldn't stay in Konoha, but they were out of sight for now.

"Thank you," Tsunade said, sighing and lounging back in her chair as the door clicked shut. "They made it their personal mission to nag me all hours of the day." Tsunade frowned. "Though I shouldn't really thank you, considering that you're the source of the problem."

Itachi looked down, unsure how to respond.

"But Naruto seems to like you so I suppose that's something." She sighed and stretched her arms out, plastering on a little smile. "I doubt you came for a social call though, so what can I do for you?"

Without being asked, Itachi came to stand before Tsunade's desk and nodded his head in respect.

"I will be using a member from Root to find any traitors within Konoha. Danzō already knows what's at stake and even though I know Root is disapproved by most, their loyalty is incontestable." Tsunade acknowledge the point with a tilt of her head. "I will keep you informed of our findings, but you need to be aware that no one is exempt."

Tsunade gave a bark of laughter and looked at Itachi.

"Not many people have the guts to inform a kage that they, too, are on trial. I doubt I rank even in the spectrum of possible suspects, but I have nothing to hide." She gave him a tilted smirk. "You've been struck off the bingo-book."

Ice flooded Itachi's veins and he looked at Tsunade in shock.

"Why?" he managed to gasp out, trying not to let his shock show too much. Never had he expected such a thing, never allowed himself to, but to hear it said so casually was far too much.

"Because you're working for Konoha now. And the matter of your innocence, but as you won't let that go public I figured I could use the other reason." Tsunade's expression softened.

"The other members of Akatsuki have all but asked for pardons. I know one or two are being thought about. If they deserve them then you most certainly do. You've sacrificed so much and yet received nothing in return." Itachi opened his mouth to speak when Tsunade continued. "And don't give me crap about not wanting anything. That doesn't matter to me, it's apparent that I'm a selfish person."

Itachi shook his head, unable to speak. He didn't know what to say – didn't know what he could say.

"You're excused," Tsunade said, voice soft. Itachi looked up at her and nodded wordlessly, slipping away from the Hokage tower and moving back home.

"Welcome back," Naruto called as Itachi entered, still eating through breakfast. He stopped eating, setting down his rice, when he saw Itachi and moved to his side instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, so open and so Naruto that Itachi couldn't help but pull him close.

They'd kissed a few times, but their connection had never been romantic. Perhaps it could grow to that, but not now – not yet. They were so alone, just the two of them, that they had to depend on each other, and part of that demand was a physical one. Itachi had never thought of a relationship after Shisui, after joining Akatsuki (hadn't thought of life in general after that to be honest), but now, with Naruto holding him tightly, Itachi began to wonder…

"It's silly," he murmured, burying his nose in Naruto's hair. "Just something silly."

"It's never silly," Naruto replied quietly, but made no move to probe further and instead held on tighter, letting Itachi know that he was wanted, that he had to stay. Itachi had something to protect, in the bingo book or not. He wouldn't let Naruto down, not now not ever.

And he knew, without doubt, that Naruto wouldn't let him down either. Through it all they'd play their parts perfectly and everything would fall into place, just as Itachi had predicted. He didn't need to be a missing-nin to complete his plan; in fact he didn't really need to be anything except in the right place at the right time.

No excuses.


	18. Chapter 18

The application in her hands was creased, as though Mei hadn't been able to let it out of her fingers for weeks. She bit down on her lower lip before sighing and throwing the sheet across her desk, letting it fall to the floor without little care.

The Mizukage rose slowly, rolling her shoulders as she looked out. It was late and the sky above her beloved village was dark, stars twinkling far above. The mist had thinned and she frowned, making a note to talk to the weather specialist nin in the morning.

As she walked from the room, Mei side-stepped the sheet of paper she'd discarded earlier, ignoring the glaring red font that asked for her immediate attention. The council were in mixed minds on pardoning Hoshigaki Kisame and Mei was still unsure which side she leant to.

The halls of her offices were empty and Mei began her walk home. She felt the presence of her guard, hidden around the office, and was about to call one to her when a young shinobi appeared down the corridor.

"Mizukage-sama!" he breathed, coming to a halt in front of her and breathing heavily. Evidently he'd been running a while before he'd reached her.

"You may speak," she granted and Mei listened as the man told her she was needed in the weather nin's tower.

Her guard closed around her as Mei slipped through the dark streets of her village. Usually they would keep a distance if she ever had to leave her offices for business, but it was dark out and they'd all been far more wary than usual as of late.

"Mizukage-sama!" the nin in the weather station greeted, bowing before their head of operations stood forward. She was a bright woman with fair hair and dark blue eyes and Mei knew her well. They were friends, had been for many years.

"Hisano," she said warmly and Hisano smiled in return.

"Mei-sama," she greeted and nodded for the others to get back to their work. The weather station operated twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, but they didn't only monitor weather.

"The mist began thinning today," Hisano began, after she led Mei into her office.

They were stationed at the very edge of the mist village and in the tallest building. As it was, they had a peripheral vision, in a column-shaped building with full glass windows. It was the perfect setting for their work.

"I was going to come tomorrow morning," Mei muttered quietly and Hisano smiled. They both turned to look out of the window and Hisano frowned.

"We wanted to be sure before we mentioned this to you, which is why you'll have to forgive us for the lateness." Hisano sounded worried, something Mei had never hear her be before. Even in times of hardship and battles, Hisano was a stronghold, steady as a rock. For her to be this worried about something, it had to be big.

"We thinned the mist over the city itself so we could send some out over the ocean and land." Her mouth down-turned and she looked at Mei. "I ordered every sensory type available to test this out in our division. Even the newest recruits and some of them are barely out of basic training."

Hisano took a deep breath. "Something is coming," she said without hesitation. "The energy level and chakra building up is extortionate, more than anything we've ever felt."

Mei bit her lower lip, catching the full weight of that statement. They'd all felt bijū and the Seven Swordsmen before. To say this thing, whatever it was, had more chakra building up than those was almost mad.

"What is it?" Mei asked softly, leaning closer to her friend as she stared out into the darkness. The mist was beginning to draw back over the village, the weather nin pulling it back in to protect their homes.

"Nobody can even guess," Hisano replied. She was worrying her lower lip, still frowning out at the village.

"I shall talk to my council," Mei said. "I believe that before the month is up, a meeting of the Five Kages will be taking place."

Hisano couldn't mask her shock and Mei inclined her head, closing her eyes. None of them wanted for the five leaders to draw together - it was a strategy that was supposed to only be thought of in the most hopeless of situations, but if even Mizu's best ninja had no idea what this powerful chakra building up was, Mei knew she couldn't take risks.

There was an urgent rap on the door and both Hisano and Mei turned. A scout entered, looking haggard and carrying a scroll tightly in his hand.

"Mizukage-sama! A scroll from Kumogakure has just arrived. The interrogation team have been able to decode it and this is the message." The scout handed her the scroll and Mei took it, keeping her hands steady.

She read the contents before scrunching the parchment up, jaw clenched.

"Mei?" Hisano asked softly, the scout long gone.

"Kumo can feel it too," the Mizukage replied softly, looking over her beloved village. "The Raikage is going to call an emergency meeting if his suspicions are cleared... no doubt he's sent the information out to all nations." Hisano's face paled and she clutched her hands together.

"What do we do?" she whispered, to the empty air. The words hung between them, unanswered.

Mei had no answer for what could be their downfall and she looked away from the window, trying not to think about the people and the lives all around them.

"We can prepare," Mei finally answered, drawing herself up.

Let whatever it was come. She was the Mizukage and she would forge a shinobi alliance if she had to, to protect her people. She would sacrifice every last drop of blood in her body if she could protect them from harm.

She would be ready.

.

Naruto rolled over, starting awake. His hand rested over his abdomen, flung across his body in sleepless other arm was trapped under his body and Naruto shifted, pulling it out and shaking it to restore blood flow.

"Morning," he said quietly, rubbing a hand over his belly.

Naruto's stomach was still flat, but Tsunade assured him that it wouldn't be too much longer before he began to show.

"Shall we go see what Itachi's doing?" Naruto asked his stomach, peering down as if it would suddenly split to reveal a fully developed baby. Instead, his stomach rumbled and he laughed. "Let's get some breakfast then."

Itachi was seated at the table already, engrossed in a sea of papers. He held a bowl of rice in one hand and chopsticks in the other, taking slow bites as he read. A thrill ran through Naruto as he noticed a frame around Itachi's eyes - a pair of glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," he commented and Itachi looked up, eyebrows raised over the rim of his glasses.

"I didn't hear you wake," Itachi replied, setting his rice on the table and moving to collect the papers. "But from time to time I do wear these."

"Something about that perfect Uchiha vision just not working for you?" Naruto joked, walking over to the worktop and grabbing his own bowl of rice.

"The Sharingan is taxing," Itachi admitted, setting his glasses on top of the pile of papers. "Especially when you reach the potential of the Mangekyō." He leant an elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand.

"Do you have plans for today?" he asked, quickly switching the subject.

Naruto let it slide past him, accepting that the destructive nature of Itachi's bloodline wasn't something he wanted to discuss.

"I have an appointment with Tsunade at the hospital," Naruto began. "She wants to take the opportunity to make sure the little one is developing okay."

Itachi nodded slowly, as if he was considering something.

"Other than that I was just going to go shopping for some clothes and maybe have lunch out." He shrugged and Itachi smiled in return.

"My day sounds just as exciting. Danzō's selected candidate is on a mission at the moment and expected back later this week. There's only so much paper research I can bear to do as I'll just have to fill the other one in anyway." Itachi shrugged. "I was thinking of shopping too, to be honest."

"Why don't you come with me to the hospital and then we can go shopping together?" Naruto said, pausing in eating as Itachi looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You..." he began, trailing off with a confused frown. "The people, what-"

Naruto shrugged and cut Itachi off. "People can say what they like. Fuck, they have for my entire life, why should now be any different?" He quipped a smile. "Whispers are nothing compared to ANBU, which we've both been in, so there really shouldn't be a problem."

Naruto paused, then, "unless, of course, you don't want to."

There was silence between them for a moment and Naruto waited anxiously, hoping that Itachi would say yes. He couldn't explain why he wanted company, but he hated to see Itachi cooped up like this. Walking through Konoha would be stressful, but they needed to get out.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked, eyes flickering to the papers, his expression dulled. "I'd be happy just with the papers."

Naruto laughed. "You're such a liar," he said, reaching for his rice again. "I'm sure. I could use the company for whatever Baa-chan will be throwing at me today."

They finished breakfast leisurely before Naruto went to change. He was technically on duty - guarding Itachi, or perhaps escorting him, whichever was the better term Tsunade was to butter Konoha up with - and slipped on basic jounin attire. Comfy yet practical, even though he longed for the orange jumpsuits stashed away at the back of his cupboard.

"We ready?" Naruto called out as he was slipping his sandals on. Itachi wasn't in the hall, but he poked his head out from the kitchen and nodded.

The road between Konoha and the Uchiha district was quiet. Even though developments had been undertaken for most of the area, whispers of mal-intent spirits lingered and people were, naturally, cautious. It didn't help that Itachi had returned and claimed the land he'd slaughtered his family on, even if the truth was hidden.

"Has Tsunade-sama said anything?" Itachi asked, looking sideways to Naruto. Neither of them had bothered with any disguises, preferring to tackle whatever would happen head on. It was simply a matter of time and Naruto was of the opinion - one Itachi apparently shared - that they might as well get it over and done with so they could move on.

"No," Naruto replied thoughtfully. "I think she mentioned that you weren't to be touched, seeing as you're off the bingo book now."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and Naruto sighed.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the road. Itachi walked three beats more before stopping, not turning back.

"If you want to leave, nothing's stopping you." Naruto clenched his jaw and tightened his hands into fists. "I mean it's not like you're stupid. You've been able to plan for hundreds of little details from afar, why should this be different."

He tilted his chin, daring Itachi to turn around and face him.

"Why should I be any different to anything else? I'm not any more important than Konoha, than your home... than your brother." It was what he'd wanted to say, what he couldn't help spill from his mouth, even though this was supposed to be a nice, quiet day.

"And don't you dare try to pin it on the fact I'm growing the next generation of your clan. If you gave a fuck about that, you would have given more of a fuck about Sasuke." The words were out before he could stop them and Naruto's eyes widened when he realised what he'd said.

Itachi turned his head slightly, looking back over his shoulder. For a moment, all of his layers were peeled back and Naruto could see the child who had been forced to walk this path, but then it was closed off and Itachi looked away.

"Maybe I'm feeling guilty," he said quietly and months ago, Naruto might have believed this could be the only reason.

"Keep telling yourself that," Naruto said angrily, shaking his head as he moved forwards, brushing past Itachi. "And at the same time, question what it really is you think you can do on your own."

Naruto turned, flinging his arms up and out to the side.

"What do you think you can do? You're one man, but you seem to think that you can win this thing single-handedly?" There was a flicker in Itachi's eyes, but Naruto was too tired of this game. He wanted answers and while he knew he'd never get them, something needed to change in their relationship.

Strangely, Itachi was smiling. It was a bitter, sad smile and Naruto jolted where he stood, metres in front, the bustling city ofKonohaat his back.

"I never once believed that I would be the one to end this war," Itachi said, voice older than his body. "We all have our parts and none of you have any idea what it is you are going against." Itachi closed his eyes, the smile slipping.

"With permission, I'd prefer not to speak of this anymore. Today," he looked to the sky, "is too beautiful for such thoughts."

Naruto looked at him long and hard, the words Itachi had just spoken playing around in his mind until he nodded, curtly.

"We'll be late anyway," he muttered, pasting on a smile and falling back into step with his companion. They both had their doubts and their reservations, but they weren't for today. Tomorrow would come and Itachi would still be here. Tomorrow they could sort it all out and it would never be too late.

A lie, Naruto knew, but he couldn't understand Itachi. They were friends, of sorts, and had kissed. They weren't romantic kisses, though for anyone else they might have been, because they were both in the same boat and they were the kisses of two lonely souls, contrite as it may sound. He couldn't lose Itachi, not yet, not when the world was quaking on its axis.

Although they were unashamed to walk through Konoha, it was a market day and the main bustle of the city was out. Itachi and Naruto chose an alternate route to the hospital, slipping through empty, smaller streets as the markets sprawled through the larger areas. It was peaceful, something Naruto hadn't thought of this trip to be, and he almost relaxed.

They reached the hospital and were ushered to Tsunade's clinic room by a terrified looking genin. Naruto recognised him as a fresh member to the medical staff here and he tried to reassure the kid by smiling, though it seemed to have the opposite impact.

"Tsunade-sama will be here shortly," the shinobi barked, words rushed as he hurried from the room. The door slammed behind him and Naruto shot Itachi a look.

"Well," Naruto began, taking a seat in one of the chairs at the side of the room. "It's nice to know we can still get prompt service?"

Itachi snorted and smiled. "What kind of visit is this?" he asked, looking around the room in interest.

Naruto shrugged his jounin jacket off and laid it on the back of his chair. "A basic one?" He shrugged as Itachi turned. "I don't know. She just wants to check the baby's okay I suppose."

Itachi took his seat beside Naruto and looked at his stomach.

"It's hard to think there's a baby in there," he said, sounding awed. "I mean it's almost unbelievable for anyone, but for you..."

Naruto bristled a bit. "What do you mean?" he asked indignantly, frowning as Itachi looked at him with a disbelieving smile.

"It may feel normal to you now, but I can assure you that no man has ever been pregnant." He reached out for Naruto's hand, squeezing it gently. "I think it's absolutely amazing."

Itachi didn't let go and Naruto looked down at their hands, mulling over the words. It was true that, by now, Naruto had convinced himself he was normal (because he was, he felt almost normal beside occasional bouts of sickness or malaise) and had almost forgotten that being a man and carrying a child was so wrong to the rest of society.

"I'd forgotten," he said quietly, answering Itachi's reassuring smile with a nervous one of his own. "I mean, I know I'm a man and that I shouldn't be able to have this baby, but..."

"It's okay," Itachi said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Naruto's hand. It was warm and reassuring and Naruto was sad when he pulled away, the door opening and Tsunade entering.

"Morning Naruto, I shouldn't be surprised you brought Itachi with you, but I confess I am a little." She stopped by her desk, across the other side of the room and on the same wall as the long bed. "Are you okay with him here?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah," he said. "It's just a quick check up and I don't think there's anything Itachi doesn't know."

Tsunade didn't look entirely happy with the answer, but Naruto knew that she understood. Even though he was fine with having a baby, okay with the idea that he was carrying life, he needed someone beside him.

"Shizune is technically your midwife," Tsunade began, sitting behind her desk and setting the folder she'd brought with her on the table. "But she's in the middle of a complex labour right now and wasn't able to attend."

Tsunade must have caught the confused look for she continued.

"She's returning to midwifery so she's back on the wards doing rotations to make sure her training's all up to date as she's been out of physical practice for a few years." Tsunade smiled. "The labour isn't progressing for the woman upstairs and she's getting worried as it's heading for a caesarean - the one thing she wanted to avoid."

Naruto nodded, looking to Itachi to see if he was uncomfortable. The subject still rubbed at Naruto a little, though he was becoming numb to it now, accepting it as something he'd have to go through. Itachi, on the other hand, looked completely calm.

"Sasuke was a troublesome one," he said and Tsunade nodded, turning to him.

"They had forceps at the ready didn't they?" Tsunade mused, lost in memory. Naruto was amazed by how much she remembered.

"Everyone thought it would be an emergency and were getting ready for surgery when Okaa-san managed to muster up enough strength." Itachi shook his head, a fond look on his face.

"I remember some of the other midwives taking about it afterwards," Tsunade replied. "I wasn't there for Sasuke's, but I do remember yours."

Itachi and Naruto both looked up, Naruto more in curiosity and Itachi in slight shock.

"Mine?" he asked and Tsunade inclined her head.

"You were a quick birth, jumping from the womb to my arms before I could hand you back to your mother. Straight on the breast before we'd cut the cord and you didn't cry a bit." Tsunade sighed. "But we're not here to talk about birthing stories or I'd go on for hours."

She turned to Naruto and grabbed a small bag from her desk.

"If you could hop up onto the bed for me," she asked, moving a stool from the side of the room to sit beside the bed. "That's brilliant."

"You're nine weeks now, is that right?" asked Tsunade and Naruto looked to Itachi, though why he didn't know. It wasn't as though Itachi had the answer, not that Naruto knew it either and it was his own baby.

"Um," he answered and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm telling you now and it's down in your notes. You'll be in charge of them from now on and you must keep them safe, do you hear me?" Naruto dutifully nodded and Tsunade carried on.

"How have you been feeling? Any aches, sicknesses, odd behaviours of any sort?" The questions came as a quick fire, whipping through all manner of sorts that Naruto was certain would never apply to a pregnant woman. But, he supposed, he was an odd case scenario and they needed as much information as possible.

"Good, everything sounds perfectly fine." She smiled, undoing the little pouch in her hands and taking out an odd buttoned machine. "Shall we see if we can hear baby's heart?"

The world seemed to slow and Naruto looked at Tsunade, eyes widening and mouth falling open. Hearing the heartbeat was something you did when the baby was, well, looking like a baby, surely?

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked gently, holding a long tube-like object in one hand and the bulk of the machine in her hand. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Naruto swallowed. He had a reputation as unpredictable, even in the ANBU. He wasn't about to let hearing a heartbeat let him down, not with all he'd faced in the past. This was a momentous thing and, like all momentous things, it scared him a little.

"Perhaps..." Tsunade began, looking behind her to Itachi. "Itachi?"

He seemed to understand the question, for Itachi stood up smoothly and walked to Naruto's side. He stood by his shoulder and looked down with a raised eyebrow, reaching for one of Naruto's hands.

"Now we can hear exactly what you've been growing in there," he said, as if he was the father of this child and loved it already.

Naruto didn't know why Itachi cared so much, but he appreciated it. Sasuke didn't deserve to know that he had a second child on the way and so it was either Itachi or going it alone. Naruto would always choose Itachi, if those were the odds.

After squeezing some bright blue gel that she'd taken from the little bag onto the end of the stick-object, Tsunade instructed for Naruto to roll his top up. She then pressed the gel-covered stick against Naruto's stomach, to the lower left of his belly button and pushed the volume control on the box higher.

"Don't worry if we can't hear anything," she said, pressing down harder and moving the little stick around. "It can take a while for the Dopplers to work, but when they do..." she moved it around again, scraping the cold gel as she did so.

Naruto stared down, watching Tsunade map out what was his uterus. He'd seen pictures of this in the books and papers he'd read, but it wasn't the same as experiencing it. The noise the Dopplers gave off was crackly and Naruto watched, nervous just in case.

What if Madara was wrong? What if the baby was dead, had died ages ago, or if there was something wrong with it. Naruto clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on Itachi's hand as Tsunade continued to search.

There was an odd sound coming from the Dopplers, a high-paced thump-thump. Tsunade paused and pressed a little harder, angling the Dopplers before turning the volume up a bit more. She didn't need to though, it was clear what they were hearing and she turned to Naruto with a smile.

"There we go," she said and Naruto looked at his stomach in amazement, letting the noise of his baby's heartbeat fill his entire world.

"Baby's heartbeat is perfect," Tsunade said a while later and she moved the Dopplers, losing some of the sound.

"Wait!" Naruto said, jerking forwards a little. It caused a horrid noise, but after he could hear the heartbeat just as well and he paused. "Just a little longer."

Seeming to know how important it was, Tsunade nodded, keeping the Dopplers where it was and watching Naruto. He let the rapid noise invade all his senses, drinking in the life that was inside of him.

"Thank you," he said quietly and Tsunade removed the device, reaching for tissue and wiping both Naruto's stomach and the end of the stick.

As she turned to put her things away, Naruto sat up from the bed and looked at Itachi. He hadn't let go of Itachi's hands, even though their grip was clammy, and he simply smiled, overwhelmed by the reality of life.

"I told you, you were amazing," Itachi said quietly and Naruto closed his eyes with a soft smile, letting his grip on Itachi's hand loosen, but keeping then entwined.

"I'll schedule you in for four weeks from now. Shizune should be able to see you then, though I'll probably be around as well. I'm also looking for obstetricians to help as this isn't exactly going to be the most usual birth." Tsunade placed a sheet of paper in the folder she held and passed it to Naruto. "But that can wait for now. You're only nine weeks and everything is looking brilliant."

Naruto clutched the folder to his chest with his free arm and nodded, looking at Itachi.

And even though he wasn't the baby's father and there was nothing between them except a possible attraction (because the kisses weren't proper kisses, they were just subject of circumstance), Naruto couldn't help but wish that the child he was carrying was Itachi's, not Sasuke's.

.

The house was looking stale and Sasuke sighed. He was tired - when wasn't he - and he'd been reprimanded twice by his team members for ditching training. It didn't matter though, he was better than all of them and they needed the training more than he did.

As he walked to open a window, Sasuke scratched the side of his neck. His fingers pressed down on heated skin and he frowned, abandoning his quest to open the window and walking to the bathroom instead.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. He knew he had dark circles and pallor skin, but that wasn't what Sasuke's eyes were fixed on. The dark stain on his neck was surrounded by red skin and Sasuke moved closer.

He'd been sealed up tightly, but the seal that stood stark outside that of the cursed seal seemed thinner, as if it was wearing away.

Sasuke covered it up with his hand, heart beating madly in his chest. He turned away from the mirror and left the house, slamming the door behind him and keeping the cursed mark hidden.

He should tell someone. But then again...


	19. Chapter 19

Danzō looked exceedingly pleased with himself as he led Itachi into one of the conference rooms. Itachi knew why - his new partner, he'd been told, was a difficult sort if you got on the wrong side of him. It was Danzō little jibe, a way to tell Itachi that even though he was using ROOT, he'd never control it.

"He's worked in with ANBU before and even with a few people you might know," Danzō said as he sat in a chair. The room was empty save for the three chairs - in a triangular shape - and three men.

"Uchiha-san," the man greeted, rising from his chair and bowing his head respectfully. "I have heard many things about you and I have to say it's an honour to meet you." His smile turned sly and his eyes narrowed, taking Itachi in.

"His name is Sai," Danzō said, still smirking. "He will be your for as long as you need him."

Itachi didn't bother to thank Danzō and instead nodded his head to Sai and stood. He didn't need to tell Sai that they were to leave together and Sai fell into step beside him, face blank and pleasant.

"Not a fan of Danzō?" Sai asked when they were an appropriate distance away. Itachi looked at him out the corner of his eye and shrugged.

"Not a fan of many people," he said, looking ahead. "But Danzō falls under a different category."

"Ah," Sai said, as if everything was suddenly clear. Itachi thought that perhaps it was; Sai did work for Danzō after all and was privy to a lot. He had to have his own opinions on the man by now and, even if he couldn't voice them, he would let them show in other ways.

It seemed that Sai wasn't quite as demure as Danzō hoped – or perhaps that was part of the plan.

They walked from ROOT's compound and Itachi felt eyes inspecting him. He couldn't blame Sai; after all he would be inspecting him back when he had the chance to drop his guard, but it was still a little unsettling. Not for the fact that someone was watching him closely, but for the fact that they were so unabashed about it.

"You could have been a model," Sai said wistfully. "Aside from good genetics, you've done well for yourself despite being a member of the Akatsuki. No scarring – visible at least – no terrible disfigurations…" he sighed and shook his head a little. "Or an actor."

Itachi snorted and rolled his eyes. "And being a shinobi is different from an actor is it?" he questioned lightly and Sai smiled.

" Danzō's been frothing at the mouth since you stopped by. I know he told you I was on a mission, but he wanted to piss you off as much as he could." Sai paused, biting his lip. "I was told that I'd hate you, but I actually think I rather like you."

He gave a laugh and Itachi turned around in curiosity.

"It's no surprise. Naruto likes you after all and he's a good friend. I should have more faith in him and his choices than expect Danzō to get it right for once." Sai took out a small book from the pouch at his waist and an ink pen, scribbling something down and whispering a jutsu.

Instantly, mice jumped up from the book and Sai looked over his shoulder as they scurried off, only turning to explain when they had vanished.

"Seeing as I like you, I might come to trust you. As I might come to trust you," he continued, "I do not wish to be overheard. Though I can't say things about ROOT and Danzō itself, there are other things that might be important."

Sai smiled and Itachi tipped his head a little, grateful for the chance he was being given.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, leaving out the bits I skimped on with Danzō." Itachi paused, setting them on the road that led them to the Uchiha district. Sai made an agreeable noise and Itachi continued.

"You mentioned knowing Naruto?" he asked and Sai nodded.

"We've worked together a few times and he taught me a few things about myself." There was a wry grin in there and Itachi hid one of his own. Naruto did have a habit of helping people realise things they never had before.

"There are things that he might want to be included in. I'd be happy to include him in everything, but most of it will be boring." Itachi looked at Sai again. "I hope it's not a problem."

Thankfully, Sai shook his head. "I don't trust many people in this world, but I trust Naruto with everything I have. He's a good man, probably the only good man left."

Itachi couldn't bite back the bitter chuckle. "He is," he said, approaching his house and unlocking the gate. Sai seemed nonplussed by walking into the site of the largest mass-murder the village had ever seen and Itachi was grateful. Even in the ANBU some lost their nerve around the Uchiha district, avoiding it like the plague.

Naruto wasn't home, but Itachi hadn't expected him to be. He'd said there was something he had to do, in a strange sort of voice, and Itachi had let him, saying that dinner would be ready by the time he came home.

He led Sai into the living room and they sat. Itachi didn't bother with pleasantries or gathering tea; they were here to work and work is what they were going to do. He reached for a file that he'd complied with Naruto, lists of suspicious behaviour, logs that he'd taken from those manning the gates, whispers and suspicions. Itachi had learnt long ago that rumours could hold great wealth. They could lead to greatness or to ruin and to flush out a traitor, you had to walk the most blurred of lines.

"We started," Itachi said, passing the file to Sai. He didn't bother to look at it, instead sliding it closer to his body and nodding.

"So far no one is above suspicion, though there are many people who can be ruled out." Sai nodded again, silent and still. "Still, treat everyone the same. You're not stupid and I know you can put two and two together because you were recommended by Danzō and Naruto is your friend. I might not know you, but they're two pretty impressive qualifications."

"I have a few debts owed," Sai said. "I can ask clever questions, make sure Danzō isn't aware that I'm going against his suggestion."

He flipped open the file and began reading the information as Itachi went to the kitchen. Food wasn't off the table when someone was willing to tread the line against Danzō and Sai was teetering precariously close. He'd be interesting to work with and Itachi, for once, found no fault in something Danzō had made a decision on.

.

Gaara looked at Temari and frowned.

"You know what it means?" he asked, voice light and faux-carefree. She rolled her eyes in return.

"You may be the Kazekage, but I'm not an idiot you know." She walked over to the table and sat down in the chair opposite his. "Of course I know what it means, I think everyone does."

Gaara nodded curtly and turned his head to look out of the window, over his beloved village.

"It means war," he said and Temari sighed.

"We can't go to war when we have no idea what it is we're fighting." She placed her arms on his desk, shuffling a few loose papers around. "Calling the Five Kages together doesn't mean war anyway. It's a discussion."

Temari wasn't naïve and she wasn't trying to pull the wool over anyone's eyes. She was simply pointing out a fact and Gaara appreciated it. It was easy to jump to the worst conclusion when he knew there was a huge malevolent presence gathering. None of them had any idea what it was and it seemed that the Raikage wanted answers, which suited Gaara fine.

"It will be alright," Temari said softly, standing up and making to leave the room. "Whatever it is, we'll be alright."

In reply, Gaara said nothing and Temari left, shutting the door firmly as she did so. There wasn't anything anyone could do to counsel Gaara on the matter – not even the topmost advisors and council. Even though there was a plan being made and A wanted everyone to meet, it didn't ease the unsettling feeling in Gaara's stomach.

A war was coming. He could smell the blood in the air already and hear the sounds of destruction. He could feel it in every pore of his skin and he knew that everyone else could too, no matter what they said.

War was coming, quick and fast on the wind, and they still had no idea who – or what – they were facing.

.

"There's a meeting," Jiraiya said as steam rolled off of the water. Naruto looked over at him, head low in the water as he soaked.

"A meeting," Naruto repeated, wincing as water went into his mouth. "There's a lot of meetings," he added, paddling a little closer to Jiraiya.

"A lot of meetings indeed," Jiraiya said, smiling before he dropped his vague act. "But not many that call for all five kages to attend."

Naruto inhaled sharply. "They've called a meeting of the kages?" he asked, slightly incredulously. He'd known something big was going on, but so big that it involved all five nations?

"You shouldn't know of course and neither should I for that matter, but we do and so I have a suggestion." Jiraiya lay back against the edge of the onsen and stretched his arms out.

"A training trip to Kumo – though I'm not going to be telling Tsunade that it's Kumo we're heading to. If we end up meeting her there then we'll just say the wind carried us, but your questions about B and the fact that you do need to do something about the Kyūbi before you have that baby…" Jiraiya trailed off as Naruto looked up, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking around for any onlookers, even though they had been assured they would have the onsen to themselves. Jiraiya had paid more than his fair share to ensure so, but this wasn't a subject Naruto wanted to take lightly.

"Tsunade hasn't told you?" Jiraiya asked, only faint surprise clouding his face. "I don't see why she would, to be honest, but it might have been useful."

Water sloshed around his thighs as Jiraiya stood and Naruto followed suit.

"I'll tell you over lunch. I know you're chomping at the bit to get home for Itachi's dinner, but let me at least buy you some lunch. We'll get a private booth and I'll tell you everything that you need to know." Naruto clapped his mentor on the shoulder and moved to change, leaving the onsen a short while later.

The restaurant Jiraiya picked out was a modest place. A combination of discretion and good food made it a popular place and the only indication they gave of recognising Naruto and Jiraiya was a slightly deeper bow than usual. They were given a private booth at the back and when the curtains drew shut around them, Jiraiya activated a seal from the centre of the table.

"It's useful to have a restaurant owned by ex-ninja. This seal will allow us to keep our privacy so long as it's not talk of the horrible murder you're about to commit." Jiraiya's smile didn't quite reach his eyes and neither did Naruto's.

"So," Naruto began after they'd ordered. The food would be there soon so there wasn't much else to do except make small talk before they got to the gritty stuff.

"It's cold in Kumo," Jiraiya said. "You'll need to dig out some furs ideally, just in case you end up training in the mountains."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the first of their dishes arrived.

"Why would we be in the mountains?" he asked, spearing some noodles between chopsticks as Jiraiya shook his head.

"We wouldn't be. Kirābī trains in the mountains," Jiraiya said and realisation dawned. Jiraiya was planning to get Naruto to Kumo to train with B, not himself. At the same time, Jiraiya could use Kumo to find out what exactly was going on.

"Now," Jiraiya said as the waitress moved away and the curtains fell closed. "I'll tell you why it's so important you get that bijū controlled – properly – before that baby's out."

He reached for a platter before speaking.

"I can't be sure how it'll work for you because you're not able to give birth in the traditional sense, but it seems logical that no matter how the baby comes out, it'll follow the same logistics that the others have." Jiraiya swallowed. "Your seal will be at its weakest when your baby is being born."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and a hand moved down to cup his stomach. The seal had never weakened, not to the degree that the Kyūbi could burst from it as Jiraiya's tone implied.

"It's why you became a jinchūriki the day you were born. Minato and Kushina died, but in the process they sealed the Kyūbi after they were unable to stop it forcing its way from the seal." Jiraiya's mouth tightened. "Of course it wasn't lack of skill or brute force from the Kyūbi, but another hand that helped in that."

It didn't need to be said who the other hand was. His hand was all over history, all over the world. It was strange to think of any huge event happening without the name Uchiha Madara stamped in somewhere.

"If you can control the Kyūbi, be the first to do so fully, then you stand a chance of getting through the birth without setting the beast loose." Jiraiya snatched up some thin meats and smiled. "I think you'll manage it easily enough."

Naruto sighed heavily.

"Do you ever think you place too much faith in me?" he asked, frowning with voice open and honest. Jiraiya looked at him and shook his head.

"Never," he said, setting his chopsticks down for a moment. "You're like a son to me, there's nothing I don't believe you cannot do." Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Jiraiya continued.

"And not just because I love you, but because you're you. You're Minato and Kushina's child and you carry both their spirits. You've shaped your life against all the odds and come out loving your village. It takes someone with something special to do that, not to mention the notches you've added since you began to grow." Jiraiya's smile was proud and Naruto shifted a little uncomfortably.

"You can do it," he said, voice low as he pushed a bowl of ramen over to Naruto. "Because it'll end up a life-or-death situation and you've always got out of those in the past."

"I never have a choice," Naruto replied, voice low as he looked into the ramen broth. "And I don't have a choice now. Despite the fact that Sasuke is the father, I want my child to live."

Jiraiya inclined his head before speaking carefully. "Are you going to tell him?" he asked softly and Naruto stiffened.

He'd thought about it so much. He'd thought about possible scenarios and how to tell him, but none of them had ended well. Naruto knew he couldn't just keep it a secret, but what right did Sasuke have?

"You have to tell him," Jiraiya said. "No matter what he did, it's not right for him not to know and you know that as well."

Hanging his head, Naruto nodded.

"It's just hard. When I think about the fact that we could still be together and happy…" Naruto cut himself off, not wanting to think about the what ifs.

"Naruto," Jiraiya started carefully and Naruto cursed the fact his mentor knew him so well.

"I can't help it," he said, looking up with a slight smile. There was no weakness in his voice, no defiance or anything similar. Only honesty, the pure truth of what he felt and Jiraiya nodded in understanding.

"I hate myself for wishing it and I know it doesn't change anything anyway, but I wish Itachi was the father. He's… not like Sasuke." Jiraiya didn't say anything, didn't judge him and Naruto was thankful for that.

"We're not even in a relationship – or even close! – and I feel as if he knows me better than Sasuke ever did. He's honest, ruthless if need be and I know that he would do anything if it meant protecting the things he loves." Naruto looked down at his hands in his lap, biting his lip.

"And I feel horrible for thinking that. I used to love Sasuke, I really did. I don't know when I fell out of love, but it was a while ago and I never really realised it until I saw him with Sakura." Naruto clenched his jaw, refusing to meet Jiraiya's eyes.

"Under the hurt and the betrayal, you know what I felt?" Naruto looked up, shame colouring his cheeks. Jiraiya shook his head, wordlessly.

"I felt relieved. Relieved that I wouldn't have to go back home to Sasuke trying to get his revenge, relieved that I wouldn't have to face another night wondering what I'd done wrong, relieved that I could finally get the fuck out of his life." Naruto looked down again, licking his lips.

"I was relieved that he was cheating on me because it meant I had a valid reason to leave him – that our break up would be his fault and not mine." Naruto's voice was low. "So tell me why you have such faith in me to do the right thing and pull through when I'd rather let someone do something terrible than cut ties myself and then end up relieved that it's over."

Jiraiya didn't say anything for a while, picking at leftovers instead. Naruto calmed a little and ate some more ramen, though it was cooling rapidly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of in feeling relieved," Jiraiya said, looking at Naruto. "I was relieved when Orochimaru left because I wouldn't have to watch him getting closer and closer to madness each day."

Regret was etched on Jiraiya's face, but it didn't make who he was.

"Would you call me a bad person for that?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto shook his head. "We're all humans. We all feel terrible things from time to time, but it's natural. You know you weren't in love with him for a while before you left and you wanted out."

Jiraiya smiled. "It's human nature just to wait, especially when you have loved someone. Leaving is always hard, but Sasuke was your friend and so it was even harder."

As Jiraiya went to pay, Naruto smiled to himself. Jiraiya hadn't addressed the full issue of Naruto's confusion or the fact that he was almost certain he was falling in love with Itachi, but he'd helped to ease the guilt he felt about Sasuke.

Maybe now he'd be able to talk to him, Naruto thought as he caught up to Jiraiya. They were to spend the next few hours in the library planning the basics of their trip and after that, well. Naruto had a home cooked meal to go home to and if his heart skipped a little when Itachi greeted him.

And while he should be scared, Naruto was more exhilarated by the fact he'd forgotten how amazing falling in love was.


	20. Chapter 20

The morning began like any other and Naruto shuffled to the kitchen, smiling at the note left by Itachi on the side. He'd stayed up late with Itachi and Sai the night before to work on research and the pair had decided to go through the extensive family records in the library – something Naruto had made sure he wasn't dragged into. He might have matured, but the library still sent shudders up his spine due to the vast quantity of text and learning.

As he reached for the bottle of supplements Tsunade had given him, Naruto felt a sharp jolt in his stomach, one that was strangely familiar. He closed his eyes and, sure enough, when he opened them was face-to-face with a huge gate.

"It couldn't wait?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes at the Kyūbi. Though it had been the Kyūbi who had suggested Naruto needed to train under B, he couldn't trust the bijū just yet.

"You are almost ten weeks into your gestation," the fox said, looking at Naruto lazily. He wore a cunning smile, but nothing in his tone of voice spoke of amusement. "You don't have much time left."

Naruto looked down, shaking his head.

"We're leaving for Kumo soon," he replied and the Kyūbi rolled his eyes.

"You've become weak, Naruto," the Kyūbi chided, lifting himself from the floor. Ripples spread through the water and Naruto winced as cold water covered his feet. The Kyūbi had never called him weak like this before and it stung more than the icy water.

"You are letting the world shape around you rather than playing your part." The Kyūbi looked down, eyes narrowed as he edged closer to the gate. "Trying to control me will not be easy, but there's not even a glimmer of hope if you continue like this."

Naruto had been talked down before, many times. It seemed as though everyone at one point had had to pull him up short – but that was okay. He'd needed Jiraiya to tell him when to stop, Tsunade to tell him to get a move on with paperwork and Kakashi to tell him when he was worrying about things that never happened. It was different with the Kyūbi though, for reasons Naruto couldn't quite pin down.

Was it because the Kyūbi had been with him since he was a baby? Everyone told him that the Kyūbi was a monster, a demon even, but if he was, why had he extended a hand (figuratively) to suggest Naruto should control him?

"I don't understand you," he settled for instead and the Kyūbi blinked slowly. "Sometimes it's as if you want to be friends, but other times I think you honestly hate me."

The Kyūbi laughed, a terrible, grating sound. It ran through Naruto's blood and he shivered.

"You understand nothing," the Kyūbi said, grinning. "But perhaps we'll begin to see eye-to-eye when you begin training. It won't be an easy fight; I'm not giving my freedom up to a weakling, so I hope you will be ready."

Naruto could sense the conversation was drawing to a close and he sighed.

"I have to win, don't I?" he asked, though he didn't intend for the Kyūbi to answer. Silence passed between them, but there was no rushing feeling that preceded Naruto's return to his reality. There was something else the Kyūbi wanted to say and Naruto looked at him, staring him straight in the eye.

"One day perhaps," the Kyūbi began, shaking his head a moment later. "If one day you should trust me and come to be someone I can trust in return…" he trailed off and smiled, closing his eyes. "Natsuki."

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt the rush of returning to the real world. He caught the significance in that lone name and looked down at his hands, tears pricking the very edge of his vision.

"I promise," he whispered, smoothing a hand over his stomach, thinking of the lives within him. "And one day I'll fulfil that promise."

Naruto knew what he needed to do now, before he went to Kumo. It was something that had been pressing down on him ever since he'd left Sasuke and it was now time to face his demons. The Kyūbi had been right; he had become weak.

It was good to slip into his orange and black clothes and Naruto left the house with a smile. It was a bright day, the chill in the air just held back, and while his heart was heavy and stomach twisted in knots, Naruto smiled, enjoying Konoha in its prime.

It felt so easy and so right to return to the home he'd shared with Sasuke. He moved on autopilot, climbing the stairway and coming to a halt outside their – Sasuke's – door. Before he could change his mind, Naruto knocked and took a step back, crossing his arms until the door opened and Sasuke stood there.

He looked awful was the first thing that sprung to Naruto's mind. He had dark circles around his eyes and had an ugly bruise spread across his neck. He also looked slightly unshaven and Naruto could smell that he hadn't bathed in a while, something Sasuke had never skimped on before. Something was wrong and though Naruto wanted nothing more than to walk away, he had to help.

"Come in," Sasuke invited, tone clipped and emotionless. Naruto followed and winced at the state of the place.

"How are you?" he asked awkwardly, stepping over small piles of dirty clothes and plates. Evidently Sasuke wasn't good, but he doubted that would be the answer to his question.

"Doing what I'm supposed to," was the curt reply and Naruto looked over his shoulder. "What is it you want?"

"Does Sakura know how much of a mess you've become?" was the question that spilt from Naruto's mouth and he instantly regretted it. It was petty; Sasuke was already destroyed and here he was, rubbing salt into open wounds.

"Sakura's made it clear she wants me to sort myself out before I have any part in her child's life." Sasuke's lip curled and he leant against the wall, narrowing his eyes. "Not that it's any business of yours."

They'd always known how to push each others' buttons. Always. Even now things were no different and Naruto fought to ignore the bait. Sasuke just wanted to goad him, get one above him and be able to look down at Naruto. It was their endless game and Naruto was sick of it.

"You need to. We all need to sort ourselves really. Everything's changing and if you think that you can just carry on like this," Naruto waved a hand around angrily for emphasis, "then you're an idiot."

It provoked a reaction and Naruto watched as a madness he hadn't seen for some time returned to Sasuke's eyes.

"You were always the idiot Naruto. Never grew up, clung to the first person you could and you have the audacity to say that I have to sort myself out for Sakura?" He laughed and Naruto knew he couldn't keep it in any longer. If only to put Sasuke in his place, make him see that if he didn't sort himself out he would disappoint so many people.

"It's not just Sakura and your baby you need to sort yourself out for." He took a deep breath and Sasuke looked at him, seeing him for the first time in weeks. "I'm having a baby too – carrying your child."

Sasuke's eyes were wide and for a brief, fleeting second, Naruto was sure he was going to accept what Naruto had said. It faded though, a bitter smile on Sasuke's lips replacing the look.

"A side effect of being a jinchūriki I suppose?" he commented, spitting the words out. "Was that your plan? Carry an Uchiha heir and the village would respect you?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Sasuke had always fought dirty and he'd forgotten that long ago between soft kisses and tender touches. But the Kyūbi had given him a name – of summer and hope – and he couldn't give in. He wasn't weak anymore.

"There is nothing to respect in your family's name," he replied scathingly. Sasuke seemed shocked at the retort before he recovered, eyes flicking to Naruto's belly as his Sharingan flickered.

"Something's there," he said to himself and Naruto waited, watching him carefully. "I suppose that's the reason Itachi's here? That scum was allowed in the village because you parted your legs like a whore and now try to pass off his bastard spawn on me?"

That was it, the final straw. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, staring him straight in the eye as he put a hand on the door handle.

"You know what I wish?" Naruto said, voice almost wavering as he began to spill his biggest secret, the one he'd tried to hide even from himself. "I wish this baby was Itachi's. He's a better person that you can ever hope to be and if switching your DNA for his was possible, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

It was cruel, but Naruto didn't think he'd ever hated anyone like he hated Sasuke. They'd never really been destined to be friends, but he'd hoped and tried, only for Sasuke to spit it all in his face.

"I don't even care anymore that you cheated on me. In a way I'm glad you did because it gave me a proper reason to leave you." Naruto shook his head, searching for his friend in angry eyes. "But how dare you insult me and my child?"

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened even more and where once Naruto would have tried to calm him, he now ignored it.

"I don't care about you," Naruto said and while there was truth to counter it, it was easily quashed. Sasuke wasn't worth all the pain anymore. "But if you dare talk about my child like that again, I will use every inch of the Kyūbi's might and my own to tear you to pieces."

He took a deep breath and grimaced as he took in the pathetic mess Sasuke had become.

"It's not because I'm a jinchūriki either. It was you who wanted to experiment with my gender-changed form. I wasn't the only one there that night."

He didn't bother to look back as he left, slamming the door and leaving Sasuke behind. He was angry, angrier than he'd been when Sasuke and Sakura had cheated on him, angrier than he'd been at Itachi's injustice and angrier than he'd been at any unfair deed that had been cast upon him.

Sasuke had no right to pin the blame on him. No, Naruto hadn't wanted this baby, but he loved it all the same. No, he wasn't a woman, but he would have this child and love it with everything he had. In a few sentences, Sasuke had demeaned him and their child and Naruto was sick of it.

Itachi and Sai were thankfully still out by the time he returned home and he moved through the house, straight to his room. Naruto sat down on the futon and rested his head in his hands, wondering when everything had gone so wrong.

He wasn't supposed to let Sasuke get to him. He wasn't supposed to let anyone know that he had stronger-than-normal feeling for Itachi. He wasn't supposed to be pregnant and have a death sentence hanging over his head unless he learnt to control the Kyūbi.

Naruto took in a deep breath and straightened up, shaking his head. It didn't matter. He had to do this. For Konoha, for his baby, for the Kyūbi and for himself. He'd spent enough time wondering why it was him who had been led down this path and now wasn't the time for more. There were things he had to do.

The ring of the bell didn't surprise Naruto and he opened the door, blinking at Jiraiya and another man.

"I asked Yamato to watch you," Jiraiya explained and Yamato inclined his head, smiling. "I wanted to know when would be best to leave and it seems we've reached that point."

There was no small talk, no questions and for that, Naruto was thankful. He hadn't known Jiraiya had asked for a fellow ANBU to watch over him – a testament to how distracted he'd been of late – but if Jiraiya trusted him, so could Naruto.

"Yamato will be coming with us too. Tsunade learnt that we planned to leave, though she doesn't know where, and strongly advised we take Yamato." Jiraiya entered the house, Yamato behind.

"I have the Shodai Hokage's DNA and have the ability to use mokuton." Yamato smiled at Naruto. "I also have the ability to stop the Kyūbi if anything should go wrong."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise before breaking into a smile. Yamato would be a useful man to have, should something go wrong. The Kyūbi had made it clear that learning to control him wouldn't be easy – impossible in his current frame of mind – and Yamato would provide insurance that no one would be hurt if Naruto failed.

He didn't plan on failing, but there was no harm in a little extra planning. ANBU had taught him lots of things, that being the key.

"Only bring basic things. We can pick up the rest on the way," Jiraiya said, turning to show Naruto the pack on his back. Yamato wore one as well and he nodded, moving back into his room and throwing in only essentials. He needed to get out now, to chase down his demons and do something rather than sit and worry over Sasuke and Itachi. He needed to escape Sakura's shadow as well as Madara's reach and the only way to do so was to calm the bijū inside of him.

Though it felt weak to do so, Naruto left Itachi a note. It was an apology for a quick take-off and an explanation that he had something to do, a part to play. They all had them and Naruto knew Itachi wouldn't come after him; he had his own tasks to complete. He would understand why Naruto had to leave and would let him get on with what he had to do.

That didn't mean that Naruto had to like leaving him though. He felt as though he was one of the only people who knew the real Itachi and having to leave him so suddenly – so quietly – was a kick in the stomach. It couldn't be helped, and he wanted to be as far away from Sasuke as possible, but it was still how he felt.

How had he become so attached to Itachi in such a short time? He looked forward to seeing Itachi each day, saying goodnight to him and so many other small things that it was painful to think of leaving him.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya called softly and Naruto drew himself up, finishing his letter and leaving it on the table.

"I'm coming," he called back, settling his pack on his shoulders and smiling at his escorts.

He would see Itachi soon, after learning to control the Kyūbi and finding B. Madara was strong and they had to be prepared for any eventuality, even if it meant he had to go against Jiraiya's advice and leave Itachi's side.

Closing the door behind him felt liberating somehow and Naruto smiled, turning his face up to the sun, enjoying the warmth the day brought. It felt right – good – to be doing this and Naruto thought of his baby and how they were moving together to create hope against Madara.

.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his eyes. Sai looked over at him and he nodded, stacking a pile of papers and tying them with string.

"I realised the people we were looking for would be virtually unknown in the ANBU forces, but I didn't realise there would be so many of them." Sai smiled and stretched his arms above his head. "Will you be passing that onto Tsunade-sama yourself?"

Itachi nodded, looking down at the papers. They contained enough evidence (reports from those on duty mentioning suspicious behaviour and various, unscheduled meetings) on sixteen lower-ranked members within ANBU. They were generic shinobi, virtually unknown, and it had worked. These were the ones that had been reporting to Madara and it sickened Itachi that they had slipped under the radar so easily.

"No time like the present," Itachi said and turned to Sai. They were in a secluded section of the library, surrounded by archaic records Itachi had ordered to be dug out. He hadn't explained why to Sai, but they all bore the Uchiha family crest so it wasn't hard to guess why.

"And then you'll be conducting your own research?" Sai asked casually, looking at Itachi from the corner of his eye.

"There are a few things I need to look into," Itachi replied.

"Well then," Sai said. "I hope you won't mind a few questions between tasks."

It was blunt and to the point, something Itachi respected. He gave the smallest hint of a smile before turning to Sai fully, nodding his head in permission. Whatever was going to be asked – and he had an inkling – was something personal.

"What are your intentions with Naruto?" he asked and Itachi knew he'd been right. Naruto was the only personal connection between the two of them and Sai had made it clear Naruto was important to him. Quite rightly so, but it still meant that Itachi had to discuss how own emotions; something he never did even to himself.

"My intentions?" he parroted, buying a fraction more time. The problem with Sai was that he belonged to ROOT. He was trained as an ANBU and though he may play up a cautious façade, he was anything but. He would be able to tell if Itachi was lying and would be looking for it simply because Naruto was involved.

"That is what I asked," Sai said, waiting patiently. Itachi knew he would wait all day if he had to.

"He is a good friend," Itachi began cautiously. "He inspires me to become someone better, someone who is worthy to be a Konoha shinobi."

Sai didn't know his past, but that didn't matter. He didn't need to know Itachi's past to understand him and he would leave it alone, that much Itachi was sure of.

"I care about him of course." Sai nodded, sharing the sentiment. "And I am aware that there could be something between us."

It was true. They'd both felt it in their kisses. While they hadn't been strictly romantic, Itachi couldn't deny the passion he'd felt, the kinship, and if it had ever been possible, Naruto was all he'd ever wanted.

But it wasn't possible. Madara was hanging over them all and they all had their part to play – not to mention Naruto's connection to Sasuke. The baby inside of him was growing and would soon be more than a thought, more than a mere knowledge that it was there. Maybe when the child was born, Naruto would want a proper family and Itachi couldn't stand in the way of that. Sasuke might not know of his son yet, but he would soon. And when he found out that it wasn't just Sakura who carried the next generation of their clan, Sasuke might finally break free of his past and commit himself to something other than hatred and revenge.

That wasn't to say he would be together with Naruto or Naruto would ever truly forgive him. But for the child, for the relationship his nephew would form with Sasuke, Itachi couldn't take the place he wanted by Naruto's side.

Even if he survived that long.

"I might love him," Itachi admitted frankly. The admission started Sai and he looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "It's a bold thing to admit, but it's nothing less than the truth." Itachi smiled and shook his head.

"It's not meant to be though. Naruto has his own path to tread, as do I. There is no time for small things such as romance and attachments. For now, too much is going on and I believe it will consume me until nothing is left."

Itachi stood, not willing to share anymore. Sai would have to report back to Danzō and Itachi knew he'd let out that there were big plans going, plans Itachi thought might get himself killed. Danzō knowing that was fine (the man had probably speculated as much; as much as Itachi hated him, they knew each other very well), but he couldn't be allowed to know any more. He was dangerous in his position within ROOT and Itachi preferred to have as little to do with him as possible.

"Thank you for your time," he said politely and Sai nodded. "Please pass on my regards to Danzō, though they are nothing but a superficial courtesy for lending you to me."

Sai laughed and Itachi picked up the stack of papers. He had enjoyed working with Sai and hoped that he would get to work with him out on the field at some point. He was an interesting man – cunning when the need arose – and it would be nice to see him fighting out of Danzō shadow.

They parted ways simply and Itachi headed straight to Tsunade's office, head down and employing minor genjutsu to slip pass. If anyone had been on high alert they would have noticed the chakra around him, but thankfully no one bothered and Itachi reached the Hokage tower with ease. She was waiting for him, possible informed by one of many ANBU members watching for threats.

"You managed to find them quickly," she commented across the table as Itachi placed the papers down.

"They didn't cover themselves up particularly well. Perhaps due to over-confidence or perhaps because Madara wanted them to be found." Itachi's tone was offhanded as Tsunade began flicking through files.

"They have connections all over the village. Most are found in places where they would have access to delicate documents so I'd suggest going through every member with a fine tooth comb and checking up on them all, just for security's sake." Tsunade nodded, eyebrows drawn into a frown.

"I never thought the very core of Konoha could be so corrupt." She sighed and set the papers down. "Thank you," Tsunade said to Itachi, but he shook his head.

"It's for much my own gain as it is for Konoha's. There's too much at stake now, but I'm glad my own means were able to benefit the village." Itachi bowed slightly to show his respect and Tsunade sighed.

"I assume you're keen to leave for a reason?" she asked.

"There are some documents I wish to look through," Itachi said, gesturing to the files tucked under his arm. "Family documents."

"I believe you will be looking through them in peace if you return home," Tsunade said and Itachi looked at her, wondering what she meant. "Jiraiya asked to take an ANBU escort with him on a trip. You might remember him from your ANBU days; Tenzō."

Itachi did remember Tenzō. They hadn't known each other personally, but as famed as Itachi was through the ANBU for being the Uchiha heir, so was Tenzō for being created from the Shodai Hokage's DNA.

He also knew what Tenzō accompanying Jiraiya meant.

"They've gone to find the Hachibi's jinchūriki?" he ventured and Tsunade's mouth thinned. She nodded, but Itachi could see she wasn't happy.

"It's not what I wanted, but there's no stopping Naruto when he sets his mind to something. We all have to have faith that he can do this and place our trust in his hands." She gave a grim smile. "You may go."

So he left, heading straight home. It was empty, just as Tsunade had said, but Itachi didn't feel anything. As he'd said to Sai, Naruto had his own path and his own life. They'd both known he would need to train with the Hachibi and that meant he needed to travel to Kumo.

It was strange to hear no welcome when he arrived. Itachi had never realised that he'd missed it until Naruto had been with him and it made the house feel bigger, emptier. It wasn't a feeling Itachi enjoyed and he moved to the kitchen with the intent to cook something, do something rather than simply slipping into papers.

A little while later, belly full and the emptiness subsided somewhat, Itachi sat down, cross-legged, at the table. The Uchiha family papers he'd borrowed from the library were spread around him and he was busy reading through them, trying to find any hint of Madara in them, or at least what he was planning. He had almost given up hope when a small diary slid out of one of the folders, spilling onto the desk with a thud.

Small characters inked the pages and Itachi read quickly, setting the book down with a frown. It was a diary – Uchiha Izuna's diary to be precise – and it unsettled Itachi. It wasn't because it spoke of Izuna's worry for his brother and detailed his plan to sacrifice his eyes, but because it described Madara in detail. Such detail that it was hard to imagine him any other way.

The only problem was that the man described here as Uchiha Madara was not the same man as Tobi. They were two different people and even time could not have changed the core aspects of Izuna's brother in this book so much that he was a distorted Tobi.

Itachi stood up, pacing around the room as his mind whirled. Tobi had the Sharingan and chakra that fit the Uchiha clan. He was on par in terms of skills with Itachi himself, no easy feat, and had approached him as Uchiha Madara.

It was too late to change any of the plans Itachi had made. He doubted he would have changed them at this stage anyway unless he knew more about Tobi (why had he assumed Madara's identity, what was he doing, how had he obtained the Sharingan, what was his purpose?), but a feeling of unease crept into his gut.

The wheels had already started turning though and Itachi stopped pacing, closing his eyes. The world was falling apart and it was far too soon. Would any of them be ready for it when it vanished completely?

.

Kabuto was a faithful subordinate, Orochimaru observed. He'd been there through thick and thin, devoted and willing to do anything, but Orochimaru was under no illusions that he didn't have any desires of his own. Being with Orochimaru was one of many ways to get power – perhaps the easiest considering how far along they were now – and they were both invaluable to each other.

It was why Orochimaru shared most of his plans with Kabuto and trusted him, to a degree. Kabuto understood Orochimaru more than anyone and it formed an easy partnership that wielded stunning results.

"It'll happen when the kages meet," Orochimaru said suddenly and Kabuto looked up from across the room, setting some files back on the table.

"Sasuke-kun won't be able to resist the temptation any more and the cursed seal will have finally done its job." Orochimaru smiled, feeling satisfaction curl in his belly. He'd never wanted anyone as much as he'd wanted an Uchiha.

"Of course Itachi-kun has always been my first choice," he mused, willing to share with Kabuto. He wanted him to know why Sasuke was so important, why he was needed. "But Itachi-kun was never going to submit and I'm not so obsessed with him that I cross the line into idiocy."

Orochimaru gave a dry laugh, standing up from his chair and walking the length of the room. "Besides, Itachi has a weak heart. He is too faithful to Konoha and that is his downfall."

"And the illness?" Kabuto prompted, just as Orochimaru knew he would. It was no secret that Itachi was sick, his use of the Mangekyō was famous after all, but it wasn't his true weakness.

"I have no doubt that Itachi-kun has found some form of a cure, be it his own death or an actual remedy. The illness is a weakness of all Uchihas and it'll be cured when I shift bodies after Sasuke. The Sharingan will be mine, but the blood will no longer be Uchiha blood or an Uchiha body." Orochimaru smirked, confident in his plans.

"Then he'll be dying," Kabuto said, turning back to his papers. "I've studied the Uchiha illness and there is no cure. It's hard wired into their DNA and unless Itachi has become adept at splitting his own DNA…" Kabuto gave a harsh laugh. "It's a good thing you never succeeded in gaining his body."

Orochimaru hummed.

"I know you're very adept in studying human biology, but I wouldn't be so quick as to dismiss Itachi-kun being able to find another way. Not even I could ever work out what was going on inside of his head and I had truly believed he hated Konoha." He'd felt like a fool when he'd discovered the truth, but held grudging respect for Itachi. It wasn't just anyone who could play with such high stakes.

"But whatever happens, it's too late for him to save Sasuke-kun and I believe that will crush him." Kabuto nodded and Orochimaru continued, "I think there are only two things that Itachi-kun holds in higher that his brother; Konoha and Naruto-kun."

Kabuto looked up sharply, eyebrow raised.

"Naruto-kun?" he asked and Orochimaru laughed again.

"I do not know the exact nature of their relationship, but I believe that Itachi has willingly formed a friendship with Naruto-kun." He returned to his chair with a wistful smile on his face. "They would make a formidable team, no doubt about that."

"If they survive up until the war that is," Kabuto said, filling in the blanks of Orochimaru's statement.

He inclined his head and Kabuto returned to his work, leaving Orochimaru to think of the moment when Sasuke would finally be his.

"Soon," he murmured, thinking about the way the world was changing and how things were so close to falling into place. "Very soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Tsunade rubbed her eyes and sighed, contemplating whether it would be easier to throw the stack of papers on her desk out of the window than go through them. They were only part of the mass that had been given to her by the council when they'd learnt of Itachi's return and she had only mustered up enough courage to look through a handful so far.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune interrupted quietly, stepping through the door with a tray of steaming tea. "I thought you would appreciate a small break."

The tea was bitter, but good and Tsunade sighed heavily, relaxing a little and looking to her friend.

"The world seems to be changing too quickly for us old folks to keep up with," she said and Shizune laughed.

"That's the way it has to be," Shizune replied and Tsunade inclined her head. "The council were wondering when you were going to leave."

The Kage meeting was held in Tetsu no Kuni and Tsunade knew she would have to leave soon if Konoha was to make it on time. She looked to the left of her desk, scanning the profiles she had asked to be drawn up, tracing a finger over the faces pictured.

"Danzō is pushing for two members of ROOT to come with me; Torune and Fū. No doubt that they're strong, but…" she left the rest of the sentence dangling, knowing that Shizune would understand. ROOT were vicious and if Tsunade could, she would have shut it down years ago. Danzō had to much control now and if Tsunade even suggested disbandment, well. Danzō would have a thing of two to say.

"Who would you choose?" Shizune asked, pouring out more tea from the clay teapot. It was warm and nourishing and Tsunade held her cup before her for a moment, letting the smoke curl over her face.

"Kakashi, Inoichi, Shikaku to name three. Asuma perhaps." Tsunade frowned. "It's a good thing that Naruto and Jiraiya left or I might just have chosen them." She gave a fond smile, shaking her head. "Imagine Naruto sitting through a summit meeting. Not that he couldn't do it for I believe Jiraiya shook most of his bad habits, but he would be so highly strung having to sit there in silence."

"Ahh," Shizune said. "It would have been nice for him to see Kazekage-sama though."

"Gaara," Tsunade said, trying the name out in her tongue. "Very young, but was once the jinchūriki to Shukaku so I expect there's more wisdom in his head than you'd come to expect."

"Naruto met with him after he became Kazekage though, when he interrupted his training," Shizune added and Tsunade nodded, remembering the look of hopelessness on Jiraiya's face when he'd returned briefly to Konoha. Naruto had heard that Gaara had been taken by the Akatsuki and rushed off to save him. They'd found Gaara's body only just devoid of life and his life had been returned with the payment of a village elder's, Chiyo.

"We all do strange things," Tsunade muttered, picking up the profile papers and ripping them up. "I'll take Inoichi and Shikaku with me. Kakashi will be needed her to make sure that Danzō doesn't attempt a coup and this way we can use Chōza as a link back to the village."

Shizune nodded standing up to take the tea tray out and contact the named guards. Tsunade watched until she was at the door and called her to stop.

"I also want Itachi to see me," she said, staring at the large pile of papers with narrowed eyes. "As soon as possible."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, smiling as she closed the door behind her.

.

The air was strangely warm for winter and Itachi cast a glance up to the sky. The ANBU mark on his arm was tingling and he hadn't needed the bird coming to his window to inform him that Tsunade wanted to see him. He was tied tightly to Konoha, gladly and wholly.

Itachi walked slowly, enjoying the air and familiarity of his home. It had changed over the years, true, but it was still Konoha and he could hear the nearby forests, their leaves rustling as if they were alive. No matter where he had been before, no other forest had ever sounded like the ones around Konoha and Itachi felt the lightness in his heart return, warming and comforting.

No one paid any mind to him as he walked through the town and then the kage tower. It was to be expected when using a low-levelled genjutsu, but what surprise Itachi more was that no one was talking about him. It seemed no one really minded that Uchiha Itachi had returned, though Itachi himself couldn't fathom why. Was a vague 'he won't be any harm to you' from Tsunade all these people needed?

Still, he paid no mind to it. What these people believed was inconsequential to Itachi's future and he waited patiently for Shizune to admit him into Tsunade's room.

"A Five Kage Summit was called, as you no doubt know already," Tsunade said without pomp. Shizune shut the door behind him and Itachi walked in further, taking a seat opposite her and stretching his legs out. He needed to train later today and thought to ask Tsunade where he could be in peace.

"To discuss the growing situation with the Akatsuki and Madara?" Itachi said, purposefully lengthening his words to sound almost lazy. Tsunade raised her eyebrow and smiled tightly.

"You know far too much," she commented and Itachi nodded.

"But that's neither here nor there," he said. "And you know I am on your side."

Tsunade looked at him for a moment before pushing a stack of papers his way.

"These are a list of conditions and requirements the council demand in order to let you live in Konoha without retribution." She linked her hands together, resting them on the table as Itachi looked at the first sheet of paper. It was covered in lists and he didn't dare think to how many conditions the council wanted.

"Of course they know they'll never get all of these, they want some of them at least." Tsunade smiled predatorily and if Itachi hadn't known it before, it was clear that Tsunade was dangerous.

"Instead of trying to negotiate with what they want, I've decided to gamble and do what I want." Itachi drew himself up, moving forwards ever so slightly. Tsunade's gambling streaks were famous, all for losing. What had she felt so important to gamble she would risk almost certain defeat.

"Whether or not either of us wants to admit it, something is coming. I'm not talking about the mass of energy or Madara or the Akatsuki… or even the summit meeting. Don't think I haven't realised, Itachi, and I know it'll change everything." She moved her hands, drumming her fingers on the wooden desk.

"You know a lot yourself," Itachi said, no hint of amusement in his tone. As Hokage, it was Tsunade's job to know everything about everyone, but Itachi had expected her to be able to overlook this one thing.

"It's my job to," she said, voice cold and distant. "But regardless of what could happen in the future, I invited you here to ask you to form the third member of my guard when we journey to the summit."

A jolt moved through Itachi and he battled with himself to control his anger, refusing to let his legs push him up. He had mastered his emotions years ago, back before he'd had to kill his family even. He wouldn't let a simple statement from Tsunade get to the chink in his armour.

"A third guard has never been permitted," Itachi began slowly, jaw clenching. "A third guard would be seen as a threat."

Tsunade leant forwards, pushing the stack of papers away, not caring that the first couple of pages fluttered to the ground.

"So we give into the council's demands to have you under house arrest? Or to trap your chakra and use you for breeding purposes only?" She shook her head, cruel smile on her lips. "It goes against all ethics and those are two of the most severe articles in those papers, but they give you an idea of what the council are pushing for."

"That doesn't answer my point," Itachi said, voice low. This moment was no different than bartering for a win, Itachi could tell.

"Akatsuki itself have been granted a temporary armistice. Technically you cannot belong to a hidden village and the Akatsuki, even if you are a missing nin." Tsunade placed her chin onto opf her hand, elbow on the desk. "You would not be part of Konoha if you came with us, but an external party."

Itachi shook his head in disbelief. He had said his bit to the Akatsuki, there was nothing left for him there. Nothing that would be of use now, anyway.

"Of course the Akatsuki are still a problem, but because it is only Tobi who has been seen to be committing the crimes…" Tsunade trailed off and Itachi nodded. It was shameful for a village to have any missing nin, especially powerful ones such as those in the Akatsuki.

Shame and pride drove a lot of actions within the shinobi world, though that time was coming to a steady close.

"I cannot force you to come with me, but know that you will not be under Konoha jurisdiction. As such, you would be free to leave any time without question." Tsunade looked at him carefully and Itachi understood. If he remained in Konoha, if he had to take leave then it would be suspicious. There was too much at stake for Itachi to be confident that he wouldn't leave and Tsunade had realised this easily.

"I don't know how you were so unsuccessful in the gambling scene," Itachi said finally relaxing as his mind whirled through her request, weighing up consequences and possibilities.

Tsunade's smile was deadly.

"I could never pick the right bet," she said, sobering and looking at Itachi straight on. "I can give you time to think about it, but we both know what your answer will be. If there was any thought of you refusing, you would have said it ages ago."

Itachi nodded and that was it; all the permission he needed to give.

"We will be leaving later today. Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku will be accompanying us as my main bodyguards." Tsunade scanned him quickly, frowning. "Do you have your Akatsuki clothing? It's not favourable to you, but we need to make it clear who you are associated with."

Itachi nodded once more, silent until Tsunade sighed and dismissed him. He left politely, teleporting back home and not caring if he left a larger-than-usual trace of chakra. Itachi went straight to his room and pulled out a scroll, summoning the heavy cloak and scratched head plate, laying it on the floor with care.

The red, black and white cloth represented everything Itachi loathed about himself. He had taken up the mantel of Akatsuki for Konoha and he had no regrets about that, but he wasn't proud of his accomplishments. Wearing this cloak again would be the end of it, Itachi knew, and he sat down, taking out a small sewing kit from one of the many hidden pockets on his clothing. It never hurt to be prepared and there were dozens of ways to kill with a needle, if you knew how.

Small tears and patched where the cloth had faded were patched up and embroidered. It was painstaking work, but Itachi was to accompany the Hokage and he wanted to feel as comfortable as could be in this cloak.

A small bird alighted onto the windowsill and Itachi nodded to it, grabbing extra kunai pouches from the wardrobe and making sure he was heavily armed. He had a vast array of scrolls in one pouch too, should he need them, and Itachi felt as prepared as he had with any Akatsuki mission.

As if it was a ritual, Itachi retied his hair and donned the head plate, fingers smoothing over the horizontal line with a grim set to his lips. This was his head plate and despite the scratch marking him as a missing nin, he would rather wear this than a fresh plate. This one had been through the wars and back, so to speak, and meant something than just a simple form of identification.

The cloak was last and Itachi swung it over his shoulders, slipping his arms in with practiced ease. The material fit to him perfectly and he left, reappearing close to Tsunade's office.

"Itachi-san," Shizune greeted when she saw him. The corridor was free of others, something which Itachi was grateful for as he doubted anyone would appreciate seeing him back in Akatsuki garb.

"Tsunade-sama has Inoichi-san and Shikaku-san already waiting," Shizune continued, smiling tightly. "I wish you a safe journey.

"Thank you," he said, heartfelt. Shizune did a lot for all of them, more than they all realised, and all with a smile.

Inoichi and Shikaku had clearly been warned that Itachi would be joining them for the only reaction Itachi received when he entered was the occupants turning to look. Tsunade was standing between them, geared up for travelling, as were the two guards.

"I took the liberty to explain the circumstances," Tsunade said vaguely, waving her hand. "They both chose to stay on the team even knowing that you would be working for the Akatsuki once more."

Shikaku narrowed his eyes, trying to judge Itachi. He stood still and open, trying to let the man see all he could. He would need to be careful around these two, in particular Inoichi. As a member of the Yamanaka clan and part of intelligence within Konoha, he knew the human mind too well, possibly well enough to pick out all Itachi's plans simply by looking him in the eye.

"It's early afternoon," Tsunade said, moving until she was beside Itachi, looking at him with a gleam in her eyes. "We should be able to get there in good time."

Itachi shrugged his cloak a little higher at the cold stare of Inoichi and followed behind the group.

"There's no need to lag behind, Itachi-san," Shikaku said when they exited the kage tower. He clapped Itachi on the shoulder and fell back into step, ignoring the onlookers who had gathered to see Tsunade off.

"Not everyone believed you're the enemy anymore." His smile was wide, though it didn't seem fully sincere. "Though everyone wants to know the full truth, they can accept that Tsunade-sama and Naruto trust you."

Shikaku let go of Itachi shoulder then and they walked on in silence. It was almost unbearable, the silence and the people watching him, wondering the truth, but Shikaku had reminded him of why he was doing this.

.

The roll of thunder marked Naruto's entrance to Kaminari no Kuni. Lightning forked the sky ahead of them and Naruto smiled.

"Lives up to its name, doesn't it?" Jiraiya said and Yamato murmured an agreement, tracking the mountainous horizon with careful eyes.

"Kumo is located in those mountains," he said and Naruto nodded. "We might be able to make it there before nightfall."

Jiraiya and Yamato flanked him as they ran onwards, pulling up the hoods of their cloaks as they entered the rain. The storm was thick and heavy and Naruto shrugged his clothing up, glad for when they'd reach the village and shelter.

They were silent as they moved towards Kumo, each content with their own thoughts. Naruto couldn't guess what Jiraiya or Yamato were thinking, but he could venture a guess that Jiraiya was thinking of gossip and information hotspots and Yamato was profiling the land, preparing for the worst.

Though Naruto had never worked with him when he'd been in ANBU, he had heard of a mokuton user. Everyone had, though it was secret outside the forces. He knew that Yamato had grown up in the ANBU and, as such, his default reaction would be to fall back on basic ANBU code.

It left Naruto with his thoughts and he frowned as they moved on, eyes tracking their path and mind focused solely on Itachi. He felt bad for leaving so suddenly, but Sasuke had pushed him (once again) to act rashly and Naruto had taken the easier way out. He couldn't bear to see the hatred in his friend's eyes anymore and so had run.

There was too much history between him and Sasuke, Naruto thought. They'd been friends, enemies, lovers… none of which seemed to work. If Naruto could choose, he would want Sasuke back as a friend, but it seemed as though it was too late.

"That's a heavy sigh," Jiraiya commented, looking back with a serious look on his face, as if he knew what Naruto was thinking about.

"Deciding what ramen to have when we get there is a difficult task," Naruto replied, no meaning in his words. Jiraiya nodded, accepting the words as 'I'm okay sensei' and Naruto shot a quick smile to Yamato.

Why was it that Naruto's life seemed to revolve around the Uchiha clan? Sasuke, Madara, Itachi… his life had been spent either running from them or sticking by their side. There were countless promises he'd made to that clan and Naruto was beginning to sink under their weight, afraid that he'd never be able to help Sasuke, never be able to love Itachi and never be able to free himself from Madara.

What about…

Naruto's hand shot to his belly. He was nearing on three months now, three months of nurturing the newest member of the Uchiha clan. No matter how much Uzumaki blood there was in his child, the exact same amount would be mirrored in Uchiha blood. Was Naruto's title enough to triumph the madness in the clan?

It would be, he told himself. His child would never know of the hatred Madara and Sasuke held or of the pain that Itachi carried. He would never know the loneliness Naruto had shed years ago and would never know the destruction of war. It was why he was travelling to Kumo; not just for himself, but for his child and the thousands of unborn babies across the shinobi world.

Naruto had the power and the means to protect his precious people. He would ensure their safety at any cost, a feeling Naruto could count on being the reaction of parents all over.

Still, he had left Itachi's side without a word. No doubt Itachi would know where Naruto had gone from Tsunade, but what had his reaction been like? Had he hated Naruto for leaving in such a way or understood? Had he said nothing and walked away or had he tried to convince Tsunade to bring him back?

Naruto shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Yes they had formed a physical relationship, but it was nothing more than comfort. Itachi had never indicated he wanted more and neither had Naruto.

After what he'd said to Sasuke, about wishing Itachi was the father, Naruto realised that he did want more. He'd laughed at himself when he realised that – after all, they would be lucky to both live to a decent age as shinobi, even if they survived this war, and there were so many other boundaries against them – but it hadn't stopped the yearning in his soul.

Naruto wanted Itachi to be the one he woke up beside. He wanted Itachi to be the one beside him when he sent his – their – child off to the Academy. He wanted Itachi to be the one to hold him in the night, to chase away the world when there was nothing but peace.

"Pathetic," Naruto muttered, ignoring the sharp look Yamato sent him. He'd become pathetic somewhere along the line and he bet that the Kyūbi was inside of its seal laughing at him.

As much as they would have preferred to remain unrecognised, Jiraiya's fame preceded him at the gate. The shinobi on duty looked at him and escorted their group to a private room, most likely to discuss their intentions. Jiraiya waited patiently, tapping his foot occasionally, while Yamato and Naruto sat in the only available chairs.

"Jiraiya-sama?" a woman said as she entered, greeting the rest of them with a nod of the head. "We've been told that you're here on business."

Jiraiya's network spread throughout the five nations and Naruto let him do his work. Despite whatever status two nations had against each other, Naruto was confident that Jiraiya would be able to walk into either side and get what he needed.

"Mabui-san," he greeted easily, inclining his head. "Our business isn't with A-sama, but with his brother."

Her eyes widened and she looked over at Naruto and Yamato, gaze returning to Naruto.

"Raikage-sama will want to speak with you, Jiraiya-sama," she said hesitantly, eyes still fixed on Naruto. "The mountains at night are only safe for B-sama; perhaps your group would like to find a place to stay for the night?"

Naruto recognised the casual, polite suggestion for what it really was. Jiraiya would declare his intentions to the Raikage while Yamato and Naruto were watched carefully. It was understandable – from what Naruto had gathered, B wasn't only very important to the Raikage, but to the entire village.

"Of course," Jiraiya said smoothly, nodding to Naruto and Yamato and following Mabui out of the room.

"It will be nice not having to provide shelter myself," Yamato said, smiling as he and Naruto walked free.

Naruto hummed in agreement and stretched his arms out, tucking them behind his head.

"It's nice here," he said, looking around at the calm village, smiling at the families mingling with the shinobi. The mountains were a good safeguard for Kumo, but they also had the confidence of having a jinchūriki who had mastered control of his Bijū.

"It is," Yamato agreed and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, settling down at one of the inns closest to the Raikage's tower and waiting for Jiraiya.

"I have directions on where to find B," Jiraiya said when he entered the room, waving a sheet of paper around. "Though A wasn't particularly willing and he doubts that you'll even get as far as finding B."

Naruto shrugged, taking the paper and folding it into his pocket. "Doesn't matter what he thinks, even if he is the Raikage."

"Naruto," Yamato said, exasperated. "He's still the Raikage."

Naruto grinned cheekily and Jiraiya cuffed him on the head. "I have business to attend to in the village itself – all of which A is aware of. You'll be in Yamato's care when you go searching for B."

Naruto straightened up and bowed to Yamato, smiling widely when he came back up.

"Yamato-taichou," he said respectfully and Yamato rolled his eyes, returning to sorting their bedding out. "Please look after me!"

The next day dawned bright and cloud free. By the time Yamato and Naruto were ready to leave, Jiraiya had already vanished. It didn't concern Naruto at all; when he'd been alone with Jiraiya, there would be long periods of time when they were separated. It was the way Jiraiya was and it also allowed Naruto to be his own person.

Except at the moment, Naruto wished Jiraiya had come with them. Yamato was nice and Naruto hoped to learn a lot from him, but he was (understandably) keeping an eye out for trouble. That meant that Naruto didn't have anything to distract himself from his thoughts with and they inevitably returned to Konoha and Itachi.

There wasn't anything more he could do on the matter aside from vowing to speak with Itachi when he was able to. Yet still, the lingering thoughts wouldn't budge and it was with great relief that Naruto caught Yamato's relaxed words and turned to face the man he hoped would teach him to control the Kyūbi.

.

B had started training early, as he always did when the storms on the mountain had died down. There was nothing like the peace after a storm and it reminded B of the peace after a hard-fought battle, something all shinobi could appreciate.

He was alone when he heard the arrival of two people. A had warned him that Konoha's jinchūriki was looking to train from him, but had laughed it off a moment later. B understood why; not everyone could undergo such training and B never took anyone unworthy under his tutelage.

A serious looking man was the first B saw when he opened his eyes and he didn't need to look at the kid behind him to know who the jinchūriki was. When he did look at the kid though, B was mildly surprised at the level of determination that burnt around him.

"What do you think?" B asked Gyūki calmly, waiting for a reply.

"So the Kyūbi's jinchūriki is just a brat?" came the eventual reply. B recognised the tone and smiled, knowing that Gyūki was analysing the brat. They'd have their full conclusion soon enough of what kind of person the Kyūbi had found himself sealed in.

"Are you B?" the kid said, stepping forwards with an open face. He was highly skilled, B didn't need Gyūki to tell him that much, but he didn't appear dangerous.

"And you're the kid that wants to control his Bijū?" B asked in return, raising an eyebrow. The kid straightened up and narrowed his eyes, asking his companion to give them some space.

"I'll wait over there," the other man said, giving B an assessing look and then a smile. He seemed decent enough, though Gyūki's whisper informed him that this man was extremely powerful, one of Konoha's ANBU.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," the kid said, voice firm and serious.

Gyūki stirred inside of B and B could sense his curiosity. He couldn't remember Gyūki being this interested in anyone before, not even Yugito.

"There's something…" Gyūki muttered, to himself rather than B.

"I want you to train me. The Kyūbi said that you would be able to." B tried not to show how impressed he was that the kid had spoken to the Kyūbi.

From what Gyūki had told him, the Kyūbi was consumed with hatred towards his captor. There had never been an instance where the Kyūbi had willingly talked to his jinchūriki, unless you counted asking them to use his power. The fact that this child had spoken with the Kyūbi spoke well for him, but not for B.

"You think you could do it?" he asked, shaking his head. He had nothing against Naruto personally, but it was too much to simply come and ask to be trained. The Akatsuki were still a threat, yes, but they hadn't been heard of for years now. While only the Hachibi and Kyūbi were the last Bijū left, it couldn't simply be a matter of the Akatsuki biding their time.

"I know I can," Naruto said, not a hint of disbelief in his tone. He was good at believing in himself, B had to give him credit for that. He watched Naruto place his hand over his stomach and felt Gyūki gasp, as if in recognition.

"Gyūki?" he asked, but the Hachibi shook his head, smile on his lips.

"Well that is interesting," Gyūki said and stared into space for a moment, laughing when he returned to himself. "The Kyūbi picked a good one to train."

Praise from Gyūki to anyone but B was almost unheard of. He complimented enemies and allies, but it wasn't quite the same as the level of praise B could hear in his voice for Naruto. The kid was interesting, not only to his own Bijū, but to the infamous Kyūbi.

There was something driving him, B could see it in his eyes.

"Come here, kid," he said, waving Naruto forwards. He crossed the ground between them, staring at B's hand as he levelled his arm, curling his hand into a fist. It took a moment, but Naruto smiled, curled his own hand and bumped fists.

"He's certainly something," B said to Gyūki as the residue of Naruto and the Kyūbi's chakra buzzed against his knuckles. This kid had power, with or without the Bijū inside of him.

"Come with me," B ordered and nodded as the other man stood. He'd keep this kid around a little longer; things looked to be interesting with him around and he wanted to know why Gyūki was so impressed.

.

A cold breeze rolled through the room from the open window and Sasuke turned, looking out to the moon as he tied his kunai pouch to his thigh. His neck was still smarting and he pulled his shirt higher to try and cover the bruised mark, wanting his escape to be as quick and easy as possible.

He left through the window, leaving behind everything that marked him as belonging to Konoha. Sasuke needed strength, he had to prove to the world that he wasn't the weak child who had been deemed to pathetic to be killed. Itachi had returned to Konoha for a reason, to taunt Sasuke and to remind him that the life he was living right now was a lie.

Sasuke had grown soft and forgotten his plight for revenge. He had Naruto to thank for reminding him, for without Naruto, Itachi would never have returned. The thought stung, but the taste of his future victory tasted sweeter. He wouldn't need to train for long with Orochimaru before he'd be able to kill him and then move onto Itachi.

He smiled, almost at the village gates now. Sasuke paid no attention to the people around him; let them assume he was on a mission or attending to personal matters. The guards at the gate would let him pass if he said the right things (and used the right amount of Sharingan) so the people around weren't any concern.

"Sasuke?" a voice called out and Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, turning to face Sakura with a stern look. "What are you doing?" she continued and Sasuke knew she wouldn't be fooled into letting him go.

That only left the truth.

"What do you think I'm doing," he retorted, casting a glance around. They were the only two here, under a small grove of trees. It would be perfect for stopping Sakura raising an alarm.

"Sasuke," she said slowly, taking a step towards him. "Stop it. You're scaring me."

"Don't try and stop me," he warned, the only warning that Sasuke would give. If Sakura had any sense, she would leave him.

(Though when had she ever had sense? When she'd tried to stop him the first time? When she'd been begging for him to fuck her? When they'd both lied to their closest friend about what they were doing for a fucking tumble in the sheets?)

"I hate you," Sasuke said, looking at her with a curled lip. His eyes darted down to her belly, considering what to do.

Should he kill the bastard now? It would be a weakling, a runt of an Uchiha and never respected by the village. Of course it would have to take the Uchiha name, but it wouldn't be an Uchiha. Sasuke would never accept it and in all reality, it would be easier to deal with the problem right now.

"Sasuke," Sakura repeated, a hand moving to protect her belly. "Don't you fucking dare."

Sasuke tilted his head back, looking at her with the Sharingan. He'd planted that life, that unfortunate life, inside of her and it was up to him to deal with the problem. Sakura had been too soft in letting it live… Sasuke would only be helping.

He moved quickly, aiming for Sakura's stomach. Her iron grip deflected the blow to her chest, a weak lightning pulse still flowing through her body until she collapsed on the floor, heaving for air.

"Better to die by my hand now," he muttered, ignoring the weak chakra signal inside of Sakura and deactivating his Sharingan. He had wasted too much of his life in Konoha, spent too much with these people who were below him.

Sasuke needed to be strong. For himself, for his slaughtered family and the future he would bring. He didn't need weak runts in his family to solder his name.

It was better this way, Sasuke repeated to himself, wincing as the cursed seal's pain became a little stronger. He had a long way to go and not much time to do it in.


	22. Chapter 22

The mountain was still and Naruto could hear some eagles higher up, calling out to their mates. His eyes tracked them for a moment before his attention refocused on B, looking at him with narrowed eyes. It was clear that B didn't trust him yet, but something had made him change his mind and Naruto was more than thankful to whatever it was.

"The shinjitsu no taki," B announced, stepping aside to reveal the falls in full detail. They were beautiful and Naruto looked at B, wondering what to do next.

B grinned, shifting his weight and sticking a finger out to point at Naruto's chest.

"Yo," he drawled, swinging his other hand to point too. "You may look like a kid, but with that bijū inside of you, you know adulthood more than most." He grinned, flashing a perfect set of teeth before lowering his hands.

"The waterfall will reveal your true self," he announced, stepping to Naruto's side and putting an arm around his shoulders. "And you will need to conquer every part of yourself before you can pass through."

His arm was heavy across Naruto's shoulder, but he didn't balk. Naruto needed to do this, to face up to the true person he was (and the darkness he'd kept hidden inside) so he could control the Kyūbi's chakra and stop Madara's plans.

As he moved to sit on the small island, Naruto felt both B and Yamato's eyes rest on him heavily. He felt a slight jolt in his stomach and knew the Kyūbi was shifting, laughing perhaps, or so Naruto's impression thought. But he didn't need the Kyūbi to tell him that B was acting uncharacteristically; that much was plain to see.

"When you open your eyes," B's voice floated towards him, "you'll return to the falls."

It was his way of reminding Naruto that he could escape at any time and Naruto nodded, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He could feel nature begin to settle around him and then – and then there was a shift.

He opened his eyes and knew that he wasn't in the same place as before. Yamato and B had vanished and the falls were silent, aside from the water crashing down from the stones above. There was a shadow in the water, a figure, and Naruto steeled himself for the truth.

"You think you can do it?" the voice said. Naruto gritted his jaw, the voice clearly his own and yet deeper, darker. "After everything you've done, what right do you have?"

A rough laugh echoed around him and Naruto uncrossed his legs, standing slowly as the other-him walked from the falls. He was identical, save for the blackened sclera and bright red irises.

"I'm your true self, the person who you really are." The other-Naruto sneered, stopping in front of Naruto. "You're nothing but a lie so that no one guesses how much hatred there really is inside of you."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The villagers don't respect you," the other-Naruto said. "They still hate you, fear you even more now that you've become ANBU. It's not respect you've garnered from them." He laughed and Naruto waited, wanting to hear how much hate he supposedly had inside of his heart.

"They still whisper about you. You can pretend you cannot hear it, but I know you catch their glances. I see everything." The other-Naruto smiled, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's in their eyes, hidden away just as well as I am."

He leant forwards to whisper in Naruto's ear. "But not anymore," he said.

"I am the real you," the other-Naruto said. "I am what you've kept tucked away; the truth. I know all about how you feel for Konoha, how you feel for your so-called friends." He looked down at Naruto's stomach, smile curling. "How you feel about your baby even."

"Don't," Naruto hissed, catching his doppelganger's hand before it could touch his clothed stomach. "Don't you dare."

"Oh?" the other-Naruto said, raising an eyebrow sardonically. "You've buried this truth so deep down it's not surprising that you wouldn't want to hear it." He laughed. "Beggar's can't be choosers and you need to remember, to realise that you are the fake and the hatred that fills you is the true you!"

He aimed a fist for Naruto and Naruto ducked, letting go of his arm and jumping back. It would be impossible to fight himself here; they were perfectly matched and yet the other-Naruto had a slight advantage. He had nothing to lose while Naruto had everything. The doppelganger had no child inside of him or Kyūbi to tame - yet anyway. He would fight, just like the true Naruto, to win, by any means necessary.

"It's true I was once full of hatred," Naruto said, wanting to delay the fighting and resolve the conflict peacefully. "But I learnt a long time ago that there is more to a person than hatred, more to someone than bitterness and revenge."

"Oh?" the other-Naruto drawled out. "And I suppose it was Sasuke who taught you this? When you were watching him rot from the inside out?"

Naruto clenched his jaw. "It wasn't like that," he began, but the other-Naruto cut him off.

"No? The you deny that you knew he was cheating on you? You deny that you let him sit alone in bars when he said he'd been with his team? You deny that you knew he was destroying everything between you?" The other-Naruto stopped, shaking his head. "You can't, can you?"

"I didn't know," Naruto whispered, looking down. One foot was balanced on the water and the other still on the grass, long stems covering his toes. "I didn't know anything about Sasuke," he repeated, drawing more amusement from the other-Naruto.

"So it's completely normal for your partner to stay out and away from you most nights?" The other-Naruto took a step closer, ripples forming as he placed one foot on the water, mirroring Naruto exactly.

"You knew he was seeing someone." Naruto didn't try to deny it. He'd known something was different between them, at least, and like any sane person had had his doubts about Sasuke's fidelity, but… but he was Sasuke. Naruto had trusted him-

"Trust is a funny thing," the other-Naruto said, reading Naruto perfectly. "Do you think Sasuke ever trusted you? I don't. Why should he? You're the one who stopped him advancing and yet, instead of sticking around to train with him, you went off with Jiraiya!"

Anger looked so bitter and wrong on his face, Naruto decided.

"And when you came back, oh this is the good bit, you saw how broken and close to the edge Sasuke was. So, so you thought," the other-Naruto let out a barely restrained chuckle. "You thought that you would be the one to save him. You thought you could help someone who is genetically hard-wired to insanity and rather than accepting it as you should have, you entered a relationship."

The other-Naruto sighed, wistfully.

"Imagine if it had worked though," he said. "You could have been beautiful in your insanity together; Uchiha madness with the taint of the Kyūbi."

"This is nonsense," Naruto said, shaking his head. "Sasuke is my friend, I loved him."

"No one's saying you didn't," the other-Naruto agreed, spreading his hands to the side. "But you're not denying that you had less than pure intentions when forming a relationship with Sasuke. You weren't just doing it for him or for you."

Naruto bit his lip. "Konoha is always on my mind-"

"You may have said the words, but you never loved Sasuke. Do you even like him? Is he even your friend?" The other-Naruto shook his head. "He'd plunge his hand into your stomach and pull that child from you, along with the other hand in his chest for your heart. That's the kind of person Sasuke has become and it's all by your hand."

Naruto started, blood running cold. His hands clenched with the urge to cover his stomach – an automatic defence mechanism he'd recognised he'd developed – but he resisted, only just.

"It isn't-" he began, but the other-Naruto cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Isn't it? You tainted him, made him see he was inferior to the great Uzumaki Naruto. He doesn't know the extent of your training and yet he is still so weak in your shadow. How can it not be your fault? The Uchiha Sasuke we see today is a product of your mistakes and choices." The other-Naruto smiled.

"Should I have let him go to Orochimaru then?" Naruto asked and the doppelganger's smile faded quickly, frown returning.

"Sasuke is my friend, no matter what difficulty he is facing. He is the father of my child and though he has made some bad choices in the past, he is still a shinobi of Konoha, a brother in arms." Naruto squared his shoulders and pushed his feet slightly apart. He wasn't going to let this mass of hatred consume him; the Kyūbi was wrong. He wasn't weak.

"You do not want him for the father though, not after what he did." The other-Naruto's voice was curious now, as if his other half was a truly perplexing puzzle. Perhaps he'd thought Naruto easier to crack and was now only realising the strength of Naruto's will.

"It doesn't change the fact that Sasuke is the father or that my child is sought after. This is the first child from both Uchiha and Senju bloodlines," Naruto said, remembering all the people who were standing by him, waiting to protect him in his most vulnerable hours. "He will be loved because I will give him all the love I can. He will be loved because we will win this war, win against those who always seek to destroy. He will be loved because he is hope."

The other-Naruto took a step back, eyes wide. He'd thought Naruto defeated and wounded, ready for the picking. But Naruto wasn't going to back down. He wasn't going to turn away because he had something to protect. He had so many lives who would depend on him, lest of all the tiny child inside of him.

"I was given a name by a friend," Naruto said, smiling. "I am carrying that name, that message, for the world. My child, my son, will inherit my will and Konoha's fire, not because I am weak or full of hatred."

Naruto took a step closer to the doppelganger, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eyes. He seemed so sad, confused and lost and Naruto wanted to pull him close, tell him that it was alright.

"I have people that care about me. The hatred I once carried was stolen away by the kindness of others." Naruto placed his other hand on the other shoulder, nodding slowly. "I was shown kindness and thought that was what I wanted to be too. I wanted to be kind to others, wanted to show them that I cared.

"No, it wasn't easy," Naruto admitted, pulling his other self close and wrapping his arms around him. "It was hard and painful. You would know about that and I'm sorry you've had to suffer inside of me all this time, alone and full of hatred."

Naruto thought of all the others who had been alone, of Gaara, Itachi and even Sasuke. Sasuke who was unreachable for now, but Naruto would close the distance between them and pull his friend up properly. He'd set Sasuke on the right path and help him walk it if needed. It was beyond their past, beyond their future, and the only course a friend could take.

"People need me, just as much as I need them." The other-Naruto finally relaxed, his arms falling to Naruto's side, limp and useless. The fight had left him and Naruto held him close as he began to fade.

"No matter what," he said softly," we're not alone. We have each other and our friends. We have our child and we have the faith of our predecessors around us."

The other-Naruto pulled back, eyes wide still. He looked so vulnerable that Naruto drew back, carefully so as not to startle him.

"Can you remember, back when we were training with Jiraiya? You know what time I mean, when the seal almost broke?" The other-Naruto nodded slowly, uncertainly.

"Remember what Otō-chan said?" Naruto smiled, wide and open as the other-Naruto began to fade. "He believes in us," he continued, letting his other self lay flat against him, melt into him.

"We carry his legacy and the life of the next generation," Naruto whispered as he felt the hatred of the other-Naruto lift. "We need to make him proud."

On the little island, Naruto moved until he was flat on his back, smile crossing his lips.

"I believe in you," Naruto heard. "I believe in us."

"I've done it," he announced a moment later, opening his eyes and looking up into B's face. "I've truly done it."

B rolled his shoulders back, cocking a grin.

"Don't get so cocky kid," he said, pointing a finger at the mountain. "Let's first see how far you can go."

He held out his fist, knuckles turned towards Naruto and eyes sharp behind his glasses. Naruto smiled, bumping their fists together and turning back towards the mountain.

"I'm not weak anymore," he said quietly, nodding his head at the slight stir behind the seal.

It was about time.

.

Sakura smiled at the technician hovering around her bed. They were clutching the print-outs from her scans and were unsure whether Sakura wanted them first or to simply put them in her file.

"I've already seen them," Sakura said, taking pity on the technician. She knew why; labour ward made even the most sturdy people a little weak at the knees at times, especially considering there was a woman down the hall bellowing to anyone who would hear her that she was going to kill her husband.

"I think she's a primip," Sakura tried to joke. The first child was always the most difficult to get out and she'd seen some women with multiple children go from labour to birth in a few minutes flat.

The technician all but fled as soon as he'd tucked the scans away in Sakura's file and she sighed, rubbing her stomach and looking at the large bruise on her chest.

She'd been able to deflect Sasuke's blow, taking most of the damage to her ribs rather than to her stomach. Sakura had only barely been able to push his arm upwards rather than to the baby and she'd been taken straight to labour ward, the medics fearing the worst.

Drugs had been administered when it looked like Sakura was going to begin contracting, but she'd been almost completely out of it by then, too much pain from Sasuke's blow and too much worry clouding her mind. Delirious, she recalled, was what she'd been, and it had taken a while to calm down.

Her baby was fine. Sakura was fine too, though she was still on painkillers. She'd even walked down to the scan department earlier to check on the baby and had managed well, a midwife with an emergency obstetrician on hand to come to her aid should she have needed it.

"This babe's a strong one," the obstetrician had commented while listening to the baby's heartbeat. "Baby obviously has something to do in our world," she had said, smiling as she'd cleaned Sakura's stomach.

Sasuke's stunt hadn't left her completely out of the woods though. Sakura had been prepared for a completely normal, calm pregnancy before Sasuke's 'intervention' and yet now she was on the highest risk list possible. Any slight deviation and she would be brought straight to the labour ward, expecting to give birth any moment, despite the fact that she was weeks off of her expected date.

She sighed, rubbing the small bump that had developed. She hated Sasuke for what he had tried to do, hated him for being so weak that he had to skulk off from Konoha like a petulant child. She hated herself too, though, for falling into the exact trap as before, thinking she could stop him.

Sakura should have known by now that Sasuke cared little for anyone but Naruto. And even then…

She gasped, jolting upwards with a horrified thought. What if Sasuke was going after Naruto? They all knew he'd left on a mission, but if Naruto had told him about the baby (or Sasuke had found out himself) then Naruto could be in danger.

He wasn't thinking straight anymore. Sakura had seen the bruise on his neck and already informed ANBU that Sasuke's cursed seal was likely to blame for his disappearance. She couldn't think of any other reason for Sasuke to suddenly leave like that, so violently and so carelessly.

In the past few weeks he had changed so drastically. Sakura saddened every time she thought of his change and realised that if it had not been for her, he'd still be the Sasuke they all knew. Yes he might be disgruntled by the world and craving more, but he would never have ventured into the depths of madness he was in now.

"I'm sorry Naruto," she said, staring down at her hands resting on the covers. "I've failed you in so many ways."

Sakura wasn't enough. She wasn't enough to stop Sasuke from trying to kill her own child, she wasn't enough to stop him leaving and she didn't even come close to stopping him from killing Naruto's child.

It was the logical thought, right? If Sasuke knew – and Sakura had an inkling he did, for why would he suddenly leave now, right when Naruto's out of Konoha? – then he would want to stamp out Naruto's child too. Naruto, who had seen their children playing together despite all the pain Sakura and Sasuke had caused him, Naruto who had opened his arms to the entire village, Naruto who- the list was endless.

"Sakura," a voice called from outside and Sakura let him enter. She bowed her head respectfully to a familiar face, realising that Yamanaka Santa wasn't here for a social call.

"ANBU informed the interrogation unit that you were attacked by Uchiha Sasuke before he left." His lips were down turned and Sakura nodded, heart heavy. "We'll be contacting Inoichi-sama with the information you provide us."

Sakura gathered her thoughts, knowing that she couldn't hold anything back this time. Years ago here hadn't been unborn children involved and Sasuke's thirst for revenge was just a dip in the pond compared to the ocean he waded in now.

There was nothing worth saving in Sasuke anymore and the price for taking his failing was too high. Sakura hoped that Naruto could extend a little more sympathy and forgive her for wanting to protect her child at the expense of Sasuke.

"I do not know his true motivations," she began and Santa nodded slowly. "The counter seal to the cursed mark looked as if it had been damaged, though I'm not sure how. He looked tired and, well, insane." Sakura frowned, the haunting look of the Sharingan boring into her very soul.

"He isn't himself and told me he's rather kill his unborn child by his own hand than let it live in this world." Santa stiffened, just as the other people Sakura had told this to had. An unborn child – any child – was a precious gift and for a father to say that about their own child was a disgrace.

"He's always craved power and with Naruto out of the village, I fear he may have gone to track him down. Please tell Tsunade-sama that, it's important. And… and about what he did to my baby." Sakura cringed, hoping that the statement made her sound up herself rather than the truth. If anyone worked out that Sasuke was going after Naruto for his second unborn child, everything would crumble.

"Of course," Santa said, looking Sakura up and down, sensing there was little more she could offer.

"There is nothing good in him anymore," she mumbled, turning away from Santa as he stood. "Only bitter hatred."

"Thank you," Santa said and left quietly.

Time was marked by the arrival of food in the hospital and Sakura was close to madness herself when dinner rolled around. She greeted the hospital staff almost desperately, wanting someone to keep her company now that family visiting hours were over.

"May I enter?" a deep voice said and the canteen staff nodded politely, exiting as Ibiki entered.

"I wanted to tell you personally that your information has been relayed to Hokage-sama." Ibiki's voice was stern and official, as expected.

"If you think of anything else that could help us, please let us know. If you leave the hospital, you are welcome to visit the interrogation headquarters at anytime to see the team. If you need to stay here then simply ask a nurse to summon us for you." He didn't smile – thankfully, Sakura thought – but his words were honest and sincere.

Sakura didn't like them one bit.

"I want to join the team," she said firmly, risking it even though there was a very slim chance she would be granted permission. She'd already been told that she couldn't work at the hospital for the next few weeks (and even after that she would be on light work, just in Sasuke had caused any after effects), but Sakura didn't want to be useless any more.

"With all due respect," Ibiki said, but Sakura interrupted.

"He tried to kill my child. I don't believe you'll find a more dedicated team member and I know him very well." She had learnt defiance well from Naruto and Sakura looked Ibiki in the eyes, unafraid of his cold stare for the moment. She wanted in on the team, wanted to be part of the group that caught Sasuke and brought him home.

"With all due respect," Ibiki repeated, voice stressing the words. "You're classified as a high risk pregnancy. I understand your motivation, but I cannot in good faith let you onto the team with such a risk." Ibiki leant forwards a little, dipping his head.

"We will appreciate any information you can pass on, but we cannot let you join the team. Your child is too precious for what we could gain." He bowed his head, waiting a beat before leaving.

He'd come to make sure she had no intent to follow Sasuke, Sakura realised. Tears welled in her eyes, but she bit them back, only because Naruto would never let himself show such a weakness.

Yes – she would do what Naruto would. Naruto wouldn't let Ibiki stand in his way. Naruto would reach out for Sasuke and bring him home kicking and screaming, again. Sakura would have to do the same, quietly and from within the walls of Konoha.

While Ibiki was right in that her child was far too precious to endanger, Sasuke was too big of a threat to let slip past. She'd let him vanish already and had let Sasuke set course for Naruto. She needed to remember every small detail about Sasuke, remember every little quirk that would help the tracking team to hunt him down.

Sakura looked at the notebook someone had left on her table and then to the pen beside it. It was almost too perfect, she thought as she began writing out her memories of Sasuke.

"I can't do much," she whispered, words aimed both to Naruto and the life inside of her. "But I can do this at least."

.

"I see," Tsunade said, rubbing her head with a free hand. "And no one has been able to track him at all?"

Itachi looked over at Tsunade and Inoichi, sitting at the café table. They had a view of flower fields, seated on the edge of a hill. It was beautiful, but Itachi didn't have time to appreciate the view, not with the message Inoichi was sharing.

Sasuke. Wasn't it always Sasuke? What his brother had and hadn't done… only this time, he'd done the worst move he could ever possibly take.

"No one," Inoichi said, frowning and closing his eyes. His expression was grim when he reopened them. "Sakura was apparently adamant that we tell you she thinks Sasuke's next target it Naruto."

He paused and Itachi looked away, feeling sick even before the words were out of Inoichi's mouth.

"And that he tried to kill her baby."

The silence was deafening and Itachi shot a look to Tsunade, catching the hidden message in Sakura's words. If she had reason to think that Sasuke was headed to find Naruto and try to kill that child too, Itachi couldn't be here.

"An intelligence team has been set up," Inoichi continued. "And it seems Sakura has more to contribute to help them profile the Uchiha Sasuke we all apparently let drop into insanity."

He shot a look at Itachi, something odd flickering in his eyes for a brief moment.

"Apologies Itachi," he said, referring to the insult of insanity.

"It's an Uchiha pre-disposition," Tsunade interrupted, shooting Itachi another look, one that clearly told him to shut up. "Itachi knows this."

Shikaku shot him a considering look, but aside from that, the subject was forgotten.

Tsunade asked for Inoichi and Shikaku to give them a few moments and they moved to another table, no doubt keeping an eye on things, but willing to give Tsunade her privacy. Itachi regarded her with a neutral expression, wrapping his hand around his green tea.

"I can see it in your eyes, Itachi," she said. Itachi didn't bother to answer; there was no point. It was clear what his course of action would be, regardless if Tsunade approved or not.

"He is my responsibility," Itachi began. Sasuke had always been his responsibility, from the moment Itachi had taken a blade to his parents' bodies and ripped Sasuke away from his family. "And as such, I will take care of the situation."

Tsunade looked unimpressed.

"If he is headed for Naruto, like Sakura seems to think, how will you find him?" she asked, with good reason. If Sasuke was going to Kumo, the stretch of land between the village and Konoha was too vast to place Sasuke. Itachi wouldn't be able to catch him in time – if at all.

But Sasuke wasn't going to Kumo.

"He isn't going to Kumo," Itachi said and Tsunade looked at him with narrowed eyes. "He'll be headed straight for Orochimaru, following the whim of the cursed seal."

As far as Sasuke was concerned, the child within Sakura was useless. She didn't carry Senju blood and wasn't the child of the Yondaime Hokage. Even if Sasuke wasn't aware of Naruto's blood lineage, he had to have intelligent thoughts of Naruto's parentage.

And if Itachi had overestimated his brother there, there was always the Kyūbi to think of. Sasuke couldn't stand a chance with the Kyūbi as he was now. He would be killed in seconds.

No. Sasuke was headed for Orochimaru and Itachi knew exactly where their paths would cross. If he left now, he could make Ame in the same time it would take Sasuke to get there and once he met Sasuke, he could deal with the threat himself.

It was sooner than Itachi had hoped, but there was little point hanging onto his plans unless they could be implemented now. Too much, far too much, was at stake and Itachi couldn't afford to be slapdash right about now.

"You can't stop me," Itachi warned, rising from his place at the table. Shikaku and Inoichi stood at the same time, but Tsunade raised her hand, waving them off.

"I don't like it," she said. "I don't like the thought that you will be out there against Sasuke. I don't like that you will-" she paused, shaking her head. "What happens is unknown," she continued, though they both knew that Itachi had only planned for one eventuality.

"I cannot stop you," she said. "When you took on the cloak of the Akatsuki, you allowed yourself to step away from Konoha's control. I have no true jurisdiction over you," Tsunade finished, but Itachi had already gone by the time she had finished.

There was too much at stake and Itachi needed to move quickly. His feet barely touched the floor as he ran, but he still had a moment to form a hand seal, a clone matching him pace-for-pace a second later.

There was just one more thing Itachi needed to do before he returned to Ame.


	23. Chapter 23

Konan moved through the Akatsuki like a ghost, ignoring the voices of various members and heading straight to where Nagato was waiting. She didn't have much time to spare, not when Madara was hot on their heels and Itachi had stepped forward so soon.

"I can feel it," Nagato said when she entered the room. It was at the very top of the tower, a hidden level that only Konan and Madara knew about – though the latter had never set foot inside. It was where Nagato rested and stored the six paths when they weren't needed, his inner sanctum at the very top of Ame.

"Reports are predicting they'll meet on the outskirts of Ame in a few hours." Konan frowned, looking out over the clear city. It made sense now why Madara had suddenly called off his planned attack for the day. The city was peaceful, but not for too much longer.

"We still have time then," Nagato said, turning slightly until he could see the restoration chambers behind him. All were empty, save for one and Konan followed his gaze, looking away from the figure inside.

"He is too reckless," she said a moment later, referring to Itachi. "He sets up all these plans and then follows them through with complete disregard to how anyone else feels."

She could feel Nagato watching her, but she couldn't waver. It was always Nagato who had made the hard decisions for her, but Konan couldn't back down now. There was too much at stake and Itachi was convinced it rested upon his shoulders alone.

"The Akatsuki is going to change," she said and Nagato nodded, still looking at the lonely figure across the room. "We cannot expect many to stay with us, especially when the best we can offer is a lie of an explanation."

"It is not in our best interests to interfere in Itachi's plan," Nagato said slowly. "His connection with Madara could be potentially harmful and if we reveal what he wants…" Nagato grimaced. "It could ruin everything."

Konan laughed. "Don't trust any of them as far as you can throw them," she muttered, sighing. "I don't want to burden him like this, but it seems as if there's no other choice. If any of the other members knew what we did-"

"Exactly," Nagato agreed, finally taking his eyes away from the chamber and looking at Konan. "But sides have to be drawn."

Konan sighed and rubbed her eye with the flat of her fingers, tired all of a sudden.

"Are we to let Madara have the first move?" she asked and Nagato hummed in agreement, strangely lax in making decisions. The thought of the upcoming fight was distracting him, Konan thought. With good reason – but it wasn't like Nagato to focus so completely on one thing.

"The less people involved, the less liability there is for us," he said eventually. "While it will be a pain to fight them – and I have no disillusion that it won't come to that – it would be better to protect our plans first and foremost."

"We have control of the sealing statue," Konan added, thankfully. If it came down to it, they had full control of the seven sealed bijū and would be able to use them against Madara. They had the Rinnegan and – everything willing – the Sharingan.

"And we have Naruto," Konan continued. "And the-"

"Yes," Nagato interrupted, eyes sharp. "But the child itself is a danger to us. It's ironic – most people consider an Uchiha child without a hint of Senju blood to be useless, but in our case it would be better for the other way around."

Nagato's voice grew grave as he shot a look across the room again, eyes tracking the machines hooked up to the figure.

"It would have been better if the child had died before Naruto had found out he was carrying it." Konan shot him a look, anger curling her lip.

"Nagato," she began, but was waved off.

"I didn't say that I wished the child was dead," he corrected. "Only that, putting feelings aside, it would have been better for all of us if the child had died."

He sighed, sounding so world-weary yet again.

"The child will be a member of the Uzumaki clan," Nagato said. "It will be a relative of mine, one of the last few Uzumaki to escape the downfall that set upon the rest of our clan."

Nagato had never spoken freely like this about his clan. In fact, he'd tended to hide it from Konan, push everything about who he'd been before he'd met her and Yahiko. She looked away, pushing the pain further away at the thought of Yahiko and the children they'd once been.

"Madara will want the child. He'll want to do heinous things to it and make it a weapon, perhaps strip it for parts to use upon himself. No, I do not wish the child harm, but if that ends up the reality it would have been better it was never conceived." Nagato shook his head, pulling his arms free and resting them in front of him, a brief period where he allowed himself to cede control of the six paths.

"I will leave the rest of the Akatsuki up to you," Nagato said a moment later. Konan moved forwards as the machine he was plugged into opened, revealing a skeletal form. Nagato stumbled into her waiting arms and she led him to a chamber beside the taken one.

"I will rest for a few hours and then we will set off to see if Itachi completes his plans," Nagato said softly as Konan lowered him down. She nodded and watched as he closed his eyes, the capsule top coming down to seal him in.

Sparing a glance for the other, lifeless body, Konan moved back through the building, heading for the aptly-dubbed recreation room. It wasn't used for anything aside from a casual meeting space, but it was where the group usually found themselves when they were here. Though it wasn't comfort of friendship they all sought in each other, powerful shinobi had a way of attracting each other with little effort.

The room quietened when Konan entered. She knew why; it was rare for her to visit them and even rarer still for her to be without Pein by her side. But Pein – and Nagato – were out of action for the time being and that left Konan with an important burden to shoulder.

"Everything is about to change," she announced without preamble. She was lucky; all but Zetsu were present here, but Zetsu's allegiance to Nagato and herself had always been shaky. He would doubtless choose Madara over them if he hadn't already.

"There are two sides in this war. Pein is giving you the choice to pick your side now, before everything starts." She narrowed her eyes, tracking each and every member.

Deidara might stay with them and Sasori by proxy. She doubted Kisame would, particularly when he found out Tobi's identity. It was fruitless to think that Kakuzu would remain with them; lulled by the lure of money he would most likely make his path away from either side, finding a place to settle and make a grand sum off of the fighting. Hidan was another matter and Konan was tempted to say that he would follow Kakuzu, but he was too unpredictable to place a real guess on.

"Oh?" Kisame said, smirking as he stood up. Samehada was in his hand and Konan tensed, preparing to flee rather than engage. She would get them out of the tower if they attacked, away from the bodies upstairs.

"Which side did Itachi pick?" he asked then, Samehada quelling in his hand. It seemed to be a more curious question than one with meaning and Konan looked at him, trying to fathom why he would want to know.

"I only ask because there are rumours of him going to Konoha with the jinchūriki brat. No one knows why, only that he was then seen in the company of the Hokage, right before Uchiha Sasuke leaves Konoha." Kisame smiled and Konan looked on calmly, not willing to reveal anything.

"If he went to the village in hopes of flushing his brother out, I wonder if he's finally going to finish the job." Kisame looked delighted at the prospect and Konan did nothing to correct his thoughts. Kisame couldn't be trusted, but it would be a great disadvantage if he paired with Madara through this.

"Is this a warning or an expectation?" Kakuzu said slowly and Konan looked at him.

"I'll leave that to you to decide," she said. They couldn't reveal too much and Konan wasn't sure that Nagato would have liked her to warn them so early. He'd said Madara would make the first move, but here she was, setting up the lines of war already.

It couldn't be helped. They all had their part to play after all, even Konan, no matter how much she hated war.

She left them then, moving to the higher levels once more, pausing when she reached the room the six paths were in. They were in the stasis chambers and she looked in on Yahiko's body, smiling sadly.

"Not much longer," she promised. "Not much longer until we achieve peace."

.

"Oh," a voice said and Naruto looked in its direction. "B-sama," the man continued, bowing his head.

B nodded in return. "Take a break, just a small one." He grinned. "I'll be back soon so stay close and prepare." B cocked an eyebrow and gave Naruto a thumbs-up before he left with the man.

Over at the side, Yamato stretched his arms and looked at Naruto.

"I trust you enough to be able to wander off alone," he said with a smile, as if reading Naruto's unvoiced question. "If you're not back in fifteen minutes though, I'll come looking."

Naruto nodded. He didn't need long, just a moment to regroup his thoughts before he faced the Kyūbi. He needed to think about the task ahead, gather his full determination and commit himself to conquering the Kyūbi's chakra and malice.

He was ready, Naruto knew as he walked away from the falls. He ran onwards until he settled in an enclosed part of the forest, a ring of trees circling him. It was peaceful and Naruto sat down, closing his eyes as he thought about the task at hand.

It was more than just taking the Kyūbi's chakra. The Kyūbi had warned him to be careful, told him that it would be a challenge. Naruto had never expected such a feat to be easy, but it had been the Kyūbi's way of saying that he would be fighting with everything he had. Just because they both knew it had to happen, the Kyūbi urging it even, didn't mean it was going to be easy or that Naruto would even win.

He would though. Naruto needed the Kyūbi's chakra and he would fight with everything he had to get it.

There was a sudden disturbance in the air and Naruto opened his eyes. He'd automatically begun collecting sennin chakra when he'd relaxed and his eyes were ringed with red, the world within his grasp.

The chakra approaching was familiar, but Naruto couldn't fathom why he'd be here. He waited, staring out of the tree circle with a knot in his belly, unsure what to expect.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. He wore a travelling cloak, Konoha jōnin standard issue, and Naruto wondered where he had got it from.

"Tsunade-sama allowed me to take a slight detour." Itachi bowed his head slightly, smiling. "I'm an extra accomplice to the five-Kage meeting."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He'd never considered that Tsunade might have wanted Itachi for a guard, though he was a perfect candidate. Well-travelled and a powerful shinobi, Itachi was well equipped for the subtler arts of the Kage summit. He was powerful and carried the Sharingan, something that would be of even more value in Konoha's favour.

"I'm not sure when I'll be freed of my duties," Itachi continued and Naruto let his sennin chakra disperse. He didn't need to know any more information than what he'd found out and knew that this was Itachi, even if his behaviour was a little out of the ordinary.

It was as if he was keeping something back and had a limited time to talk. It was as if he needed to be somewhere else very soon, but needed to tell Naruto too many things.

"I wanted to tell you this before," Itachi continued, coming to stand beside Naruto. They both sat and Itachi took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"There's a high chance the Kage summit won't be accepting of me," Itachi said carefully, words guarded. It almost sounded like a lie, but Naruto couldn't fathom what else Itachi could be talking about.

"Which means there is a high chance that something will happen to me." He frowned. "Tobi might be there too," Itachi continued. "No doubt he would prefer to silence me now that I've shown my cards."

The last bit was said almost to himself and Naruto had to strain to hear it. He did catch the amusement in Itachi's words and wondered if there was something else, a bigger plan that even he wasn't privy to. He wouldn't put such measures past Itachi after all, though he wished Itachi was a little more open, just so that he didn't have to worry he'd go and get himself killed.

Naruto also didn't miss the change in Madara's name. He was 'Tobi' now and Naruto wondered if Itachi didn't want their conversation to be overheard.

"If something should happen," Itachi pressed on. "I want you to know that I've appreciated everything you've done for me."

"This feels too much like a farewell," Naruto said softly, looking sideways at Itachi. He shrugged, dismissing Naruto's word with ease.

"Call it what you will. The truth is what it is and it's simply something I feel you need to know at this point." Itachi shifted until he was directly in Naruto's line of vision, close enough that they were touching. While it was a simple, small touch, it was more intimate than anything Naruto had experienced with Itachi so far, including their kisses.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked softly, heart speeding up. Itachi didn't say anything though. He looked at Naruto softly, eyes dark without his bloodline, and Naruto felt as if this moment was important, as if Itachi was trying to tell him something more important than anything before.

And he understood it. Only just, but it was enough for him to nod slowly and look away, smile on his face and flush creeping onto his cheeks.

"When it's over, let's do something together," he whispered, looking out through the trees and to the world around them. While the island seemed almost uninhabited, birds lined the trees and other animals passed through. They were small and you had to strain to look for the beauty in this place, but it was there.

"Watch the sunset," Itachi murmured, eyes warm as he continued to focus solely on Naruto.

"On the Kage mountain," Naruto finished, turning away from the forest and smiling openly at Itachi. "Together to watch the sunset."

Simplistic, idealistic for romanticists and perhaps a little ridiculous, but Naruto wanted this promise to be upheld no matter the cost. Itachi nodded, but a nod simply wasn't good enough.

Naruto pulled Itachi to him, tugging him forward sharply with his cloak. He managed to bite Itachi's lip as he moved forwards, the momentum of the pull unbalancing them, but he soothed the ache with his tongue, kissing Itachi softly.

He felt arms pull him close, narrow the fraction of a distance between them, and Naruto smiled, warmth covering his entire body. The kisses they'd shared before could not hold a candle to this one. Itachi was warm and real and there was nothing in their last kisses that could compare to this. He was gentle and firm, loving and carefree all at the same time. It was maddening and Naruto threw himself into the fray, clinging to Itachi with all he had and kissing back in fervour.

"That was my promise," Itachi said quietly as they separated. He sounded so resigned, but there was humour and love in his voice. "And there is something else too."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask what when he felt the urge to retch. Something was stuck in his throat, something that shouldn't be there and he turned his eyes to Itachi, noticing the Mangekyō Sharingan with surprise.

It was a crow. He could feel the feathers as they slid against the back of his throat. Naruto's eyes watered and his throat stung, but he had faith in Itachi. Whatever this was, it was intended for something good.

He was reminded of the time Fukasaku had aided in shoving the sealing scroll down his throat, though that had been slimier than this. It was uncomfortable, yes, but not completely unbearable.

And it was quick, Naruto thought.

"Your love is far greater than the hatred that surrounds the Kyūbi." Itachi looked down to where the seal was hidden. "And I apologise for my clan's role in that hatred."

Naruto felt the Kyūbi inside of him, pacing inside of its seal. He knew of Madara's link to the Kyūbi and how he had been behind the death of his parents, but he hadn't thought of Madara as one of the Uchiha clan. Just how much did Itachi believe he had to shoulder.

"It's nearly time," Itachi muttered to himself. He stood briskly, offering a hand down to Naruto. "

"Remember our promise," Naruto said as he felt Itachi's chakra change. Itachi nodded his head and his body began to split, the clone fading into crows before vanishing completely. All that was left was Naruto's smile and the warmth on his lips mirroring the warmth in his heart.

He patted his stomach, wondering if his child could hear any of this.

"It's silly," Naruto said, turning around to walk back to the falls. "But I feel as if everything will be okay now that I've made that promise." He gave a snort of laughter and took a deep breath.

The falls were in exactly the same condition as they had been before he had left. B had returned and inclined his head, obviously aware someone had come looking for Naruto. Itachi's visit would have brought him inside Kumo's barrier on the island and Naruto knew that was what B had been called out for.

"Are you ready?" B asked and Naruto smiled, following his teacher underneath the falls.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said and grinned in determination. He would win this fight, if only to see Itachi at the end of the line.

.

Rain covered Itachi thickly as he felt the rush of information his clone had brought with it. It had managed to locate Naruto and gain access to the isle, stating that he was to speak with Naruto with vital information on the Akatsuki.

Of course, he had informed the Hachibi jinchūriki that Madara wasn't quite Madara, but he hadn't needed to wit Naruto. Naruto didn't care about a face or a name when he fought and I would make little difference if he had been revealed to be fighting Uchiha Madara or the sage of six paths. Naruto was adaptable, flexible, and a name would never hold him back.

The crow, Shisui's crow, had been passed on at least. It was something Itachi had hoped not to need to use, but with Tobi being so hard to trace and define, Itachi wanted that reassurance should Naruto need it. Naruto was the one who carried Shisui's beliefs on his shoulders and Itachi knew he would have loved Naruto.

It was odd, Itachi thought, for him to think so openly of Shisui. Shisui, who'd been more than a relative and more than a friend, who had begged Itachi to kill him, who had entrusted Itachi his precious eye after Danzō had ripped his other from its socket… Shisui who had been the one to put what Itachi had always felt into words, Shisui who had taught Itachi how to live with peace in mind.

Once, he had loved Shisui. Itachi had never thought there would be anyone like Shisui and had walked his path alone, hands stained red with the blood of the only person who could understand his views of peace.

He'd searched for others and even come close with Nagato. But Nagato was willing to use Tobi and the bijū, even if those particular plans had been pushed to the back. Nagato's views were impure, though Itachi understood why he felt such measures needed to be taken.

Tobi's ideals, on the other hand, were extortionate and ridiculous. They were the stuff of nightmare, but Itachi knew that if someone could pull it off, it would be him. He would bring the world to its knees and burn it to ashes in a shoddy resemblance of peace.

A lie of course, but Tobi cared naught for that.

Even Shisui's ideals had been flawed, but it was his conviction, his faith and belief in peace that Itachi saw amplified so much more in Naruto. There had never been a shinobi like Naruto and Itachi doubted there ever would be again.

It had felt so good to be a part of that pureness, Itachi thought with a smile. His thoughts drew to the promise of meeting on the Kage mountain and he shook his head at the absurdity.

They could both die at any moment. In fact, it would be better to say that at least one of them (and Itachi doubted that would be Naruto) would die. But there Naruto was, standing against all norms and forcing Itachi into a promise he was almost certain he wouldn't be able to keep.

He could feel an approaching chakra signature and slowed down, looking around the soggy marshland. While not perfect, Itachi could use the landscape to his advantage. He'd worked with Kisame enough to learn his way around Suiton jutsu, as well as how to fight in unfavourable, muddy conditions. Sasuke had never had that experience and Itachi hoped it would help wear him down quicker.

Time was of the essence. Not only did he have a timebomb over his own head, but he knew Tobi would be arriving on scene as soon as he could. A match between Sasuke and Itachi would be too much to resist and Itachi knew that a few others would come to watch too.

He let his Sharingan flicker for just a moment. The world crumpled, Itachi's sight narrowing to a blur, and he coughed violently, feeling a deep sickness settle in his stomach. He didn't have much time or strength, despite his comfort these past few weeks. Itachi had allowed himself to soften ever so slightly and was now paying the price, his illness rising up with a bite at being out in the cold and rain.

Itachi didn't have much time to dwell on it though. He felt a dark presence approach (though it was nothing in comparison to Tobi or the Kyūbi) and his entire body itched for a fight. Sasuke was a capable shinobi, well trained with his Sharingan and could utilise a vast array of jutsu, even if he'd never trained under Orochimaru. He no doubt had a trick or three hidden away, but so did Itachi.

Itachi resigned himself to the blurred world his Sharingan threw him into as Sasuke appeared on the field. He could fix that later, but now he had to throw everything into stopping Sasuke.

Everything was in a state of fine balance right now. Itachi had planned – with Nagato, Konan and even Naruto later on – for everything he could think of, but those plans were a moment away from being smashed to pieces. No, Sasuke could not be allowed to open his heart to darkness and Itachi had to rid him of it, pull him back into the light so that he could see Naruto and his warmth.

Itachi felt a thrill run up his spine as Sasuke activated his Sharingan, mouth curling as he prepared to speak.

He might be dreading this moment and what it would change, but Itachi had to admit that he was excited too. This fight, no matter the outcome, would be a glorious one.


	24. Chapter 24

"What is he planning…?"

Zetsu turned to the speaker, mouth open a little from watching Konan announce Tobi's inevitable splitting to the entire group. She was brave; Zetsu had to give her credit for that.

"Pein-sama?" white-Zetsu asked and the black side rolled its eyes.

"Nagato believes he knows more than he actually does." Tobi gave a humourless chuckle. "I like to keep him that way, though I would have liked him more faithful." The last was muttered quietly and Zetsu pretended that he hadn't heard it. It was no secret that Tobi wanted the Rinnegan and even though he was convinced he would get it no matter what, Zetsu wondered if Pein had strayed a little too far and spent too much time in the company of those who were more openly opposed to Tobi.

"Itachi," Tobi said. "I'm speaking about Itachi."

Zetsu looked away. He'd made the mistake of mentioning Tobi's obsession (no, not obsession, Tobi had said, an interest in a talented shinobi who knows too much) before and it had sent him into a rage. Tobi didn't care about Itachi. He didn't care about him, but it was the repercussions from his childish plans that now posed the biggest problem.

And the fact he was he one standing between Tobi and Uzumaki Naruto. If Itachi hadn't whisked him back to Konoha, Naruto would still be blindly in the Akatsuki's company, safe while Tobi finished his plans. Now there was a higher risk.

"Do you think he has the potential to control the Kyūbi?" Zetsu asked and Tobi looked at him, pausing in shrugging his cloak on.

"He has been able to hold a child with Uchiha blood inside of a fake womb," Tobi retorted, slipping his free arm into the cloak. "I believe Naruto is capable of anything."

Zetsu narrowed his eyes and pulled himself out of the ground, planting his feet in the room and following Tobi slowly as he began walking. They were in the ruined base, away from the rest of the Akatsuki, and Zetsu could sense no one around them.

"In fact I'd be disappointed if he doesn't." Tobi sounded grim as he paused by the door, resting a hand on the wood for a moment. "It should be about time."

Zetsu didn't need confirmation of what time it was and simply watched as Tobi vanished, spiralling inwards until the glow of his Sharingan faded. He'd go in a moment, catch up with the clone that he'd set to watch over the battle earlier, but he needed to check on the progress of the army in Tobi's other base.

They were quiet. It was a little discerning to see so many clones of himself peaceful and hooked up to Senju Hashirama's clone. Still, a thrill ran through his stomach when he thought of the havoc they would tear up on the battlefield.

It wasn't a question of whether there would be a war or not anymore. It was simply a question of when the war would occur. Despite Pein's plans, despite all Konan did to try and keep the Akatsuki on her side and despite what Itachi tried to control, they were all going to fail.

Zetsu felt his clone register that Tobi had appeared at the battlefield.

"They're finished then," white-Zetsu said and the black half agreed.

"It's surprising," he said. "A few things you wouldn't have expected to see and… an interesting outcome."

Zetsu cancelled the clone full and his eyes widened at the information. He shook his head and began to sink into the ground a moment later, disbelief still curling around the edges of his brain.

.

"Okay," Naruto hummed, rocking back on his heels. "So this is the room where I'll face the Kyūbi?"

B smiled widely, pulling a book from his pocket.

"Gyūki and I will help you out at first," B said. "It ain't gonna be easy and we'll only have enough power to pin him down once," he pointed a pencil at Naruto and gestured for him to sit down with the book. "But there ain't no other way."

Yamato looked tense as the room sealed, but Naruto gave him a smile and sat down, crossing his legs and taking a deep breath. If he was to stay still, he should be able to enter sennin mode. With sennin mode, he stood a good chance of winning, even against the Kyūbi.

"Right," he muttered. "Let's do this."

It took a moment, but Naruto knew when he was facing the Kyūbi. The air was charged with energy and Naruto couldn't hold back the smile on his face. This was going to be a great fight, something he'd been itching for for years. He'd never wanted to fight the Kyūbi specifically, but this would be a great hurdle to achieving peace.

"Yo," he said and the Kyūbi looked up lazily, uncrossing its front legs.

"You finally came," he said, standing and facing the seal gate. He knew what was coming and Naruto willed his body upwards until he was in front of the seal.

"And you conquered your darkness." There was a smirk in the Kyūbi's words as Naruto extended his arm, collecting his chakra and summoning the key to the seal. He paid no real attention to the Kyūbi's words, placing his hand on his stomach and turning his wrist instead.

"But your darkness is nothing compared to mine!" the Kyūbi roared as the seal vanished. He pushed through the gates with ease and Naruto let himself scoot backwards.

He narrowed his eyes as the Kyūbi stood on all fours, chest heaving in excitement. His tails curled around him as he prepared to move and Naruto only had a moment's notice before he was on the move. For something so huge, the Kyūbi was fast.

Sage chakra was at Naruto's disposal and he sent a blast of cold wind at the Kyūbi. It did little, except cause him to narrow his eyes slightly, but that was all that he needed to make a collection of shadow clones and scatter them for later.

"You need to pull out his chakra," B's voice echoed in Naruto's head and he nodded. "Gyūki will be able to suppress the Kyūbi for a short time, use it to start pulling on his chakra."

As soon as the words had been said, tentacles burst into the room. They gripped onto the Kyūbi, who snarled and tore through them, distracted from Naruto for a split second.

That was all it too for a Rasen-Shuriken to tear into his side, the shadow clones from earlier taking advantage of his brief blip in defence. The Kyūbi roared and turned to Naruto and he saw nothing of the coherent Kyūbi that had talked to Naruto behind the seal. The temptation of becoming free was too much, too great, and this Kyūbi would do whatever it took to be free.

Naruto was the only one who could stop him.

His chakra was collected and latching onto the Kyūbi before he had a moment to think. Naruto pulled, directing shadow clones to pin the Kyūbi with whatever they could, but even a barrage of Rasengan wasn't completely enough to keep the Kyūbi down.

"This is the true strength of a bijū!" the Kyūbi called, laughter echoing around them as he peered up at Naruto.

Naruto could feel why. The essence of the Kyūbi was shooting towards him and he could hear the hatred and malice in it. He braced himself for the moment he hit, but that wasn't enough. Naruto had never thought that there would be so much hatred inside of the Kyūbi and it tore at his heart to feel it.

A monster, a demon, something that was better dead than alive. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them when his body shuddered, staring blankly into the triumphant face of the Kyūbi.

All he could feel was darkness, emptiness. There was nothing, just a cold space around him. There were memories of a happier time, memories of a time with others, but the Kyūbi was alone now.

It was unbearable and Naruto fell to his knees, defeated. His head tilted back and he let his eyes flutter shut, wanting the pain and sorrow to be over. It was too overwhelming, this suffering, and he wanted it to be over, wanted it to go away, wanted-

"Naruto," a voice called and hands rested against his shoulders. "Naruto," it repeated and Naruto opened his eyes.

Sunlight streamed behind her, but there was no mistaking this woman as Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto felt tears prick his eyes and he stood slowly, stomach feeling heavy and full of butterflies.

"It's okay now," she said softly, pulling him close. Her red hair trailed well across the ground and Naruto took care not to tread on it. "We'll face him together, okay? You, me and…"

She took his hand and held it tightly, closing her eyes for a moment. A spark of her chakra ran through Naruto's connection to the Kyūbi and e returned to the fight to see the Kyūbi on his side, furious as chains held him down.

"Kushina!" he shouted, trying to push up from the ground. The chains held, but Naruto knew they wouldn't for much longer.

There were so many things he needed to ask his mother. Naruto couldn't afford to lose now, not when her will was burning alongside his. He thought of all the misery and pain the Kyūbi held inside of him and made a vow to himself.

"I'll free you from that pain and hatred," he said, pushing through with his chakra and tugging ferociously on the Kyūbi's.

It was over quickly. Naruto felt the rush of the Kyūbi's chakra and took in a breath as it became his. The Kyūbi broke free of Kushina's seal a split second too late to do anything, but he snarled and began to collect chakra, tails whipping around him in anger.

"How dare you!" he shouted. "HOW DARE YOU?"

The attack failed and Naruto reformed the seal, slamming the Kyūbi down onto the ground.

"Calm down," he said as he approached the Kyūbi. "I've won. Your chakra is mine and I will return in a short while."

Naruto turned his back and heard the snarl of the Kyūbi. He ignored it, focusing on Kushina instead.

She was sitting down, waiting for him when he arrived. Her presence was warm and familiar, just as his dad's had been and Naruto couldn't hold back the smile. He'd only had a short time with his father, but he knew he would be able to spend longer with his mother.

"Naruto," she said softly, smiling widely as he sat beside her. "I've waited so long to meet you."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and Kushina laughed, doubling over and clutching her stomach.

"You look so much like your father!" she barked, shaking her head and nudging his shoulder lightly. She opened her eyes a moment later and looked at him, every bit the mother he had prayed and hoped for in his life.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, "Kushina said softly. "If things had turned out differently," he began, but cut herself off and cupped the side of Naruto's face.

"But you are perfect just as you are," she said and Naruto looked away, biting his cheek to keep from overflowing with emotion. "I couldn't have asked for a better son."

This time, Naruto couldn't stop the tears and he smiled, laughing at himself. It was stupid; other people were proud of him, Jiraiya, Iruka and Tsunade to name only three, but it was different hearing it from the woman who was his mother. It had been the same when he'd met the Yondaime and Naruto had been overwhelmed with emotion at the sincerity of his father's voice when he'd said he believed in Naruto.

"Kaa-chan," he mumbled, looking at her as she wiped his face clean. "Kaa-chan."

"It's okay Naruto," Kushina whispered. "The Kyūbi can do no more harm to you and we have a little time." She bit her lip and looked down to Naruto's stomach and he knew why.

"I've seen many things through your eyes," she began. "And I can feel the confusion in your heart about Sasuke and Itachi. It's not blood that makes a family, not always. Blood can treat blood badly too, but it's the love and strength of that love that ties people together."

Naruto looked at her, wondering where she was taking this.

"I came from our clan's homeland after it was destroyed. Konoha opened her arms to us, though I was there for another reason." She looked at Naruto sadly. "The jinchūriki to the Kyūbi has always been from the Uzumaki clan. We have a special chakra and with it, it had been hoped that we could fully control the Kyūbi."

She looked away, hand reaching to hold Naruto's. She told him of the children who would tease her for her hair and the boy who reached out to save her. She told him of how much she had loved his father – and how much she loved him – and the events of Naruto's first day in the world.

"It has always been the Uzumaki clan's duty to bear the hatred of the Kyūbi," Kushina said, and she stood, offering a hand to Naruto. "But you know now that it is not simply enough for us to bear that hatred anymore."

Naruto bowed his head and placed a hand on his stomach. She was right; he couldn't bear the Kyūbi's hatred anymore. It was too late for that and the hatred had consumed the world in Madara's form. Power, that was all the Kyūbi had become, but a bijū was much more than that. Naruto had seen Gyūki and B together and that was something different to just power.

"The mistakes of the past should never be repeated," Kushina said softly, coming to rest her hand over Naruto's, cupping the life within him. Naruto knew she could sense the child inside of him and it hadn't just been Naruto and Kushina who had fought against the Kyūbi.

"You have already taken the Kyūbi's power, though you won't be able to use it until this child is born." Kushina looked regretful for a moment. "I had wanted this child to be born into peace, but it cannot be."

She smiled softly. "But then again, your child carries both Uchiha and Uzumaki blood. Being born into peace is simply too much to ask."

"He's more than that," Naruto said and Kushina nodded. "They want my son for his blood and his potential, but he is more than that."

Naruto looked to his mother and she smiled widely, matching the confidence on Naruto's face.

"He is my son," Naruto began. "Itachi saw more than a weapon. He saw a child who could inherit the Uchiha's land, wipe their clan free of darkness. You can see more than a weapon, a child who will help us to reshape the world. Not through hatred, but through understanding and love."

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt Kushina's spirit begin to waver. She had mere seconds left now and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Even the Kyūbi," she said and drew him closer. "Thank you for letting us be your parents," she said softly into his ear. "Thank you for letting us become grandparents too. You have mine and Minato's strength inside of you. It isn't much, but we will be there for his birth."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, trying to hold her even though Kushina had no real form anymore.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan," he said, opening his eyes and letting his arms fall to his side. Kushina was gone and the Kyūbi's stare was almost venomous.

"What's with that hateful look?" he asked, moving towards the seal. "You wanted me to master your chakra, even though you knew I wouldn't be able to use my power for a few months yet."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why the urgency?"

The Kyūbi smiled widely. "You may have my chakra, boy, but don't presume you can control it. It takes more than just dragging out my chakra to use its power." He shifted under the weight of the seal. "You will need my power, true, but my power alone may not be enough."

The Kyūbi dropped its grin. "There is nothing that that man won't do to rip your child from your arms. There is no doubt that a war is coming, but if he has to use all the bijū from the Akatsuki to tear you apart, he will." The Kyūbi gave a huff of laughter.

"That would be shameful. To think that I, one who has been sealed inside of you, would be defeated is shameful." The Kyūbi grinned again and Naruto walked over to his side.

"I can feel your fear," the Kyūbi said and Naruto didn't bother to deny it. He wasn't scared that he might be defeated, but for his friends and his son, the people he loved. If he failed them…

"You are the third jinchūriki I've been sealed inside and the only one to promise to use my power and take away my hatred." The Kyūbi shook his head, still smiling. "Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina and now Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto let the seal change as the Kyūbi pushed upwards, giving him more space and room. The Kyūbi stared down at him and though, when he spoke, his voice was raised, there was no anger in his tone.

"Why is it you who goes to such lengths?"

Naruto looked up with a smile and placed his hand on the seal's barrier. It was still a cage and he ran his fingers over the bars for a moment.

"You gave me a name, not too long ago." The Kyūbi watched him shrewdly and Naruto continued. "You said that if I could grow to trust you, I should name my child with hope. You named him Uzumaki Natsuki, and now its your turn to see if you can place your trust in me."

The Kyūbi lowered his head until he could see Naruto eye-to-eye. His smile widened. "Your son will be the hope we need to win against him."

Nodding, Naruto reached his arm through the bars of the seal, forming a fist. It took a moment, but the Kyūbi formed a fist himself and bumped it against Naruto's.

"Don't let the Hachibi show you up," the Kyūbi said as he let his arm fall down. "You are the jinchūriki to the Kyūbi no Yōko, the most powerful of the nine bijū. I'll rip you apart myself, chakra or no chakra, if you let such weaklings show you up."

The Kyūbi turned and Naruto threw his arms behind his neck, smiling at this uncovered side to the Kyūbi. What followed now wouldn't be easy, but they would fight this together.

"Say," Naruto began as he turned away. His time here was over, but there was one last thing he needed to know. "If the Hachibi's got a name, does that mean you have one too?"

There was a pause and Naruto could feel the scales being weighed. The silence stretched and then the Kyūbi gave a humoured sigh.

"My name is Kurama," he said and Naruto nodded, letting himself return to the training room. He had people waiting for him and so many promises. Now he had the means to begin fulfilling them and he was going to grasp the future in his hand, regardless of how powerful Madara – Tobi, Naruto corrected himself – was.

B's smile and Kurama's lingering voice were victorious and Naruto thought of his Natsuki, his child of hope. They wouldn't stand idly by; the future was theirs to grasp and shape and if Naruto had to lead the way, then he'd cleave the path with his will and love alone.

.

Even without training under Orochimaru, Sasuke was still a powerful warrior. It was to be expected; he had been able to activate the Sharingan at such a young age (and yes, it was true there were extenuating circumstances) and was able to hold a jōnin position in Konoha despite the cursed seal. In fact, the fact that he had stood against the cursed seal for so many years was a testament to his strength, but Sasuke had finally weakened his resolve.

Their fight with genjustu had proved Sasuke's gain in skill. He'd been able to see through Itachi's complex jutsu, even to the point of throwing Tsukuyomi off. It was impressive, but Itachi was suffering from a handicap and not at full strength. There was still something he had to do, but he couldn't do it yet.

So he pushed Sasuke. He pushed him and pushed him and pushed him until Sasuke began to rely on the cursed seal. Itachi narrowed his eyes and moved across the marshland as Sasuke began his attack. The rain did nothing to hinder his raiton and Itachi pushed his mangekyō, calling for it earlier than he would have liked.

Amaterasu took time to prepare and Itachi swiped away some of the blood from his leg. He'd been too slow earlier to avoid a direct attack from Sasuke, but that was okay. He wasn't here for a clean victory after all.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he barked and a huge bird appeared underfoot, propelling him upwards. His leg was throbbing, but Itachi had little time to concern himself with such matters.

"Even without Orochimaru it looks like I have the skills to beat you." Sasuke's face twisted in a snarl and Itachi felt a pulse of evil chakra emit from the cursed seal. He now understood what had driven Sasuke to harm Sakura, though he had never thought the cursed seal would push him that far.

"Skills that you used in attempt to kill your unborn child?" Itachi retorted calmly and Sasuke, predictably, growled out his response.

"Shut up!" Lightning surrounded his body and Itachi widened his eyes. Amaterasu was out of the question in this condition. Sasuke was pushing himself further and further and only Susano'o would be helpful if he pushed himself too much.

Only Susano'o had the right tools for what Itachi wanted to do, after all.

"Such words from your mouth," Sasuke's shoulders were heaving and Itachi watched as the cursed seal began to spread even further, darkening until there was almost nothing human left in his brother.

Good.

"You're the clan-slayer!" Sasuke tightened his chakra control, lightning surrounding his hand. The air above changed and Itachi peered through the rain, noting the storm clouds growing. So he was learning to use everything to his advantage at last, Itachi thought.

"You're the one who took everything away and look at you!" Sasuke's anger could be tasted in the air and Itachi narrowed his eyes, mangekyō preparing Susano'o before it was too late.

"Konoha welcomed you back with open arms!" Lightning was being channelled from Sasuke and to the sky now and Itachi tracked it with a careful eye. There was a massive amount of chakra in the sky and he knew it would be crashing back down when Sasuke's anger boiled over completely.

"You even took Naruto." Itachi looked at Sasuke again, eyes little more than slits. His vision was blurred anyway, there was no point in seeing more than just a sliver while preparing Susano'o.

"He was mine and you took him!" Lightning poured from Sasuke's hand and shot forwards, completely out of control and with no regard to the technique boiling away above.

Letting the crow return from where he had summoned it, Itachi returned to the ground and took off at a run, circling around Sasuke as lightning followed him. He could easily have incapacitated the lightning, but he needed to goad Sasuke, needed to exhaust him. The quickest way would be for him to run out of chakra and then Itachi would finally reach a goal he'd been after for years.

"Naruto does not belong to anyone," Itachi said when the raiton flowing him stopped. Sasuke was panting even more now, his wings crumpling with the effort. Not much longer, not much longer at all. He took a deep breath, lowering himself to say the next words.

"I knew it would rile you up though." He smiled bitterly. "How does it feel that I now have what you always craved? Who do you think Naruto would come to if he needed someone now?" So close, just a little more… "Who do you think would be a better father?"

The lightning mass from the sky hit with a frightening impact. It was nothing for Susano'o, but Itachi saw the havoc it wreaked to the area. It was more than he'd even imagined and he wondered how powerful Sasuke could become if he be allowed his full potential.

The warmth of Susano'o settled in his belly and Itachi felt the sickness rise in his cursed body. He coughed blood, heaving as he fell to one knee. Susano'o took too much energy right now, but it was only Susano'o that was capable of the job.

"You are a fool, Sasuke," he said and he could feel the surprise radiating from Sasuke. The world was dark now, eyes almost fully gone. He had to trust in Susano'o and the tiny spark he could just about see. He focused on Sasuke, watching as he changed from cursed seal form and back to his human body.

Oh if things were different. If their clan hadn't sought power and more power, if the Uchiha blood hadn't been cursed, if, if, if…

There were too many ifs and Itachi had worked with what he could. There were too many people relying on Tobi losing and Itachi couldn't bear Sasuke's weight anymore.

"You have lost," he said, ignoring the pain in his chest. Organ failure was a given, in his condition and how he had pushed the mangekyō, but he needed to hold on just a little longer. "Everything you are is meaningless."

He began to move forward even as Sasuke's cursed seal exploded outwards. Orochimaru's ultimate form, at least as far as the cursed seal was concerned. Susano'o barely needed Itachi's true guidance anymore, but he moved his arm along with the sword rather than simply using his eyes, stabbing the snakes and sealing Orochimaru away. While it wasn't the real Orochimaru, Sasuke would never make it back to him and he would be safe.

"Wh-what…" Sasuke fell back and Itachi allowed a triumphant smile.

"You are far from my level," he said. "When you have these eyes, only then can you fight me."

Sasuke was good. Sasuke had true potential, but he'd been hidden in shadows and consumed by hatred too much for him to be able to grow. It had been Itachi's fault, his burden that he'd been unable to bear alone, but no more.

He needed to walk faster. Susano'o was beginning to fade, but Itachi could hold on just a little more. Just to get to Sasuke, just a little more….

The sword of Totsuka fell first, and then the Yata Mirror began to fade. Itachi didn't need them though; Sasuke was out of chakra and sustaining Susano'o any longer would take away vital chakra that he needed for the final task.

Sasuke was trembling and Itachi hated how wrong this was. He remembered the child who had placed all his faith in him and bit the inside of his cheek as he stumbled. He hated his clan. He hated the Sandaime. He hated Konoha.

Except he didn't. As much as Itachi had tried to hate what had happened to him, he couldn't. He wanted peace and even if it had come at such a steep price, Itachi would never ask for it to be taken back. What had happened had happened and dwelling on it would only bring more heartache and hatred.

Itachi only hoped that Sasuke would see that too, though it was something huge to ask.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," he began bringing his hands together. The seals were complex, but they were so important. He could feel eyes watching him now and knew he didn't have any time to delay, running through the sequence as Sasuke's eyes widened and he slumped against ground, Itachi kneeling before him and pressing fingers to his forehead.

"Fūinjutsu: Kagu-tsuchi!"

With that, Itachi poured the last of his chakra into the technique. A spiral formed on Sasuke's forehead before it dipped down, cutting through his eyebrows an over his eyes. When it faded, Itachi allowed himself to fall down completely, rain slogging up the muddy ground beneath him further.

Two more presences arrived, he dully noted, and he closed his eyes, smiling as Sasuke's shocked face turned to him.

It was done.


	25. Chapter 25

"Konan," Nagato said, voice full of warning. Konan turned, Tendō Pein by her side, and nodded.

"You do not have enough energy to fight Madara," she said. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and knew that the summoning path would be calling them soon. "I'll handle him until you can get Itachi out of there."

Nagato nodded. They didn't need to run through plans like this all the time, but they both felt more secure, especially when it was such an important step. They knew each other as well as they knew themselves, but this was bigger than just the two of them.

"Be careful," Nagato said and Konan nodded, feeling the swell of chakra around her as she was summoned to the edges of Ame. She walked onwards with Pein, stepping from water to marshland as Ame began to split into other countries.

"Imagine if Itachi and Sasuke were at their best potential," Pein said and Konan shook her head in amazement. Chakra buzzed around them in the air and the whole landscape had been destroyed – but by whom, Konan couldn't tell.

They were a beat out of time. Susano'o was gone before they had made it, but it didn't mean that everything had started to go wrong. It simply meant that they had to close the time gap, or else they would be too late.

"If only we'd been able to be summoned to the site itself," she muttered, not expecting an answer. It was too much to ask that Chikushōdō had been able to enter the battle ground itself, summon them and not be noticed by Zetsu's clone.

According to the information Itachi had passed on, they had only a few moments before Madara would arrive. He would be there no matter the outcome, informed by Zetsu and ready to take the Sharingan from whomever was the loser. They had to get there before Madara did and Konan ran at full speed, stopping on the edge of the battle site to see bright yellow seal lines form on Sasuke's face and then vanish.

"Pein!" Konan called, turning to the side and preparing her paper shuriken. She could feel the chakra that marked Madara's appearance and they had little time to delay.

Pein moved at once, all forces of the six paths circulating in him. Nagato was smart not to use his Banshō Ten'in for it would limit what he'd be able to do when Madara actually came on the scene. As far as they were concerned, nothing could be assumed or left out with Madara and even Nagato wasn't too cocky. It wasn't cockiness that had led them through Amegakure's bitterness or the pain of losing Yahiko. They'd had to get even cleverer, even wilier and expand their plans. Itachi was crucial and they needed to get this right.

Madara came into being and Konan made sure she was between him and Pein. Itachi was on the floor, face down, and it would take a second more to grab him and get away than it would have if he'd been standing. Still, Konan thought as she watched a lone Sharingan eye track the position of the Uchiha brothers, it would be enough time.

"Interesting for you two to be out here," Madara commented, almost lazily. Konan narrowed her eyes and split into sheets of paper, reforming closer to Sasuke, Itachi and Pein.

"Is it wise to call for the Akatsuki to split so early on?" Madara asked and Konan saw Pein open his eyes. They were almost done here then.

"We have no reason to align ourselves with you," Konan replied, gathering shuriken once more. She hurled them towards Madara just as the chakra from the Chikushōdō surrounded Pein and Itachi, summoning them back to their stronghold.

A hand wrapped itself around Konan's throat and her eyes widened. Madara was fast and he'd taken the slight distraction of victory to try and crush her windpipe.

"Not… today…" she gasped out, splitting into thousands of butterflies and reforming above him, wings supporting her this time. "Not today!"

She dived down, aiming not for Madara this time, but Zetsu's clone. It was easy to dispatch and one less enemy to worry about when the real Zetsu showed up. She could engage Madara and Zetsu in battle now – and she could probably do a lot of damage, they'd all had a lot of time to analyse each others' techniques after all – but she didn't want to. Madara was too determined to be taken down here and Konan knew she would die in vain if she attacked.

Still, that didn't mean she didn't have to make things a little easier for herself. Taking out a clone was nothing and she turned around as she felt the real Zetsu show up, next to Sasuke.

Barely reacting, Konan moved towards him, trying to get him away from Sasuke. Her second priority was to bring Sasuke back with her, but that option was becoming increasingly difficult. They'd gotten here a second too late and while their first wish had been granted (namely to retrieve Itachi), their other wish was crumbling.

"Shit," Konan muttered as Madara moved towards her again. He'd never been overly combative, but he was clearly pulling out all the stops to get Sasuke. If Pein had been here, Konan might have stood a chance at getting Sasuke, but as it stood, there was no hope. And she wasn't so much of an idiot to keep pushing.

Just as she'd predicted, Madara made no move to follow her. Zetsu wasn't a fighting type and leaving Sasuke to chase her was a fool's errand. Konan knew Ame like the back of her hand and they were on her turf here. Besides, Madara stood more chance of success if he simply went back to wherever he came from, tucked away from the world where he could plot, scheme and destroy.

Konan ignored the rest of the Akatsuki as she reached base. They were inconsequential at the moment and she needed to see Nagato. He was in the room at the top of the base, eyes fixed on the form laid on the table before him. Yahiko's body lingered beside the table, waiting to move where Nagato couldn't.

"I failed to retrieve Sasuke," Konan said and Nagato simply hummed.

"It was a more fanciful wish of Itachi's," he commented and Tendō Pein brushed his hand over the body's face, closing the eyes. "His seal was successful though, no doubt thanks to Naruto."

Konan looked down at the body, not even bothering to check for vital signs. He'd been dead for a while now and there was nothing that was going to bring this one back.

"At least that went to plan," she said, turning away from the able as Pein began to deal with the body, begin taking it away where they could prepare it for cremation.

"Then do we carry on?" Konan asked, ignoring the curious look on Nagato's face as he peered through the gloom and to the restoration chambers. No doubt Tendō would be settling into one soon, but she knew that wasn't t what was playing on his mind. It was a strange thing to see Nagato distracted and Konan wasn't fond of it.

"They will find out soon anyway. It would be best to hear the truth before Madara twists it and the truth is lost forever." Konan nodded with a slight smile and Nagato slid his gaze to her. "It's been a long while since we saw him."

Leaving Nagato and heading to the room where they kept the messenger hawks, Konan prepared two messenger butterflies. She sent them into the wind, protecting them from harm with chakra. They would find their way to Jiraiya and Tsunade respectively, bearing the news of the fight between Sasuke and Itachi, the success of the Kagu-tsuchi seal.

She wouldn't touch on the deeper details of the seal – though Jiraiya might recognise it as belonging solely to the Uzumaki clan – but simply state that Itachi had succeeded in locking Sasuke's chakra and access to mangekyō. There was only one person who would be able to unseal Sasuke and it was unlikely it would be happening any time soon.

The butterflies would also pass on their condolences, for Naruto's sake. Sasuke had been pivotal to Madara's plans and, to try and stop them as best he could with his illness, Itachi had given his life for this cause.

Konan let the breeze of the outside world whip around her for a moment before she drew back, suddenly tired. But there was too much to do and so little time. They had to continue where Itachi had left off or everything would be for naught.

They still had things to do and in the meantime, all Nagato and Konan could do was wait and try to fill the boots Itachi had been standing in.

.

B was waiting with a grin when Naruto opened his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, sharing a quick glance with Yamato.

"You almost didn't make it," Yamato said. Naruto then noticed the wooden pillars around him and thought back to the chilling moment when he'd almost lost to Kurama's chakra. It had been full of hatred and souls of the lost and he couldn't imagine how it felt to have that chakra around you all the time.

"I made a promise to Kurama," Naruto said, smiling at the frown on Yamato's face and the speculative look on B's. "And we're good now."

Laughter came from B and his shoulder's shook, as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"You know, you must really be something. Gyūki's told me nothing but bad things about your Kyūbi, of how much he hates everything and how he'd never give a mere human his name." B Laughed again and Yamato shifted a little uneasily, glancing to Naruto.

"Gyūki sad you were something special. He rarely takes an interest in anything and it even took me a while to wrestle his true name out. You managed to catch his attention right off the mark as well as get the Kyūbi's acceptance…" B shook his head with a wide smile.

"You're definitely something. I'm glad we're on the same side." Naruto couldn't help but grin at that and bumped his fist with B as he extended his arm.

"Ahh," B said as he felt what was in Naruto's heart. Naruto nodded and turned to Yamato.

"We should be ready to go back to Kumo soon," he said. "I had wanted to stay longer…"

"You can't just grab the chakra and use it," B interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're not an idiot and I bet Kurama told you as much."

Placing a hand over his stomach, Naruto nodded. It was true – Kurama had said that he wouldn't be able to use his chakra and Naruto understood why. He didn't have to reveal it to B and Yamato, but there was no point in hiding it. These people were his comrades, his friends, and he knew they wouldn't betray him like Sasuke and Sakura had.

"He did," Naruto started, looking down. "But there's a reason why I won't be able to use his chakra fully for about seven to eight months."

He gave a small laugh. "It's the same reason that Gyūki is so interested in me, actually."

Naruto felt Yamato shift and glanced at him. From the way he was holding himself, Naruto could tell that he knew. Perhaps it was the Shodai's DNA inside of him seeking out its kin or his mokuton reacting to the new life, but Naruto could tell that Yamato knew and probably had for a while.

"It might not sound believable," Naruto began, taking comfort in the fact that Yamato knew and wasn't running away. Someone outside of his small circle knew and wasn't thinking of him as a freak or calling to kill his child. "But I am pregnant."

He waited a moment, but B made no sound, simply watching Naruto carefully. The faint buzz of Gyūki's chakra echoed around B and he knew that the Hachibi was willing to step in if need be, though Naruto doubted he would be.

"I created a jutsu for entertainment purposes that allows me to change into a woman. I was challenged by a colleague to transform everything about me, including the reproductive system." Naruto paused, sighing fondly. "It apparently takes the smallest trigger to become fertile and I did something to the hormones, setting them off."

He shrugged. "I suppose it gets a bit too technical there for my mind, but now the baby's pretty much leeching off of my chakra and is here to stay."

It felt good to talk about his child in this way. While Natsuki wasn't a leech or any hint of a burden, Naruto could joke about it, open up about his pregnancy. He realised how much being in Konoha had stifled him and it was so good to stand here and tell all of this to a kindred spirit.

"I can see why Gyūki would be interested," B said. He nodded his head, crouching down a little until he was at Naruto's belly-level. "Oi, kid, If you can hear me in there, know that I'll give you one free ride with Gyūki as he's so interested in you. After that, you have to beat us before you get another turn."

With those few sentences, Naruto broke into a wide smile. Not only was B accepting the fact that he was pregnant, but he'd made a promise to stay in the kid's life, to stay friends with Naruto.

"Though," B began, standing up and looking at Naruto. "There has to be something more for you not to be able to use the Kyūbi's chakra."

Despite appearances, B was sharp when it came to matters concerning the bijū.

"There's a reason all of Kurama's jinchūriki have been from the Uzumaki clan. We are thought to be the perfect counter to the darkness of his chakra, but we are not the only ones who have been able to use his power." B seemed to understand what Naruto was saying.

"Uchiha blood," he said slowly. "Your kid has Uchiha blood, the blood that supresses the Kyūbi's chakra."

Naruto nodded grimly. "I could probably force myself to use Kurama's chakra as I won it, but doing that would unsettle the balance inside of me. Best case scenario would be that my baby dies. Worst case… well it doesn't bear thinking about. A womb that would suddenly vanish and a child that has nowhere to go…" Naruto shook his head, disgust rising with a bitter taste.

A hand landed on Naruto's shoulder and he looked to Yamato with wide eyes.

"From what intelligence we've gathered, we're predicting that the masked Akatsuki member – Tobi – will be striking when Naruto's seal is at its weakest and the child is being born." Yamato's voice was unshakable and calm and it soothed the ache in Naruto's belly from the thought of Natsuki's death.

"We'll be running on a very tight schedule towards the end, but Naruto has achieved miracles." Yamato smiled and Naruto wondered just how much he'd been speaking to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "If it's a case of learning to master the…" Yamato paused.

"Master Kurama's chakra," he continued and Naruto smiled. He wanted people to see the creature and not the mass of hatred. How many people knew that the Kyūbi had a name after all? "When he's in the middle of a battle, then I believe Naruto can do it."

He ran a hand quickly though Naruto's hair, scruffing it up in a manner known only to Kakashi. Naruto scowled, but couldn't hold the look long and broke into a laugh.

"He's a practical learner. And he won't be alone in the battle; we'll all be there." Yamato smiled. "And he has his child. While he may not be a woman, Naruto will have true maternal instincts and the need to protect a child should never be overlooked."

Naruto nodded his head, running a hand over his stomach. It was a natural gesture by now and he often did it unconsciously. A gesture of reassurance, of love and protection for his child, even though there wasn't even a hint of a bump just yet.

"Well," B said, moving to find the hidden latch and unsealing the door. Cool air entered and Naruto shivered slightly, wondering how much time had passed exactly. "No sense in staying here. Motoi should be able to secure us passage back to Kumo and we can travel through the night.

As B said, they were able to get upon one of the larger boats. It had enough rooms for them and the supply crew who had decided to join them to pick up a delivery due for the next day. B thanked them for it and Naruto was soon bidding Yamato and B a good night, entering the small cabin that would be his bed for the journey.

He settled down to sleep, but sleeping was the last thing on his mind. There was one last conversation he needed before he could return to Kumo.

Returning to the place that had once held so much fear was strange. Where there had once been huge bars and a seal mark now lay nothing, a clear space for Kurama to stay in. Maybe when he had full understanding, Naruto would give him scenery, though he wondered if Kurama would need it when they were working together.

"Naruto," Kurama greeted evenly, not bothering to get up from where he was laying, belly flat on the ground and head on top of crossed forelegs.

"I wanted to ask you about a few things," Naruto began, sitting on the ground, completely relaxed in Kurama's presence. "Mainly about Uchiha Madara."

Kurama said nothing, but there was an odd look in his eye.

"I suspected there was more to it when Itachi began calling him Tobi again," he confessed and Kurama shifted slightly, closing his eyelid a little.

"I've tried not to concern myself with that man," Kurama said, voice firm and full of bitterness. "An impossible task, yes, but I did wish to alleviate a little of the hatred I felt, even if it did not work."

He paused, opening his eye fully again. "You suspect that this Tobi isn't the Uchiha Madara we have been led to believe he is?"

Naruto simply shook his head and Kurama let out a hum.

"He has a similar presence," he said and Naruto frowned. "But a similar presence does not mean that he is the same Uchiha Madara who enslaved me to his will." Silence followed his words as Naruto digested the full meaning. While he had suspected they weren't the same since his talk with Itachi, Naruto hadn't fully understood what it meant.

Where had Itachi gotten this information from? How did he know that Tobi and Madara were not the same and what had he done in changing his plans?

Leaving Konoha – or rather, leaving Itachi – had left Naruto with a sick feeling. He remembered Jiraya's warning from before, on how he needed to keep an eye on Itachi to stop him doing anything, but he thought that they'd be okay. Naruto was going to Kumo, but Itachi would be staying in Konoha.

So it had come as a shock when Itachi's clone had announced that he was with Tsunade, accompanying her to the five kage summit. That too had been okay though. Tsunade wouldn't let him leave her side, even if he was affiliating himself with Akatsuki and not Konoha.

Yet still the sick feeling would not budge and it worried Naruto, unsettled him slightly.

"You care for him," Kurama said suddenly and Naruto flushed, aware of how open his mind was now.

"I care for a lot of people," he mumbled in reply, ignoring the amused smile Kurama gave.

"Unfortunately for me, the Uchiha clan are stubborn and hardy. They'll take any chance they can to stay alive and even if he faced the worst I doubt that Itachi would be taken down so easily." Kurama shifted a little more upright, losing the relaxed edge he had held.

"And what of that parting gift he gave to you?" he asked, staring intently down at Naruto.

The crow. He was referring to the crow. Naruto had pondered the subject briefly, thought about it more when he'd been alone when returning to the base, but it hadn't been understood. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever it is, it contains a lot of chakra." Kurama frowned lightly. "But not chakra itself. It's almost as if it's simply a trace or a storage container." He curled his tails around him as Naruto waited for more information.

"I do not know what it is Naruto," Kurama announced. He didn't seem too annoyed by the fact, but Naruto knew that he was slightly unnerved by not knowing what it was.

"It's something," Naruto replied. It was a stupid answer if you looked at it at face value, but it was only the truth. It was something that Naruto couldn't name. Kurama couldn't either and asking Itachi was out of the question. Supposing Naruto knew where to send a clone to track him and Tsunade, the security around the summit would hardly allow a clone to get in just to ask a question.

"Well," Naruto said, standing up to leave. "I suppose that we shall just have to wait, just like everything else." He smiled and Kurama's red eyes faded away slowly, until he opened his eyes in bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Goodnight Natsuki," he whispered, stroking his stomach. Naruto gave a small smile and added, "and goodnight to you to, Kurama."

There was a stir in the seal, feigned annoyance, and Naruto fell asleep with the smile still on his lips.

.

The letter was curled and the handwriting cramped together. It spoke of someone who was used to taking a large amount of notes, though it wasn't particularly easy to read. Still, Jiraiya knew the handwriting and deciphering it was a second nature.

When the letter had first arrived, Jiraiya hadn't wanted to believe it. It was a simple note, signed and stamped with blood for authenticity, but what it contained was so serious that Jiraiya simply hadn't wanted to admit it was true.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi met on the outskirts of Ame. Their battle lasted less than thirty minutes, ending in Sasuke running out of chakra and Itachi's death," Jiraiya had read, before he'd set the letter down and run a hand over his face.

Sasuke was out of control. He'd run from the village, harmed Sakura and their baby before crossing into unknown land. Ame was practically in lockdown and everyone simply knew to avoid the country, be it outskirts or the centre of town. You didn't tread lightly when entering the country, but Sasuke had crossed into it without a second thought.

Jiraiya walked to the small table in the room and sat down, crossing his legs with a weary sigh. He was too old for this, surely. He'd managed to escape being badgered into becoming Hokage (and really, while he may have looked it on the outside, Jiraiya really wasn't the right man for the job), but he was getting far too old for any of this.

How had Hiruzen done it?

Jiraiya's hands moved to the other set of papers on the table. These were smaller than the letter, the writing neat and easy to decipher. He recognised this hand too, though it had been a very long time since he'd seen it.

"Uchiha Itachi is dead. Sasuke is in Madara's custody," was all Jiraiya had read, after the note had unfolded from its butterfly shape.

If it had just been one letter, Jiraiya would have ignored it. He would have searched with his network to find the truth, wondering why someone wanted him to believe Itachi was dead.

While Jiraiya had warned Naruto about Itachi and his streak to go headfirst into danger that would get himself killed (and okay, so he was doing it for his beliefs and Konoha, but Itachi forgot that people had opened up to him and that was every bit as important as the village and his plans), he had never really believed it would happen. Surely Naruto had become enough of a friend that Itachi would stay and not get himself killed? Surely Itachi would seek out to repair his bond with Konoha? Surely he could alter whatever had been thought up so that he could just live?

But he hadn't.

Jiraiya poured sake from the bottle into a small dish. He drank it quickly and poured more, sipping it slower and setting it down firmly to take the letter again.

As he'd done so long ago, Jiraiya sliced his thumb and let a drop of blood fall on the marked paper. It settled over the dried blood, soaking into the paper, before the words faded and the letter changed. He'd been right; more information had been sealed inside, away from prying eyes.

"What are you up to?" Jiraiya whispered, reading the same cramped characters. "You have nothing to gain in doing this."

The letter spoke of an illness in the Uchiha blood. The tone was mocking, shouting at Jiraiya as if it knew something he didn't, but was trying to hint. Think, it seemed to say, but Jiraiya couldn't. His brain was too old now, he'd seen too much. He couldn't decipher whatever the letter was trying to tell him on top of why it had been sent and what the sender was doing.

There was a small note at the end of the page, stating that a seal had been placed upon Sasuke. It was named and Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Kagu-tsuchi," he repeated, thrown into the past. He could see Uzumaki Mito and Kushina-chan, see the other elders of the Uzumaki clan and the younger, bright ones. He could see Minato, but even then Minato could not have learnt the Kagu-tsuchi seal.

It was a difficult seal, one of the many that could only be used by a member of the Uzumaki clan. The vitality of the Uzumaki and their specialised chakra was their advantage and it allowed them only to use the seal. Even Jiraiya didn't know the specifications of the Kagu-tsuchi seal, but for Itachi to use it was unheard of. Impossible.

That coupled with the illness…

"Who taught you that seal?" Jiraiya asked the room. It was one of the many questions he'd asked a dead man and his heart lamented for the answer.

He flopped back onto the floor, rubbing his eyes. It was late and he was tired, but Jiraiya still had so much to do. He needed to think, to shake off the fluff that was clogging his brain and think. The letter was telling him something important, something that he was missing.

There was no other reason that Orochimaru would write to him. Whatever had happened was interesting and Orochimaru was offering a hand to Jiraiya, even though it wasn't welcomed. The letter was full of information and Jiraiya couldn't think past the fact that Orochimaru wanted something, knew something, was trying to tell them something and Jiraiya simply couldn't work out what.

How would he be able to face Naruto and tell him of Itachi's death like this? Jiraiya had no answers, only hundreds of questions. Time as ticking though and if Jiraiya couldn't find those answers, he had no choice but to go to Naruto and tell him regardless. Without answers it would be more painful, but Naruto had the right to know.

Jiraiya only hoped that whatever end Itachi had been hoping to reach had been achieved. Between an illness and a seal that shouldn't have been able to be cast, there had to have been a goal in there somewhere. Jiraiya was too old to fish it out, but he clung onto the hope that Itachi had done what he had wanted and died with the burden lifted from his shoulders.

Sacrifices were a way of life when you were at war; any shinobi who had experienced war knew that. Jiraiya knew it, Tsunade knew it and Itachi knew it. Sometimes, there simply was no other way and Itachi had been backed into a corner.

He'd gone out fighting and now Jiraiya needed to find out how many and how deep his hits had landed.


	26. Chapter 26

When the news spread, the village was aflutter. Sakura saw it all from the hospital, the crux of the gossip-mill, and had doctors and nurses alike rushing in thinking that they would be the first to tell her the breaking news.

"Sakura-san!" a young medic called as he rushed in, cheeks flushed. "Have you heard the news?"

She had, in fact, heard the news three hours and forty-three minutes ago and since then, twenty six people had been in to tell her (again). But as Sakura was confined to the room, she had little option but to listen again (and again and again).

"Uchiha Itachi is dead!" The medic looked almost gleeful, though he was younger than Sakura and probably had no real idea of who Itachi was. "Sasuke-san killed him."

Sakura looked down at her hands in her lap

"Oh," the medic said, catching what he had just said. "I'm sorry."

It was all too easy for people to forget her connection with Sasuke. No one questioned when she had started her relationship and the one with Naruto had ended – and yes there had been speculation that Sasuke had been dipping his toes in two pools, but no one had come forth and said it – and most people tended to forget that the baby she was carrying was part of the Uchiha clan.

"It's fine," she replied smiling stiffly. At least this medic wasn't pushing his opinions on her. Thank goodness for small mercies. "Would you be able to send whatever doctor is on duty in when they can?" Sakura asked and the medic nodded, vanishing a moment later.

While she waited for the doctor, Sakura lay back on the bed and sighed. Her stomach was in knots and it had nothing to do with the baby inside of her. It had to do with Sasuke and Itachi.

Something wasn't right. Yes she could believe that Sasuke had gone after Itachi. Yes she could believe that they had thought. Yes she could believe that Sasuke had won. What Sakura couldn't believe was that Itachi had died. Whenever she'd seen him, Itachi had seemed so powerful, so intelligent and so untouchable. Yes, she could imagine Sasuke damaging him enough and winning a battle, but to claim his life?

It wasn't right.

"Sakura-san," a warm voice greeted and Sakura looked to the doctor. She was a kindly woman and spent a few moments checking over the baby and making more notes.

"I was wondering if it would be okay for me to go for a short walk?" Sakura asked and the doctor nodded, saying there was no harm as long as she didn't push herself further.

Sakura had changed a while ago, simply waiting for the moment she would be able to leave the room, and wasted no time in leaving. She knew that if she went missing for too long then staff would begin looking for her, but Sakura had a task to complete before she could return to the hospital.

Even though Itachi had died and Sasuke had left, Konoha was unchanged. It was the way she thought of her village (and, coincidentally, of Naruto); unshakable. Konohagakure no Sato could simply pick herself up and carry on, no matter what. Sakura turned away from the bustle of the streets and moved towards Tsunade's office.

"Sakura," Shizune greeted warmly when she entered the building floor. "How are you?"

They spent a few moments exchanging pleasantries. Sakura couldn't afford to be held up for too long and Shizune was run ragged with Tsunade's trip to the five kage meeting. Konoha had to be kept running and while there were a team of people working behind the scenes, none of them had the full authority the Hokage held and everything took so much longer.

"I was wondering if I could enter Tsunade-sama's office for a short while," Sakura said, looking away as if to hide why she would want to do such a thing. She was aware that looking through confidential records would be a bad idea if she was caught, but it was an itch she needed to scratch.

Shizune didn't reply and Sakura looked at her, frowning at the way Shizune caught her lip between her teeth, almost as if she was debating something.

"Have you heard the news about Uchiha Itachi?" she said suddenly and the subject change threw Sakura a little. Shizune couldn't suspect what she was her for, could she?

"Multiple times," she replied with a laugh. "It's all everyone's been talking to me about at the hospital." Her smile faded and she caught Shizune studying her, eyes narrowed and speculative.

"We have always trusted your counsel and judgement in the past," Shizune began, looking around her and taking a key from her pocket. Sakura recognised it as the one to Tsunade's office and they walked on, Shizune leading the way and unlocking the office.

"Despite certain incidences," Shizune continued and Sakura stiffened at the mention of her betrayal. "We still trust you and you are involved in this as much as all of us, perhaps the most after Naruto."

Shizune moved around to Tsunade's desk and gestured for Sakura to sit. She pulled a small file from a desk drawer – one that Sakura knew to be locked to everyone but Tsunade, and Shizune it appeared – and sat down in the Hokage's seat. There was a moment's hesitation, mainly due to Shizune's own feelings rather than it being forbidden for her to sit there, but the situation outranked her feelings and she faced Sakura with a grim look.

"Before Tsunade-sama left, she gave this file to me to read. I already knew most of the circumstances within it, but there is a specific entry that I believe you will find most useful." Shizune stood, pushing the file across the table. "I'll leave it in your hands. I'll lock the door and come back in an hour's time."

Sakura's fingers brushed the ordinary, paper file. "The hospital-"

"I'll tell them you're with me." Shizune moved around the table once more and headed for the door. "I've completed my re-entry to midwifery and obstetrics and I'm an adept healer. They won't have any problems."

She left and Sakura spent a moment staring at the wooden door, thinking about what Shizune had said. It didn't take much to put together that Shizune's return was because of Naruto and she was glad. Shizune was ruthless in teaching and was a fantastic healer. Sakura had no doubts that she would be as equally brilliant in helping Naruto through birth – however the baby arrived.

Rubbing her stomach to ease a little of the tension that had built up, Sakura took the small file in her grasp. It was roughly the size of her hands placed together and she opened it, slipping the papers contained inside out.

It was an old file, she realised. Signed by the Sandaime and other names she didn't recognise – names that must be from her childhood, judging by the dates. Basic surveillance reports, ANBU training regimes and profiles, all unnamed, most likely to prevent bias. Whoever these were about – and Sakura had a good idea already – they had a name that would sway some people.

The last report was named and had a photograph of a young Uchiha Itachi. He stood in ANBU training gear, blank faced and looking so calm. Too calm. Far too calm for his age and for what he had been about to do.

Sure enough, Sakura flipped the report over (nothing to indicate why he would snap; he'd been an ideal shinobi, more than suited for anything and prepared to go to any lengths to ensure the safety of his team and the success of the mission) and came face to face with evidence of the grisly massacre. Photograph upon photograph showed the full extent of the damage that night and Sakura had to take a deep breath after seeing so many dead bodies. She was used to it, but that didn't make it any easier.

Still, there was something more in this small collection of papers and photos that Shizune and Tsunade wanted her to see. Something important.

Sakura flicked through statements and psychological reports on Sasuke. She flicked through land deeds and notes scrawled by the Sandaime, notes for himself that had somehow been tucked away in official files.

And then she found what she'd been looking for. It was a slip of paper dated recently, only a few weeks back. It looked like a statement, written in official ink and on official paper and Sakura's eyes widened as she read the information.

It wasn't a confession. It wasn't really a statement of innocence either, just the cold, hard truth.

"He's innocent," she whispered, eyes moving away from the paper to stare at nothing in particular, thoughts whirling too fast for her to keep track. "It was all for Konoha…"

What should she do? What could she do? She couldn't just sit on this information, not if Itachi was really dead. No one deserved a life that Itachi had led and his death, she now realised, was a huge tragedy.

"I'm coming in," Shizune called and Sakura started, letting the statement in her hands drop onto the table. She hadn't been keeping track of the time and a quick look at the clock on the wall showed that an hour had indeed passed.

"Is it true?" Sakura asked, standing up as Shizune shut the door behind herself. She nodded and Sakura looked back at the desk. "But he… he…"

Sakura thought of the man who had stated that Konoha was not enough protection for her child. She'd thought it strange back then; why would a man who had massacred his clan for fun demand that he be the main protection of the next generation? Why had he been living with Naruto when it was clear Naruto was expecting too? It hadn't made sense.

Now it did.

Itachi wanted to protect the only family he had left, including Sasuke. His entire life must have been leading up to the moment Sasuke would kill him and it saddened Sakura that she was learning of this after his death.

"It's true. Tsunade-sama was told it directly from Itachi-san himself. She then confirmed it through Homura-san, Koharu-san and Danzō." Shizune moved to Sakura's side, looking down at the files with her. "Naruto knows too," she added and Sakura smiled sadly. Nothing could ever be simple for Naruto, could it?

"Tsunade-sama was sent this message. It came in today, along with one of her own." Shizune pulled two sheets of paper from inside of her clothing. One was wrinkled, as if it had been crumpled, while the other was merely folded.

"This one is from a member of the Akatsuki who Tsunade-sama knew from when she was younger." Shizune ignored Sakura's curious look. "We believe her to be Itachi's former ally, even if she was not aware of his innocence."

Sakura took the crumpled paper, reading the announcement of Itachi's death and that Sasuke had been captured. Maybe later she would spare a thought for Sasuke, but at the moment, she was too fixed on Itachi and what it meant for Naruto. She wasn't a fool and knew that Naruto had felt something for Itachi. The pair had been close and this would be a devastating blow for him.

"This one was from Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, passing the next sheet of paper. The words were simple, but Sakura looked to Shizune, seeking reassurance that it was what she saw.

"He deserves the truth," Sakura read and her eyes darted to the file. "Tsunade-sama wants us to reveal the truth?"

Shizune looked away, crossing her arms. "It appears so, though it will have great risks."

Sakura nodded. Homura and Koharu were stamped all over this, as was the Sandaime. Even Danzō had his hands dipped in this pot and to reveal the truth would discredit the living members. But… it was something that had to be done. Tsunade had been wanting to do something about Root for a while now and it seemed that she had a chance to strike down Danzō.

Of course there was a chance Danzō wold try to seize Konoha while Tsunade was away, but the truth still needed to be told. To enter this war with clear hearts and the truth, they needed to shed the demons of the past. They needed to move past what had happened and rebuild Konoha to match the world she was in now. Too many skeletons lingered in the closet and it was time to dust them off. The approaching war would be all-consuming and they needed to begin preparing for the aftermath so they could return to a place they truly called home.

"What are you going to do?" Shizune asked, peering down in curiosity at Sakura.

Sakura didn't know. She knew that she had to do something, Tsunade had made it almost a direct order after all, but she didn't know what to do.

"I…" Words failed her and Sakura set the papers on the table. Itachi deserved the truth, but what could she do? She should have no affiliation to him, should not care whether he lived or died, but she did.

"It's like medical techniques," Shizune said suddenly, clearly seeing Sakura's struggle. "You have to start with the smallest cut, the smallest fix in order to heal the rest." She smiled and began gathering the papers up.

"You did mention that you'd heard the news over and over at the hospital, right?" Shizune was busy clearing the files away – tucking the notes from Tsunade inside – so she didn't catch Sakura's realisation.

But she was right. Sakura had thought of it often; if you wanted gossip then the place to be was the hospital. So many people came in and out, all with their stories to tell. And how many people came to visit Sakura alone? How many people could she tell the story to, pretend that it was a secret and have spread across the village.

"Thank you Shizune," she said warmly and Shizune bid her goodbye.

The trip back to the hospital was peaceful now that she knew the truth. She wasn't hanging onto every whisper that could pertain to Itachi and Sasuke, wasn't clamouring for more information when there wasn't any more and wasn't desperately trying to see the truth. Sakura knew the truth now and she wondered how many other people would accept it with a calm nod, finally being able to accept that this as the truth.

The hospital was as calm as a hospital could be. Sakura's room was located on the triage ward, usually used for those in early labour or who had complications that meant they might have to dash along the corridor to labour ward. When it had been determined Sakura wasn't showing any signs of labour or miscarriage, she'd been transferred here, though even then it was still a little much. Sakura was fine and she knew she could be at home, but everyone was playing cautious, especially with Tsunade away. They might not know why Sakura was under the Hokage's protection, but because she was, no one wanted the worst and so she'd been roomed as if he worst was going to happen.

Luckily for Sakura, it was the hub of the maternity ward. People from all over came to triage; from the scanning department to labour, even antenatal and postnatal. It would be perfect for what she needed to do.

She settled into the bed and drew a medical text towards her, waiting for the medic who would be coming in to check her basic vitals. It was a young woman and Sakura smiled at her politely as she began to take her blood pressure.

"It's like a dream out there," Sakura began, shaking her head. The medic looked at her curiously and hummed, taking down the values. "I mean after what Itachi-san sacrificed, you'd think a few more people would be mourning him."

The medic paused in taking the blood pressure cuff from Sakura, looking at her as if she was mad. Sakura fought to keep down her smile.

"It's a shame," she continued. "He saved us all when he assassinated the Uchiha clan on the Sandaime-sama's orders. They were out for a coup and out for war." Sakura smiled politely at the medic as her mouth fell open.

"Oh of course, you must keep it a secret," she added, winking, and the medic nodded frantically.

She left quickly and Sakura sat back in satisfaction, waiting for the next person to come in. Unless you were damned good at what you did, recognition was hard. The easiest way was to pander to the masses with gossip and Sakura knew that she could reach everyone in a short space if she told everyone who came in. The process wouldn't happen completely overnight, but it was a start. The entire hospital would eventually know and then the entire village.

Sakura wasn't just doing this for Itachi's sake. She had had very little to do with Itachi and she owed the dead nothing, but it was the living who counted, in particular the living that she had wronged.

This was for Naruto. It would be hard for Naruto when he learnt of Itachi's death (if he didn't know already that was), but Sakura needed to do something to alleviate the pain. She had played a deep hand in his pain before and she'd sat by and let things take their course. This time, she couldn't bear to see Naruto's pain. She couldn't bear it because she had a chance to change destiny this time, change the fact that the village saw Itachi as a demon rather than the desperate child he had been.

She rubbed her stomach thoughtfully. It was the least that she could do, even if it had been Tsunade who had prompted it. Itachi didn't deserve his reputation sullied, but Naruto deserved it even less.

"I want to teach you to be like him," Sakura said softly, thinking of Naruto. "He is someone we should all aspire to be like," she said with a smile and turned to the door as a young medic peered in curiosity, no doubt under the guise to check her over even though it had been scant ten minutes since her last check.

Perfect. Everything was running perfectly.

.

"You find it amusing," a deep voice said and Orochimaru smiled widely, resisting the urge to flick his tongue out and taste the very source of his amusement.

Of course he was amused. He'd be an idiot not to be amused, especially when the root of his amusement sat before him.

"I do," he said, giving a laugh. "Very, very amusing in fact."

"Even though you failed in your task?" Tobi said, but Orochimaru didn't let the smile slip from his face. Yes it was unfortunate that Sasuke had never made it to his hideout, but the situation at the moment was well worth that slight loss.

"While you ee failure, I see more opportunities." Orochimaru leant back in his chair. "Though how you plan to train him is beyond my imagination. Itachi-kun destroyed the cursed seal and the only power Sasuke-kun has is that of his own." Orochimaru laughed again. "Which, yes is strong, but it's not enough."

Tobi waved a hand in the air, pushing Orochimaru's thoughts to one side.

"He doesn't need to be strong for what he needs to do." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. Tobi was willingly divulging information? Interesting, very interesting indeed.

"In fact, it's better that he remains how he is now, confused and unsure of himself." Tobi snorted. "Though I'm not here to discuss Sasuke's condition. I'm here because you failed in your task."

"Oh?" Orochimaru asked, sitting a little straighter in his chair. He'd known that was why Tobi had approached him, come into the snake's den so to speak, but he had no plan on making it easy.

"I asked you to get Sasuke to you so I didn't have to do the work." Tobi placed a hand to the side and pulled a chair from the dimensional space he was so fond of. He sat down and crossed his legs, staring at Orochimaru. "But you failed and so here we are."

"Itachi-kun posed an unforeseen hindrance. You never told me to stick my neck out so far, so I didn't." Orochimaru smiled again, knowing that he was getting on Tobi's nerves. Still, he had calculated the moment and knew that it was very unlikely Tobi would dispose of him. Even though he had left the Akatsuki, he still knew a lot of information and had a widespread network that Tobi would want.

Not because he needed it, but because it was useful and he couldn't afford any less. They had months before Tobi would make his move and he needed to have everything perfect. If that meant keeping Orochimaru alive for longer (though Orochimaru was fairly certain he'd be able to slip away in time), then Tobi would let him.

It wasn't whether they liked each other or not that mattered to Tobi. It wasn't even any hint of loyalty or misplaced sense that they should help each other. Tobi paid a price and Orochimaru offered information, and vice versa.

"Your lackey isn't here today?" Tobi asked, looking around the room.

"Kabuto has more pressing things to see to," Orochimaru replied easily. "A few things that we don't see eye-to-eye on." Orochimaru's smile slipped, though he was careful not to mention too much about Kabuto. Tobi would see soon enough anyway.

"Itachi used a seal on Sasuke," Tobi said and Orochimaru looked at him in interest. It wasn't like Tobi to share such details with Orochimaru, but then again, he supposed that the only other option Tobi had right now was Zetsu. Not the most appealing of options.

"A little hypocritical," Orochimaru muttered, but Tobi said nothing. Whatever this seal was, it was important.

"The seal's name is the Kagu-tsuchi. All I know is that it's something Uchiha Itachi should not have been able to do in his prime, let alone at death's door." Tobi was angry, Orochimaru realised, angry that a dead man could do so much.

"To make up for your mistake," Tobi continued and Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "you will tell me everything about this seal."

Would he now?

"I'm afraid I know nothing about this seal," he said, laying his arms on the chair's arms. "The name sparks only the smallest recollection so it cannot be a seal that is useful to me."

Tobi didn't say anything, but Orochimaru could sense his annoyance. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop licking his lips in delight and waited until Tobi stood, removing the chair and turning around.

"You have three days to find information about the seal," he said, voice dangerously low. Orochimaru knew a command when he saw it and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not part of the Akatsuki anymore," he said, seriousness the only emotion he showed. "Don't think you can just order me around without payment."

Tobi looked over his shoulder and Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Get me information and we'll see about payment," he said before walking off.

Orochimaru looked around the room for Kabuto before he realised what he was doing. With an annoyed grunt, he stood himself and began walking towards the vast library they had at the base. It was a room that had been designed for the sole purpose to be moved and so could be sealed into a large scroll. Genius and practical, though there was never any guarantee to the organisation of the room and Orochimaru usually had Kabuto trawl through for what he needed.

It couldn't be helped. He had lied to Tobi – though Tobi most likely knew that – about not knowing the seal. It was true it was useless to him, but it was still a very interesting seal.

And it was even more interesting that Itachi had been the one to use it.

It was an hour before Orochimaru surfaced the right set of scrolls. He was contemplating sending someone to fetch Uzumaki Karin, but he doubted she would have the prowess to master this scroll. She was far from weak, but her power lay in her clan's vitality rather than the strength of their sealing techniques.

He found the right scroll a little while later and smiled, sitting back in his chair and reading the information with glee. It didn't state how to make the seal, but listed what it did and that was much more interesting.

The seal was designed, like so many others, for the Uzumaki clan's use only. There were currently only two people who would be able to use such a seal, Nagato and Naruto. While Itachi had been in the company of Naruto for a while, Orochimaru doubted that Naruto knew any of his clan's sealing techniques, let alone one as obscure as the Kagu-tsuchi. His chakra was another matter… and if it had been because of Nagato, then Naruto's chakra would be needed…

Orochimaru set down the scroll with a smile. Nagato had most likely begun the seal or taught it to Itachi (how, though, because it could only be used by a member of the Uzumaki clan) and Naruto's lingering chakra around and inside of Itachi would have been more than enough to help secure the seal.

As for what the seal had done, well it was one of the more complex, smaller seals from the Uzumaki clan. Easy in terms of applying, but hard to execute properly due to the nature of what it did.

In short terms, it sealed a member of the Uchiha clan's chakra. It stemmed from the Uchiha and Senju divide and had no doubt been thought up with Uchiha Madara in mind, but had been used once or twice before, when an Uchiha or two had decided to follow Madara's steps.

It was a shame, really, that the Uzumaki clan had been wiped out. Naruto had been too young to save Itachi from his fate and Nagato… well Nagato simply didn't care for the Uchiha clan and there would have been no reason for him to seal the Uchiha clan during their planning of their coup.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. The destruction of Uzushiogakure had been a terrible fate of the war and the clan had scattered since, but was it just a consequence of war? Could it be that Uzushiogakure had been eliminated for a specific fear, rather than a generalised one?

He shook his head. It didn't matter what had happened in the past and speculating on it wasn't much good. That was for the likes of Itachi and Nagato, who would hunker down to plan and plot.

Itachi and Nagato. Orochimaru smiled, rolling the scroll back up. They were certainly an interesting duo, invincible perhaps. They would have had to work together on the Kagu-tsuchi seal, without a doubt, but was that it?

It took a moment to connect, but Orochimaru smiled widely. He remembered Kabuto's comments a while back about the Uchiha's illness. How could Itachi live through that? he had asked. How could anyone live through it? No one could, was the answer.

Oh it was delicious. Everything was already so exciting and they were months from war. Orochimaru left the library in glee, Kagu-tsuchi scroll in his hands for re-reading later. He'd always loved being the one to know everything and an idea rose in his mind.

There was only one person who would understand this letter after reading it. Perhaps two, but Tsunade was more inclined to destroy the letter on sight. Jiraiya would be curious and it was the curiosity that Orochimaru wanted.

His words were mocking, trying to coax Jiraiya into seeing what he saw. Jiraiya wouldn't understand it, of course, but it made everything so much more entertaining that way.

Orochimaru wasn't on Konoha's side, but neither was he on Tobi's. He had allowed Kabuto to slink off, claiming it was a difference of opinion when really it was the same thought they shared. Kabuto could work on Tobi's side while Orochimaru fed and took information from Jiraiya –Naruto's – side. He had his bases covered and could gorge on the world if he so chose to.

The letter was tied to a hawk, a similar one to those used by Konoha, and Orochimaru smiled, waiting for the inevitable fallout from his words.

This, knowledge, was immortality. And Orochimaru had made it his duty to seek knowledge, even if it mean he had to lower himself into a sham alliance with Konoha.

It would be worth it, he told himself as his tongue finally escaped his lips. Definitely worth it.

.

Naruto couldn't hold back the next wave of sickness and leant over the toilet bowl, spitting when he'd finished vomiting. He'd forgotten what the pregnancy nausea was like and now it was back in full force, though he doubted the swaying of the boat helped.

"Naruto?" Yamato called from the hall. Naruto was almost certain he'd seem him running down the corridor and he had been in here for a while now…

He took a deep breath and washed his face. Naruto was glad they were on a boat and he could explain the nausea for sea sickness, though B and Yamato would know the real reason.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered as he exited the bathroom. He felt awful and he was sure it showed, for Yamato stuck close, steadying him every time the boat swayed.

"We're just coming into the harbour," he explained and Naruto nodded grimly. He'd already packed his bags and had managed to drag them along with him (yes they were small, but running to the bathroom feeling sick and remembering he bags was a slight accomplishment) and he swung them onto his back.

"B has gone to check something, but he'll be out in a moment," one of the crew said as Naruto clung to the side of the boat, breathing deeply to try and not let the sway of the sea add to his sickness.

"Yo! Naruto!" a voice called a moment later and B emerged from the boat, smiling and taking confident steps until he was leaning against the rails. "When we reach shore, you're free to go for the morning. My brother will want to see you around lunch, but I'll be there too." B stretched his arms out and twisted until his back was against the rails.

The boat rocked as it began to dock and Naruto curled over slightly, letting his body rest on the railings.

"Thanks," he said, bumping against B's hard shoulder slightly. He may have begun learning to control Kurama's chakra, but Naruto had also gained an important bond with B. They were both jinchūriki and they understood each other so well. They were important allies, and important allies were well needed in this upcoming war.

Gulls called out overhead as they descended to land. Naruto took in a deep breath and the steady nature of the ground seemed to help ease his sickness, if only by a tiny bit.

"B-san, Yamato," a grave voice greeted and Naruto turned in recognition. "I need to speak with Naruto alone."

B waved Jiraiya off and looked at Yamato. "Raikage-sama will be leaving after his meeting with Naruto… we should inform him the best we can."

Yamato made no protests and left with a smile thrown in Naruto's direction. It was likely meant to reassure, but Naruto could tell that whatever Jiraiya was going to tell him wasn't going to be good.

The room Jiraiya had been staying in was well-aired and yet looked a mess. Papers covered every inch of table and a large part of the floor and the shadows under Jiraiya's eyes confirmed Naruto's suspicions that he hadn't slept.

"Sit down; you'll need to when I tell you what's happened." Jiraiya took a deep breath and it struck Naruto how old he looked. He knew Jiraiya wasn't exactly a spring chicken, but he'd always been so strong that Naruto had never thought of him as his age. Now, though, the tiredness an weight of the situation was so grave that he looked, to put it bluntly, awful.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto questioned lightly, and Jiraiya sat down opposite him.

"Sasuke left Konoha not long after us." Jiraiya pushed a few papers into a messy pile. "He attacked Sakura when she tried to stop him," oh the irony at that, Naruto thought, "though she and her baby are both okay."

"Does Baa-chan know?" Naruto said, not overly surprised at Sasuke's actions. They'd all known it was a matter of time. If Tsunade knew though, she could have ordered someone to recover him in Naruto's place.

"She does," Jiraiya said slowly. "And she allowed someone to meet him in Ame."

It was the way Jiraiya said it that felt like a lead balloon in Naruto's stomach. Someone had met Sasuke. Not gone after, but met.

"Sasuke ran out of chakra in the end and a Kagu-tsuchi seal was placed on him." Jiraiya looked at him, but the seal meant nothing to Naruto and the subject seemed to pass. "Madara got to him before anyone else could though."

Naruto bit his lip. Tobi getting Sasuke wasn't good, regardless of the seal. Sasuke belonged in Konoha, not in some strange lair with Tobi pumping him full of lies and hatred.

"As you can probably guess, Itachi was the one to fight Sasuke. He removed Orochimaru's cursed seal and was the one to place the Kagu-tsuchi on Sasuke… though he shouldn't technically have been able to." Jiraiya picked up another letter and placed it before Naruto. He ignored it though, staring ahead, determined to find out the truth.

"Where is Itachi now?" he said. "Tobi can't have taken him as well."

Jiraiya avoided his eyes and Naruto's heart sank. It couldn't be…

"His body was collected by Pein and Konan. The least we know is that his body will meet a respectable end rather than be part of Madara's scheme." Jiraiya sounded regretful and it was a punch in the stomach for Naruto.

"He's… He…" he managed out before standing, uncaring that he jostled the table. "No," he said, thinking of the meeting they'd shared, of the crow Itachi had given to him and the promise they had made.

"No," he repeated and ignored Jiraiya as he reached a hand out to try and comfort Naruto.

"Please," Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded, understanding what Naruto meant in that one word. He wanted to be alone and Jiraiya left, though Naruto doubted he had left the hallway.

It was too much to even think of. Itachi? Dead? He was one of the strongest people Naruto knew and to be taken down by Sasuke? Impossible.

He couldn't be dead. Itachi simply couldn't be dead. There had to be a secret or something that Itachi had hidden. Maybe it was a clone that had fought Sasuke, or something… just it could not have been Itachi himself.

The crow. Why had Itachi given him the crow if he was about to die? It had to be a key or a seal or a trigger or something. The sickness in Naruto's stomach was gone, raw desperation taking its place as he tried to summon the crow back – tried to bring Itachi back from where he was hiding.

Jiraiya had warned him, Naruto realised. He'd warned him of what would happen if he let Itachi out of his sight. And what had he gone and done? Let Itachi slip away like the wind, slip straight to his death.

The crow didn't come. Itachi didn't return.

Jiraiya did though and Naruto felt warm arms around his shoulder, holding him as dry sobs wracked him, disbelief and sickness overwhelming him.

Itachi was gone, repeated a voice in his mind, and now Naruto stood alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Thunder roared around him as Naruto looked out of the window. He'd never seen a storm this fierce before and there was something exhilarating about it, even though his heart was aching. Lightning spread across the sky and the clouds rumbled once again, almost deafening.

"It's amazing," he said quietly and hear a hum of agreement.

"I always enjoy coming to Kumo," Jiraiya said, sipping a glass of water. "Without wanting to sound as if I'm trying too hard, the atmosphere is electrifying."

Naruto nodded his head, still tracking the clouds and the storm that had rolled in. Lightning should remind him of Sasuke, what with his affinity for raiton jutsu, but strangely there was no thought for Sasuke in Naruto's mind. He didn't care about Sasuke. Sasuke was nothing more than the man who had killed his brother for power, someone Naruto didn't care to think about.

"Raikage-sama will want to meet very soon," Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded his head. "It's been a while since we said we would meet with the others."

Turning away from the window, Naruto nodded. He knew he looked pale and his eyes were still pink, but he didn't have any energy to care about that. He didn't have energy for anything other than basic functions, truth be told, and Naruto glanced at Jiraiya, hoping he would have the answers he needed.

"These things happen," Jiraiya said and Naruto looked away. He wasn't saying it to be cruel, but the words would still be hard to swallow. "Itachi isn't the first person you've lost and I doubt he will be the last. What we need to do, though, is think about what he was doing and why."

Another sip of water and then Jiraiya continued. "Itachi was like Minato in that respect. Neither of them would do anything drastic unless it had a reason. Itachi would not throw his life away in a failed attempt to stop Sasuke."

"You said he removed Orochimaru's seal," Naruto said. His voice was dull and he could sense Jiraiya's disapproval.

"Yes, and placed another seal on Sasuke. The Kagu-tsuchi seal." Jiraiya finished his water and set the glass down. He hefted a pack onto his back and passed the other bag to Naruto. "It's a seal that should only be able to be used by members of the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto looked at him then, properly and with narrowed eyes. He knew about the proficiency of his clan in terms of sealing jutsu, but most of it was lost or forgotten. Even if someone had found information on this seal, as Jiraiya said they would need to be part of the Uzumaki clan to use it.

"So how was Itachi able to use it?" Naruto asked quietly, pieces of a puzzle slipping from his fingers.

"Exactly," Jiraiya replied.

Naruto sighed as the room it up from the lightning outside. He couldn't dwell on the fact he'd lost Itachi anymore right now. He'd mourned and cried for a man he respected and saw as a friend, but he needed to strengthen his resolve and move on. It was just as Jiraiya had said – Itachi wasn't one to let anything go to waste, least of all his death. There were questions to answer and plenty of them; Naruto needed to buck up and solve what Itachi had left.

It wouldn't be easy and Naruto still carried the heaviness in his chest, but he was a shinobi and he would do his duty.

Jiraiya went on ahead to drop the keys to their room off at the desk and Naruto stood at the doorway of their room. There were so many things in his head – Kurama, Natsuki, Itachi, Sasuke, Tobi, Sakura, Tsunade – but he didn't know which one to deal with first. He supposed he would need to think about Itachi and Sasuke first (though with that came Natsuki, Tobi and Tsunade as well), but how could he do it when he was about to meet the Raikage.

Naruto needed answers. He needed to know what had happened in the fight between Itachi and Sasuke. There wasn't a way to get a dead man's thoughts though and Sasuke had been taken by Tobi. As much as Naruto wanted that information, he wasn't about to march to the Akatsuki and demand a conversation with Tobi to get to Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened. That was it! Jiraiya had said that Konan and Nagato had taken Itachi's body. If they'd been there in time to take his body before Tobi, then they must have seen at least some of the battle. Nagato – Pein – had he Rinnegan. Surely he knew what was going on and perhaps he'd be able to shed light on why Itachi had used another seal on Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto," Jiraiya's voice floated from the bottom of the stairs and Naruto looked around in slight alarm. He hadn't been aware that he was standing at the top of the stairs and made his way down quickly.

"We still have business with the Raikage," Jiraiya said and Naruto's stomach dropped. He couldn't just run to Ame, could he? They had duties to attend to here and Naruto had to see them through.

But he also needed answers.

Creating a clone was out of the question. It would be a terrible slur to send a clone in his steed to meet the Raikage and he needed to make the trip to Ame by himself, in person. There wasn't anything he could do other than leaving Kumo now or waiting until after the meeting.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, tone slightly warning. "What are you planning?"

Naruto bit his lip and looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya was one of the only people Naruto trusted implicitly and would tell anything to, but even then he wasn't sure Jiraiya would accept his decision.

"I'm going to meet Konan and Nagato," he said firmly, though he couldn't look Jiraiya in the eye. "I have to know-"

"Of course you do," Jiraiya cut in, placing a hand on Naruto's head. "I'm surprised it took you so long to find your resolve, but grief changes us all." He sighed and looked up at the clouds before he took a step outside.

"You should know by now that no one can stop you once you've made your mind up. So that leaves the question of why are you still here?" Lightning lit the streets, forking across the sky.

"I suppose I'm scared," Naruto said, still inside. Thunder almost masked his words, but he knew Jiraiya had heard them. "If I go to Konan and Nagato… then it's real. Itachi is really…" Naruto couldn't say the word 'dead' and Jiraiya didn't push him to, thankfully.

"I have to go though," Naruto said and Jiraiya inclined his head. "I have to know what happened."

"Of course you do," Jiraiya said as Naruto exited the inn, finally. "Konan sent me that message for a reason. She must know you're with me and I'd bet that she is waiting for you."

Another roll of thunder sounded ad Jiraiya sighed.

"The Raikage won't like it," he warned. "Neither will Yamato, though he'll understand. I can't vouch for what Kirābī will do, though," Jiraiya added, stroking his chin in consideration.

"It's okay," Naruto said, turning away from Jiraiya. "I can explain through our bijū."

Jiraiya shook his head and laughed. "You always plough through in your own way, don't you?" He shook his head again and Naruto sniffed.

"I don't know how long I'll be in Ame," he said and Jiraiya sobered. "Just… don't tell Baa-chan?"

Jiraiya smiled. "As far as she's concerned, you're still with me and we're training with B. I can't imagine how angry she'd be if she found out I let you walk into Ame alone…" Jiraiya shrugged.

"I'm going to meet with Orochimaru," he said suddenly and Naruto looked at him sharply. "He wants to play this game along with the rest of us and I have to find out what his game is. I know it's a potentially fatal move, but he wants to tell me something."

It was a risky move, Naruto knew, for Jiraiya to stick his head out to Orochimaru in such a manner. It was true the letter from Orochimaru hadn't been a coincidence and that Naruto didn't want Jiraiya to meet with his former friend, but just as Naruto needed to go to Ame, Jiraiya needed to talk to Orochimaru.

"Just be careful," he warned Jiraiya, though it hardly needed saying. "You don't get to hold Natsuki first if you go and die."

Jiraiya laughed for a moment before he stopped suddenly, looking at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Natsuki?" he said. "You've decided on Natsuki?"

Naruto smiled in return. "Kurama gave me the name. I know it's fairly simple, but it's perfect for him."

"And you'll be using the kanji for 'summer' and 'hope' I assume," Jiraiya said with a smile, sighing softly. "Names are important after all, I think that fox of yours chose well."

"It's not the name that's important," Naruto replied quietly, watching as Jiraiya began to walk towards the kage tower. "But what you make of that name!"

Thunder cut off the last of Jiraiya's laughter and Naruto began to walk towards the village entrance with some of the sorrow on his shoulders beginning to lift. Going to Ame, thinking of Natsuki, eventually coming to terms with what had happened with Itachi… all of these were steps Naruto was beginning to take on the path to peace. His promise with Itachi had never come true, but Naruto was beginning to realise that it was okay. It was a fool's dream to sit and watch the sunset above Konoha and a fool could not bring peace to the world.

"Bakayarō," a voice muttered from the shadows of the village entrance. "Konoyarō."

It was B, leaning against the entrance with an expression to match the weather. Naruto stood with a neutral expression, a few paces away, as B pushed off of the entrance.

"I don't need to ask to see what's in your heart," he said, coming to a stop beside Naruto. "You're hurting, badly."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, staring straight ahead, out to the wilderness that would lead him to Ame and Itachi.

B rested a hand on his shoulder. "You're not alone, you know. You have me and Gyūki as well as the people back in Konoha."

"Yeah," Naruto said again, eyes beginning to water. He blinked back tears, ignoring the sting, and remained stock still.

"I'll take care of my brother for you," B said quietly, so calm in light of everything around him. Lightning tore across the sky and thunder marked B's next words. "Our training's far from over. When you've made peace with yourself, I want you to return."

Naruto didn't bother to speak; couldn't. He nodded his head and walked onwards, out of Kumo and towards an unknown future. He heard B walking away and was grateful he hadn't decided to stay and watch. It would have been unbearable and Naruto needed to just get away, to leave and to face something he didn't want to.

The Akatsuki were at the crux of everything that had gone wrong. Naruto needed to talk to Konan and Nagato and find out everything he could – not just about Itachi and his hundreds of plans, but also about Tobi and what he wanted with their world.

Sacrifices were never undertaken lightly, but Naruto made a promise to himself as the sky began to clear that no one else would sacrifice themselves for his sake or for anyone else. It was time the ninja world began to change.

.

"All I'm saying is that it's rude to make us wait out here." Tsunade rolled her eyes at Ōnoki's antics, thanking Mei as she passed her a cup of sake.

"You'll need it," she whispered in Tsunade's ear, sipping at her own sake.

Thank everything for small kage privileges.

"My back!" Ōnoki cried, eyes wide. "It's my back!"

One of his guards laughed while the other rolled her eyes and stalked towards the samurai commander.

"Tell me," she said and Tsunade had to give the girl credit for her bravery. "Is the Raikage going to bother to show up or do we have to bow to his whims? He's an old man," she said, referring to the Tsuchikage, "can't you spare a little sympathy?"

Mifune shook his head. "No one can enter the counsel room until all five kages are assembled."

It was a fair rule, but Tsunade was just as disgruntled as the others. For whatever reason, the Raikage was late and they couldn't start their meeting.

"I'm here, I'm here," a gruff voice said and Tsunade turned, eyes tracking the tall figure of the current Raikage. "Settle down."

It was one thing to turn up late to a meeting that you had organised, but it was another to tell four other powerful leaders to 'settle down'. Predictable, Oonoki stormed over to stand before the Raikage, pointing a finger at him.

"Impudence!" he barked. "I thought you of all people would know better. This level of impudence is something I would have expected to see from the Kazekage."

Tsunade noticed Gaara's jolt and he looked over to Ōnoki, narrowing his eyes. Gaara wouldn't do anything – he was one of the few who wouldn't rise to the bait – but Ōnoki still seemed determined to make enemies of them all. Tsunade couldn't fault him for that; he was an old man and stubborn to boot. He was the kind of leader who would use the Akatsuki in his wars and despite this being a truce between all five lands for now, Iwa was one to be wary of.

"If you're to blame anyone, look towards Konoha," A said as he walked into the room, flanked by his two guards. His face was stern and his eyes locked with Tsunade's. "Sending your jinchūriki to us right when I needed to leave for this summit. One might wonder if you had been trying to delay me, Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade smiled and finished off the last of her sake. She set the cup down on the table nearby – one that had been the carrier of refreshments intended to tide the kages over until A arrived – and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It could be seen like that," she began, looking A in the eye. "But it was not my intention. Naruto chose to visit you of his own accord and I didn't think you would need to interrogate him."

A rolled his eyes and Tsunade turned away from him. She had thought sending Naruto to be in Kumo's care for a short while would have been more a sign of trust than anything. Shikaku shifted where he stood, just to her right, and she nodded. It seemed that the Raikage was extremely distrustful and that would prove just one barrier in this meeting.

Mifune announced for them to enter the meeting chamber and Tsunade bid a quit farewell to Shikaku and Inoichi. Though they'd be behind her and she could call them at any moment, Tsunade hoped not to need to. She wanted a peaceful meeting, one that wouldn't result in mountains of paperwork or a headache.

"With all these hot blooded men," Mei said as she came to walk beside Tsunade, "I'm glad to see another woman. I doubt these negotiations will run smoothly."

Tsunade nodded gravely. "I can already feel the headache coming on." She smiled. "But I suppose that's history in its making."

"That is true," Mei said softly. "I am thankful you're here though."

Tsunade inclined her head and they all took their seats. Their official hats were placed on the table in front of them and they all ignored the tense atmosphere to look at Mifune as he ran through a few basic ground rules.

"We're here to discuss the Akatsuki and the growing threat that we can all sense. You may now proceed," he wrapped up, sitting back in his chair and watching over the five kages like a hawk.

No one spoke and the tension in the room grew tighter. Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, wishing that she had brought a large amount of sake with her, and when she opened them, A's fist was smashed into the desk as he and Ōnoki disagreed about something. Again.

Tongues were wagging and fingers were pointing. Gaara sat calmly with his hands linked under his chin, Mei watched the display with an air of amusement and Tsunade closed her eyes again, wishing she had listened to instinct rather than sense and stayed at the village.

"Enough!" Mifune called and Ōnoki sat back down. A remained where he stood, but he ducked his head in acknowledgement.

"We will discuss the Akatsuki first," Mifune continued and A finally sat down. "And the issue that Tsunade of Konoha was reported to have a member in her group."

Tsunade opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. The room was silent now, all eyes on her as they waited for an explanation. She could feel Shikaku and Inoichi prepared to spring forwards and she sighed, preparing to address the group.

"Uchiha Itachi was travelling with us under the mark of the Akatsuki," she began, ignoring A's barely disguised noise of annoyance and Ōnoki's smug grin. She also ignored the cold look Gaara shot her and the narrowing of Mei's eyes.

"He left us to try and stop Uchiha Sasuke from meeting with our enemies. He was killed in action." The group sat back a little, absorbing the news.

"The Uchiha Itachi was taken out by Uchiha Sasuke?" A asked, shaking his head. "I find that hard to believe."

"You wouldn't be the only one," Tsunade said, resting her chin on one of her hands. "Itachi was terminally ill though. I have a feeling he planned his death well and set measures up to combat our enemy."

"Why would he do that?" Mei asked. "He was a traitor to your village who massacred his clan and ran to join the Akatsuki."

"He planned it well?" Gaara commented and Tsunade looked at him, nodding slightly.

"Uchiha Itachi massacred his clan on orders from the Sandaime Hokage. The Uchiha clan were plotting to start a civil war and he did what he could to maintain peace." Tsunade's voice was frank and honest. It was a lot for the other kages to take in, but if they accepted it then they could help her work out what Itachi had done in his final moments.

"Konoha is more ruthless than I thought," Ōnoki chuckled. "To think you would send one of your own into that pit of darkness and let him die like a dog."

"He didn't die like a dog," Tsunade bit back. "He sacrificed himself and sealed Sasuke's chakra using the Kagu-tsuchi seal."

The room fell silent and Ōnoki looked at her with guarded eyes.

"The Uzumaki clan's sealing technique?" he said, voice low. "He was an Uchiha. It should have been impossible."

Tsunade inclined her head. "Very few ever learnt sealing from the Uzumaki clan, the last known one being our Yondaime Hokage. But even Minato could never have mastered something that requires Uzumaki chakra."

The room quietened and Tsunade looked around herself.

"Itachi was a resourceful man and a loyal one. He did everything for Konoha and I wanted to bring him here so that we could find out more about Akatsuki and Tobi." She paused as A looked at her, opening his mouth to speak.

"But he died," he said slowly. "A dead man means nothing."

"It's what he leaves behind that is important," Gaara said and Tsunade looked at him with a smile.

"It is indeed, young Kazekage," she said, shooting a look towards Ōnoki. "And I believe that Itachi left us a lot of information, far from the dog's death you seem to believe I sold him to."

Ōnoki tilted his head slightly and Tsunade took a deep breath, drawing upon everything she knew about the Kagu-tsuchi seal from her own learning and from what Jiraiya had hastily written to her on a scroll sent by a summoned toad.

"He gave us a lot to work with," she began and, for the first time since she'd arrived at the summit, felt as though the glass of water by her hand would be enough.

.

"He's heading this way," Konan said as she entered the room. Nagato looked at her and nodded, a smile playing at his dry lips.

"As expected," he said. "No matter how long it took, Naruto would come back here."

Nagato's eyes locked on Konan's and he looked over to the set of restoration chambers. Only one was in use and Konan began to walk towards it, sensing that the body inside would be needed soon.

"It worked then?" she asked, eyes scanning over the machines hooked up to the chamber, checking there were no abnormalities. Just as she did each time Nagato needed one of his paths.

"For now," Nagato replied. "Who knows what the future will hold. Itachi's plans never made full sense to me, but I suppose it's better that way."

There were no strange readings on the machine screens and Konan began to turn them off. They'd done their job and it was time for the chamber to open. They had no time to waste if Naruto was heading here and Nagato needed to be prepared.

"Will you be sending someone to guide him here?" she asked suddenly, ignoring the chamber for a moment to look at Nagato. She couldn't determine the mood he was in right now, a mix of excitement and frustration perhaps.

"He struck up a bond with Deidara and Sasori," Konan said and Nagato hummed in agreement.

"It's true, but there's someone else who would be best to welcome him." Konan looked down and re-focused on opening the restoration chamber. Her fingers slipped over the catch and she took a deep breath.

"We'll send the escort to meet him outside of Ame then?" she asked, looking up to catch Nagato's slow nod.

"Out of Ame and out of his eye. I would suggest that we escape Ame altogether, but it is our home." Nagato's voice was bitter and Konan hooked a finger under the chamber's catch instead, stepping back as the glass door rose. The body inside was thin and so familiar that she couldn't help but smile.

"Your dreams," she whispered down to the body and moved to press a few buttons on the main monitor. There was a whirring sound as everything powered down completely and then Konan stood back, going to stand before Nagato again.

"Is it wise to meet Naruto now?" she couldn't help but ask. "We have months before war will be upon us. Surely we're just scare-mongering?"

"It will be nice to talk to my kin about sealing techniques," Nagato said with a smile and Konan shook her head. She was smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "He will want to understand what has happened due to Itachi's sacrifice and he knows we're the only ones who will help him."

The sound of feet hitting the floor reached their ears, but Konan ignored the familiar sound. It was one that accompanied her whenever she was near Nagato or Pein. Just as unnatural as it was natural to her.

"Naruto is about to become a truly active member in the war. When he arrives here, he'll be angry and hurt. We have to keep him from making the wrong decisions in that time and we can only do that if we meet properly." Nagato looked at her, eyes warm. "He'll want to know so many things and the answers he's after won't be given until he is here before us."

Konan's eyes dropped to the floor before she sighed. She was tired of plans and war and further plans.

"When this is over," she began, but cut herself off with a laugh. "What am I talking about? It'll never be over."

Nagato smiled in reply. "What was it Jiraiya-sensei said?"

"It's how we die that makes us great," she said, a fond look on her face. "Something to that effect. And I have to say I agree with him. I'd rather go out fighting my all than slipping away quietly."

"Not many of us get to control our death though," Nagato said and his eye slid to the side, smile widening at the figure standing there. "And even less will get to die twice."

Konan followed his gaze and nodded her head, eyes meeting their companion's.

"Isn't that right, Itachi?"


	28. Chapter 28

There were many things in the world that people referred to as 'acts of god'. Miracle cures, help when situations seemed desperate, seals that seemed too perfect and a lineage that could tear the world apart were all such things, but it would be a lie to call them such.

"How do you feel?" a soft voice asked and Itachi blinked slowly, the world still a little too bright and vibrant around him. It had been a while since he'd last opened his eyes and his brain was working on overload, trying to process everything that had happened.

"Overwhelmed," he admitted slowly, turning to look at a self-professed 'god'. "Yet intact."

Nagato nodded and pulled his arms free of the machine he as encased in.

"You'll be weak for a while. I'm not one to suggest such things, but a few blood replenishing pills might be best for your journey." Nagato signalled to Konan and she indicated a small travel bag.

"Was I woken early for this?" Itachi asked, dread filling his stomach at the thought. Had their planning fallen apart and he was needed earlier than anticipated?

"No," Nagato said quickly. "But Naruto's already on the move and we want to be sure you meet with him outside of Ame."

Itachi looked down, noting that he was still full dressed. A change of clothes would be in order before he set off, but he'd apparently be leaving soon.

"He won't forgive us," Itachi said softly, looking at a cluster of red marks on his arms. They were proof of what had been going on for the past few weeks and he risked a glance at Nagato, hoping that he'd disagree and tell Itachi Naruto wouldn't mind what had been done.

"If he forgives anyone, it'll be you," he said and Itachi nodded, though the heavy feeling in his stomach only worsened. "It'll be a lot to take in, but he'll need to know everything you've done and why you did it."

"I'll accompany you," Konan said, taking Itachi by the arm. They walked slowly, leaving Nagato swiftly, for reasons Itachi could understand. Nagato had put a lot of time and energy into their plan and he'd be weaker than ever by now. Death wasn't an option (too much to do, too many plans to see through), but Nagato would need his rest.

"No one's here right now. They're all within contact distance, but the rest of the Akatsuki aren't at base." Konan led Itachi down the stairs back to his room. She paused outside of the door, frowning.

"Your chakra," she began, but Itachi just shook his head.

"Nagato has done me a great service, even though I won't be able to use my chakra for a while. He's given me time and I'll be with Naruto. I will be weak, but Naruto will be enough to protect us should anything occur on the way here." Itachi smiled and Konan rested a hand on his arm.

"It's not real," she said quietly. "I know how Nagato's technique works and everything… it wasn't real." She looked so distraught, brow wrinkled and eyes wide.

"Nevertheless, I made this decision and I have to be the one to see it through. Naruto and his baby are the most important people in the world to Tobi and he will stop at nothing before he gets them and claims the world as his own." Itachi looked away, a hand resting on the door handle. He noticed that his fingers were shaking and noted that he'd have to take more than one blood pill if he wanted to appear a shadow of his true strength.

"Is that all this comes down to?" Konan said sadly and Itachi's head jerked of its own accord, a small motion to the side. It was noticeable though and Konan's hand tightened on his arm.

"That's all it should be," Itachi said firmly. "With everything I've done, that's all it should be."

Konan heard the waver in his voice and Itachi sighed.

"It's not all it comes down to though. I see such light in Naruto and…" he trailed off uselessly, trying to find the words to describe how at peace Itachi had felt around Naruto.

"You don't need to say any more," Konan said and Itachi nodded in thanks. She wasn't about to push how he felt and he was grateful. The world was still a little bit shaky around him and Itachi's stomach was clenched painfully in thought that he'd be seeing Naruto so soon.

"How much will you explain to Naruto?" Konan said as Itachi opened the door to his room. Inside was clean, though everything was layered with dust, a sure sign that no one had lived here in weeks.

"Everything?" Itachi said, though it came out as a question. He sighed and shook his head, looking down at the ground. "As much as I can."

"Even about Nagato?" Konan pressed and that made sense. Nagato was everything for her and she was looking out for him.

"Nagato gave me permission. I can't explain what we did unless I disclose the fact Nagato belongs to the Uzumaki clan." Konan nodded, though she was clearly hesitant; and with good reason. Everything they'd done belonged in stories of the time when the Shodai Hokage was around. Though there were strong ninja all over nowadays, the Shodai had been capable of innumerable miracles, just like the Rikudō Sennin.

"The era is changing," Konan said mysteriously, eyes tired.

"About time," Itachi replied, moving to his wardrobe and pulling out plain travelling clothes. He didn't have time to shower and while he felt unclean and slightly sticky with dried sweat, he'd coped with far worse conditions.

"You won't get it easy in the 'new era'," Konan said as Itachi began to change. He didn't care for modesty; someone had been helping to keep him relatively clean the past few weeks and it wasn't exactly Nagato.

"No," Itachi mused, slipping clean underwear on and travelling trousers. Dutifully his weapon pouched went on next before he changed his top half. Better to be prepared than sorry. The clean fabric felt alien on his skin, a little baggy where he'd lost weight too.

"But I have a duty to protect Naruto and his child." Itachi knew Konan was well aware of his world views and didn't bother to hide them from her. "Personal feelings aside, I know Naruto will help to bring peace to the Five Nations."

Konan hummed, turning around. "I hope we all live long enough to see that day." She looked over her shoulder, waving a hand at him absentmindedly. "Especially you."

Itachi smiled at that. "I shan't do anything reckless," he promised, hoping it was a promise he could keep. It would be difficult, what with Naruto on his way to Ame and Sasuke cavorting with Tobi, but he'd try.

"Your blood pills," Konan said, rummaging in her pocket and pulling out a small tin. "They're still for Nagato's blood type, though we know you won't experience any problems."

"I suppose they're for Nagato's chakra too?" Itachi asked as he slipped his cloak on, reaching for a katana he kept in the back of the wardrobe. He hadn't used one in a long while, but with his chakra levels at the bare minimum, a katana might come in handy.

"Just take care," Konan warned, answering the question for him. Of course the blood pills were suited to Nagato's chakra. Blood pills had to be made for specific people in order to be compatible with both blood and chakra. Itachi was lucky his blood type was B and Nagato's blood compatible for transfusion.

"They shouldn't mess me up too badly until I start regaining my chakra." Itachi waved off her warning, slipping on sandals and preparing to move off. "Look after him?" he said, though he didn't need to. Konan would always take care of Nagato.

"Try to bring Naruto back safely," Konan replied as they left Itachi's room. She turned to go back to Nagato, pausing as Itachi made for the stairs.

"And try to keep yourself safe too," she added as an afterthought. Itachi nodded, swallowing thickly and preparing to meet Naruto for the first time in weeks.

He had a lot to explain.

.

"There is news spreading all over the world," a voice said and Sasuke peered through the dim light of the room, peeling off the bandages that lay over his eyes. They'd come loose anyway and his eyes weren't in any pain.

"You'll be interested in it I suppose, though it's mainly pointless. The truth? Yes. Does it change what came after? Not at all." The voice laughed, an empty sound that sent the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck rising.

He tried to remember where he was, who the voice might belong to. For a moment, he drew up empty, but a moment later everything returned in full clarity.

Itachi…

"You need to rest more. That seal on you has done a great deal of harm and while I don't know the extent of its effects, I do know that your chakra has been completely sealed." The owner of the voice stepped into Sasuke's line of vision, face hidden by a mask and no identifying features on any part of his body.

That didn't matter though. Sasuke was a jōnin and he knew who this man was.

"Tobi of the Akatsuki," he said slowly, wincing at the pain in his throat. What exactly had happened to him?

"Yes," Tobi said, simply as if he were talking to a child.

"I was going to Orochimaru," Sasuke said, voice level.

"Yes," Tobi said again, this time with an amused lilt. "I wager your cursed mark has been acting up as of late. I used Orochimaru to get you to me."

It shouldn't have surprised Sasuke, but it did. He'd never considered the possibility that Orochimaru could have been used (if you were powerful you didn't get used) and he couldn't fathom what this man would want from him.

"I should start by thanking you really," Tobi said, coming to sit on a chair that was by Sasuke's bed. There was a small desk by the bedside, but aside from that, the room was nondescript and empty.

"Without you, I'd be set back on my old plans. While they would have worked, the opening you've provided me with allows me a far easier path to victory." Tobi rested his chin on his hands and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It could all have been avoided if you'd settled down with a good woman to revive your clan, but that would have been too much to ask for. Instead you decided to fuck your childhood enemy, perhaps even convince him you loved him, and your seed settled." Tobi shook his head, mask still tilted towards Sasuke. "I doubt you understand exactly who Uzumaki Naruto is and I'm not going to waste time telling you, but your spawn will be the path to peace."

Peace? Tobi wanted peace?

Or was it control he wanted? A distorted version of peace that only gave him the power?

"Even if that baby is mine," Sasuke said slowly, "what makes you think Naruto will roll over and give his child to you?"

Tobi hummed thoughtfully. "Very true, though I seem to remember a similar situation at Naruto's own birth."

Sasuke looked at him sharply. Naruto had never spoken of his family, brushing it off and saying that he didn't know or that there was no point talking of the dead.

"The Uzumaki tenacity for life does worry me a little. If he's anything like his mother then getting that baby won't be easy." Tobi raised his head. "After having the Kyūbi ripped from her she still lived to protect Konoha and Naruto. A remarkable woman, much like the others from that clan."

The air seemed to drop in the room and Sasuke knew Tobi would be smiling behind his mask. "A shame the clan is largely wiped out. I can only think of two others who bear that name, though they are forerunners for what the clan is famous for."

The air shifted again and Tobi sighed.

"This was not what I wanted to discuss." He seemed irritated at himself and Sasuke clenched the bandages he's taken from his eyes tightly. "I'm waiting for more information before I can talk about your seal. All I know is that it's the Kagu-Tsuchi seal and can only be performed by the Uzumaki clan."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but that brought back memories of Itachi's lifeless eyes and his satisfied smile. How could Itachi have done it if it was an Uzumaki-clan-only seal? Had he failed in his life goal?

No… Itachi had been using the Mangekyō. There was no doubt it had been Itachi, but…

"I wanted to talk to you about a piece of gossip that has been making the rounds." Tobi's voice was low and Sasuke's attention focused on him. "Please remember that you cannot access your chakra right now and your body is in a weaker state following your battle."

The words were a warning and Sasuke clenched the bandages harder. Whatever was about to be said, Tobi knew he wouldn't like. And it had something to do with Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi assassinated the Uchiha clan on the orders of the Sandaime Hokage and his High Council. While originally planted as a spy for the Uchiha clan in the ANBU, Itachi effectively became a spy in the Uchiha clan as they plotted to overthrow Konohagakure." Tobi leant forward and Sasuke felt bile rise in the back of his throat. It couldn't be true – Itachi couldn't have killed his family for mere orders.

"Aside from the fact this information was released unofficially from the Hokage's office, I know it to be the truth. I've worked with Itachi for many years and the only thing he seeks is peace. The last war turned him into a pacifist and Konoha used it to turn him against his clan." Tobi sat back in his chair, giving Sasuke a moment to digest what was being said.

The automatic response was to call Tobi a liar and turn away, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to do that. They felt right, the words that Tobi was saying. For some reason, the words felt true and there wasn't really any reason for this man to lie to him.

On the other hand though, Sasuke couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept that he'd killed his brother if this was what had really happened. If Itachi had been ordered then he'd been innocent, or at least innocent in the respect of wanting to kill them. With this revelation, the fault lay with Konoha rather than with Itachi and Sasuke couldn't accept it.

Not when Itachi was dead. Not when Itachi was dead by his hand.

"You should rest," Tobi said suddenly, standing abruptly. "I'm sure you have a lot to think about."

And, just like that, he was done. He left the room and Sasuke heard the door lock behind him. That didn't bother him; Sasuke wasn't exactly in any fit state to be walking anywhere, lest of all in unknown territory after all. Plus there was too much on his mind to even begin thinking about leaving the room.

Where could he start? With Naruto and the baby? The baby that he knew was his, though he didn't want to? Because if he accepted the baby was his then he had to accept that he'd screwed everything up with Naruto and lost him when they could have tried harder, could have made things work.

Or perhaps he should start with Sakura and that baby. A child he wasn't sure whether he'd killed or not, something that made him worse than Itachi could ever be.

Sasuke hung his head and ran his hands through his hair. He felt tears burning behind his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting back his lapse of control. He was weak, but not in the way he'd always thought.

In a room, all alone, Sasuke had begun to realise that physical strength wasn't all that mattered.

He laughed bitterly at that and wondered what Naruto would think if he could see him right now. Would he look on in pity? Would he try to help? Or – and this one scared Sasuke more than he was comfortable to admit – would he turn a blind eye and walk away?

How had everything become so messed up? Sasuke rolled onto his side, head burrowed in his hands, and he pulled the covers up. He'd tried to ignore the world before and that had only brought more misery, so where did that leave him now? He had to face the world and there was no point in trying to put it off any longer.

It was time he grew up, Sasuke realised. For so long he'd pretended he was an adult and could handle responsibility, but as soon as he'd formed a proper relationship and love had been brought into things, he'd run off with Sakura and made sure it crumbled. Sure, there had been problems on both sides, but Sasuke had made sure to destroy the relationship, not just end it.

It was the same with the two children he'd sired. He hadn't wanted to believe either of them could be his, but they were. So what had he done? Tried to get rid of the problem by passing it off as another man's child and the other by simply dismissing it due to unsavoury blood.

Yet now there was a man who openly admitted he wanted Naruto's baby. A man who Itachi had apparently been against for years. A man who had forced Orochimaru to get Sasuke out in the open. There was no denying he was a dangerous man.

Sasuke let his hands fall from his face. He knew what he had to do. He knew why he'd been brought here now. There were things only he'd been able to do and he could work with Tobi, get stronger and sort his life out. Konoha were the ones who had forced Itachi's hand and Sasuke could use Tobi to become stronger.

He could do something about getting stronger. The other things would have to wait; the world was still too undecided for Sasuke to enter it.

.

Tsunade wanted to go home. Or, more correctly, she wanted to go to bed.

"I still don't see how this affects us," Ōnoki said loudly and she winced. "I'm not denying that Iwagakure has used Akatsuki in the past, but if what you say is true, this Tobi isn't part of the Akatsuki."

Tsunade noticed Gaara shaking his head slightly, though his lips remained sealed. Ōnoki hadn't let up about his age and Gaara seemed to be observing more than taking part now. Not that that was a bad thing, but Tsunade could have done with his calm voice chipping in every now and again. Even in a panic, Gaara's voice seemed to stay level and they all needed a bit of that in this meeting.

"With the information that Uchiha Itachi gave to us, it's clear that we need to take out this man!" Mei said firmly. She was one step away from using her bloodlimit and obliterating the room, Tsunade reckoned.

"While responsibility does need to be taken, why are we acting so suddenly? Apparently we have months so why bother chasing a man who will come to us?" And Tsunade had been so sure A would be on her side. He was supposed to be rational, despite his temper.

"While it would certainly take effort to flush out that man, you're not honestly suggesting we sit and wait for a threat to bring the war to us?" Tsunade couldn't stay silent anymore and she sent a glare towards A. "Itachi risked his life to try and protect us and you're saying we should just turn a blind eye on the advantages we have gained?"

"And yet we still have no real proof that Uchiha Itachi is innocent," Ōnoki muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "The Akatsuki aren't making a move to collect the bijū anymore so why would we consider stepping into Ame? The place is already torn apart by a civil war; we can't add our own wars to the situation."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Mei said softly. "Or nations were the cause of that war and Ame's managed to pull itself out of the wasteland it was. We cannot simply interfere again."

"And your suggestion would be?" Tsunade replied, trying not to snap and lash out, but failing. They were all tired and she was surprised that Mifune was letting them continue for so long. Perhaps he'd let them retire to their rooms soon, though that could just be wishful thinking.

"A treaty with the Akatsuki perhaps?" Mei said, though her eyes slid to observe Gaara. "Though that itself would take a while to sort out, let alone what it would take to approach them."

Tsunade resisted the urge to rub her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto has made contact with them before," she said and noticed that Gaara's eyes were sharp as he locked on her gaze. "He's dealt directly with the top level of Akatsuki and I know he'd be able to do so once again."

"Konoha seems to have her hands dipped in many pots," Ōnoki commented and Tsunade ignored it. She wouldn't let an old man like the Tsuchikage get to her, though that was something she'd suddenly taken to repeat.

"What would a treaty with the Akatsuki serve though? Even if we struck it as a treat with Ame, how exactly could that help us?" Gaara's voice had an indescribable edge to it, though it wasn't too hard to guess why he could be tense over this issue. The Akatsuki had targeted him before, after all, and he'd been technically dead.

"I still don't quite understand though," A said and everyone turned to look at him. He wore a thoughtful look and seemed to be considering what he was about to say carefully.

"Uchiha Itachi warned you of an enemy he's been aware of for a while. Reasons for this being that he was always loyal to Konohagakure, killed his clan to stop a coup d'état, and he knew he was to die soon?" A shook his head. "No one can truly plan their death," he said quietly.

While that much was true – the ninja world was far too unpredictable – she knew Itachi had probably begun planning his death the moment he'd been forced to spy on his own clan. Sasuke was the only person Itachi felt had the right to kill him and so that was how it had been. Sasuke had supposedly fulfilled his revenge and Itachi had died the way he'd always foreseen.

"He died at the hand of Uchiha Sasuke. You can't tell me that he didn't plan that, especially as he implemented the Kagu-Tsuchi seal," Ōnoki pointed out and A nodded with a grunt.

"There's too much to think about," A said and a murmur of agreement spread around the table.

They had gotten nowhere with the intended topic of the meeting and Tsunade knew she'd thrown even more curveballs out with her revelations of who Uchiha Itachi really was and what he'd done. She wondered if she'd done the right thing, but brushed off any guilt she'd felt, knowing that it had to be done. Itachi's information was too precious and while she doubted he'd intended for his secret to be revealed, it was a necessary consequence. If he was a marked man, no one would regard his information as important.

"We can adjourn the meeting until tomorrow morning," Mifune said (and about time too, Tsunade thought). "You will be recalled tomorrow at eight."

Shikaku and Inoichi were at her side as Tsunade moved towards their suite. She was tired, but she wanted to make use of the baths here and get something to eat before she could sleep.

"While you were in the meeting, a messenger hawk came in," Shikaku said when they entered their rooms. Tsunade nodded, remembering Shikaku had left to receive the message during one of the short intervals.

"Please tell me it's not a disaster," Tsunade muttered and Shikaku shook his head.

"I believe it's exactly what you wanted. Rumours are spreading that Uchiha Itachi was innocent," Shikaku continued and Tsunade smiled.

"Sakura always was a good pupil," she mused, dismissing Inoichi and Shikaku a moment later. "You're off duty now, I'm going to make use of the onsen."

They left her to go to their own rooms, likely to get some sleep. They had to be on high alert through the entire meeting and while they were both capable shinobi, the job was tiring.

The baths of their suite were already set up and Tsunade sank into them with a delighted sigh. The warm water lapped at her skin and she rested against the side of the bath, letting her troubles soak away.

With the situation as it was now, Tsunade doubted any of the other nations would enter into an alliance with Konoha. They might slowly begin to prepare for war, but she doubted that they would accept there was a real war on the way.

"I'll have to try harder tomorrow then," she said and closed her eyes, reciting the musculature of the human body to calm her thoughts. It wouldn't do well to lose her mind before she could convince the other kages, after all.


	29. Chapter 29

The morning came far too soon and Tsunade was greeted by a masked samurai flanked by Shikaku and Inoichi. Both their faces were grim and Tsunade didn't need to ask to know what would happen later on in the day. It was obvious there would be no alliance.

No matter how great the threat seemed, they had no concrete proof of anything. No proof that it would attack when Tsunade said it would, no proof that Tobi was behind this and no proof that the force was bad (though one really would have to be an idiot to think the malice building around them wasn't going to start a war). There was no way that the kages would enter an alliance and begin preparing for war unless there was something more than just a feeling between them.

It was frustrating and Tsunade bit her lip to stop her anger from raging out of control, but understandable. Tsunade wouldn't have wanted to put Konoha at risk and begin preparing for a war that she couldn't be certain would happen.

(She knew it would though, despite what the other kages thought. It would come quick and leave them devastated if they didn't try something.)

The meeting hall was set up and they got underway quickly, no one wanting to linger more than they had to. Now that the decision had largely been made, Tsunade knew they would all return to their villages and begin to prepare for the worst on their own, in secret. The Raikage had been the one to call them here and the other kages weren't stupid, but unless they were united, their preparations would be useless.

Tsunade almost zoned out. Almost.

"And you are sure this is the course of action you'll take," Mifune was saying and Tsunade looked down at the table, struggling not to yawn. She wore a frown and could feel Mei's heavy stare on her, but she didn't look back. Mei clearly wanted to speak to her, but now wasn't the time.

"We'll schedule another meeting in a few months' time," A said suddenly and Tsunade looked at him in surprise. Now this was something she hadn't though would happen and it was an interesting turn of events.

"You have no proof, but if the situation gets worse then we'll have no choice." Even Ōnoki bowed his head and the calm, calculating gaze Gaara had levelled her way set Tsunade's nerves a little smoother.

Things weren't even close to being sorted, but at least the other kages were contemplating organising a defence against the worst-case scenario.

The meeting ended cordially, a strange thing for such explosive personalities. The inside of Tsunade's cheek was sore from the treatment it had endured throughout the past few days, and her shoulders relaxed when they all stepped from the room. While the outcome was dissatisfying, at least Tsunade knew that not everything had fallen on deaf ears.

They would stay a little longer, meet with Mei before they left and then return home to begin planning for the war. Tsunade sighed and drew a level gaze from Shikaku, who was clearly wondering whether he should ask her if she was okay or not.

"I'm fine," she answered before he could open his mouth. "I'll be in my rooms. I don't want to see anyone unless they claim they're here on Mei's behalf."

When Tsunade got back to the room, she lay on the futon and closed her eyes, dozing while se had the chance to. Things were about to become hectic and she predicted many sleepless nights.

Perhaps it was time to begin training Naruto for the Hokage position…

.

Orochimaru had never been perfect. He'd never been a perfect son (how could he when his parents were dead?) and never a perfect student (not that anyone on his team had been, but there had always been a cautious look in Hiruzen's eyes when he looked down at him). He wasn't a perfect lover or a perfect strategist. He cared little for matters of the heart and was honest enough to admit that not every plan of his was flawless.

But if there was one thing, one thing that Orochimaru had to say he was closest to being perfect in, it would be his wealth of knowledge. His jutsu arsenal was impressive and he had a library that contained mysteries the world had long since forgotten. Orochimaru was well researched and could pick a needle out of a haystack so long as he had the right information. It wasn't just intelligence and cunning that made this skill even more deadly, but his determination.

Which was why Orochimaru was smirking over the pages of a book, ignoring the houseguest who had snuck their way in.

"Yes it was an open invitation," Orochimaru said conversationally. "I didn't expect you so soon though." He turned a page and scanned it, not taking any information in. That didn't matter though – he'd read this book before and it was a drab passage on sealing techniques. Nothing ground breaking, not like the small, brown book he'd found tucked away.

"No time like the present," Jiraiya replied. "I thought I'd get this out of the way."

Orochimaru licked his fingers and turned the pages of the book, raising an eyebrow.

"Which translates to you having run out of ideas as to what's going on." He closed the book; there was little point in pretending anymore. "Not that I would expect anyone to have an idea. Even Tobi has no idea."

Jiraiya didn't seem too concerned by this information and Orochimaru threaded his fingers together, leaning back in his chair.

"We all know the Uzumaki clan were proficient in sealing. Very few outside of their bloodline ever knew of their most common place techniques and I could probably count on one hand the number of people who knew advanced techniques and were not blood related to an Uzumaki member." Orochimaru was mainly referring to Minato, but there were one or two others he could think of that had charmed the clan so much they were allowed inside knowledge.

"Naruto isn't the only survivor of his clan, though that's to be expected." Orochimaru smiled slightly when Jiraiya nodded. Of course Jiraiya knew. He might be brasher and more open than Orochimaru, but they were both masters of deception and intelligence. Jiraiya would have come here after researching Orochimaru's current lifestyle.

"You have one in your employ," he said, satisfying Orochimaru's thoughts. "And I believe I possibly know one more."

Red hair. Power beyond all imagining. The world's law of shoving everything in one's face… it was obvious really.

"Out of the three pupils you favoured, two are Uzumaki by blood and the other married into the clan. You do know how to pick them." Orochimaru sat up, springing upwards quickly and heading to the desk close by. He'd set the little brown book there earlier and he took it carefully in his hands, careful not to damage any of the fragile binding.

"In the end, there is one person well equipped to perform even the most difficult of the Uzumaki seals. They have power over life and death too, as well as the Uzumaki vitality. Nagato – or rather, Pein as he goes by now – is in a perfect position to execute a Kagu-tsuchi seal." Orochimaru paused, returning to his chair and cradling the book.

"Except it was Uchiha Itachi who performed the jutsu," Jiraiya stated and Orochimaru nodded, pleased that Jiraiya was saying all the right things.

"This little book here has everything we need to know inside. Well," Orochimaru corrected himself, "enough that I can piece together everything at least. I consider myself a master of knowledge and you admit that much too, or else you wouldn't be here."

They had been comrades for too many years for Orochimaru not to be able to read Jiraiya clearly. The downturn of his lips told Orochimaru he was right and he continued.

"When looking for information on the Kagu-tsuchi seal, I stumbled upon a most interesting seal. Created by Uzumaki Mito, the Mizuhame seal is only a temporary seal, but it does a lot." Orochimaru paused, drumming his fingers on the book.

He'd been astounded when he saw how much the Mizuhame seal could do. Everything had clicked into place and his smile had threatened to split his face in two. For once, Orochimaru had been exceedingly glad no one had walked in on him in that moment.

He did like holding all the cards, after all. Knowledge was power before the physical fighting began. The best way to be prepared was to gain as much knowledge as possible and use it in fighting, something Orochimaru excelled in. He wasn't in a fight to be polite or courteous. He wanted to win and would use whatever method – 'dirty' or otherwise – to continue living. It was, after all, what every other animal did. All other animals would do anything to ensure they survived, humans were the only ones that had twisted that and convinced themselves they could rule the world.

"What exactly does it do?" Jiraiya asked quietly, leaning forwards in his seat. Orochimaru felt satisfaction curl in his chest at how, even after the bad blood between them, Jiraiya had still come to him for answers.

"While I don't know much about its origins, I believe it could have been a rudimentary attempt to create a seal powerful enough to contain a bijū. It is, in essence, a seal that can contain huge amounts of chakra." Orochimaru paused, letting the implications sink in.

"And would this… Mizuhame seal be able to store chakra for long periods of time?" Jiraiya asked and Orochimaru nodded.

"Itachi was a clever man. It's not impossible that he couldn't perfect the sealing technique, but it was really the issue of his chakra and spirit." Orochimaru tapped the little book again and Jiraiya's eyes fell down to watch them.

"You think Nagato stored his chakra inside of the seal so Itachi could use the Kagu-tsuchi?" he asked, but Orochimaru shook his head.

"The seal design allows slow transfer. What I'm thinking is that Itachi was in close proximity to Naruto-kun for weeks and it was his chakra that was being stored inside of the Mizuhame seal." Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head.

"Something like this would require extensive planning. Itachi would have had to know that he'd be close to Naruto for a lengthy period of time-"

"And Naruto-kun went to the Akatsuki initially because of rumours, did he not?" Orochimaru crossed a leg over the other, cutting into what Jiraiya had been saying. "Perhaps it's been a part of their plan from the start."

Jiraiya didn't look as though he could believe it and Orochimaru couldn't blame him. What did the Akatsuki gain from sealing Sasuke's chakra? For all appearances, nothing, but Orochimaru was good at digging and he'd found more.

"Itachi was dying. An incurable illness, something that had his days very clearly numbered. Perhaps he decided to try and thwart Tobi's plans before they came to fruition." Jiraiya nodded at that and Orochimaru hid his smile. So Jiraiya wasn't completely in the blue with regards to Tobi and at least suspected that Sasuke was needed for something.

"There was something else though," he began. Orochimaru frowned before he continued, not wanting to admit his lack of knowledge, but not having a choice. He'd invited Jiraiya here to tell him the facts and continue on the game the world was playing; he couldn't afford to turn Jiraiya out without all he knew, could he? This game had to be fun and entertaining and withholding information would ruin that.

"The seal is a destructive one. Both the Kagu-tsuchi and Mizuhame are, in fact, and depend a lot on the person's will. Itachi's body shouldn't have been in a condition to contain the Mizuhame seal." Orochimaru looked Jiraiya in the eye and an unspoken question passed between them.

"You think he found a way to cure the illness?" Jiraiya asked, voice flat. Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Itachi is smart. He has too many things to do and it might be beneficial for Tobi to believe him dead for a while. Nagato is an Uzumaki and also possesses the Rinnegan. He has the ability and the strength to control life and death itself… I don't think anything is impossible between them." Orochimaru had hinted this much to Kabuto, but Jiraiya would be the only one he said it to outright.

"You think Itachi's still a contender in this sick game?" Jiraiya said and Orochimau raised an eyebrow, shooting him a wide smile.

"Nothing is impossible," he commented, tapping the little book again. He'd keep Jiraiya here for a while, condition him to play out on the field while Orochimaru continued to dig. He wasn't on Konoha's side or Ame's side, but wars had always fascinated Orochimaru and it was still too soon to pick a side.

"Perhaps you could tell me more about something," he said and Jiraiya looked at him warily. "Naruto-kun seems determined to stay on the frontline of this war, but is that wise?"

Jiraiya's look was cautioned, but Orochimaru meant no harm. Not at the moment anyway.

"I'm not going to war and I'd have no use for such a child. While great, I'm not a fool to think I could snatch that child away. There was a reason the Uzumaki clan was largely wiped out, after all." Jiraiya relaxed slightly, though he was still clearly uncomfortable with how this conversation was going.

"Tobi has no such sense," he commented ad Jiraiya's face darkened. "Which is why war is inevitable, no matter how you look at it."

Orochimaru could tell Jiraiya hated to agree with him when he bowed his head. He smiled and rose swiftly, little book in his hand and feet moving to pour out wine for them both.

"There is more behind the Kagu-tsuchi seal, you know. Tobi's come sniffing for information, but what's the fun in telling him?" Orochimaru handed a glass to his old team mate and toasted, sitting back down.

"Why would you tell me?" Jiraiya said, looking at the wine to judge whether it had been poisoned or not. Orochimaru took a sip of his own in good faith before he answered.

"Because this makes it so much more interesting," he said simply and, by the way Jiraiya threw back the wine, Orochimaru knew his words were believed.

.

The journey was tough, but Naruto was former-ANBU (he'd need to tell Tsunade he was quitting the position, at least until Natsuki was born) and managed well. He took paths that were lesser used, cleaving his own when there was no way. He ran like a deer across water, flighty and straight, crossing over tea fields and lakes, surface left unmarred save for a slight ripple of wind.

He was on a mission. Not an actual assigned mission, but it was more important. Itachi was dead and Sasuke's chakra was sealed, all because Naruto had turned his back and left to gain a power that would be useless for months.

"That's not true," Kurama said and Naruto looked to him. His outside from continued on, but his spirit and mind were inside himself, beside Kurama.

"It's not completely useless. While you may not physically be able to use the power, you have me." Kurama looked satisfied by his proclamation and Naruto rolled his eyes, leaving the space. He didn't have time to play games with Kurama right now, no matter how welcome a distraction might be.

He didn't want to think about Itachi and yet he did. He wanted it all to be a lie, despite having accepted that Itachi had fought Sasuke and been killed. He knew it, but that didn't mean he understood it. Part of him felt that Deidara and Sasori would be waiting for him and they'd take him to Itachi, tell him it was an elaborate lie and-

Okay. Naruto needed to stop there. He took a deep breath and launched himself up into the trees, skimming branches like a monkey. Ame was within sight now, huge, black clouds hovering over the village itself.

Itachi was dead. There would be no Itachi within Ame, but it wasn't Itachi Naruto was going to see. He was going to talk to Pein and Konan, find out what had happened and get the full truth as to why. Itachi planned things meticulously; he wouldn't just die unless he had a reason. They might not have known each other long, but Naruto knew that much at least.

So, he was going to see Pein and Konan. No doubt they would be expecting him, the Rinnegan was powerful, but their powers of prediction were probably right on target instead. They had been the ones to collect Itachi's body and had to have known that Naruto would follow.

He sighed, slowing his pace ever so slightly. Naruto was tired and hungry and knew that he'd need to stop soon to grab something to eat and drink. It had been a long, hard journey, but he wasn't giving up just yet. When he ate he could dwell more on what was to happen when he reached Ame, but for now he needed to focus on something else.

But what was there to focus on? His friends back in Konoha? Well that just drew memories of Sakura and Sasuke. The kage meeting? It was a meeting that was directly linked to Itachi and him, no matter what Tsunade would tell them. The weather? Even that would draw back to rain, Ame, Pein, Konan, Itachi…

Naruto sighed and spotted a small town, roughly an hour or two away from Ame. It would be a good place to stop and he entered it, searching for a teahouse or restaurant suitable for his needs. Naruto only wanted something light (for once) as he was unsure he could keep something more substantial down when he found out the truth.

The owner of the teahouse was a young woman and she greeted him enthusiastically, seating Naruto and bringing over tea. Naruto had been to plenty of teahouses with Jiraiya and he sipped his cup with a smile, tension slipping from him already out of habit. A platter of snacks were set out while his soup was being prepared and Naruto took the time to listen to the gossip around him.

By the time his soup arrived, Naruto had learnt that a large proportion of the women currently in the teahouse were pregnant and that he was glad he'd never gone to any of the pregnant women classes. Judging by the crowd here, they would have eaten Naruto alive and continued to bitch about one hundred things while laughing about a hundred other.

He was about to tune conversation out completely when a name caught his attention, his blood freezing in his veins.

"…what with Uchiha Itachi's pardon and all," the voice said and Naruto fought not too turn sharply around and demand to know what the woman was talking about.

"I think the entire shinobi world must have heard about it now," she continued and her partner hummed, slurping obscenely from her cup. The disregard for etiquette sent an automatic frown to Naruto's brow, but he passed it off in favour of listening to what the women had to say.

"I never would have thought that monster was innocent," the other woman sniffed, apparently done with slurping her tea. "It doesn't matter though, he'd dead isn't he?"

"But he died a criminal. Isn't there some sort of tragedy in it?" The women put their heads together, giggling. "It is almost too story-like to believe though. Who knows if he was really innocent, but I can't think of another reason why Tsunade-hime would say such a thing to the public."

"No, neither can I." They paused for a moment and the topic switched, no matter how much Naruto wished they would continue to talk about Itachi. "Speaking of Tsunade-hime, my grandfather finally had that boil looked at-"

Naruto tuned them out, staring down at his tea. The world always seemed to come back to Itachi, even in a remote village and sitting in a random teahouse. Was this how he was forever meant to live his life? Haunted by the reminder of the one man he could never have, the one man who might have meant everything, the man who Naruto had wanted to find more out about when this war was over.

The chance had been ripped from him. Wasn't that cruel enough? He didn't need to be reminded again and again on top of that, did he?

The hairs on the back on Naruto's neck tingled and he felt someone watching him. He continued to eat his soup, ignoring the man, not giving him the satisfaction of ruining Naruto's meal. He finished his tea, paid and stood up slowly, leaving the teahouse without a glance backwards. If the man watching him wanted to speak, then he'd have to follow to a more private place.

Sure enough, Naruto felt a concealed chakra signature slip from the teahouse and onto his trail. Naruto led them out to the woods, away from anyone else – prying eyes and innocent bystanders.

They paused in the thick of the wood. It was silent, as if the animals knew what was about to happen, and Naruto turned to the hooded figure. The cloak looked well insulated so they could have come from anywhere but Suna really, the temperatures not merging together with the fabric.

"Who are you?" Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest. While he couldn't sense any malice in this person, appearances could always be deceiving. All Naruto wanted to do was get to Ame and he didn't know why someone had approached him.

"I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness," a low voice said and Naruto's eyes widened. He knew that voice, had been beside the person to whom it belonged many times, but he couldn't believe it.

"I felt that it was best to explain everything myself, rather than wait for you to find out. You're headed to Ame, to Pein and Konan." Naruto nodded at the words, questions still swirling in his mind.

"We can walk?" was the tentative question and Naruto scoffed. He could only just manage to stay upright at the moment, he wouldn't do very well putting one leg before the other. Not when his mind was screaming at him, all because of the man before him.

"I-" he began, but Naruto shook his head sharply, letting out a low moan that merged into his words.

"No," he said. "You were dead. You. Were. Dead. No… just no." Naruto turned away, eyes burning and nostrils flaring.

Humiliation, shame and elation flared in his chest as he walked in small circles, hand at his temple and head shaking. If it were truly real and this man was Itachi… well, he was alive.

"I mourned for you," he said, turning around to face the hooded figure. His voice was low, breaking in the middle. "I cried for you!"

The man said nothing and Naruto laughed bitterly. The sound was nasty and he felt like sinking to his knees and burying his face in the dirt. He wanted to ram his head against the ground and scream, pull at his hair and cry because this couldn't be happening.

"How sick are you?" Naruto shouted, anger boiling in his veins now. "I thought you were dead. You left me. Yet here you are saying you're not asking my forgiveness?"

Naruto spat on the ground, eyes narrowed and lip curled. "I almost wish you were on your knees begging me to forgive you – but oh no, you wouldn't do that would you?" The words were wrong and Naruto didn't want to say them, but he was so, so angry. They slipped by like small fish from a net, too quick and slippery to contain.

"What is it with your clan? Are you so determined to fuck up every inch of happiness I gain that you'll go out of your way to cause me pain? Sasuke… Sasuke I can understand, but you? You?" The word dripped from his tongue with loathing and Naruto felt satisfaction warm his chest.

"I never wanted anything from you, yet you made it seem so real! I honestly thought I'd have been happy with you, happy to fight by your side, raise a kid with you, grow old with you!" Naruto's fists clenched and he wished someone would just stop time, make it all go away – back to before Itachi had come into his life, back to before he'd found out about Sakura and Sasuke, back to before he'd found out about Natsuki… back to when everything was easy.

No, his rational side said. That wasn't what he wanted at all. Not really.

"Are you going to stand there like a fucking idiot or are you actually going to speak?" Naruto barked out, angered gaze looking through the darkness of the hood.

The hood came down then and Naruto felt sick. It was Itachi, exactly as he remembered him (if a little colder and distant, but that was to be expected). Nothing had changed, though Naruto wondered what he'd been expecting, a zombie? Rotting corpse?

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Itachi said slowly, as if Naruto was a wild animal he didn't want to startle. Too late for that, Naruto thought.

"I only want the chance to explain what happened and why. I want to put aside our personal history for a moment to do this and then, when I'm done and you wish for it, I'll vanish from your life completely." Itachi's voice was sincere and it made the situation all the worse.

Naruto didn't want Itachi to vanish. He'd had that, from Jiraiya's lips the truth had spilt and Naruto's world had been turned upside down. He never wanted Itachi to vanish again, despite the anger and the bitterness, despite the humiliation and the joy. He might not want to see Itachi for a while, but just like Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto didn't want him gone.

He physically ached to hold that bit of information back from Itachi, but he refused to admit how much he needed him. Perhaps not in a romantic way anymore (trust, trust, trust, how could he trust Itachi after this? No explanation would set things right and Naruto couldn't do that sort of relationship over again), but he still did need Itachi.

"Go on," Naruto said curtly, standing square. "Explain it now."

Itachi looked as though he wanted to save their discussion for later, but he at least had some sense to realise that wasn't possible anymore. Things had to be on Naruto's terms now, if Itachi was this desperate to tell him the truth.

"You need to hear the full story, but it won't make sense unless I start from the day we returned to Konoha." Itachi bowed his head, breaking eye contact. "I lied to you when I said I didn't tell Pein we were leaving."

Naruto wasn't surprised by that, not really. It had to be part of the 'plan', whatever this plan was.

"The power of the Rinnegan can hold sway over life and death as well as control bodies. I never left the Akatsuki." Itachi's voice was devoid of emotion and Naruto took a step back, the truth sinking in.

"This whole time then…" he said softly, closing his eyes. "This whole time, it's been someone else? Something that looks like you and sounds like you, but is anything but?"

Itachi nodded slowly and Naruto threw his hands up in the air laughing at how stupid he'd been.

"I need to tell you about the Uzumaki clan, a set of forbidden seals and why we did what we did." Itachi looked around them and Naruto's eyes followed.

"I'll follow you," Naruto agreed, still waiting for the information to fully sink in. "We'll go to Ame, you'll tell me everything and then I'm going to do what I want for once."

Itachi said nothing and Naruto began walking away, surprised at how sure of himself he'd sounded, especially when he had no idea of what he wanted.

He supposed that all hung on what Itachi was going to tell him.


	30. Chapter 30

Ame hadn't changed at all, Naruto thought. It was raining when they entered the city, and Naruto sighed. His hair was plastered to his face, but he made no attempt to dry himself just yet. Itachi had his hood up, but he seemed as equally soaked through.

It was a miserable place, Naruto decided. Ame was wet, miserable and cold, both physically and visually. He hated Ame, he decided, and followed Itachi into the Akatsuki base. He was led to the room where he'd first met Pein, but it was mercifully empty of other people.

"If you sit," Itachi said carefully, the words falling out of his mouth delicately, as if he was afraid Naruto would up and leave at any minute. "Then I will get us some fresh clothes and send for some hot drinks."

Naruto nodded. This conversation won't be easy in any respect, perhaps some tea would cover the bitter taste with its own. He wasn't too optimistic, and Itachi left the room quickly.

It was as if he was a ghost, though Naruto knew he was really flesh and blood. His skin crawled to think that some strange person, someone else, had been with him the entire time he'd thought he'd been with Itachi. Naruto took off his jacket, smoothing a hand over his stomach for comfort, drawing strength from his tiny, unborn son.

He didn't need Itachi. He had Natsuki.

He didn't need another liar, another person who found it extremely easy to betray him and someone who only cared when it suited them. Naruto shook his head, lips pressing tightly together.

"Konan will be bringing us some drinks," Itachi said as he re-entered. He had two large towels with him and some generic clothing. Naruto took the trousers and jumper that were handed to him, unsurprised that Itachi had gotten his size perfect.

They changed together. Naruto had nothing to hide, and he did appreciate that Itachi was being as open as he could be. Small steps, he supposed, and took a seat just as Konan knocked on the door.

"It's good to see you," she said, and Naruto nodded his head. He rested his elbows on his knees, chin resting on his hands. Konan had clearly been involved in all of this, and he didn't want to speak to her just yet. He needed the truth first before he made any assessments of the rest of the Akatsuki.

Konan left, and with her departure came the arrival of tension. Itachi took his time and Naruto sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well?" he demanded, bored of the silence. If Itachi was just going to waste his time then he would just leave.

"I was diagnosed with a terminal illness some years back," Itachi said, looking straight at Naruto. He was positioned forward slightly, open and honest in his body language. "I've been on medication that allowed me to continue living, basically."

Naruto nodded. He'd never seen Itachi popping any pills, but he was aware of the disease. Itachi had spoken of it a few times before, and he believed Itachi.

"Before you came to us, I asked Nagato for his help. He has the power over life and death with his Rinnegan, and I thought of something." Itachi paused, looking down for a moment. "I knew that I couldn't complete everything I needed to before I died."

Naruto wanted to say something about how Itachi didn't have to handle the world on his own, but it wouldn't be any help right now. He'd say it at the end though, remind Itachi how much of an idiot he'd been.

"Nagato is able to control other bodies, but he has to use transmitters. I believed that he could use his powers in the same basic way, but a little differently." Itachi linked his hands together, glancing at Naruto. Naruto avoids his eyes.

"We created a body, set a seal on it to look like me, and then used some transmitter rods hidden under the clothing." Itachi cleared his throat. "I was linked telepathically, through Nagato. It wasn't my body, but it was my mind."

Naruto took a deep breath, frowning.

"Where was your body then? Am I even talking to the real you now?" he questioned, and Itachi nodded quickly.

"I will not lie to you again," he promised, and Naruto wanted to believe him. His voice was honest, eyes clear of Sharingan and lies, and Naruto really did want to believe him.

Naruto reached for his drink. It was still a little warm, and steam curled over his lips, but it was comforting. It was something different to focus on, something other than the man before him who was opening his soul, desperate for Naruto to hear the truth.

"This body – my real body, the one I've had from the very beginning of my life – was placed into a restoration chamber. Usually Nagato uses them for his paths' bodies, but I have been in there for a few months now." Itachi reached for his own tea, nodding his head slowly. His and was trembling slightly, and Naruto tried not to be too shocked by it.

"My disease was a blood disease, and Nagato managed to heal me by completely replacing my blood. It took a long while, but he and Konan were able to draw it out bit by bit." Itachi paused, sipping his tea. "I wouldn't say I am cured for life, but I am better than I was by far. I estimate I have at least another five to ten years."

"Baa-chan can heal you," Naruto said instantly. "Or even Sakura. Someone will be able to heal you."

He didn't feel remorse for cutting into Itachi's story. He didn't want Itachi to die, not now, not in five years, not even in ten. He knew that Itachi can't live forever, but it was too soon to think about him dying again. Surely someone can heal him now that he was pardoned back in Konoha.

Itachi looked at him then, lips parted slightly and gaze considering. He looked down a moment later, shaking his head.

"Healing myself isn't my immediate concern," he said, and Naruto felt anger bubble inside of him. He'd never been good at holding his tongue and he didn't bother now.

"You are an idiot!" he shouted, setting his tea back down on the table with a bang. Liquid spilt onto the table, but Naruto was beyond caring. He didn't want the tea anymore.

"You have people who care about you, people who love you! Why do you want to throw all of that away?" Naruto stood up, looking down at Itachi. "You think nothing of yourself that you ignore the people around you. You're arrogant and you think you can shoulder everything by yourself."

Naruto took a deep breath, turning away and walking in a small circle. He needed to process, needed to think, and he continued to tread heavily as he spoke.

"Whatever is happening with our world, we need to stick together. We trusted each other, you should have been able to tell me all of this before." He stopped, looking at Itachi. "What else?"

"Nagato placed a seal on my other body, the Mizuhame seal, that collected your chakra." Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi looked ashamed, for his part, and Naruto shook his head. "I should have asked, but I didn't think there would be time. I wasn't… I didn't expect…"

Itachi closed his eyes.

"I didn't expect to grow to like you. I expected you to hate me, expected you to do everything to keep away from me. When that didn't happen, I couldn't ruin it." Itachi looked at Naruto. "Not in the moment, not when I had a reason to be by your side."

He placed his cup on the table gently, the cup still mostly full.

"I know I was wrong," he said, and Naruto took a step back to his seat. He paused, sitting down slowly, eyes connected to Itachi's stare the entire time. He was ready to listen properly again.

"I was wrong with how I went about everything," Itachi admitted, and it was clear to Naruto that it comes easily. Itachi wasn't fighting himself to tell Naruto that he was wrong – he knew he was wrong.

"I performed the seal without your knowledge and stored your chakra so that I would be able to use an Uzumaki clan seal on Sasuke," Itachi explained. "For now, his chakra and sharingan are sealed. Tobi has him, but he will not be able to cause damage."

Naruto let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. It was hard to take in and even harder to believe, but he did believe Itachi.

"I need some time to think," Naruto said, thinking of someone who he wanted to discuss this with. Itachi escorted him silently to a room nearby, hovering at the door as Naruto pulled out some scrolls, unsealing his travelling supplies.

"Konan will likely tell you when it's dinner time," he said, and Naruto nodded, determined not to look at Itachi. He busied himself with unpacking and sorting out some weaponry, waiting for Itachi to go.

"If you need me, the room I'm staying in is at the end of this hall." With a soft tone to his voice, Itachi left. Naruto's heart sank as the door clicked shut, and he ignored every instinct in himself to go and follow Itachi.

He understood why Itachi had done it, but he was still angry and upset. He sat on the bed, closed his eyes and opened them to a very different environment.

"You were eager to come and see me," Kurama said, resting his chin on one hand. "What do you want, brat?" Although he sneered, the words were affectionate and Naruto gave a small smile.

"I just wanted to talk," he said, and Kurama laughed.

"Uchiha Itachi, the one who died, but it was just a lie." Kurama grinned widely, teeth glinting. "He's always been a liar, a good one too."

Naruto nodded, sitting down on the ground before Kurama.

"Do you think he told us the truth though?" Naruto said, looking up. "I mean, I feel like he was, but-"

"Then that's all you need," Kurama said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you to come looking for answers when you know them already. What are you so afraid of?"

Naruto was about to protest that he wasn't afraid at all, but he knew that was a lie. He looked down and began to speak.

"Sasuke and Sakura lied to me. They hurt me." He scratched his cheek, shrugging. "I don't want Itachi to hurt me. I didn't think he could hurt me, but then he died and-" He broke off, shaking his head.

"I thought he was dead and I realised that I cared for him a lot more than I thought. Maybe I love him, I don't know, but I sure as hell trusted him, and then I find out he's been lying to me this entire time?" Naruto's voice shook a little. He gave a twisted laugh, shaking his head more violently.

"He explained himself and I understand," Naruto said with a sad sigh. "He needed to heal, so he did. Itachi needed my chakra to seal Sasuke and so he did just that. I… I just don't think I can trust him."

"Ever again?" Kurama said, eyes narrowed.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. He really didn't know. Perhaps, with time, he'd be able to, but… part of him didn't want to.

"I want to hurt him," Naruto said quietly, and Kurama let out a deep chuckle, lowering his muzzle to the ground. "I want him to feel how I felt, for him to know how terrible it was to lose someone he cares for."

Naruto looked to Kurama, smiling weakly.

"I won't ever do that," he said, and Kurama let out a louder chuckle, closing his eyes.

"I know," he replied. "You're not that sort of person. I wouldn't have given you my name if you were." Names were powerful, after all.

"Have you ever had to forgive someone even though it was hard?" Naruto asked. He knew it was possible that he could forgive Itachi, and he wanted to be the person who could forgive him, but he wasn't sure he had that strength inside of himself.

"I gave you my name," Kurama said, and Naruto's shoulders sank a little. "And you forgave Sasuke the first time he ran off to Orochimaru. We're all trying and learning together in this world, and we all make terrible mistakes."

He stretched his legs out, and Naruto let his own fall down too.

"Forgiveness is a kindness, and there is never such thing as too much kindness in the world." Kurama reached a hand out, tapping Naruto gently over his heart. "You are a good person, as much as it pains me to say."

Naruto opened his eyes in the real world, chest warm from Kurama's touch. He was right, though, and Naruto had known it all along. Worse things had happened, and while he wouldn't be able to trust Itachi properly, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his company and help his plans. Naruto would let Itachi earn his trust back.

He patted his stomach. Speaking to Kurama had been a good choice, and Naruto knew what he'd do over dinner.

.

The journey back home was tiring, but when Tsunade reached Konoha, she went straight to her office. She opened the file archive attached to her main office room, frowning as she began looking through some records.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, entering with a tray of sake. "Sakura wanted to talk to you. She's outside."

Tsunade paused in searching though the records and closed the door. She moved to her desk and sat down, pouring the sake gratefully. It had been a while since she'd had such a heavenly drink, and Tsunade waited for Sakura to enter.

"I heard you had returned, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said as she entered. She looked tired, but otherwise healthy, and Tsunade wondered how her baby was doing.

"I spread the news of Itachi-san's innocence as you asked," she said. "It spread well, though I was a little concerned with a certain organisation's reaction."

Tsunade knew who she was talking about and sighed. Root would be a thorn in her side for the rest of her life most likely.

"I'm not surprised," Tsunade replied, sitting back in her chair with a frown. "Danzō is difficult. You know that."

Sakura nodded slowly, though Tsunade could tell she was still scared. She was going through a difficult time and it wasn't about to get easier any time soon.

"Try to stay at the hospital as much as you can. Danzō won't make a move there." Tsunade looked to the room she'd been searching in before and leant forward, taking a sip of sake.

"Have you heard of the kage-tsuchi seal?" Tsunade asked, voice low and steady. Despite a few misjudgements in her life, Sakura was dependable. Tsunade needed her help in getting information on the seal. Jiraiya was god knows where, and so it was up to Tsunade alone to try and get ahead of whatever the world had planned for Sasuke.

"No," Sakura said, shaking her head with a frown. "Would you like me to investigate it?"

"Stick to the hospital library and archives," Tsunade said with a nod. "Be discreet," she added, though Sakura always was.

She left after that, returning to the hospital with a jōnin guard that had escorted her to the Hokage tower. Silence filled the room, and Tsunade took a moment to gather her thoughts.

Something, a huge power, was amassing. None of the Kages had agreed to form an alliance due to there being no visible, immediate threat, though that didn't surprise Tsunade too much. There was so much bad blood between all their nations that it would be almost impossible to try and get them to work together nicely.

She could dream, though.

There had to be more to the kage-tsuchi seal Itachi had used on Sasuke. It wouldn't just inhibit his chakra use, the Uzumaki clan wouldn't have created a seal for nothing, and that was what inhibiting chakra was. Nothing. There was something Tsunade was missing, and it annoyed her beyond belief.

Tsunade poured the remainder of the sake out, sitting back with a sigh. She'd figure it out eventually, she had to. She just hoped no one would start any trouble; the last thing they all needed was for Konoha to turn against itself.

.

It was late at night, but Orochimaru wasn't one to worry too much over time. He had nowhere to be the following day, and had many books that needed reading.

"He's here," Kabuto said from across the room, equally as immersed in his book as Orochimaru was.

"Let him find us," Orochimaru replied, turning a page and tilting his head. He could feel an immense chakra presence too, but he'd been ignoring it in favour of learning about chakra balance. He wasn't under Tobi's thumb anymore and he had more important things to do.

He entered with heavy footsteps, and Kabuto stood up, looking between Orochimaru and Tobi, waiting for instruction.

"You can stay," Orochimaru said, at the same time Tobi ordered him to leave. Kabuto pushed his glasses up, shooting a smile in Orochimaru's direction, before he sat back down, turning back to his book. There was no doubt he was listening in on their conversation.

"Your time is up," Tobi said, tilting his chin slightly. The candles in the room gave a light that bounced off of his mask, and Orochimaru sighed, marking his page and closing his book. He'd just been getting to an interesting par too.

"That's a shame," he said, shaking his head.

"I want information," Tobi demanded, and Orochimaru gave a raspy laugh.

"I do not offer information up lightly. I will only give it to you if you give me Uchiha Sasuke." He grinned widely. "Anything less would be an insult."

Out of the corner of his eye, Orochimaru saw Kabuto put his book down and pull a scroll from his side. He'd prepared for the worst then, Orochimaru thought, and he wondered how long it would take him to find his book again after they moved.

It happened in a second. Tobi moved forwards as Kabuto pressed his hand to the seal, the books rushing towards the scroll. Orochimaru moved forwards, slipping through Tobi's grasp. This wasn't a fight to harm, but a warning. Tobi would catch him more than anything else, but Orochimaru was never one to get caught.

Not a book was left in the library and Kabuto left the room quickly. He'd choose their next place and it was a shame really. Orochimaru liked this network of caves they had going, and it was always a pain to move the experiments but, well, he preferred his privacy. Tobi might track them down again eventually if he could spare the time, but it was so dull letting him enter so easily.

"You will give me that information," Tobi said, and Orochimaru felt his body lengthen, snake form overtaking him. He slipped quickly through Tobi's grasp again, fang catching skin this time. He smiled to himself, tongue darting to taste the blood he'd drawn.

"So you are human after all," Orochimaru muttered, and Tobi paused in the centre of the room.

"Perhaps," he replied cryptically. Orochimaru liked humans, even if he wasn't so much himself one anymore. He'd been born a human, though, and felt a certain kinship, a certain want, for humans.

He didn't have time to ponder Tobi though. Kabuto had had enough time to get everything they needed and so Orochimaru let his body form a human once more. He wiggled his fingers, tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and walked from the room.

He hadn't been expecting Tobi to follow or stop him, and Orochimaru was proven correct. Tobi now knew that his information had a price, and that price was clearly too high.

Still, Orochimaru probably knew more about what was to come than anyone else. Well, maybe not Itachi – if he was still alive.

There was something dangerous with the kagu-tsuchi seal. Something terrible and something Orochimaru wasn't sure Itachi knew how to stop. Whatever was heading for them would be interesting, and he needed to stay out of Tobi's way so he could see it for himself.

"We're ready to go," Kabuto said as Orochimaru met him by the entrance.

"Just in time too," Orochimaru muttered. He can hear the sound of Tobi destroying the caves and shook his head in disappointment.

He really had liked these caves.

.

When Konan had come to take Naruto to dinner, he'd requested something else instead. Now, he stood outside Itachi's room with a trolley of food, staring at the wood where he'd knocked.

Itachi opened the door, eyes widening when he saw exactly who it was.

"I'm not saying I forgive you," Naruto said instantly, wheeling the trolley forwards. Itachi moved out of the way quickly, closing the door behind himself as Naruto set up the little table in the room for dinner. It would just about hold their plates. Just.

"What I'm saying is I respect you as a fellow ninja and I think we need to work together against Tobi." Naruto sat down, looking forward to the ramen before him. Konan knew him very well, it seemed.

"I also think that you are too valuable to me to discard from my life." He dug in, almost moaning at the delicious taste of the ramen. It had cooled a little too much, but it was still heavenly.

"I don't trust you again yet, but I am willing to let you stay in my life." Naruto smiled as the broth rolled over his tongue, and he looked at Itachi.

Itachi hadn't begun eating yet. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Thank you," he said, and Naruto could tell he meant it from the depths of his heart.

"There is still more I need to tell you – about the seals and what we're going to be facing. I can tell you whenever you feel you are ready," Itachi said, and Naruto nodded in reply.

After this ramen, Naruto wanted to know everything. They were on the same level now, and he wasn't about to let Itachi slip away without telling him.

He ignored the twist in his stomach. Feelings had nothing to do with this and they needed to keep away, at least until Naruto was sure he could trust Itachi again. It was hard enough already without his stomach fluttering and breath catching. Could Naruto blame those feelings on the baby for now?

Why not, Naruto thought, and ignored the voice in the back of his head informing him he was doomed.


	31. Chapter 31

On a rare occasion, Naruto woke late in the day. Warm, weak sunshine poured in through his window, despite the raindrops beating against the glass, and Naruto brought his covers up to his chin, watching droplets slide down the glass for a while. He had no intention of getting up just yet, and ran a hand over his growing bump, greeting Natsuki.

It had been a few weeks since he'd learned how Itachi had died-but-not-really. He grimaced at the thought. Things were still a little tense between him and Itachi, and there was nothing to take their minds off of the growing distance between them. Tobi had fallen silent, Orochimaru wasn't causing a fuss, and Sasuke might as well not exist at this present time. Even the war in Ame seemed to be taking a break, and Naruto was sick of it. He was sick of all the waiting, and fearful.

There was no way he could hide his pregnancy now, not with the way he was developing. He'd met with Shizune recently and she'd been happy, proud and excited. Naruto had not been as enthusiastic, and while he still had a while to go, just under four months, he was already feeling uncomfortable with the extra weight and pressure.

With a sigh, Naruto stood. His bump wasn't that large, but there was clearly something there, and it was part of the reason he'd decided to stay in Ame. The Akatsuki all knew, but not everyone in Konoha did. Besides, he wouldn't have to go through the pain of seeing (comparing) Sakura's pregnancy, and that was a good reason by itself.

There was another reason though, a small reason Naruto didn't like to admit, unless it was under the covers at night and he was talking to Natsuki. He stayed because he wanted to mend his relationship (build upon) with Itachi. He like Itachi, despite everything, and he wasn't ready to close their friendship off forever.

So, Ame was as good as a waiting place as any, even if the endless rain kept Naruto indoors more than he liked.

He stretched, heading to his bathroom and showering. He dressed comfortably after that, leaving his room to seek out the food hall, wondering who would be there. Many of the members of the Akatsuki were on extended missions, but Naruto saw them from time to time. While he wouldn't say he got on with the majority of them – and indeed he felt uncomfortable talking to many – there were a few Naruto got on well with, striking up an odd friendship.

Kisame, who sat in the food hall, was not quite one of these. He was loyal to Itachi, oddly enough, and seemed to think Naruto was a good for nothing degenerate, a troublemaker who wasn't worth his time. It wasn't that he was rude or anything, but Naruto could tell that Kisame didn't like him. Naruto didn't really care, and he knew Kisame would never do anything, but being alone with him was always an awkward affair.

"Meeting in twenty minutes," Kisame grunted as Naruto sat down. He looked up, raising an eyebrow, and Kisame shrugged. "Konan said it's important, but clearly not important enough to tell you herself, so."

Naruto nodded slowly, turning to his food and ignoring Kisame entirely. When he was done, he stood and decided to head to the meeting room, unsurprised to see Itachi there already. He seemed surprised to see Naruto, though, and blinked as Naruto sat down.

"I didn't realise this was an open meeting," he said, and Naruto smiled tightly.

"I have no idea at all," he said, wondering whether he preferred Kisame or Itachi's company. Itachi probably still did win, but the awkwardness was almost too much.

"You're going on a mission," Konan said, stepping into the room with a folder under her arm. Her cloak was open, and it swung around her ankles as she closed the door, fixing them both in place with a firm stare. "Both of you, together, there's nothing you can say to get out of it."

Well, that was that then, Naruto thought, and sunk lower in his chair, trying not to glower too much. What mission was great enough that it warranted both of them going? It couldn't be too dangerous, or else Naruto would have been allowed to go. It couldn't be too easy, though, or Itachi wouldn't be the one called into action.

Unless Konan was planning something. That was always possible.

"There have been reports of skirmishes on our boarders. You're to meet with one of our informants and get the full account. I've allocated you a number of weeks to this project, so there's no need to hurry back. If there's an emergency, send a summon and we'll come meet you." Konan's voice was firm, and she handed them a map of the location. This was a no nonsense operation, clearly, and Naruto decided he really wanted to just go back to bed.

"You will not wear Akatsuki colours," she said, and Itachi looked up. So she was planning something then, Naruto thought. If this wasn't official Akatsuki business then just exactly was it?

"Our informant will be expecting you, and there's no need to stand out. Things have been quiet for a while now, and we'd all like to keep it that way." She glanced in Naruto's direction, offering him a wry smile. "I suspect things will get a little out of hand once the baby comes along."

Naruto gave a huff of laughter, appreciating her honesty. He knew this baby was going to bring a war down on them, and he was sick of people pretending they could avoid it. At least the members of the Akatsuki realised what would happen, were going to prepare for it, rather than sit idly by until it was too late. Tsunade had told him everything that had happened at the Kage meet, and Naruto hated the fact that the other nations were content to let the world descend into chaos.

"That is everything you need to know," Konan finished. "Take whatever provisions you need, you'll find money already in your room."

That was that then, Naruto thought, and he did as instructed, gathering his supplies, shrugging on a plain, black cloak, and meeting Itachi outside of the building a short while later.

"At least it's a nice day," Naruto commented, pulling his hood up as they stepped into the light rain. Itachi hummed in agreement, and Naruto resigned himself to a very boring mission.

He hadn't been on active duty for a while (technically staying with the Akatsuki was a mission in itself, but Naruto didn't really do much, and there weren't any threats chasing them right this moment), and it was nice to get out and do something. Naruto longed for missions with a team, his old team, and wondered how long it would be before he could get a small group together. Kakashi and Yamato he could definitely stand, Sasuke was a given no, Sakura too. Maybe not then, unless he wanted to drag his old classmates out.

Naruto sighed. It wouldn't work really, would it?

The first few hours were spent in silence, though it wasn't as awkward as it could have been. They stopped at a small teashop for lunch, and Naruto watched Itachi's face light up when they entered. A warm feeling curled in his chest at the revelation, and Naruto thought that they could make lots of more stops at little teashops.

"Do you know who we're meeting?" Naruto asked, picking at his lunch and looking out of the window they sat by. He could see some birds in a nearby tree, crows he thought, and frowned as they reminded him of Itachi.

"Unfortunately not," Itachi said, and he sounded regretful. He was being honest with his promise of no more lies than, Naruto knew, and appreciated that.

"I can think of a few potentials," Itachi offered instead, and they discussed the likelihood of some lesser known Akatsuki spies being their person.

It was nice, Naruto thought as Itachi returned their plates to the kitchen. He had missed Itachi's closeness, missed talking to him. Itachi was a smart man, much smarter than a lot of the people Naruto kept company with, but he never held his intelligence against anyone. He was soft and peaceful at heart, and Naruto thought that, in perhaps different circumstances, Itachi would have made an excellent Hokage.

"Ready to go?" Itachi asked, and Naruto's blood ran cold as he noticed the sharingan in his eyes. Itachi wasn't looking at his face, though, but his belly, and Naruto's hand twitched to cover his stomach.

Itachi seemed to realise he was staring and shook his head, clearing his eyes of the sharingan and looking down. He seemed chastised, for some reason, and Naruto frowned, not quite understanding.

"Sorry," Itachi muttered, and Naruto filed it away to ask later. He could tell he wasn't in any immediate threat, but Itachi using the sharingan on him (on his baby?) was unsettling.

The rest of their walk was spent discussing the main features of the land, and as they left the centre of Ame, it became more and more about rice paddies. Itachi was deep in discussing how effective recent irrigation systems were, and Naruto was actually listening – a far cry from his younger days when he'd be complaining at this point. He nodded along, until Itachi had paused, coming to a stand-still.

"I'll arrange our accommodation in the nearby town," he said suddenly, and Naruto watched in disbelief as Itachi moved off quickly, too quickly for Naruto to follow. Of course, Naruto could have gone after him, but the sudden change of conversation grated on him, and he clenched his jaw, letting out an angry sigh.

And that was when he felt the familiar chakra, and everything became oh so very clear.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto said with a grin, laughter bubbling in his chest. He hadn't seen Jiraiya since before Itachi had 'died', and while they'd exchanged messages, it was nothing like seeing Jiraiya in the flesh. Now he understood why Itachi had gone on ahead, and Naruto's chest warmed at the thought.

"Brat," Jiraiya commented fondly, and drew Naruto into a hug. He stiffened a little, no doubt feeling Naruto's bump. "And hello, Natsuki, it's good to see you growing so big." Naruto smiled as Jiraiya chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll practically be a great-grandfather," he mused absentmindedly, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You can brief the two of us at the hotel, then we'll see about dinner," Naruto said, and while he would have loved to stay on the outskirts of this village, he knew they needed to meet with Itachi and get the business part over with. Naruto wanted to spend time with Jiraiya, time that wasn't dominated by the Akatsuki's business.

It was easy to find Itachi, and Naruto was hardly aware of himself doing it. Jiraiya, thankfully, made no comment on it as Naruto pulled them through the streets, but he did mention that there were some decent restaurants in the area and, to his delight, somewhere where he could unwind.

"Don't look so put out," Jiraiya said after Naruto shot him a baleful look. He'd been hoping to catch up with Jiraiya tonight, not watch him go off to spend his money on women. "I figured you'd want time with Itachi anyway, seeing as he's properly back now and all." Jiraiya shot him a look, and Naruto's stomach clenched. His palms became clammy, and his throat dried up.

"Um," Naruto began eloquently, shaking his head. "No, it's really not – we're not like that."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and they stopped dead on the street, opposite a hotel Naruto had led them to.

"Really," he said, and it wasn't a question. It was a statement that said Naruto wasn't fooling Jiraiya, even though there was nothing to fool him about.

"Really," Naruto confirmed with a firm nod, moving to push the hotel door open. Jiraiya hummed thoughtfully behind him, and maybe Naruto wanted him to rush off to entertain himself as soon as possible now.

"That's unexpected," he commented, and Naruto shot him a look, begging Jiraiya to stay quiet when they met with Itachi. He could deal with teasing, but things were already tense enough between him and Itachi. He didn't need Jiraiya's big mouth ruining everything.

"No it's not, so be quiet," Naruto said, hissing the words out. Itachi was waiting downstairs for them, and he didn't even blink at Jiraiya's appearance. Naruto had thought it might be just a little awkward (or something) between them all, but it seemed Itachi was unflappable as ever.

"Shall we head upstairs?" Jiraiya said, and Itachi nodded, pulling out two keys.

"I thought you two might like to share a room," Itachi said, though his face was more apologetic. He hadn't exactly planned that then, Naruto thought, and his suspicions were confirmed a beat later. "Unfortunately there are only two rooms available, on opposite ends of the hotel."

Naruto felt Jiraiya smile, though he refused to look at him. He began to shake his head stiffly, predicting the words that would fall in the space between them, and gritted his teeth as Jiraiya spoke.

"I think it's best you and Naruto room together," he said, and Naruto looked at the wide grin on his face, wishing he could summon Gamabunta to squash Jiraiya. "I'll be out late tonight and I don't want to disturb you."

Itachi shifted, and Naruto took a sharp breath in. No, he wasn't going to argue with Jiraiya here. He was going to behave like a mature adult and have a conversation about the skirmish they were sent to investigate. He was then going to have dinner and go to bed. Simple. It didn't matter if he was sharing a room with Itachi – it wasn't like they had to share a bed – so it was not an issue.

"We'll head to your room then I suppose," Jiraiya said, and Naruto heard the emphasis on 'your'. He resisted the urge to bump against Jiraiya (just), and let Itachi lead them to a large, first-floor room. They had a balcony, Naruto noted, and a decent view of the quieter side of the village. He hoped that Jiraiya had the loud, smelly side. He hoped Jiraiya had a really loud family of twenty next door, who woke him up really early.

They entered and discussed business right away. Naruto would have minded, but he knew Jiraiya would be around for a while, and perhaps he was right. There was something between him and Itachi. Maybe they did need this little push to get over the feelings between them. Maybe Naruto would discuss it tonight, maybe not. Either way, there was no point dragging out boring civilities when they had bigger issues to discuss.

"There have been a number of skirmishes," Jiraiya said, voice heavy. "Unfortunately they're not all connected to a single person." He paused, and Naruto leant a little closer, frowning. They'd expected them to be because of Tobi, so were they not?

"Or rather," Jiraiya amended, "they probably can be traced back to one person, but some of the minor clashes are unclear."

Naruto noticed Itachi nod, and he followed, though he felt a little out of his depth. It was hard to remember that Itachi and Jiraiya were two of the world's most intelligent ninjas when they spoke normally, but Naruto took a while to grasp some issues, and today he knew he'd struggle a bit, even if it sounded simple.

"Orochimaru's been moving frequently, dramatically actually, and I suspect Tobi's the cause." That wasn't so much of a surprise. That was pretty obvious, actually, though Naruto wasn't sure what Tobi wanted with Orochimaru.

"He wants information," Jiraiya clarified, and clearly he knew Naruto too well. "On Uzumaki clan seals, primarily, and on how to reverse what you did to Sasuke."

While he didn't mean to, Naruto stiffened slightly, eyes darting over to Itachi. He looked blank, though, not a hint of emotion on his face, and so Naruto looked back at Jiraiya, widening his eyes slightly, trying to make Jiraiya see nothing was there between them. Itachi hadn't lowered any guards or try to get Naruto to see the real him. Not that Naruto had done that either, but Naruto hadn't lied about dying.

"Either way, he's trying to keep Orochimaru on his toes, though I suspect it's more of an annoyance than anything." Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "We can assume Sasuke is still with Tobi, though."

Naruto noticed Itachi incline his head, and he needed a moment's pause to try and wonder why Itachi nodding stirred more in him than hearing Sasuke was in their enemy's hands. He frowned, storing it away for later – now wasn't the time or place.

"And then there have been a few clashes with men we assume belong to Tobi and other ninjas, from all over." Jiraiya pulled a grim face. "It almost seems like practice," he said, voice low, and Naruto looked away. He wouldn't put it past Tobi to introduce a scheme like that in order to train whatever men he had. It left Naruto's skin prickling in disgust, and he shook his head.

"I'll keep an eye on things and, if anything looks even more out of place, I'll send a message to Konan." He beamed, and Naruto felt a wise look settle on him. "She was one of my best students, you know," Jiraiya said happily, and the words warmed Naruto, as Jiraiya had no doubt known they would.

He still had kin – of sorts – at the Akatsuki, even if Itachi wasn't the same person he'd come to have known. His bonds with Konan were real, so were the relationships he'd formed with everyone else, and Naruto thought he might understand why things had been so strained with Itachi lately.

"I'm going to have a look around town," Jiraiya said with a cheeky smile that showed the only looking he'd be doing was at a particular nearby establishment. "I expect to see you two for breakfast tomorrow. We're going to make the most of this small break, the three of us." He pointedly emphasised the fact that all three of them had to be there, and that meant that there was no other option. Jiraiya was as stubborn as Naruto was when he wanted to be.

He left shortly after that, jangling his hotel key and whistling off-tune down the hall, leaving Naruto to his fate. At least Itachi seemed as out of place as Naruto felt. There was that consolation, at least. They were on (sort of) equal ground, but Naruto needed to do a bit of thinking for himself before he could have a proper conversation.

"I wish I'd told you the truth," Itachi said suddenly. He was busy looking out at the balcony, but there was a stiffness in his shoulders and a tight note to his voice that showed his sincerity. The words were unexpected, and Naruto nodded once, frowned, and then shook his head.

"I don't-" he began, but stopped himself. They needed this, Naruto knew, and while he didn't want it, it was something they had to do. He took a deep breath and nodded, meeting Itachi's eyes as he looked away from the balcony.

"Things have been strained between us," Itachi said, and Naruto couldn't help the small smile that flickered to his lips. He wanted to laugh, but he contained himself, intrigued to find Itachi equally as amused when he looked at him again.

"I want to set things right, and not just because our team needs to be strong." A knot tightened in Naruto's stomach. How was Itachi able to see through all his fears and smash through them so easily? Naruto would complain for the unfairness of the situation if Itachi didn't continue.

"I want to set things right because I like you. I miss your friendship, your companionship, and I hope that we can move towards something again." He looked so unsure, and Naruto thought it looked strange on Itachi's face. He'd never seen Itachi look like this – but had he really known Itachi? Yes it had looked like him, had his mind, but it still hadn't been him.

Naruto thought the personality had been Itachi, just not the body. He needed to relearn everything he knew about Itachi's reactions, but he'd learnt all he needed to about Itachi himself, and he smiled, Itachi's apology and wants crossing off any lingering doubts he had. Naruto had heard it before, that when he forgave he did so with his entire heart, and Itachi was no different.

He missed Itachi. That was what it really came down to. He'd probably forgiven Itachi long ago, Naruto wasn't one to hold a grudge, even with Sakura and Sasuke. While he didn't want to be around them, he had forgiven them to a degree. They'd hurt him, but Naruto had wanted out of a stale relationship, wanted something more, and he couldn't regret where their selfishness had brought him. He was happy, oddly enough, with the Akatsuki, happy with Natsuki and Jiraiya, and, most importantly, happy with Itachi. He didn't want the distance between them anymore. Naruto didn't want to wake up with a strange, cold feeling in his chest.

"I forgive you," he said simply, and the sharp look Itachi gave him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, was the most honest look Naruto had ever seen on his face. He could get to know this body, Naruto thought, get to know the real Itachi entirely.

"You…" Itachi trailed off, and he frowned, searching Naruto's face for something. He didn't seem to be able to find it, and Naruto waited patiently. "But why?" he asked eventually, and Naruto shrugged.

"You were a good friend," he offered, though it was one of thousands of reasons. Naruto wasn't sure he'd ever be able to explain it, so he did what he always did and plundered on, closing the distance between himself and Itachi.

"Because I want to stay friends with you. I want you to be a part of my life, and of Natsuki's when he's born. I want to stand by you and fight anyone who wants to harm us or our village, and I want to laugh with you over stupid jokes." Naruto took Itachi's hand in his, holding it tightly, hoping Itachi would sense the strength of their bond in the touch.

"Because I don't want to lose you. You mean a lot to me, and you did what you believed was the right thing." Naruto looked down at their hands, stroking his thumb against the back of Itachi's hand. His skin was soft, and Naruto could feel small scars that all shinobi built up. This Itachi was human, living and well, and he wanted to hold Itachi's hand until that sank in.

"I've done things I believed to be right, even if they hurt people I cared about," Naruto admitted. Everyone had, that was how life worked. Some had larger consequences than others, but they were all human and all made mistakes.

"Whatever hurt I feel is outweighed by the friendship and I love I have," Naruto said, risking a look at Itachi's face with the word love. He seemed overwhelmed, still under Naruto's touch, and Naruto knew he'd pushed enough. He nodded, taking a step back, and was about to let Itachi's hand go when it tightened, clinging to him.

"I don't deserve this," Itachi said quietly, and his hand trembled, fingers digging into Naruto's skin. "You shouldn't forgive me."

Naruto sighed. He'd been expecting this. Itachi had never felt he'd deserved anything, sacrificing himself time and time again. He did, though, and Naruto needed to make that clear.

"I'm going to," Naruto said, and he rested his free hand on Itachi's shoulder, holding him tightly. "You are forgiven, and there's nothing you can do about that."

Under his hands, Itachi seemed to crumple. Naruto guided them until they were kneeling on the floor, and wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders, pulling him close. He could feel Itachi shake, and Naruto wasn't sure if he was crying or not.

He remained there, waiting until Itachi's shoulders stopped shaking and his grip around Naruto loosened. Itachi was still breathing hard, head tucked against Naruto's shoulder. He didn't seem to want to move any time soon, and that was fine by Naruto. He leant his head against Itachi's and closed his eyes, let his mind slip and wonder what it might be like to be held like this all the time, even at night, and his breath caught in his throat as Itachi pulled back slightly.

He looked at Naruto with red eyes, though the effects weren't from the sharingan but crying. Someone else might have mocked Itachi for it, but Naruto simply raised a hand to wipe away the traces of tears on Itachi's cheek, smiling when Itachi ducked his head.

"It's been a long time since I cried," he admitted, and there was no remorse or shame in his voice. Itachi shifted into a more comfortable sitting position, Naruto following him with a light sigh. "Even longer since I had someone's forgiveness."

Naruto nodded, and Itachi took a steadying breath, shooting Naruto a small, unsure smile.

"I'm not saying I expect us to be as close as before," he said, and his voice was so small, so different to the man Naruto had known before. Naruto knew this was the real Itachi, how he felt with all his hopes and dreams and fears, not just his plans. "But I want to make our relationship work."

Naruto nodded slowly, taking Itachi's hand again as Itachi began to talk about what he'd planned for Sasuke, and what Tobi was doing. Naruto kept his fingers interlaced with Itachi's and listened. They might not be quite what they were before Itachi died, but they were heading towards something else now. It was something Naruto thought might be a lot stronger, and his stomach twisted excitedly at the thought.

He'd just have to find out.


	32. Chapter 32

If he was completely honest, Itachi wouldn’t have given himself a second chance if he’d been in Naruto’s shoes. Perhaps he was being too harsh on himself, but he had been horrid. He’d manipulated and lied time and time again, but Naruto had just taken it in stride, even after the devastation Sasuke had wrought upon him.

They didn’t make them like Naruto that often, that was for sure.

A breeze picked up, and Itachi burrowed a little deeper into the neck of his coat, wishing he hadn’t offered to take this particular outlook venue. It was a simple half-day assignment to a supposed abandoned base of Tobi’s, to see if there was anyone they could trap and interrogate, but Itachi had chosen the worst stake out place of the three they’d identified.

He sighed, hunkering down a little lower, eyes raking over the landscape. No one had been in or out all day, and their allotted time was coming to an end. Still, Itachi held out hope they’d be able to pick off someone, and he was rewarded an hour later.

A figure crept into the building, and Itachi instantly tapped the tiny frog summon that had been nestled beside him the entire time. It vanished, and Itachi knew that Naruto and Jiraiya would receive his message and meet him inside the building.

He moved quickly and silently, entering the building with ease. There was no barrier or seal to undo, and Itachi was instantly on full alert. It was unlike Tobi to use somewhere without such measures, and Itachi wondered who else this could belong to if not Tobi.

“Who’s there?” the person, a young man with wide eyes and shaking hands, said. Itachi stepped out of the shadows, and the man seemed to relax when he met Itachi’s gaze, something that never happened with any sharingan user. Usually, anyway.

“I have what you wanted,” the man said, holding out a scroll. Itachi recognised the mark on the seal, and he raised an eyebrow. This information had been stolen from Kumo’s grand library, though he had no idea how it had ended up on the outskirts of Ame. The scroll had to contain something important, and Itachi took it, examining the seal closely.

“The seal you wanted me to research was a weird one,” the man said, shaking his head and looking down. “There’s only been a handful of known cases, and most of those carried the seal until they died.”

Itachi’s eyes flickered to the man and back down at the scroll. He had an idea what this was all about now, and he quickly tucked the contents of the scroll away.

“I’d advise you to leave quickly,” Itachi said firmly. The man looked as if he was about to protest, but thought better of it when Itachi tilted his chin.

“You know where I am if you need more. It’s been a pleasure helping you,” he said, bowing.

Not a moment later, Naruto and Jiraiya were next to him, Naruto frowning with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You didn’t tell us this was your set up,” he grumbled, and Itachi passed the sealed scroll to Jiraiya smoothly, shaking his head.

“He saw the sharingan and assumed I was someone else,” Itachi informed them, stomach knotting as Jiraiya studied the scroll. “I believe it’s information on Sasuke’s seal,” Itachi said quietly, and two pairs of eyes flickered to him, one steady and one uncertain.

“But they can’t do anything with it, right?” Naruto asked, and Itachi nodded slowly, though he looked to Jiraiya for the answer to the question. He might have set the seal and plotted with Nagato to understand it, but Jiraiya was the more experienced one in general.

“Only an Uzumaki clan member can undo the seal, just as they can apply it. Sasuke’s seal binds his chakra and stops anyone manipulating him through it, as a sharingan user would. It also has the added benefit of blocking Orochimaru’s attempts to take over Sasuke… all in all it’s a very neat seal, aside from the huge amount of chakra it needs to be set in the first place.” Jiraiya patted Naruto’s shoulder. “Thanks to Itachi’s brain and your powerhouse chakra supply, that wasn’t much of an issue.”

Itachi just nodded, and Jiraiya continued. 

“In terms of members of the Uzumaki clan? There’s a handful, at most. Naruto, obviously, and I believe Orochimaru had a girl under his tutelage. I’m not sure what’s happened to her now, though, but she would certainly come to Sasuke’s aid.” Jiraiya met Itachi’s eyes slowly, and he nodded. “And Nagato, who possesses the rinnegan.”

Naruto eyed them with caution, question brimming in his eyes.

“Nagato could certainly undo Sasuke’s seal, but it would be counterproductive to him, seeing as he helped me set it up,” Itachi said slowly, and Naruto nodded sharply, clearly having figured out Nagato’s position in the Akatsuki and who he was. His sharpness made Itachi a little proud, and he smiled slightly.

“So that just leaves any unknowns and Orochimaru’s underling as potential candidates to undo the seal then,” Naruto mused, scuffing his foot against the muddy floorboard. “Provided he knows that it’s just an Uzumaki who can undo the seal. I’m guessing he doesn’t know that much if he’s getting randomers to dig up information for him.”

There was a murmur of consensus around the group, and Itachi glanced at Naruto, wondering what he was thinking. He closed his eyes, shifted as if he was uncomfortable, and Itachi looked away, noticing the slight smile on Jiraiya’s face.

“Well, I’m going underground for a while then. I’m going to pay a visit to Orochimaru and see if anyone has noted Tobi’s plans. Don’t try to get in contact unless it’s urgent,” Jiraiya said, and Naruto’s eyes snapped open.

“Just be careful Ero-sennin,” he muttered, though they’d parted a few times over the last couple of months. Jiraiya had been trying to dig up whatever he could, but he’d so far been unsuccessful. Just as Naruto and Itachi had been.

“I’m always careful,” Jiraiya said with a huge grin, and he turned then, vanishing into the trees.

Itachi sighed, he had planned an afternoon of strategy with Jiraiya, but whatever he’d been smiling about earlier evidently took precedence. And Itachi thought he had a good idea of what was running through Jiraiya’s mind.

“Well,” Naruto said, tapping his thigh with the palm of his hand. “I suppose we should return to Ame then.”

Nodding, Itachi let Naruto lead them out of the base, alert and ready to counter any danger lurking. There was none, however, but the on-edge feeling flowing through Itachi didn’t lessen any.

“I hate this,” Naruto muttered, a mirror of Itachi’s own feelings. 

“Perseverance is the key to being a good ninja,” Itachi replied, though the words were bitter in his mouth. How long did they have to wait before Tobi brought the world crashing down on them? Most likely around four months, if Itachi was honest, when Naruto was giving birth.

Naruto scoffed, and Itachi nodded. 

“I hate it too,” he said gently, nodding as Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, as if he couldn’t believe Itachi had actually said that. “If I had my way, we’d just have it all out now and get it over with. The waiting is the worst.”

Nodding, Naruto moved off in the direction of Ame, setting a fast pace. They’d be back in no time at this pace, but it wouldn’t allow for any conversation. Itachi understood – Naruto had already gone above and beyond what Itachi could have hoped for, but he didn’t know how he could mend the bond between them if all of his opportunities were taken away.

When they reached the Akatsuki base, Naruto went to his room right away, claiming he was tired. Itachi watched him go, deciding to head for the kitchen instead, mind far away.

“You know,” Kisame said, fixing him with a stare as he stood by the counter. “You’ve been there for a good ten minutes now. I came in about five minutes ago and it didn’t even register, did it?”

Itachi glanced at him, shaking his head. He could be honest with Kisame, they’d known each other for so long and, despite their differences, worked well together. Kisame was strangely loyal to him, and not even Itachi understood why.

“You need to sort yourself out.” Kisame said, voice low as he stepped closer. Itachi stiffened; this wasn’t the kind of conversation he was happy to share with Kisame. They were business partners, and whenever Kisame had tried to offer advice before, Itachi had always remained silent. He’d been allowed that luxury then, but looking at Kisame now, it was easy to see that he wasn’t going to let Itachi get away with it this time.

“You’re fucking miserable, don’t think I can’t see it. And so is the brat, no matter what you both say.” Kisame ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “I have no idea what weird relationship you have or whatever happened between the moment he first came here and now. Everything’s changed so much and we’re preparing for a war with a former member… I don’t have time to care about the specifics.” 

Itachi nodded, still looking away. 

“Get yourself and the brat sorted. Do whatever it is that’s stopping you and say fuck it. You’ve carried around too many regrets now, don’t let this be another one.” Itachi looked up, and Kisame held his gaze, nodding firmly after a moment, as if he’d seen what he wanted to. He turned, leaving Itachi as if it was simply as easy as that.

Was it? Could it really be that easy? Could he really recover what he’d fucked up that simply?

There was really only one way to find out, and Itachi had never been a coward. He moved up the staircase, ghosting the steps Naruto had taken earlier, until he was standing outside of Naruto’s door. He knocked once, steeling himself for when Naruto opened it.

“Took you long enough,” Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest after he opened the door. It wasn’t what Itachi had been expecting, and he waited for Naruto to continue. “You know, for someone so smart, you really are dense, aren’t you?” Naruto continued, though he was smiling, the words softened by his expression.

“Come on,” Naruto said, stepping to the side, jerking his head, signalling that Itachi should come in. He did, walking slowly, and wondered how he’d missed whatever signals Naruto had been sending out. Or perhaps this was an elaborate genjutsu. Except no, Itachi would know if it was. 

“I’m guessing Kisame talked to you? He caught me moaning about how you couldn’t catch a hint,” Naruto said, giving a small huff of laughter and sitting down on the bed. Itachi hovered in the middle of the room, unsure if he should sit on the sofa or if he’d be kicked out soon. “I’ve been trying to get you to come up here for ages, I just figured you didn’t want to.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow, mouth opening slightly to reply.

“Kisame said it was probably because you didn’t get the hint at all, not that you didn’t want to.” Naruto pressed his lips together and looked down. He shrugged and then looked up, “I guess he was right then.”

“I had no idea,” Itachi said slowly, pathetically. “Give me hints on a battlefield and I’ll get them, but anything else… it goes right over my head.” He smiled, sitting down on the sofa and sighing.

“I was too caught up in worrying about myself,” Itachi admitted, and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

“In that case, I was too busy being self-conscious. I’m overthinking a lot of things lately, but I missed you. Even if it’s just to sit here in silence, you reading and me just… staring at the wall or whatever. I feel,” Naruto paused, eyes darting around the room, “calmer when you’re with me. More myself.”

He smiled, and Itachi felt his chest jerk in response. There was a challenge in that smile, and Itachi leant forward, knowing Naruto was about to do something most people would think insane.

“I think it’s about time you meet someone,” Naruto said, and Itachi felt an unfamiliar chakra press against him, swallowing him. He felt boneless and heavy at the same time, as if he was burning up and the world was spinning, and then…

“You actually did it,” a deep voice said, and Itachi felt goose pimples break out over his flesh. He was in a dark room, lit with a weak yellow lighting, the floor covered in water. Before him, free of any binding, was the Kyūbi no Kitsune.

He was an impressive sight, Itachi had to admit, and he fought down the urge to activate the sharingan. It would do him no good, especially here on the Kyūbi’s own turf. This was something Naruto had clearly planned, so Itachi would just have to trust him.

“Oh,” the Kyūbi mused, grinning and looking to the side slightly, “this one has manners. I remember a few Uchihas who came barrelling in here with their eyes but this one seems to have a brain on him.”

And there was Naruto, sitting beside the Kyūbi’s side, looking for all the world as if he belonged there. Itachi was impressed; he’d only ever heard how malicious and evil the Kyūbi was, and had never expected anyone to truly be able to use its power and befriend it at the same time. Now, looking at Naruto, it was clear he had managed to do just that.

“And?” the Kyūbi said, shifting until he was lying on his side, resting his cheek on the knuckles of one hand. He’d arranged himself almost around Naruto and Itachi, as if he was shielding them. Itachi remained silent, the question directed towards Naruto and not him.

“And nothing. I just wanted you two to meet each other,” Naruto said, shrugging. “You’re both important to me,” he finished, and Itachi glanced at the Kyūbi, startled. He saw his own look mirrored back, and couldn’t help but smile, just as the Kyūbi did.

“He’s something alright,” Itachi said, and the Kyūbi nodded slowly, lifting his head up and closing his eyes.

“I know what you want Naruto,” the Kyūbi said, and his gaze was back on Itachi, as if he was inspecting his very soul. It was a chilling gaze, one Itachi had no doubt many mortals had seen before they perished, but he stood firm. He’d done worse than face the Kyūbi, and Naruto wouldn’t allow any harm to come to him.

“Fine,” the Kyūbi said, drumming his free fingers against the ground, pointedly not looking at Naruto. They were eerily similar, when it came down to it, and Itachi thought he could stay here for years, trying to figure out the pair. 

“I wanted to talk about the other bijū,” the Kyūbi said. “And because Naruto is an idiot who knows nothing about going sniffing around the base to get this information-“ they both ignored Naruto’s indignant huff, “-I’ve had to ask you.”

It was true that the Akatsuki’s past goals had included collecting the nine bijū. They’d halted with seven capture, the war in Ame taking all their focus from them on. No one had ever really discussed what would happen with the bijū from then on, and all Itachi knew was that Nagato still had the sealing statue hidden somewhere in their base. When he explained this to the Kyūbi, he received a curt nod, then silence.

“I can feel them,” the Kyūbi said after a while, though his tone was one of discomfort, and he shifted slightly, uneasily. “They are restless.”

“How so?” Naruto asked, peering up at the Kyūbi. “I thought they were in some sort of stasis state when sealed?”

The Kyūbi shook his head and laughed, red eyes looking down at Itachi, summoning him to answer.

“They are fully functional mind-wise inside the statue,” Itachi supplied, and he felt a sudden stab of guilt pass through him. His mind ran through what the Kyūbi could be thinking right now, and he narrowed his eyes, looking up. The Kyūbi grinned, and Itachi knew he had hit the nail head on.

“You want Naruto to bond with them,” Itachi said, and while it was a ludicrous idea, it also made perfect sense. Perhaps Itachi’s brain had been messed with while Nagato had been fixing his blood, that was the only explanation.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, and the Kyūbi just laughed, a pointed claw tapping Naruto lightly on the head.

“Itachi will tell you on the other side,” the Kyūbi said, a manic look in his eyes as he focused back to Itachi. “And you may call me Kurama.”

The world shifted again, and Itachi returned back to Naruto’s room. He blinked slowly, the change disorienting him for a moment, despite the amount of time he spent in false worlds. 

“Kurama?” he asked, and Naruto hummed to himself, moving to join Itachi on the sofa. He sat near Itachi, closer than he’d been in weeks, and memories flowed through him, of a time, months ago, that he’d be able to read over and pull Naruto close. 

He’d lost that opportunity though, Itachi knew, and his chest tightened with the loss. Perhaps one day he’d be allowed the privilege once more, but there were more questions that needed answering right now.

“That’s his name. I’m surprised he told you himself, he likes you.” Naruto nodded to himself, a hand stroking his stomach gently. “Did I tell you he gave me a name for the baby too?”

Itachi had guessed as much, but Naruto hadn’t told him outright. Unable to speak, he simply shook his head.

“Natsuki was the name he gave me,” Naruto said, looking up. He jolted slightly, and Itachi realised he’d been doing it again, using his sharingan to track the chakra of the baby.

“Why do you do that?” Naruto asked, and Itachi let his eyes fade, slight embarrassment rising inside of him.

.

Naruto watched as Itachi’s eyes faded from the sharingan, and he seemed somewhat abashed. He was sure that Itachi hadn’t been aware he was using his sharingan, and here was his proof – so why had it been activated?

“I don’t mean to,” Itachi began, and Naruto let his hand rest on his bump, eyeing Itachi curiously. “With my sharingan, I can see him. He’s not a person yet, but he is at the same time. I can see his chakra, see his soul, see who he will be.”

A sudden realisation niggled at Naruto, and he chuckled.

“You knew he was a boy all along, didn’t you?” he said, and Itachi nodded slowly. “It’s no wonder Kurama likes you.”

Naruto felt nerves twitch in the pit of his stomach, and he bit the inside of his cheek. When Kurama had said he wanted to meet Itachi, Naruto hadn’t thought much of it. It was about time, really, and they were all on the same side. He’d never thought that Kurama had been thinking about the other bijū, that he’d had plans, and Naruto didn’t know how he should feel. 

He’d been able to forget there was a war coming, truth be told. He’d been able to focus on Itachi and their whatever-relationship, think about betrayal and Natsuki and everything apart from the war. True he’d been preparing for it on small missions, but he could convince himself that meant nothing. Kurama wanting him to meet the other bijū and form a bond was something serious, something that would be a direct consequence on the war.

“I can take you to the sealing statue,” Itachi offered, though there was hesitance in his words. Naruto shrugged, remaining silent. “I can’t say what will happen if I do though.”

“All I want is for my child to be safe,” Naruto confessed, his good mood slipping from his shoulders. He felt irritable and cold, unnerved by Kurama’s planning and Tobi’s stupid war. “I want him to be born safe and have no worries. I want him to grow up loved with a family who care about him.”

“I know,” Itachi said softly, and Naruto glanced sideways at him, the pain clear in his expression. It was such an honest look, one Itachi probably wasn’t aware he was showing, and it was somewhat comforting.

“Neither of us were destined for a normal life, were we?” Naruto mused, and Itachi gave a humourless laugh.

“Maybe in the next lifetime. We’ll be born to rich families and sold off in arranged marriages. We’ll do our duty and have children and sort of love our partners, and it’ll all be extremely mediocre.” Itachi nodded slowly, and Naruto thought about either of them settling into a life like that.

“If that happens, please come find me and rescue me, okay?” Naruto leant back against the sofa, letting his legs stretch out. His thigh came to rest against Itachi’s, and while Itachi gave the tiniest jerk, he didn’t move away. It warmed Naruto, and he was glad Itachi had finally realised he was trying to mend the bond between them. 

“It’ll be my top priority,” Itachi replied dryly, and Naruto nudged him gently, smiling to himself.

“If I can get to the sealing statue, Kurama believes I can connect with the other biju,” Naruto said softly, returning to business. “Even if it’s just to talk to them… he thinks it could help us win against Tobi.”

Itachi nodded, silent, no doubt thinking up hundreds of plans and strategies, the likes of which Naruto would never be able to come up with.

“I can ask Nagato tomorrow,” Itachi offered, and they both knew that’s when it would happen. Naruto nodded stiffly, and they lapsed into silence.

It was a while before either of them moved, let alone spoke, and they both watched the sun slowly creep its way down out of Naruto’s window. It was peaceful, cathartic even, and Naruto felt replenished somehow. He’d never realised he’d missed Itachi this much, but just being in his presence like this made a startling difference.

“I should go,” Itachi said suddenly, though he made no move to stand, and his tone was unsure. Naruto turned to him slowly, eyes landing on the line of his collarbones and the swell of his neck.

“You could stay,” Naruto offered, eyes moving slowly over Itachi’s skin, and it had been so long since someone had made him feel this way, and a thrill ran through him. If Itachi said yes, if he stayed…

“I should go,” Itachi repeated, but there was a glint in his eye, something that screamed that he wanted to stay, and Naruto licked his lips slowly, fingers itching to reach out and grab Itachi. 

“It’s not just me though,” Naruto said, the barest shake of Itachi’s head all the confirmation he needed. Whatever they had been through before, it had been nothing like this. There had been no secret lingering looks, no wondering where they stood, no real connection in this way. Before their relationship had been based on comfort, but now it was something solid, something real that was just for them and not for making up past mistakes.

“If you’ll have me,” Itachi said, voice low. It sent a jolt of electricity through Naruto’s core, and his breath caught in his throat. “Then I’ll gladly stay.”

Naruto was in his lap in an instant, pressing Itachi back hard against the sofa. He kissed him hard, almost moaning as Itachi’s hands grazed his sides, tempting and promising of what was to come.

This was nothing like their previous kisses. This was full of fire, full of passion, equal parts Naruto and Itachi. This was something that had a future, something that had enough fuel to survive the war, and it was, for one of the first times in his life, something Naruto wanted to cling onto just for himself, no matter the consequence.

They broke apart slowly, smaller kisses littering their separation. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, watching Itachi with a smile. His eyes were still closed, lips parted and pink, fingertips still pressed against Naruto’s skin.

“You are more than I deserve,” Itachi mumbled, opening his eyes. He looked so humble and defeated, and Naruto cupped his face with a hand, stroking along his jaw gently.

“You’re going to be dragged into a war because of me, I don’t think either of us deserve whatever,” Naruto said, and Itachi smiled. In one smooth move, he stood, spun Naruto around and picked him up, striding to the bed. 

“I’m not going to do anything to you tonight,” he whispered, and Naruto felt a slight twinge of disappointment flow through him. He could admit he wanted Itachi (Shizune had mentioned the possibility of an enhanced sex drive, after all, so perhaps that explained that particular want), but the more rational part of him knew it was better to take this slowly.

“Stay then,” Naruto asked. “I have some spare stuff you can wear to bed – I promise no night cap, though you’d look great with one – and you can just use my toothbrush.”

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but he seemed to think better of commenting on that. Yes it was a bit gross, but at some point in the near future, Naruto had decided, he was definitely going to get Itachi’s mouth in worse places, so a toothbrush was really nothing. 

“Okay,” Itachi agreed with a smile, and Naruto wondered if decisions between them would be much easier now they’d pushed past their hurdle. 

These were early days still, and maybe someone else would have waited longer, but Naruto was Naruto. He wanted what he wanted, and if he could weather what Sasuke and Sakura had done to him, he could choose to like who he wanted whenever he wanted

Except, Naruto thought, sinking back into Itachi’s embrace that night, warmth flowing through him as a strong hand stroked his belly gently, breath coasting his shoulder, what he was feeling wasn’t like anything he’d felt before.

And it scared Naruto, though not as much as it excited him.


End file.
